KINGS
by Arco Iria
Summary: Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk rakyatnya. Apapun, termasuk menyerahkan jiwa raganya dan mengabdi kepada penjajah yang telah merebut kerajaannya. "Tugasmu hanya harus menyambutku dengan kakimu dibuka lebar-lebar." -Chanyeol [Chanbaek, Krisho] Yaoi. R-18. M-preg
1. Prolog

An EXO Chanbaek Fanfiction

Author: Arco Iria

Cast: Chanbaek, Krisho and others EXO members.

Warn: Male x male relationship,BDSM dan sedikit kekerasan, Gay, Sex Scene, bahasa kasar dan nyeleneh, dapat menyebabkan pusing dan muntah-muntah.

A/N: ide cerita ini benar-benar tengiang-ngiang terus di kepala saya. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat ceritanya. Enjoy.

* * *

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan butiran di pelupuk matanya, menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya.

Tanah tempat tinggalnya terbakar, langit yang dicintainya meratap, bidadari dan jagoan kecilnya menangis dan hiruk pikuk keramaian dari rakyatnya yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari kobaran api menyayat hatinya.

"Paduka, kita telah kalah." Sebuah suarah lemah menyahut dibelakangnya, jendral kepercayaannya sudah sekarat nyaris mati. Baekhyun bahkan tak mampu berbalik menatap mata tangan kanannya.

Mata kecil Baekhyun menatap gundah pada ribuan, puluhan ribu prajurit sialan yang menyorak-nyoraki namanya untuk turun menghadap mereka. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan berbalik, berjalan mengambil pedangnya.

"Paduka! Larilah! Mereka akan membunuhmu!" cegah Jongdae, tangan kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, "aku tidak akan melakukan cara pengecut itu, Jongdae." Dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Baekhyun menapaki kakinya pada tanah, matanya berkeliling, mendapati ribuan rakyatnya ditawan dan dibunuh oleh beberapa prajurit. Hatinya menggeram penuh kemarahan, menatap nyalang pada seorang lelaki yang duduk gagah di atas kuda hitamnya.

Lelaki itu tampan, rahangnya indah dan matanya tajam menusuk. Ia tampak begitu tinggi di atas kuda hitamnya yang gagah seolah olah akan menggetarkan dunia. Pria itu tampak seperti keturunan dewa yunani yang turun ke dunia untuk menaklukan isinya. Ya, pria itu indah dan beracun. Sekali lihat saja Baekhyun sudah mengetahui bahwa pemuda ini adalah pemimpin dari prajurit-prajurit sialan di belakangnya.

Mulut pria tampan itu terbuka dan Baekhyun mendengar suaranya sejelas letusan gunung merapi, " aku sudah mengambil alih wilayahmu, menyerahlah." Saat suara pria itu berkumandang, tangisan bidadari bidadari kecintaannya pecah, Baekhyun menelan ludah, berusaha tenang.

"Tuan, kami adalah kerajaan yang miskin. Tidak ada apapun yang dapat kau ambil dari kami."

Pemuda brengsek itu terkekeh, turun dari atas kuda gagahnya. Ia melangkah dengan pelan mendatangi Baekhyun. Baekyun dapat melihat bahwa pemuda ini mempunyai badan yang begitu besar juga gagah. Baekhyun harus mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda di depannya tanpa gentar. Dengan kasar, pemuda itu mencekram wajah Baekhyun, jari-jarinya menusuk dalam pipi Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak takut.

"Aku telah menaklukan kerajaanmu, tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan wajah menatangmu itu dariku? Apa kau berpikir bisa mengalahkan ku?" Pemuda itu menghempas wajah Baekhyun dan segera mencabut pedangnya, melayangkannya pada Baekhyun.

TRANG!

Baekhyun cukup sigap dengan menahan pedang pemuda tinggi itu dengan sabuk pedangnya. Menghempaskan pedang itu, berputar dan segera mencabut pedang miliknya.

PRANG! Sekali lagi suara pedang beradu. Pemuda itu menyeringai, menjilat bibirnya bagai seorang predator yang sudah menemukan mangsanya dan berniat bermain-main sebentar. Baekhyun bersusah payah menopang tubuhnya menahan beban dari tenaga pemuda di depannya.

Trang! Baekhyun berputar dan menghantam pedangnya mencoba untuk menusuk bagian manapun dari musuhnya, yang kemudian ditangkis oleh perisai di tangan musuhnya.

Keduanya berputar, menghantam dan mengayunkan senjata keduanya sekuat tenaga. Baekhyun dengan lincah menggerakan pedangnya yang lentur, saat musuhnya lengah, Tak! Baekhyun menggerakan pedangnya dan berhasil memotong rambut di atas kepala musuhnya. Lambat sedikit saja, mungkin kepala lawannya itu akan terpotong.

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, dan keduanya terdiam mengatur nafas masing-masing. Lawannya yang tinggi besar itu tampak waspada, dan ribuan prajuritnya sudah siap mengeroyokinya. Tombak-tombak diarahkan di sekitar Baekhyun. Tapi pemuda itu bukan pengecut, ia membuat gesture dengan tangannya sehingga prajurit-prajuritnya kembali menurunkan tombak-tombak mereka.

"Aku hanya bermain-main tadi." Desisnya berbahaya.

TRANGG! Dan tanpa aba-aba pedang keduanya kembali beradi menciptakan lengkingan dan decitan yang membelah keheningan di antara mereka. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, ia berusaha sekuatnya. Pemuda di depannya seketika menjadi orang yang mengerikan, kecepatannya meningkat pesat dan kekuatannya tak main-main.

Baekhyun tersengal, ia tak mampu bernafas dan mengimbangi gerakan lawannya. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha. Demi rakyat-rakyatnya yang ia cintai, demi tanah airnya yang ia junjung, Baekhyun berusaha.

"ARGHHH!"

Baekhyun menjerit pilu, lengannya tertusuk pedang dari lawannya. Sekejab kemudian pedangnya sudah melayang lepas dari tangannya, dan tertancap di tanah. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk, darah segar menguncur deras dari tangannya membasahi tanah. Baekhyun dapat mendengar rakyatnya menjerit-jerit, Baekhyun bisa melihat pemuda besar yang menjadi lawannya tadi mendekatinya. Tangan besarnya menjambak rambut Baekhyun dan menghempaskannya ke tanah. Baekhyun tersedak dan ia menangis. Ia kalah. Ia gagal melindungi kerajaannya. Betapa tak bergunanya dia.

Baekhyun menegang saat pemuda tadi tiba-tiba mencekram celananya dan menariknya turun. Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria ini. Sebuah tradisi untuk mempermalukan seorang pemimpin yang wilayah ditaklukan, ia akan diperkosa di depan rakyatnya kemudian dibunuh.

Baekhyun berusaha memberontak, dengan tangan yang masih menguncurkan darah ia berusaha mendorong pemuda besar itu. Baekhyun menyumpah dan ia menjerit, tapi itu tak akan berhasil. Nafas Baekhyun berhenti sejenak saat sebuah benda panjang menerobos masuk anusnya.

"Arggh! Ah!"Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan, air matanya jatuh membasahi rambutnya, darah dari lengannya yang terluka terus menguncur. Musuhnya menggeram keras , menghentakan penisnya masuk ke dalam Baekhyun dengan kasar dan dibalas dengan jeritan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak dapat berpikir kembali. Ia tak peduli kepada lengannya ataupun anusnya yang sedang dihantam habis-habisan oleh musuhnya. Baekhyun hanya mempedulikan rakyatnya. Rakyatnya yang setelah ini akan menderita dan dibunuh oleh penjajah bedebah ini. Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu, rasa bersalah menelusup ke dadanya.

Tubuh kecil Baekhyun terhempas-hempas seiring hentakan dari pria besar di atasnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan anusnya sobek dan perih tidak terhingga. Ia dapat merasakan tangan si bedebah itu menelusup ke dalam pakaiannya mengelus-elus perut dan dadanya.

"Uh! Arghh!ku-mohon! Haaa-ah! Rakyatku! ARGGHH! Uh! Ah!" Baekhyun berusaha berbicara diantara nafasnya yang tak beraturan dan denyut-denyut rasa sakit yang menghantam tubuhnya, sedangkan pemuda besar di atasnya hanya sibuk menyodoknya sambil menggeram rendah.

"Kumo-hoon jangan! Uh! Bunuh mereka! Hiks!"Baekhyun kembali mencoba berbicara, kali ini dengan suara yang sangat memelas. Untuk rakyatnya dia siap untuk merendahkan harga dirinya sekalipun. Tapi pria di atasnya tidak menjawab, malah semakin menghantam Baekhyun dengan kecepatan maksimal. Di sodokan terakhir pria itu menegang dan menyodok penisnya dalam sekali, mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangis sambil mengigit bibirnya hingga sobek. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan baginya. Matanya bergulir pada rakyat-rakyatnya lalu kemudian jatuh pada pemuda besar yang sedang menetralkan nafasnya. Setelah beberapa saat, lawannya itu mengelus tengkuknya lembut.

"Apa yang kau tawarkan atas keselamatan rakyatmu?" Tanya pria itu intens memandang dalam pada Baekhyun, ke wajah mulusnya yang cantik dan mata sembabnya yang penuh air mata. Ke bibir merahnya yang bengkak. Turun pada perut langsing dan pahanya yang menawan. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki- laki, dan seorang raja yang tangguh bisa semenawan ini?!

"Semuanya! aku akan melakukan semuanya. Jadikan aku apapun yang kau mau, aku akan bertarung untukmu, aku akan memberikan nyawaku kepadamu asalkan kau tidak membunuh rakyatku!" jawab Baekhyun tegas diantara sisa-sisa harga dirinya.

Pria itu memandang tangan kanannya yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak terdeksripsikan. "Kai! Bawa dia dan obati lukanya! Kita kembali ke Exordium!" Kai membalas dengan anggukan cepat.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah saja saat dirinya diangkat oleh Kai ke dalam gerobak besi tempat menyimpan pedang dan tombak. Ia diberikan sebuah kain besar untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan seorang perempuan yang membantu membalut luka di lengannya.

Di samping itu, Baekhyun menatap sendu rakyatnya yang menangis sambil mengelukan namanya, beberapa pria dewasa mencoba melawan prajurit untuk mencegah mereka membawa Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis mencoba menguatkan hatinya, bagaimana bisa rakyatnya tetap mengharapkannya meskipun ia telah kalah dan dipermalukan di hadapan mereka. Ah! Dasar bodoh.

Baekhyun memandang Jondae yang menangis ke arahnya, lelaki kepercayaannya itu memang sangat cengeng. Baekhyun tersenyum meskipun air matanya tetap mengalir, pemuda mungil itu melambai, "kuserahkan mereka bersamamu." Ucapnya tanpa suara, namun pasti dimengerti oleh Jongdae. Tingkahnya itu kemudian mendapatkan dengusan datar dari raja para penjajah.

Ini semua demi mereka. Baekhyun mengulang kalimat itu di dalam hatinya membuatnya tak gentar saat gerobak tempatnya terbaring berjalan.

"Selamat tinggal, Persei,"

* * *

A/N: Kerajaannya Baekhyun namanya Persei ya. Tolong berikan tanggapannya lewat kotak review ya. THANK U!.


	2. Chapter 1

An EXO Chanbaek Fanfiction

Author: Arco Iria

Cast: Chanbaek, Krisho and others EXO members.

Disclaimer: author cuma punya ide cerita. :*

Warn: Male x male relationship, sedikit BDSM dan sedikit kekerasan, Gay, Sex Scene, bahasa kasar dan nyeleneh, dapat menyebabkan pusing dan muntah-muntah.

A/N: Chapter ini hampir 70%nya enceh, jadi siapkan tissuenya yaa.. wkwkwkwk

* * *

Baekhyun menatap datar dayang-dayang yang sedang sibuk kesana-kemari di sekitarnya─ entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Manik cantiknya kemudian jatuh ke tubuh telanjangnya yang duduk rapi di bak mandi yang cukup besar.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 60 jam dari Persei, Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di Exordium, sebuah kerajaan yang benar-benar besar dan kaya. Rahang Baekhyun hampir saja lepas saat mereka memasuki wilayah ibu kota Exordium, Mama.

Mama benar-benar kota yang sangat cantik, rumah-rumahnya besar dan tertata, orang-orang tampak sangat berkelas juga berpendidikan dengan gaun dan pakaian mahal. Sangat berbeda dengan Persei dimana hampir seluruh penduduknya adalah petani dan nelayan yang melakukan semuanya dengan sederhana.

Di dalam gerobaknya, Baekhyun melihat bahwa Raja mereka ─ yang bertarung dengan Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sangat dipuja. Sepanjang jalan mereka ke istana, sang raja dilempari banyak kelopak bunga dan padi untuk menunjukan kebesarannya. Jalan yang mereka lewati pun dibubuhi dengan minyak wangi yang mahal.

Tcih. Tak sadarkah mereka bahwa raja mereka adalah seorang penjajah yang kejam?

Saat sampai di istana kerajaan Exordium, Baekhyun hampir tak bisa menyembunyikan muka takjubnya. Sungguh, Baekhyun tak pernah menemukan istana semegah istana Exordium─meskipun kenyataannya dia tak pernah melihat istana lain selain di kerajaannya. Namun, Istana Exordium benar-benar menakjubkan, tampak begitu kuat dan kokoh, seolah tak ada apapun yang dapat meruntuhkannya. Di sekeliling istana, ada saluran air besar yang diisi dengan ratusan buaya siap untuk memangsa siapa saja.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun merasa sedikit mengerti, mengapa kerajaannya bisa sebegitu mudahnya kalah dari Exordium. Membicarakan hal membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengingat nasib kerajaannya. Apa rakyatnya baik-baik saja? Apa Jongdae menjaga mereka dengan baik? Bagaimana jika─

PRAK!

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan sadar dari lamunannya saat ia menyadari bahwa ada empat orang dayang-dayang yang sedang memasukan susu segar dari dalam bejana besar ke bak mandinya. Tak lama, bak itu pun penuh dengan susu dan Baekhyun di dalamnya. Baekhyun tak mampu berkata-kata, ia tak menyangka akan dimandikan dengan memakai susu. Yang benar saja, susu sebanyak ini cukup untuk diberikan kepada 200 orang anak-anak yang membutuhkan di kerajaannya.

Sepertinya salah satu dayang-dayang mengerti wajah kebingungan Baekhyun, "Tuan, ini susu kambing murni, sangat baik untuk kulitmu." Ujarnya lembut, sambil mengeluarkan tiga buah botol berisi minyak, Baekhyun hanya mengikuti saja pergerakan dayang itu yang menuang beberapa tetes ke bak mandinya. "Ini minyak zaitun, biji rami, dan rosemary. Minyak ini juga sangat baik untuk kulitmu yang sedang di masa penyembuhan tuan, baunya pun harum," tambahnya lagi sambil menunjuk luka tusuk di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganguk kaku. Benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya hingga ia harus dimandikan seperti ini. Apa ia akan dijual kepada para bangsawan? Apa ia akan dijadikan seorang pelacur? Atau apakah dia akan langsung dibunuh? Baekhyun menelan ludah memikirkan nasibnya ke depan.

Baekhyun terduduk kaku di tempatnya. Jemarinya bermain bertaut-tautan karena ia sedang panik. Maniknya jatuh pada sebuah cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangannya. Di sana, berdiri Baekhyun yang tampak benar-benar cantik. Setelah dimandikan dengan waktu cukup lama, rambutnya dipijat dengan minyak kemiri, tubuhnya diolesi minyak-minyak lainnya yang membuat kulitnya jadi sangat lembut, selain itu Baekhyun juga diasapi dengan dupa wangi, tubuhnya jadi menguarkan bau harum yang tak hilang-hilang.

ia dipakaikan pakaian mahal yang terbuat dari sutra dan satin, yang tampak cantik di tubuhnya, dayang-dayang itu juga memasangkan banyak perhiasan yang terbuat dari batu mulia pada Baekhyun. Dan setelah semua itu, Baekhyun kemudian digiring ke sebuah ruangan. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat mewah. Hiasan-hiasan dinding dan lukisan menghiasi dinding kamar itu, sebuah kursi emas panjang dengan karpet kulit beruang di bawahnya. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah ranjang berukuran super besar yang bertengger di ujung ruangan.

Baekhyun pun memberanikan dirinya untuk duduk di ranjang itu. Wajahnya muram dan pikirannya menerawang kembali? Dugaannya tampaknya tidak meleset. Sepertinya ia harus memuaskan seseorang yang sangat kaya. Mungkin seorang bangsawan, atau pejabat di istana. Baekhyun hampir menangis memikirkan hal itu.

CKLEK─dan suara langkah kaki pun lagi-lagi menarik Baekhyun kembali ke kenyataan.

Oh tidak.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat raja Exordium melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan. Wajah tampannya yang angkuh itu menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun menelan ludah. Apa. Dia. Akan. Memuaskan. Orang. Ini? Yang benar saja!

Pemuda yang menjajah kerajaannya itu mendekat ke arahnya. Matanya memandang Baekhyun lekat-lekat, menilai penampilannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Saat jarak mereka cukup dekat, pemuda itu menarik lengannya. Dada mereka bersentuhan dan mata mereka berdua terkunci satu sama lain, Baekhyun kehilangan akal sehatnya saat mata tajam itu menatapnya lembut dan buas di saat bersamaan.

Perlahan, tangan yang lebih besar naik mengelus pipi dari yang lebih mungil. "Dayang-dayang itu rupanya mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik."

Baekhyun yang tersadar langsung membuang mukanya dan menjauhkan diri. Sedikit pun ia tidak sudi disentuh kembali oleh pemuda di depannya. Sang raja Exordium pun mendecak kesal, matanya memicing tajam mengintimidasi Baekhyun.

"Ingatlah, kau punya lima belas juta jiwa yang nyawanya berada di tanganku." Ancamnya kemudian sangat picik.

Baekhyun menggeram tertahan. Ya, rakyatnya. Bukankah semua yang dia lakukan sekarang untuk rakyatnya. Baekhyun menjadi gundah gulana, bagaimana pun, Baekhyun mempunyai harga diri apalagi dirinya adalah seorang lelaki. Namun di sisi lain rakyatnya adalah hal utama yang harus Baekhyun lindungi. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Baekhyun bertanya, "apa kau akan membunuhku?"

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus, ia menggeleng pelan sambil jemarinya membuka jubah kebesarannya yang kemudian terongok ke lantai, melepaskan perhiasan emas yang bertengger di kepalanya. Baekhyun melanjutkan kemudian, "apa kau akan menjadikanku seorang budak?"

Raja Exordium terkekeh, "Kau tahu, itu bukanlah kata yang tepat." Jawab pemuda besar itu lagi. Kali ini tangannya sibuk membuka rompi mahalnya juga melepaskan alas kakinya. "Tugasmu hanyalah harus menyambutku dengan kakimu yang dibuka lebar-lebar."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Matanya memanas, ia tak pernah merasa benar-benar dipermalukan. Ini benar-benar persis seperti apa yang ditebaknya, "jadi─kau akan menjadikanku seorang p-pelacur?" sahutnya dengan suara parau.

Raja yang menghancurkan kerajaannya itu tidak menjawab. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya diam menunggu sambil menatap datar yang lebih kecil, pakaiannya hanya tinggal kemeja dan celananya saja. Dan kemeja itu pun sama sekali tak terkancing, memamerkan perut yang berotot dan seksi milik Raja Exordium tersebut.

Mendengar tak ada jawaban dari lawannya. Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Raja mungil itu sedang menguatkan hatinya yang benar-benar hancur. "Siapa namamu, tuan?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar hampir menangis.

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Sangat tampan sebenarnya, namun Baekhyun tidak peduli. Karena pemuda ini brengsek. "Apa sebuah nama diperlukan?"

"Aku perlu namamu untuk kudesahkan." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian. Sedangkan pemuda di depannya hanya sibuk terkekeh sambil mengusap rahangnya.

"menarik."

BRUUKK!

"YA!" dan hanya dengan beberapa kedipan mata. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan mendarat di sebuah tempat yang empuk─ranjang. Pemuda kecil itu terkesiap kaget, apalagi saat tubuh mungilnya merasakan sesuatu yang berat menindih dan mengukung seluruh tubuhnya.

"Chan. Yeol!" sebuah bisikan rendah yang seksi sukses membuat syaraf-syaraf tubuh Baekhyun berkontraksi dan memberikan sensasi seperti disetrum pada Baekhyun. "namaku Chanyeol."

Belum juga Baekhyun sempat menghirup nafasnya dan memproses segala kejadian yang terjadi. Ia kembali dikejutkan dengan kecupan-kecupan basah yang menyerang leher jenjangnya. Baekhyun meremas tubuh diatasnya kegelian, merasakan kulit lehernya dijilat, dikecup dan dihisap membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Chanyeol─raja Exordium itu benar-benar mempunyai tangan yang gesit. Entah bagaimana, Baekhyun sudah merasakan tubuh bagian atasnya tidak memakai apa-apa lagi. bibirnya juga tak kalah cepat, beberapa detik yang lalu, Baekhyun disibukan dengan bibir Chanyeol yang melumat bibirnya dengan kuat. Bertarung dengan lidahnya seperti saat pertarungan mereka di Persei dan menghisap-hisapnya seduktif sampai Baekhyun mendorongnya kehabisan nafas.

Belum sampai Baekhyun mengambil nafasnya cukup banyak, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan kecupan dan kuluman di nipple sebelah kirinya. "Oh! Ahh!" suara desahan Baekhyun keluar dengan bebas, mengingat nipple adalah salah satu bagian tersensitif di tubuhnya, tangan Baekhyun memukul-mukul punggung lebar di atasnya tanpa sadar.

Puas dengan yang di sebelah kiri, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya pada nipple Baekhyun di sebelah kanan. Baekhyun bergerak gelisah tanpa sadar, matanya ditutup rapat-rapat dan tangannya bermain bebas pada kepala Chanyeol. Tak berapa lama, pemuda mungil itu kembali dikejutkan dengan kuluman menuntut di bibirnya, dan tangan besar yang menarik celananya hingga terlepas.

Baekhyun tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat sebuah tangan besar mengocok penis. "Uaaa! Ahh! Chan─haa!" rintih Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Chanyeol. Kocokan di penisnya semakin cepat dan itu membuat Baekhyun gila, cairan precumnya membasahi tangan Chanyeol memudahkan pria itu memainkan penis submissive-nya. Tak lama Baekhyun mengelinjang dan perutnya berkontraksi tanda sebentar lagi dia akan keluar, desahan terdengar dengan cantik dari mulut mungilnya.

"AAAHHH! ARGHH!" Baekhyun mengejang, kaki-kakinya yang jenjang menekan kasur di bawahnya kuat-kuat saat cairan sperma tertembak keluar dari penisnya, membasahi perut dan dadanya selama beberapa menit. Chanyeol yang sudah melepaskan bibirnya menikmati semua pemandangan yang disuguhkan Baekhyun.

Wajah yang memerah dengan mulut yang terbuka, tubuh mungil mulusnya yang terkulai lemas dengan sperma yang berceceran di dadanya. Baekhyun benar-benar seksi sekarang. Baekhyun mengeliat gelisah, tubuhnya panas tak karuan dan setelah beberapa saat dan nafas Baekhyun mulai tenang, Chanyeol menarik lengannya pelan agar Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, apalagi saat pemuda itu mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan wajah yang sulit tertebak. Baekhyun menatap sayu tangan Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha membebaskan penisnya. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar, melihat penis Chanyeol yang setengah ereksi.

"Lakukan dengan mulutmu." Perintah Chanyeol sambil menuntun kepala Baekhyun pada selangkangannya. Baekhyun tak menjawab, namun dirinya berdebar-debar saat penis Chanyeol yang setengah ereksi itu menyentuh bibirnya. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan memasukan penis itu pelan-pelan. Namun, Chanyeol yang tak sabar malah langsung menghentakan penisnya masuk, hingga menyentuh pangkal kerongkongan Baekhyun.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Baekhyun tersedak namun dia berusaha mencoba tetap mengulum penis Chanyeol. Dengan penuh usaha, Baekhyun mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya pelan-pelan. Merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Sesekali tangan besar Chanyeol berbuat nakal dengan menyusup ke dada Baekhyun dan mencubit nipplenya. Hal itu membuat kuluman Baekhyun menjadi tidak beraturan.

"Ah! Sssh! Lebih cepat." Perintah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun untuk mempercepat kulumannya. Baekhyun sendiri hampir kehilangan tempo karena Chanyeol mulai menghentak-hentakan penisnya di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri merasakan mulutnya luar biasa penuh, dan penis Chanyeol saat itu benar-benar sangat keras menandakan bahwa penis itu sudah ereksi sempurna.

"Ah! Umm!" Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati saat sebuah tangan mengusap-usap daerah pantatnya dan meremas-remasnya nakal. Baekhyun mengernyit menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Sudah cukup. Kau sudah memabangunkan milikku sepenuhnya," Sahut Chanyeol cepat, melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun segera. Baekhyun dengan polos menatap sang raja yang sedang mengambil sebuah botol. "Berbaring lah!" perintah Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun berbaring, lelaki mungil itu merasakan dua buah tangan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan sesuatu yang dingin memasuki lubangnya. "Uh!" pekik Baekhyun kecil. Menyadari Chanyeol sedang asik memainkan dua jarinya di dalam anus Baekhyun, dengan tambahan minyak sebagai pelumas, kedua-jari Chanyeol masuk tanpa hambatan. Baekhyun menahan nafas saat jari-jari Chanyeol tak sengaja menyentuh titik-titik sentitif dalamnya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan merinding.

"AA─aaa! Ah!" Baekhyun mengelinjang dan bergerak-gerak seperti seekor ikan yang diangkat dari air saat jari-jari Chanyeol menggoda anus dan titik-titik sensitifnya. Jari-jari Chanyeol berusaha melebarkan anusnya dengan gerakan mengunting membuat Baekhyun merasa lubangnya berdenyut-denyut melawan pergerakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega merasakan kekosongan di dalamnya saat Chanyeol menarik kedua jarinya.

"Kupikir kau sudah siap."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya khawatir, menatap penis Chanyeol yang tegang dan besar itu. Chanyeol menyeringai, mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang baekhyun, lalu menampar-nampar penisnya pada pintu masuk Baekhyun seolah mengucapkan salam. Sambil bermain-main Chanyeol memasukan sedikit penisnya dan mengeluarkannya lagi, begitu terus berkali-kali sampai akhirnya tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol memasukan kemaluannya sepenuhnya.

"OOHH! CHAN!HAAA!" Laki-laki mungil yang tubuhnya diterobos itu menjerit dan mendesah dalam-dalam. Merasakan bagian selatannya hampir robek. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu dan mulai menggerakan penisnya. Kaki-kaki Baekhyun ia sampirkan pada pundaknya. Chanyeol sendiri menahan nafasnya dan menggeram nikmat saat penisnya dijepit kuat-kuat oleh anus Baekhyun.

Sambil menyodok Baekhyun kuat, dan menikmati nyanyian-nyanyian namanya yang keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecupi tubuh di bawahnya, memainkan lidah dan bibirnya pada kulit lembut dan harum itu. Chanyeol senang bermain-main pada jakun kecil Baekhyun yang naik turun tak karuan karena perlakuannya.

"Ah! Ah! Uu aa! Chanyeol! Ahh! Lebih keras!" Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan suara hentakan daging membuatnya gila, belum lagi ranjang keduanya yang menghentak-hentak dinding membuat Baekhyun malu setengah mati, air matanya meleleh membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun, ia adalah seorang raja yang terhormat, jutaan rakyatnya menghormatinya. Dan sekarang ia bagai pelacur di bawah tubuh orang yang mengambil alih kerajaannya. Betapa harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki hancur lebur.

Baekhyun kembali mengejang dan tembakan sperma dari penisnya membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Chanyeol mendesah dan menggeram, pasalnya Baekhyun yang klimaks membuat anusnya sempit luar biasa dan melumat penisnya tanpa ampun. Dan hanya beberapa detik setelah Baekhyun keluar, Chanyeol pun melepaskan benihnya di dalam Baekhyun.

Untuk beberapa menit, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam menenangkan tubuh mereka berapa lama, Baekhyun menggeliat tidak senang di bawah Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sangat berat. Belum lagi penis Chanyeol yang masih nyaman bersarang di lubangnya membuat Baekhyun merasa punggung dan pinggulnya ngilu luar biasa.

Chanyeol pun bangkit, dan mengeluarkan penisnya. Bunyi PLOP pelan membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kepayahan. Ini seks yang hebat, desis raja Exordium itu dalam hatinya. Mengelus surai hitam pemuda mungil di depannya yang mendekur tenang di sebelahnya. Chanyeol mendengus, menarik sebuah selimut besar dan tebal padanya dan Baekhyun, dan kemudian menyusul pemuda mungil itu ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, menggeliat cantik di atas ranjang besar tempatnya memadu tubuh dengan Chanyeol. AH YA. Chanyeol?! Di mana si bedebah itu? Baekhyun refleks segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan untuk sesaat meringgis ngilu karena tubuh bagian bawahnya benar-benar tak karuan.

Baekhyun bersusah payah berdiri dari ranjangnya,dan dengan tertatih-tatih meraih jubah kebesaran Chanyeol karena pakaian itu yang paling dekat dengan dirinya. Bau sperma yang menyengat masuk ke indra pembauan Baekhyun, menyadarkannya betapa panasnya malam mereka kemarin.

CKLEK!

Baekhyun nyaris berteriak seperti seorang anak gadis saat beberapa dayang memasuki ruangannya dengan langkah ringan mereka. Baekhyun memberikan pandangan menyelidik pada dayang-dayang itu. "Tuan, kemarilah, kami akan membasuh tubuhmu." Sahut salah seorang dayang yang terlihat paling tua diantara yang lainnya.

Beberapa dayang juga ada yang berjalan membenahi pakaian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berserakan. Yang lainnya tampak melepas sprai ranjang untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Bisakah aku membersihkan tubuhku sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sebab dia seorang laki-laki dan dimandikan oleh wanita membuatnya malu. Sudah cukup dengan yang kemarin.

Dayang itu menggeleng, "ini sudah perintah Yang Mulia."

"Dimana Rajamu?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Beliau sedang rapat bersama mentri-mentri dan penasihatnya."

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah dan akhirnya menurut saja saat dirinya kembali lagi dituntun oleh para dayang. Menuju ruang mandinya, Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa istana Exordium tidak hanya indah di luar namun juga menakjubkan di dalam. Berbagai perabotannya terbuat dari emas dan batu mulia, tamannya asri dan sangat cantik dipandang mata, belum lagi luasnya istana itu membuat Baekhyun mengira bahwa istana itu seperti kota kecil.

Bagaimana bisa kerajaan megah seperti ini dipimpin oleh Chanyeol yang tampak tak berperasaan itu?

* * *

Manik hitam baekhyun bergerak-gerak mengelilingi kamar sebelumnya. Kali ini pakaiannya nampak normal bila dibandingkan dengan saat ia diserahkan kepada sang raja kemarin. Kemeja satin berwarna hijau muda dan celana coklat tua, dipadukan dengan ikat pinggang dan sepatu boots membuat penampilannya sedikit lebih laki─yeah sedikit, karena Baekhyun masih tetap terlihat manis.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya penuh kebosanan, kakinya melangkah mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya.

CKLEK─ Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya lucu saat pintu kamarnya ternyata tidak terkunci sedikitpun. Berbeda sekali dengan dugaannya─bukankah dia adalah tawanan? Pelan-pelan, Baekhyun melongokan kepalanya, dan mendapati bahkan tak ada seorang prajurit pun yang menjaga kamarnya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar kamarnya. Tanpa penjaga, tanpa dayang-dayang. Bisa dibilang, Baekhyun sedang mencari masalah baru.

Kaki-kaki Baekhyun berjalan tak tentu arah saat menyusuri istana megah tersebut. Terkadang ia sedikit bersembunyi saat beberapa penjaga berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Di dalam perjalanannya, Baekhyun menemukan ruang makan dan dapur, di dalam dapur tersebut Baekhyun mendapati puluhan tukang masak sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan. Seseorang yang tampak seperti ketua juru masak itu menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun dan tampak kaget dengan keberadaannya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Tuan, apa kau lapar?" Tanya pemuda itu lembut, sambil membawa piring berisi kue-kuean yang tampak sangat cantik. Baekhyun menatap kue-kue itu dengan tergoda, namun dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa memakan kue-kue ini.

"Kau bisa memakannya tuan. Kau bisa mempercayaiku, tentu saja aku tak memasukan apapun di dalamnya." Pemuda itu mengambil satu kue dan melahapnya.

Baekhyun menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan polos, dan mengambil acak kue-kue itu. Setelah memasukannya ke mulut, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum karena kue-kue itu sangat nikmat.

"Saya senang jika tuan menyukai kue buatan saya, nama saya Kyungsoo tuan Baekhyun." Jawab pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri, mata bulat dan alisnya yang tebal membuatnya terlihat menarik.

"Kau mengenaliku?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

Kyungsoo menganguk, "kedatangan tuan ke istana menjadi pembicaraan hangat di seluruh penghuninya." Jawab pemuda itu dengan senyum teduh.

Baekhyun menganguk kaku, merasa tak nyaman mengetahui bahwa ia terkenal di seisi istana itu. Menjadi mainan raja sudah cukup buruk baginya. Karena hal itu akhirnya Baekhyun cepat-cepat pamit dari pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu.

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya,ia menemukan tempat-tempat baru seperti perpustakaan dan ruangan-ruangan lainnya, Baekhyun berjalan tak tentu arah sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara cekikikan wanita dan sedikit ribut-ribut. Hal ini menarik minat Baekhyun untuk mencari asal suara. Kaki-kakinya berjalan pelan dan hati-hati agar tak seorang pun menyadari keberadaannya. Saat Baekhyun sampai ke sebuah gerbang yang agak besar namun tak terkunci, Baekhyun mencoba melongokan kepalanya sedikit.

Dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Ada banyak wanita cantik, puluhan mungkin seratusan yang sedang mandi bersama-sama di dalam sana. Beberapanya telanjang bulat, dan yang lainnya memakai jubah mandi yang transparan, wanita-wanita itu tampak bercengkrama sambil membersihkan badan mereka. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya gelisah. Wanita-wanita apa ini? Dayang-dayang kah? Pelayan istana? atau─

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara berat dan tangan yang meremas bahu Baekhyun membuat pemuda mungil itu terlonjak. Dengan hati berdebar-debar Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Kai, jendral kepercayaan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, dia pasti akan mendapat masalah. Oh matilah dia.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: YEEEE! Chapter 1 selesai. Saya senang sekali, ternyata ff saya dapat feedback yang baik (karena itu saya fast update).Makasih ya, untuk yang sudah favorit, follow dan review. Makasihhh.. #terharu. Saya balas review kalian di sini aja ya. Soalnya ffn susah dibuka di kompie.

Lussia Archery: Makasih ya sudah Review. Iya, ide ff ini memang sudah menghantui hidup saya saat saya tahu ternyata ada tradisi di mana gitu, kalau rajanya kalah di peperangan akan diperkosa di depan rakyatnya. Mpreg? Wah, saya ngak ada rencana itu sebelumnya, tapi bolehlah idenya. Hehe.

Byunbee17: iya, ini multichaptered, doakan semoga saya bisa selesain ye. Iya, saya suka Baekhyun yang kuat tapi cantik. Persei? Saya kasih nama itu karena kedengarannya bagus aja sih. Wkwkwk. #plakk

Thatxx94: iya, terima kasih reviewnya.

Egatoti: Kenyataannya tradisi konyol itulah yang memberikan ide cerita ini di kepala saya. Huahahaha. A. Makasih ya sudah review. Pertanyaannyasudah terjawab di chapter ini kan?

Anggiebyun: sudah next. Makasih reviewnya. ;*

Inspirit7starlight: iya ini sudah next, terima kasih reviewnya.

Vava1487: iya, sudah next. Makasih ya sudah review.

Nurfadillah: iya, hehe, saya juga suka Krisho. Makanya saya masukin si cerita ini. Semoga suka, terima kasih reviewnya ya.

Dewi18: oke, sudah next.

Ming cantik: sudah lanjut, makasih reviewnya.

Sparklazura: iya, memang ff yang bertema kerajaan/kolosal agak jarang dan memang kebanyakan orang lebih suka setting yang zaman sekarang. Kalau ff ini karena ide awalnya memang pas pake setting kerajaan. Makasih reviewnya.

Cici fu: makasih sudah review, ini sudah lanjut.

Park Beichan: fast update! Makasih udah review

LittleJasmine2: Makasih ya reviewnya. Diusahakan cukup sih sama panjang ceritanya, takutnya kalau panjang-panjang readernya bosan.

Gyupal: Iya, makasih ya atas reviewnya. Tolong terus baca dan kasih semangat. Hehe.

Yayahunnie: Yup. Chanyeol. Mkasih reviewnya.

Hyu luv Chanbaek: Sip. Makasih sudah review ya.

Cheonsa528: iya, Baekhyun juga sebenarnya harusnya dibunuh setelah diperkosa, tapi yak arena ceye luluh sama kecantikan Baekhyun jadinya dibawa deh ke istana. Hhehe. Penyebab peperangannya di chaper-chapter berikutnya ya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Fangirexoxo:iya, memang tujuan tradisinya untuk mempermalukan raja yang sudah kalah. Makasih reviewnya ya.

Ssuhoshnet: ok, lanjut ini. Makasih reviewnya.

Byunkkaebb: lhaaa.. kok nangis? Perasaan ngak ada yang sedih. Hehe. Ngomong-ngomong Makasih ya sudah review.

M2qs & sekaaaaaai: sudah lanjut, makasih ya reviewnya.

Guest: horee, makasih udah suka. Kalau masalah ceye udah ada pendamping atau ngak…..hmm, liat aja di chapter selanjutnya ya chingu. :*

Chanyeol love: iyee ni si Chanyeol. Wkkk, main sodok sembarang. Ckckckc. Makasih ya sudah review.

Vava, gita9393, wind: sudah lanjut, Makasih ya sudah review.

Anson: iya, chan kejamm, tradisinya jugaa kejam. Ini sudah diupdate ya. Tapi sayang sekali ya, authornya ngak bisa ngilangin krisho dan karena authornya juga suka sama couple ini, (author suka banget sama pasangan yang height differencenya jauh, uhuk.) jadi nikmatin kalau anson sulay shipper nikmatin Chanbaeknya aja ya. Terima kasih sudah review.

Makasih ya yang sudah review. Ayo-ayo, saya tunggu tanggapannya untuk chapter yang ini! Yang sider ayo review biar saya semangat! Ehehehe.


	3. Chapter 2

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya melihat Kai. Jendral kepercayaan Chanyeol itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik, tangannya mencekram bahu Baekhyun erat-erat, dan ada beberapa prajurit lain yang mengacungkan pedang mereka ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun agak meringis sakit karena cincin yang dipakai Kai menusuk bahunya, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desisnya dengan nada waspada.

Baekhyun membuka menutup mulutnya berusaha mencari alasan, "a-aku, Aku hanya mencari makanan. Ya makanan." Sahut Baekhyun cepat, "dan aku tersesat." Oke, Baekhyun tidak boleh panik di saat seperti ini. Itu akan membuatnya dalam masalah. "Istana ini sangat besar sampai aku tersesat. Jadi aku tidak bisa menemukan kamarku."

"Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kamarmu," Jawab Kai. Baekhyun menganguk, melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kai. Meskipun dia sungguh penasaran siapa wanita-wanita di dalam sana. Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua berjalan, Kai terus melirik Baekhyun di sampingnya. Jendral itu awalnya tadi hanya bertugas untuk berkeliling dan menjaga keamanan di ruang mandi, tapi siapa sangka dia akan bertemu Baekhyun, tawanan rajanya.

Kai memandang dalam Baekhyun yang tampak murung, aura yang menguar dari Baekhyun sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ah─sepertinya Kai tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. "Wanita-wanita yang sedang mandi tadi adalah selir Yang Mulia." Celetuk Kai tiba-tiba. Dan benar saja dugaannya, Baekhyun langsung menolehkan matanya tertarik. Kai tersenyum, "Yang Mulia punya 250 selir."

Seketika, aura gelap menguar dari Baekhyun, "dia punya 250 selir?!" ulang Baekhyun dengan nada sinis. Kai hanya menganguk jahil dan tersenyum-senyum melihatnya reaksi Baekhyun. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan, namun Kai tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak kesal dengan alisnya yang bertautan.

Saat kedua orang itu sampai di kamar kepunyaan Baekhyun, Kai menahan pintu yang hendak Baekhyun tutup, "jangan khawatir, "ucapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti orang kelainan jiwa, "Yang Mulia hanya 'memakai'mereka saat ia sedang butuh. Raja mengikat mereka karena jasa keluarga mereka yang telah mengabdi dan gugur dalam perang. kau tahu kan, bekerja di dalam istana akan membawa kehormatan bagi rakyat kecil."

Oke. Baekhyun memang awalnya kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol punya 200 lebih gundik yang dapat memuaskannya setiap malam. Namun, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Kai mengatakan kepadanya untuk jangan khawatir. Alisnya naik beberapa millimeter menandakan ia kebingungan. Namun setelah melihat wajah menggoda Kai, dan senyumannya yang bodoh itu, Baekhyun langsung sadar arah pembicaraan ini ke mana. "EEI!Kau salah paham!" desisnya tak nyaman dengan muka datar, ya! Kai memang benar-benar salah paham. Karena Baekhyun tak akan semudah itu jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Terlebih seseorang seperti Chanyeol dan fakta bahwa dia membuat hidup Baekhyun menderita. Demi Tuhan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya?!

"Terserah." Sahut Kai kemudian sambil melengang pergi dan bersiul-siul kegirangan.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal, apa-apaan sih Kai ini!

* * *

Chanyeol menopang dagunya pada kedua tangan, pandangannya menerawang jauh, memikirkan sosok yang ingin sekali ia temui sekarang. Wajahnya yang cantik, tubuhnya yang mempesona mengingatkan Chanyeol pada malam panas mereka berdua. Bahkan, panggilan menteri-menterinya pun tak dihiraukannya.

"Yang mulia!" Chanyeol terlonjak sedikit saat Sehun, sang perdana menteri menepuk punggungnya. Mata Chanyeol berkedip cepat karena tersadar dari lamunannya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang berwajah khawatir, dan menteri-menterinya, lalu berdehem pelan.

"Ulangi kembali Sehun," Sehun, mengangukan kepalanya, ia meniup sebentar helaian rambut yang menutupi matanya lalu mengangkat perkamen-perkamennya.

"Bahan makanan meningkat 1,4 ribu ton dibandingkan bulan lalu, sepertinya pupuk yang kita beli dari penduduk di pegunungan Malatae sangat ampuh memperbesar bijih gandum dan beras. Kita mengalami kehilangan sebanyak 250 ekor sapi, kambing dan keledai karena kebakaran besar di perbatasan kota Farcoon. Penduduk kota Farcoon berunjuk rasa agar pemerintah memberikan bantuan makanan. " Chanyeol menganguk.

"Kalau begitu kirimkan 200 ton bahan makanan ke perbatasan Farcoon."

Sehun menganguk, "selain itu, terjadi percobaan pembangkangan dan kerusuhan kecil di kota Amilafhe yang kita ambil alih sebulan yang lalu. Kami sudah mendapatkan pelakunya dan dia sudah dihukum mati." Chanyeol menganguk paham, dan Sehun meletakan kembali perkamennya, membenarkan letak kacamata bulat di hidung bangirnya.

"Dan juga─" Sehun melanjutkan, aura perdana mentri itu tiba-tiba berubah suram saat matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol, " pergerakan dari kerajaan Pendragon sudah semakin meluas. beberapa hari lalu, mereka berhasil menduduki kota suci Ethelinda dan menguasai jalur perdagangan di mereka meningkat pesat. Tuan, kita harus menghentikan rencana Kris apapun itu. "

Chanyeol menganguk paham, rahangnya mengeras mengingat nama itu disebutkan lagi, "Kirim mata-mata ke kota Ethelinda, dan kita lihat apakah kita dapat mendapatkan kota itu kembali. Lalu kirim juga beberapa orang untuk melihat keadaan di kota Cadmus, mendapatkan Cadmus akan memberi keuntungan bagi kita karena kota itu adalah penghasil senjata terbesar di wilayah ini. Perintahkan Kai untuk mempersiapkan 10.000 prajurit. Cadmus akan menjadi incaran kita selanjutnya."

Sehun menganguk, "paduka, kita harus waspada. Si Pengkhianat itu tidak bermain-main. Kris benar-benar berambisi untuk menghancurkan kerajaan kita." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah sangat serius. "Dia ancaman bagi kita!"

"Aku tahu Sehun. Karena itu, kita harus menghancurkan dia sebelum ia menghancurkan kerajaan kita." Desis Chanyeol.

* * *

Baekhyun duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah muram. Ada begitu banyak pemikiran yang menghantui otak pemuda mungil itu. Sampai Baekhyun menyadari sepasang kaki berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya terangkat hanya untuk memandang wajah tampan yang menatapnya teduh. "Kau kembali lagi?" desis Baekhyun.

Wajah tampan yang teduh tadi seketika berubah menjadi wajah yang sangat menyebalkan. "Maaf mengecewakanmu. Aku tahu kau menginginkanku mati." Jawabnya. Mata elang Chanyeol mengedar kepada Baekhyun, melihat pemuda cantik itu lekat-lekat. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol menyeringai, "berdirilah!" perintahnya.

Baekhyun memandang mata Chanyeol dengan tajam, dengan ogah-ogahan Baekhyun berdiri. "Apa yang kau mau. Paduka?" desisnya sarkatis, dengan penekanan di kata paduka. "Kupikir pekerjaanku hanya membuka kakiku lebar-lebar."

"Wow, ada apa ini. Aku ingat kau kemarin mendesah indah di bawahku seperti seekor anak anjing malang yang meminta kasih sayang tuannya, mengapa sekarang kau jadi pemarah ?" Ejek Chanyeol menikmati wajah kesal Baekhyunya. Nya? Baekhyunnya? Ah! Yang benar saja!

"Kau punya 250 selir." Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menganguk pelan, "Ya, aku dengar kau berkeliaran mengelilingi istana dan mengintip wanita-wanitaku."

Baekhyun merengut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mengintip selir-selirmu! dan aku berkeliaran karena tidak ada penjaga sama sekali di depan kamarku." Elak Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam, "aku tidak mengerti dengamu paduka! Kau punya 250 selir yang cantik-cantik namun memilihku yang seorang laki-laki. Apakah kau tidak merasa jijik? Apa kau tidak takut rakyatmu menghujat?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Baekhyun membuat pemuda mungil di depannya mengerakan tubuhnya mundur setiap kali Chanyeol mendekatinya. Si kecil itu juga memberikan tatapan galak agar Chanyeol menjauh darinya. Namun pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti saat pahanya menyentuh pinggiran ranjang.

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal, kedua tangannya langsung mendorong kedua bahu Baekhyun membuat pemuda manisnya itu memekik kecil saat tubuh ringannya terjatuh di ranjang. Chanyeol pun menyusul Baekhyun dengan menaiki ranjang itu juga, membuat raja Persei itu bergerak gelisah.

Baekhyun membuang mukanya, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol selanjutnya. Dalam usaha menghindari Chanyeol, Raja Persei itu mengulingkan tubuhnya memungungi Chanyeol. Namun hanya beberapa detik, jantungnya hampir saja copot saat kedua lengan kokoh nan gagah milik Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya. Terlebih lagi saat kedua tangan itu masuk ke baju sutranya, mengelus-elus perut datarnya.

Jantung Baekhyun semakin berdebar-debar saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat di antara leher dan kepalanya. Ya, Chanyeol sekarang sedang mengesekan wajah dan hidungnya di surai halus Baekhyun. Sesekali Chanyeol menghirup aroma rambut Baekhyun yang sudah diberi minyak kemiri yang harum oleh para dayang. Baekhyun mengeliat tak nyaman di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan si penjajah.

"Kerajaan apa yang sekarang kau tempati?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah berbisik pada Baekhyun, yang dibalas dengan erangan kesal.

"Exordium," jawab Baekhyun berusaha tidak peduli.

Sambil menghujami pipi Baekhyun dengan kecupan, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan, "siapa pemimpin Exordium? Siapa rajanya? Siapa yang berkuasa dan bertanggung jawab atas kerajaan sebesar ini?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam datar. Tentu saja jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi kudengar dia sangat brengsek!" sungut Baekhyun penuh kekesalan.

"Hei! Aku rajanya di sini. Orang yang sedang dibelakangmu ini adalah penguasa Exordium. Dan akulah yang berkuasa atas segala peraturan yang ada di dalam kerajaan ini. Kau pikir aku akan memaafkan orang-orang yang menghujat diriku?!"

Baekhyun berdecih. Dasar diktaktor! Seenaknya saja.

Keheningan kembali meliputi mereka berdua, kedua tangan Chanyeol semakin memeluknya dengan erat, dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan betapa hangatnya dada Chanyeol melalui punggungnya. Sejujurnya, ada sedikit perasaan nyaman yang menyusup di dada Baekhyun saat tubuhnya didekap sedemikian rupa oleh sosok di belakangnya, entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya dia tidak pernah dipeluk seperti ini lagi. Namun, realita tiba-tiba menghantam Baekhyun secepat kilat saat ia kembali mengingat rakyatnya.

Apa yang ia pikirkan?! Apa ia sudah gila?! Rakyatnya pasti sedang menderita saat ini, dan Baekhyun bisa-bisanya merasa nyaman di dalam pelukan seseorang yang membuat rakyatnya menderita. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, ia kembali larut dalam kesedihan mengingat betapa cara ia di perlakukan di sini. Mandi susu, makanan yang begitu mewah dan banyak, tidur di atas ranjang yang besar dan empuk, pakaian hangat yang terbuat dari sutra. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menitikan air matanya.

Apa mereka makan dengan benar? Mengingat Chanyeol membakar lumbung dan sawah-sawah mereka. Juga membunuh beberapa ternak yang sangat berharga bagi mereka. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya penuh kegugupan.

"a-apa rakyatku baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nafas tersendat.

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, "200 orang mati kemarin karena kelaparan dan kurangnya obat-obatan untuk mengobati luka yang dikarenakan perang. Terlebih lagi 10 jam saat aku membawamu dari Persei, rakyat-rakyatmu masih mencoba melawan. Mereka tak mati, hanya terluka parah karena perlawanan itu. "

Baekhyun menggeram, mata dan tubuhnya memanas menahan amarah karena mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dengan nafas mengebu Baekhyun menhentakan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan segera bangkit. Mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Membelakangi Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ya! Apa kau ingat bahwa aku bisa membunuh dirimu dan rakyatmu kapan saja!? Aku sudah cukup baik Karena membiarkan nyawa meeka selamat karena dirimu! Itulah perjanjiannya, aku hanya menjamin prajuritku sama sekali tidak membunuh rakyatmu!" desis Chanyeol kesal. Namun raut wajahnya kemudian berubah saat melihat punggung mungil Baekhyun bergetar. Suara isakkannya terdengar sayup-sayup. Baekhyun tampak menyedihkan. Sedikit perasaan bersalah muncul di hati Chanyeol.

Sang raja menghela nafas. "Aku punya sebuah penawaran." Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata cantiknya yang sembab. " 5 ton bahan makanan, 250 sapi, 500 domba,dan 1000 ayam juga obat-obatan untuk satu ronde."

Baekhyun terdiam, wajahnya datar menatap Chanyeol sambil berpikir. Ada begitu banyak emosi di wajahnya. Chanyeol terkekeh menatap Baekhyun dengan mata nakalnya, " Kau tahu maksudku dengan 1 ronde bukan? Setidaknya ini akan memotivasimu untuk memuaskanku di ranjang." Lanjut pemuda tinggi itu sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar melakukannya? Apa aku bisa mempercayai kata-katamu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan bibir merahnya yang mengerucut. Chanyeol menatap terpesona pada Baekhyun, tangannya terulur perlahan mengusap pipi Baekhyun, menghapuskan air matanya yang meleleh turun.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Jawabnya mantap.

Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya cantik, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan pada Chanyeol. "Dasar brengsek!" umpatnya sebelum mengecup bibir Chanyeol, dan kemudian menyusupkan kedua tangan lentiknya ke pakaian sang Raja Exordium.

Chanyeol mengerang, tubuhnya terangsang dengan sangat . Ini akan menjadi malam yang luar biasa.

* * *

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan susah payah saat mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan merasakan pening yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Sambil mengumpulkan ingatannya pada kejadian tadi malam, Baekhyun bangkit sambil mengerang pelan. Dayang-dayang istana memasuki kamarnya dan dengan telaten memberikan tubuh telanjangnya sebuah jubah.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang pusing, seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk dan ngilu merajai setiap inci tubuhnya. Bagian selatannya benar-benar hancur lebur, Baekhyun bahkan hampir tak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi. Ia benar-benar berlebihan tadi malam, seks selama 5 ronde membuatnya benar-benar kecapekan.

Baekhyun mengernyit mencium bau seks dan sperma yang penuh di kamarnya, jauh lebih mengerikan dari hari pertama. Mata Baekhyun yang sayu menatap pantulannya di cermin di ujung kamar, menatap dirinya yang tampak mengerikan (menurutnya). Bercak-bercak biru keunguan menempel hampir di setiap titik di tubuhnya, beberapa bagian kulitnya memerah sebagai bukti konkret betapa liarnya permainan mereka tadi malam. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya, lalu kemudian bangkit berdiri, mengikuti beberapa dayang yang mengiringinya untuk mandi.

Namun sedetik kemudian, tubuh kecilnya jatuh. Kakinya yang lemah membuatnya tak mampu berdiri. Baekhyun terongok di lantai dengan wajah cengo, ia tiba-tiba lupa seperti apa caranya berjalan. Beberapa dayang bergegas membantunya berdiri, Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menopang tubuhnya tapi dia tak mampu. Dan Ia kembali terduduk di lantai. Matanya agak sedikit memanas karena malu, bagaimana dia bisa terlihat selemah ini di depan perempuan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" sebuah suara tegas mengambil perhatian Baekhyun. Chanyeol tampak berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pakaian kebesarannya. Sebuah mahkota bertengger gagah di pucuk kepalanya, membuatnya tampak begitu besar di mata Baekhyun yang sekarang terongok di lantai seperti seorang gelandangan. Beberapa dayang segera menunduk saat kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Yang mulia, Tuan Baekhyun tak dapat berjalan, kami akan segera meminta bantuan untuk sebuah tandu." Ujar seorang dayang yang paling tua, ia terus menundukan tubuhnya tak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "tidak perlu," jawabnya, sontak Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat, tanpa hambatan sedikitpun, membawa Baekhyun di pangkuannya. Chanyeol beruntung Baekhyun punya tubuh yang ringan. Baekhyun yang kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol hendak memberontak dan mendorong Chanyeol agar menurunkannya, namun tatapan tajam dan menusuk milik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memaksakan dirimu tadi malam," tutur Chanyol sambil membawa tubuh Baekhyun didekapannya. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya memanas seketika, darahnya berdesir tak karuan dan membuat perubahan yang signifikan pada wajahnya, belum lagi perasaan yang membuatnya tidak shit! Dia malu. Bagaimana bisa dia diangkat seperti seorang wanita? Belum lagi Baekhyun tak dapat menampik tatapan bingung dari orang-orang yang mereka lewati saat Chanyeol mengangkatnya ke tempat pemandian.

Baekhyun bahkan melihat Kai dan beberapa prajurit berhenti menggerakan pedang mereka. Selain untuk memberikan salam kepada raja, Baekhyun dapat melihat mata prajurit-prajurit itu membulat kaget melihatnya. Belum lagi tatapan mengejek Kai yang seolah menghakimi dirinya. Aish! Apa-apaan ini! Baekhyun benar-benar malu.

Byuurr!

Baekhyun menutup matanya reflex saat air membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Saat sampai di tempat pemandian, Chanyeol tidak langsung menurunkan Baekhyun dan membiarkan pemuda itu memasuki bak mandinya sendiri, melainkan langsung melepaskan pemuda itu di baknya. Air susu kambing yang hangat langsung menyambut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar sebelum kemudian tangan besar dan gagahnya bergerak melucuti jubah tipis Baekhyun. Satu-satunya yang ia pakai sebagai penutup tubuhnya. Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan mahkotanya dan jubah kebesarannya, dan menyisingkan lengan kemejanya. "Kau tidak mungkin mandi dengan masih memakai pakaian kan?" tanyanya, namun tak dijawab oleh Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun terlalu kaget untuk memproses segala hal yang terjadi. Raja Exordium itu mengambil sebuah tempat duduk kecil dan beberapa botol minyak wangi.

"Hmmm, minyak melati! Aku suka ini." Ujarnya sambil memasukan hampir setengah botol minyak itu ke dalam bak mandi Baekhyun. Baekhyun melotot. Apa yang terjadi di sini. Baekhyun tak mampu berkata-kata saat Chanyel menuangkan sedikit air yang sudah dicampurkan dengan abu jerami, dan mengusapnya pada kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam cengo saat Chanyeol memijat kepalanya sedemikian rupa. Apa. Chanyeol. Sekarang. Sedang. Memandikannya?!

"Yang muliaa! Biar kami saja!" seru para dayang bersamaan saat melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeleng keras kepala, "Biar aku saja!" katanya bersikeras sambil terus memijat-mijat kepala Baekhyun.

"Yang mulia!" Sebuah suara menginstrupsi pekerjaan Chanyeol dan membuat semua yang ada di pemandian itu menoleh. Tampak sang perdana menteri, Sehun berdiri menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah frustasi, "Yang mulia, kita masih punya banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Kau ingat kita harus menyambut utusan dari kerajaan Aleswen?"

Chanyeol mendenguskan nafasnya kasar. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian, hingga ia memutuskan untuk berdiri. Mengambil mahkota dan jubahnya lalu berjalan menuju Sehun. "Aku suka dengan harum melati, mandikan dia dengan minyak itu mulai dari sekarang!" katanya kepada dayang-dayang yang ia lewati.

Sebelum pergi Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kepada Baekhyun, mengunci pandangan mereka berdua, dan kemudian berlalu bersama Sehun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata.

* * *

Baekhyun duduk tenang di tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah mandi dan beristirahat dengan cukup. Sekarang Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan ( Ia capek memikirkan Chanyeol terus dari tadi). Manik Baekhyun menerawang jauh pada langit biru yang tampak cerah. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, saat-saat seperti ini biasanya dia akan belajar memanah bersama Jongdae, atau berburu di hutan yang cantik di Persei, Jongdae dan Baekhyun mungkin akan mendapatkan seekor rusa, mereka akan membawanya ke istana untuk dimakan bersama-sama.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, ingatannya akan Persei benar-benar menenangkan hatinya, para anak lelaki dan gadis yang cantik membuat Baekhun bangga atas kerajaannya. Dan semua itu hancur seketika. Baekhyun membuka matanya. Benar! Chanyeol adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab di balik semua ini. Tidak sepantasnya Baekhyun melemahkan hatinya pada Chanyeol.

Tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan. Dan pucuk kepala muncul tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun menjadi takut. Namun ketakutan Baekhyun segera menghilang saat wajah dari kepala itu mendongak ke arahnya. Di sana, tampak kepala juru masak, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kyungsoo pun membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun lebar-lebar dan para dayang membawa banyak sekali makanan untuk Baekhyun.

"Tuan, sudah waktunya makan." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil menata makanan-makanan itu di sebuah meja. Baekhyun menganguk, menyibak selimutnya dan berusaha berdiri, beberapa dayang membantu Baekhyun untuk berjalan ke meja makan. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu-malu, alis tebal, dan pipinya yang sedikit berisi membuatnya menggemaskan. Kyungsoo tampak mengambil makanan-makanan Baekhyun untuk mengetes apakah ada racun di dalamnya atau tidak. Setelah selesai, ia mengacungkan jempolnya, "aman," ucapnya sambil memberikan senyum menawannya pada Baekhyun.

Pesona Kyungsoo itu langsung menusuk ke hati Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah menemukan pemuda seimut ini sebelumnya dan Baekhyun merasakan aura yang hangat dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum dan meyendokan makanan yang dibuat Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya. "Enak!" seru Baekhyun kagum sambil menyendokan lagi makanan itu ke mulutnya dengan semangat. Mendengar pujian Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menatap pemuda itu dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar-binar. Baekhyun jadi gemas bukan kepalang.

"Darimana kau belajar memasak makanan seenak ini?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Saya mempelajarinya sedari kecil. Ayah dan ibu dulu membuka sebuah kedai kecil-kecilan. Namun kedai kami tak pernah sepi! Kedai kami sangat terkenal di kota saat itu, sebab masakan ayah dan ibu adalah yang terbaik sekota," jawabnya.

"Ah! Benarkah? Di mana letak kedaimu! Aku mungkin akan mengunjunginya lain kali!" canda Baekhyun sambil terus memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Kedai kami sudah dirusak dan dibakar oleh bandit 15 tahun lalu. Itulah mengapa aku bisa berakhir di istana, ayah yang mulia lah yang menyelamatkanku dari serangan itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sambil memainkan lengan bajunya saat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ada sedikit perubahan di wajah Kyungsoo saat menceritakan hal itu.

"Maaf." Ujar Baekhyun tak enak hati melihat raut Kyungsoo. Namun dibalas dengan gelengan cepat dari Kyungsoo, berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan hidupnya bahagia saat ini. Pernyataan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang.

Dan Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan Kyungsoo disampingnya. Saat Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Kyungsoo bergegas menyuruh dayang-dayang untuk membereskan piring-piring sisa.

"Saya pamit tuan." Kyungsoo menundukan tubuhnya saat dayang-dayang sudah membersihkan segala bekas dan sisa makanan.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melirik sebuah cincin yang bertengger di jari manis tangan kanan Kyungsoo, " hei, aku turut bahagia atas pernikahanmu. Semoga kau dan istrimu berbahagia untuk selamanya."

Penuturan Baekhyun sontak membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah bukan main. Matanya berkedip-kedip malu, "A-aa umm…Te-terima kasih. Ta-tapi aku tidak bersama dengan seorang wanita." Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

Baekhyun cengo dan berpikir sebentar saat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa detik memproses, otaknya pun mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun segera mengeluarkan tawa canggung. "K-kalau begitu selamat untukmu dan suamimu. Siapakah pria beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkan seseorang seperti dirimu? Apa ia bekerja di istana juga?"

Kyungsoo menganguk lemah, "Ya, tuan beberapa kali bertemu dengannya." Cicit Kyungsoo sambil mengusap cincinnya malu-malu. Baekhyun berkedip-kedip menatap Kyungsoo, ia sangat penasaran siapa pria yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo. "Je-jendral Kai. Saya menikah dengannya setahun yang lalu dengan izin yang mulia raja."

Baekhyun menganga, pemuda itu hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan namun ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa si manis Kyungsoo ini menikah dengan Kai? Kai?! Jendral yang menyebalkan itu?! Yang benar saja!

Baekhyun tersenyum menutupi rasa kekagetannya, "semoga kalian berbahagia selamanya." Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun, ia membungkuk dalam dan akhirnya berlalu bersama dayang-dayang yang lain. Baekhyun terdiam sambil berpikir,ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sangat mencintai pasangannya, dapat dilihat dari segala gerak-geriknya. Hati Baekhyun menghangat memikirkan itu.

Melihat Kyungsoo jadi membuatnya memikirkan Chanyeol.

PLAK! Baekhyun sontak memukul kepalanya.

Aish! Apa sih yang dipikirkannya?!

To Be Continued.

* * *

A/N: AAAAAAA! Akhirnya selesai juga ch.2. Senang banget sama respond teman-teman sekalian yang sudah review, favorit, follow! Aaa! Senang, dapat respon positif. Saya mention nama aja ya di sini. Beberapa review ada yang saya sudah balas lewat PM, yang reviewnya belum dibalas tunggu aja ya( untuk yang revie pake akun). Dan saya mengumpulkan beberapa pertanyaan yang paling sering ditanya pembaca.

1\. Krisho kapan muncul?

Krisho dipastikan akan muncul di chap depan. Di chapter ini nama kris cuma di-mention dan yah, dari sini ketahuan aja kan Kris mungkin akan jadi tokoh seperti apa. Wkwkwkw.

2\. Ada Mpreg atau ngak?

-Author sih masih mikir-mikir apakah akan ada Mpreg atau ngak. Author suka sih sama mpreg, jad yaaah. :3

3\. Chanyeol punya permaisuri atau ngak? Baekhyun bakal dijadiin permaisuri?

Jawabannya silahkan mengikuti chapter-chapter selanjutnya! Hehehehehe. Bocoran sedikit ya, Chanyeol punya permaisuri… tapi….eeennngg iiinggg eeenngggg. Tunggu chapter depan ya!

Sekian dulu ya. Ayo-ayo yang sudah baca direview, biar author tambah semangat. :*

* * *

BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS:

/Chanbaek0605/ Lee Na Rin / krilanceo / mikaanggra / inibaek / Devi494 / rekmooi / nadia297 / park hyura / melizwufan / azurradeva / wu Jikyungie / Galaxy Aquarius / parknobaekie / binichan / adeknya chanyeol / byunjae / chanyeolove / fwxing / Sparklazura / kissyeolbae / YuRhachan / Hyo luv ChanBaek / metroxylon /Anita858 / Cheonsa 528 / lailylala94 / insprit7starlight / sehunboo17 / LittleJasmine2 / vava1487 / krishobtches / ssuhoshnet / Park Beichan / Mara997 / daebaektaeluv / whitetan / Nurfadilah / Hyun CB614 / SuciMYM614 / Lussia Archery / Kaihunbear / ThatXX94 / dragonqua / minami Kz / byunkkaebb / sekaaaai /


	4. Chapter 3

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Pemuda itu melongokan kepalanya keluar dari ruangan, matanya melirik kesana kemari melihat apakah ada penjagaan yang berjaga di luar kamarnya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas semangat saat melihat bahwa tidak ada satupun penjaga yang lewat di kamarnya.

Setelah 2 hari mendekam di kamarnya karena kasus 5 rondenya bersama raja Exordium, sekarang Baekhyun sudah sembuh. Ia dapat berjalan dan melompat-lompat bebas lagi sekarang. Kesakitan yang dialami tubuhnya membawa sedikit keberuntungan baginya (meskipun ia agak khawatir juga dengan rakyatnya sebab jika tidak seks maka rakyatnya tidak akan mendapat makanan), pasalnya selama 2 hari Baekhyun dalam tahap pemulihan diri, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Raja tersebut hanya akan datang ke kamarnya dan tidur di sana. Terkadang Chanyeol akan melakukan hal-hal mengesalkan seperti memeluk Baekhyun atau mengusakan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun kelabakan dan insomnia semalaman.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dengan perlahan, ia memang tak bisa berdiam diri saja di kamar. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke sembarang tempat, pasalnya Baekhyun hanya baru satu kali mengelilingi istana, itu pun tertangkap basah, jadi dia tidak ingat bagian-bagian dari istana Chanyeol itu.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti, dan Baekhyun menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di balik tembok. Matanya memandang sekumpulan prajurit yang sedang menggerakan pedangnya dengan gagah. Mereka bergerak dalam singkronisasi mengikuti pemimpin mereka yang berada di paling depan, Kai. Kai sendiri tampak sangat piawai dalam mengerakan pedangnya, membuat beberapa prajurit yang lain kelabakan dan tak bisa mengikuti gerakannya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, keinginan kuat untuk memegang pedang menyusup ke relung hati Baekhyun. Maklumlah, Baekhyun sedari dulu memang sangat suka mempelajar teknik-teknik berpedang. Ia akan berlatih berpedang bersama Jongdae dari pagi subuh hingga matahari terbenam, dan itu bahkan masih tidak cukup untuknya. Karena itulah, selain julukan Raja yang Tulus Hatinya, Baekhyun juga menyandang predikat ahli pedang yang sangat hebat oleh rakyatnya. Badannya memang kecil, tapi Baekhyun sangat lincah dan kuat dalam melindungi dirinya.

Untuk Baekhyun, ia harus bisa untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Jika bukan dia, lalu siapa ?

Baekhyun mengerak-gerakan matanya dengan cepat saat menyadari bahwa Kai yang memimpin pasukannya tadi tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya. Kemana dia?! Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, padahal sedari tadi Baekhyun menghapal gerakan yang dimainkan oleh Kai.

"Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun melotot saat sebuah suara terdengar, diiringi dengan pedang yang terhunus di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun menatap pantulan yang ada di pedang tersebut, dan mendapati ternyata Kai lah yang sedang berada di belakangnya.

"aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar istana dan latihan berpedang kalian membuatku tertarik untuk melihat. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun jendral!" jawab Baekhyun tegas. Kai terkekeh, lalu menurunkan pedangnya. Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Kai masih tersenyum-senyum jahil. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia benar-benar sangat benci melihat tawa Kai!

"Kalau kau ingin ikut, cukup katakan saja. Tidak usah bersembunyi, aku pikir kau penyusup." Kai melangkah melewati Baekhyun, tangannya mendorong pedang yang tadi dipakainya ke dada Baekhyun. "Ayo, aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu!" ajak Kai sambil mengerak-gerakan jari telunjuknya memanggil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyeringai. Sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya ia melangkah mengikuti Kai. Oh, dia suka ini! Pemuda mungil itu memang sudah cukup lama tidak berlatih bertarung.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Kai datar saat ia mencabut pedangnya dari sarung. Baekhyun melirikan matanya pada ratusan prajurit yang duduk rapi mengelilingi mereka. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jadi─kita langsung latih tanding? Kupikir aku hanya akan ikut berlatih bersama dengan kalian."

Kai menganguk, mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya di udara untuk membiasakan tangannya. "Aku tahu kau mempunyai kemampuan yang baik dalam berpedang. Jika kau pemula,aku tidak akan langsung mengajakmu berlatih tanding dan hanya akan memberikanmu sebuah pedang kayu." Kekeh Kai sambil menatap Baekhyun. Jendral itu membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam diikuti dengan Baekhyun. Saat keduanya menegapkan tubuhnya, Kai lah yang pertama kali maju menyerang Baekhyun.

TRANG! Suara pedang beradu ringan saat Baekhyun menghalau tebasan Kai dendan pedangnya. Baekhyun menghentakan kakinya, berputar lalu menyerang sisi kanan Kai. Kai yang sadar pun langsung menghindar dengan memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah ke belakang. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kai dengan pedangnya yang mengacung, Kai berputar namun Baekhyun dengan cepat menusuk Kai dari arah belakang.

Baekhyun melompat, menghunuskan pedangnya untuk mengincar bagian-bagian vital dari Kai. Namun Kai dengan cepat menghindari setiap acungan pedang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri dengan lentur meliukan tubuhnya menghidnari segala serangan Kai. Latih tanding itu benar-benar hebat, sebab Kai dan Baekhyun sama-sama lincah, sehingga dari pada dibilang bertarung, mereka berdua tampak menari di dalam sebuah harmonisasi.

TRANG! Kai menangkis serangan pedang Baekhyun dengan cepat, kali ini ia menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah kepala Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menghindar dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah. DUK! Baekhyun menendang kaki Kai dengan cukup keras. Kai mengaduh dan menusukan pedangnya ke tanah. "Hei! Kau curang!" pekik Kai kesal saat Baekhyun sudah berdiri dari tanah.

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat muka kesal Kai yang sungguh jelek─menurutnya! "HAHAHA! Cara apapun dapat dipakai jika sudah di dalam peperangan!" Kai mendengus dan diam sambil mengerutkan mukanya.

"YA! SIALAN! Tapi kau mempermalukan aku di depan murid-muridku!" kesal Kai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun yang masih tertawa. Kai mengembungkan pipinya seolah-lah dia kesal. . Namun beberapa saat kemudian Kai tersenyum dan tertawa kembali, karena memang yang dikatakan Baekhyun adalah kebenaran! "Kita lanjutkan?" tawar Kai.

Dengan mata berbinar-binar Baekhyun menganguk mantap, pemuda manis itu menaikan pedangnya dan menguatkan kuda-kudanya, siap untuk menyerang Kai lagi. Namun mata Baekhyun tak sengaja memandang arah lain, dan pupilnya menangkap rombongan wanita dengan pakaian yang cantik dan mahal. Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tertarik, ada seorang wanita yang tampak seperti pimpinan rombongan itu, wanita itu berada di paling depan, wajahnya mendongak angkuh sambil berjalan anggun diikuti wanita-wanita yang berbaris rapi di belakangnya. Prajurit-prajurit Kai mendadak riuh melihat rombongan itu.

Kai melongokan kepalanya, dan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. " selir-selir yang mulia sebentar lagi akan belajar menari." Gumamnya. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Kai dengan pandangan bertanya. Kai terkekeh dan tertawa dalah hati, "itu adalah beberapa selir yang mulia. Mereka akan belajar menari jika yang mulia sedang membutuhkan hiburan." Kai melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul bahu pemuda mungil itu. "Kau lihat wanita yang berada di paling depan?" tunjuk Kai.

Baekhyun menganguk, menatap Kai penuh rasa tanda Tanya.

"Namanya Minah. Dia adalah selir yang paling sering yang mulia 'pakai'," Kai menggerakan dagunya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk memperhatikan Minah lebih teliti. "Kau lihat bagaimana dia berjalan di depan para selir lain? Bagaimana ia memakai pakaian dan perhiasan yang terbaik dan yang termahal dari yang lainnya? Dia begitu bangga karena yang mulia mengingat namanya dan ia mengangap dirinya lah yang tertinggi dari antara yang lainnya."

Baekhyun mendengus, menatap Minah yang berjalan dengan membusungkan dadanya, "dia cantik," Baekhyun mengaku, ya Minah memang cantik, ia tampak anggun dan rambut hitamnya sangat indah, tubuhnya juga seksi. Baekhyun merasakan ada sedikit nyeri di dadanya saat dia mengatakan itu.

Kai terkekeh mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, "bahkan ia dengan percaya diri mengatakan bahwa ia akan diangkat menjadi permaisuri." Lanjut Kai dengan pandangan menghakimi. Mendengar kata-kata Kai, Baekhyun memelototkan matanya. "Oh aku benci wanita itu. Sombong dan merasa besar akan dirinya sendiri." Decak Kai melanjutkan.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Dasar penggosip! "Lalu apakah dia benar-benar menjadi seorang permaisuri sekarang?"

Kai mengeleng kuat-kuat, " Tentu saja tidak! itu hanya omong kosong saja. Tidak perlu dianggap serius." Jawab Kai sambil tertawa jahat. "Yang mulia sekarang hanya fokus pada upaya perluasan wilayah. Ia tidak akan melirik selir yang sangat begitu berambisi untuk menyimpan sperma yang mulia di dalam tubuhnya." Baekhyun terbatuk mendengar kata-kata vulgar Kai.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya.

"Tentu saja. " Kai menjawab dengan bersemangat, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan memakai ibu jarinya, " aku ini sahabatnya. Aku tahu saat di mana yang mulia jatuh cinta." Baekhyun terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kai, wajah keterkejutan Baekhyun tampak begitu menyenangkan bagi Kai, " Aku dan yang mulia sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kau tahu? yang mulia sangat nakal saat berumur sepuluh tahun. Ia akan berlari mengelilingi aula dengan kaki penuh lumpur dan membuat dayang-dayang repot. Sialnya, yang mulia menuduh aku yang melakukannya dan akulah yang akhirnya dihukum!"

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati mendengar cerita Kai, mulai merasa tertarik mendengar cerita Kai.

Kai kembali melanjutkan, "Yang mulia pernah mengajakku untuk pergi ke pegunungan Arhvarad untuk mencari buah berry kesukaannya. Saat itu kami tidak tahu kalau pegunungan Arhvarad ada banyak sekali harimau. Jadi, aku dan pangeran harus berjalan dan memanjat pohon satu demi satu untuk menghindari harimau. Saat pulang, ayah yang mulia sangat marah dan menghukum kami berdua untuk mengambil bulir gandum yang disebar di seluruh halaman istana! Hingga saat ini, aku masih tidak lupa dengan jumlahnya. Ada 234. 580 bulir gandum. Yang mulia memang sangat menyebalkan."

Baekhyun menganguk-angguk mendengar Kai, menatap mata jendral itu yang melihatnya dengan jahil, "Kau tahu, " bisik sang jendral itu lagi dengan suara sangat pelan, "Yang mulia tidak pernah mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam gadis-gadis itu. Sedikitpun."

Baekhyun tertawa kecut, "lalu─apakah permaisuri yang sekarang tidak keberatan jika suaminya bersetubuh dengan para selir. " Tanya Baekhyun. Dalam hatinya ia juga mempermasalahkannya, bagaimana mungkin permaisuri menyetujui suaminya tidur bersama dirinya yang adalah laki-laki beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Kai menghela nafas, menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. Kai tampak tersenyum kecut sebentar sambil mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. " Yang mulia tidak memiliki seorang permaisuri pun saat ini. Ia dibunuh 5 tahun yang lalu oleh seseorang."

Baekhyun menganga sambil menutup mulutnya, "dibunuh?" Kai menganguk sendu.

"Ya, permaisuri yang mulia dibunuh oleh seorang yang begitu dipercayainya dahulu, ini menjadi pukulan terbesar baginya." Baekhyun sontak membisu mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Kai. Pemuda mungil itu menundukan kepalanya dan memandang pedangnya. Ia merasa mendapatkan terlalu banyak informasi dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Aku turut bersedih."

Kai tertawa melihat Baekhyun dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun dengan keras, "sudahlah. Masa-masa itu sudah lewat dan sudah seharusnya untuk dilupakan!" kekeh Jendral yang memimpin ribuan pasukan itu dengan semangat, merangkulkan tangannya kembali pada bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus melihat Kai, pemuda itu melipat tangannya dan menjaga jarak dari suami Kyungsoo itu.

Kai terus tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Mata Kai menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, memandang wajah manis Baekhyun yang tampak merengut. "Terima Kasih, sudah datang ke kehidupan yang mulia." Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

"KAAAIII!" Kai menolehkan kepalanya mendapati kepala juru masak istana─suaminya memanggilnya. Kyungsoo dengan wajah imutnya mendatangi Kai yang tampak berbinar-binar melihatnya. "Kai, sudah waktunya makan siang, ayo kumpulkan para prajuritmu, anak buahku akan membagikan makanannya." Ucap pria berwajah manis tersebut.

Kai tersenyum, jemarinya menyusup ke helaian rambut Kyungsoo dan mengacaknya, Kai memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas, membuat juru masak itu kalang kabut dan mendorong suaminya untuk menjauh. Baekhyun berdecak dalam hati melihat kelakuan Kai dan Kyungsoo, apa lagi saat Kai berjalan menjauh sambil mengedipkan mata nakalnya ke suami tercintanya.

Kyungsoo mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, matanya melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan wajahnya seketika menjadi lebih merah. Sepertinya dia malu dilihat kemesraannya oleh Baekhyun. "T-tuan, ini sudah waktunya makan siang, ayo kembali ke kamar dan saya akan menyiapkan makanannya." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan sopan. Lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya diikuti dengan Kyungsoo.

Selama beberapa hari ini, Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi teman yang baik bagi Baekhyun. Kedua lelaki imut ini berbicara tentang banyak hal. Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu menceritakan kisahnya pertama kali bertemu dengan Kai. Cukup membuat Baekhyun meringgis sebenarnya, karena awal mula pertemuan mereka adalah saat Kai sedang melatih kemampuan berpedangnya, lalu tanpa sengaja pedang itu terlepas karena gengaman Kai yang lemah, menyayat kaki kanan Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang lewat. Lalu bisa ditebak, Kai kemudian menghabiskan beberapa minggu waktunya hanya untuk menemani Kyungsoo kesana kemari. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan jatuh ke dalam pesona Kai─yang sangat mesum itu.

Awalnya hanya dimulai dari Kai yang sedang mengganti perban di kaki Kyungsoo, namun tangannya kemudian naik secara bertahap dan Kyungsoo begitu bodoh, begitu polos untuk tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kai sampai kemudian Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya menggelinjang keenakan di bawah orang itu, merasakan tubuhnya dihujam habis-habisan oleh sang jendral.

Baekhyun sendiri merasakan hasrat untuk menampar Kai di mukanya semakin besar.

* * *

Baekhyun menaruh sendoknya ke tepi piring dengan keadaan tertutup, sambil mengelap mulutnya. Baekhyun mengernyit binggung saat mendengar riuh riuh yang terdengar sangat jelas. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya sambil menatap ke luar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hari ini adalah perayaan musim panen, orang-orang yang berada di desa akan datang ke kota bersama hasil panennya dan berpesta sepanjang malam. Akan ada banyak musik dan makanan di sana." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-benar. Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung melompat dari duduknya dan pergi ke jendela. Melihat ratusan orang berbaris di jalanan luar istana, tampak bersorak-sorai dengan patung besar yang terbuat dari jerami.

"Kyungsoo! Ayo kita ke festival itu!" pekik Baekhyun semangat.

Kaisoo memandang Baekhyun ragu, " ta-tapi, bagaimana kalau yang mulia tahu." Jawabnya takut-takut.

Binar di mata Baekhyun meredup seketika mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Dengan wajah sendu Baekhyun menatap orang-orang yang tampak bersenang-senang di luar istana. Baekhyun jadi lupa, bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah tawanan karena perlakuan yang entah bagaimana sangat istimewa untuknya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, kembali mengingat kerajaannya dimana dia dapat bersenang-senang dengan rakyatnya tanpa khawatir akan statusnya sebagai raja.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa."kata Baekhyun kemudian sambil melangkah kembali ke tempat tidurnya, bahunya turun dan jalannya tampak lemas karena ia begitu kecewa. Membuat Kyungsoo menjadi merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"Ba-baiklah." Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya, "kurasa kita bisa menghabiskan waktu sebentar di sana." Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo Baekhyun langsung bersorak kesenangan, "Ta-tapi hanya sebentar saja ya," lanjut Kyungsoo yang akhirnya dibalas anggukan bersemangat dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan semangat menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Kakinya terasa empuk karena berjalan di atas jerami yang ditebar sepanjang jalan. Orang-orang tampak menari bahagia karena hasil panen tahun ini sangat melimpah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menjadi sangat bersemangat seperti anak-anak. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya bahwa sebelumnya dia adalah seorang raja yang cukup kuat dan pandai bertarung. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kantung uangnya, ia berjalan ke sebuah kios makanan yang tengah didatangi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan 20 buah koin perunggu dan mendapatkan sebuah rusa panggang yang lezat, ia lalu memberikan daging itu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima pemberian Kyungsoo dengan senang hati dan langsung melahapnya.

"Kyungsoo, festival ini sangat hebat!" puji Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menganguk mengiyakan. "Kau harusnya membawa Kai ke festival ini!" seru Baekhyun kemudian.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, "sudah. Aku sudah memintanya menemaniku. Tapi dia sangat sibuk karena yang mulia berencana untuk menduduki sebuah kota beberapa hari ini." Jawab Kyungsoo sendu. Perlahan tangan Kyungsoo turun ke perut ratanya, mengusapnya dengan lembut. 'padahal, aku ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan untuknya.' Lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Baekhyun sendiri langsung memperlihatkan perubahan raut wajah saat mendengar kata 'menduduki' . Apa Chanyeol berencana untuk menjajah suatu tempat lagi? Dasar bedebah!

"Kyungsoo, sebenarnya apa yang rajamu pikirkan dengan menjajah wilayah-wilayah lain. Apa yang dia kejar?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap Baekhyun yang matanya tampak penuh dengan kesakitan dan keputus-asaan. "Tuan, yang mulia adalah seorang yang sungguh baik. Aku harap kau bisa mempercayainya."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, dari sisi mana Chanyeol dianggap sebagai seorang yang baik? Dada Baekhyun sontak terasa sakit mengingat segala hal yang telah Chanyeol lakukankepada kerajaannya, "Kyungsoo, dia membunuh ribuan rakyatku dan menyakiti yang masih hidup, merusak sawah dan ternak kami, dan mengambil apa yang telah menjadi hak kami. Aku bahkan tak mengenal rajamu itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya?!" desis Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Kyungsoo menundukan mukanya, "tuan, maafkan saya. Ta-tapi ada alasan dari segala hal yang telah yang mulia lakukan." Baekhyun membalikan badannya dan mengusap matanya. Baekhyun kemudian berbalik lagi menghadap Kyungsoo dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu. Kau adalah seseorang sungguh baik Kyungsoo. Setidaknya, saat ini aku bersyukur rakyatku masih baik-baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun. Meneguhkan hatinya dalam hati bahwa dia hanya harus memuaskan nafsu seksual Chanyeol demi orang-orang yang dia cintai. Iya kan?

Kyungsoo menganguk, dan kedua pemuda itu pun kembali berjalan pelan menyusuri festival.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo memainkan kemeja panjangnya dengan gelisah. Pasalnya karena perkataan sinis Baekhyun tadi, atmosfer di antara mereka berdua menjadi suram. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu cara mencairkan suasana kaku itu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tatapan kosong saat maniknya menyadari bahwa Kyungso sudah tak berada di sampingnya lagi. Dengan panik Baekhyun mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh arah, mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Bisa gawat kalau dia tersesat.

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya lega saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak jauh tertinggal di belakangnya. Kyungsoo tampak sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kios untuk melihat barang-barang. Baekhyun pun segera menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Ini gelang keabadian." Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengar penjelasan dari penjaga kios tersebut. Namun tampaknya Kyungsoo sangat tertarik dengan barang yang dijajakan penjual tersebut. Kakek dengan pakaian sederhana itu memperlihatkan dua buah gelang kepada Kyungsoo, keduanya dihiaskan batu-batu bewarna hitam dan putih. "Jika kau dan pasanganmu memakai gelang ini, maka kalian akan terikat bersama untuk selamanya. " ujar kakek itu berusaha menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

Juru masak itu tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan kantung uangnya, merongoh 3 buah koin perak dan memberikannya pada sang kakek, "aku beli." Ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melongokan mulutnya melihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menatap manis lalu mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau percaya dengan kata-kata kakek itu?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Kau tahu kan. Kata-kata bersama selamanya terdengar sangat──umm.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, " aku tahu apa yang kau maksud tuan." Balas Kyungsoo, pemuda itu memegang erat bungkusan gelang di tangannya, "tidak ada satupun kata-kata kakek tersebut yang masuk akal." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dalam, menemukan raut kesedihan dalam mata bulat pemuda itu. "Tapi─setidaknya benda ini memberikanku harapan."

Baekhyun menekan bibirnya, "apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, "setiap hari aku dihantui ketakutan. Karena pengabdian Kai kepada yang mulia, pemikiran bahwa dia bisa meninggalkanku kapan saja membuatku takut."Kyungsoo mengengam erat bungkusan di tangannya, "aku takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa waktu akan selalu berjalan dan akan tiba saatnya untuk kami berdua berpisah."

Baekhyun terdiam, paham benar atas segala kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Benar. Waktu akan terus berjalan, dan ia akan selalu membawa perubahan bagi kita. "Maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo.

SRAAAAKKKKK!

"ahh!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat seseorang mendorongnya dengan begitu kuat dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Saat Baekhyun sadar dan memproses segala hal yang terjadi, Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tersungkur di tanah sama sepertinya. Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo. Orang-orang berusaha membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

Wajah Kyungsoo tampak panik, juru masak itu menunjuk seorang pemuda yang sedang berlari di antara kerumunan berusaha menjauhi mereka berdua. "Tuan Baekhyun! Pemuda itu mengambil gelang dan tempat uangku!" seru Kyungsoo panik dengan wajah hampir menangis.

Baekhyun mengernyit. Lalu membuang ludahnya kesal, "Dasar brengsek!" desis Baekhyun dan segera bangkit berdiri, melepaskan jubahnya yang besar dan langsung berlari mengejar maling tersebut. "Jangan khawatir Kyungsoo! Aku akan memberkan pelajaran pada pencuri itu!"

"Tuan Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo berusaha mencegah Baekhyun. Namun malah dibalas dengan acungan jempol oleh Baekhyun.

"AKU AKAN MEMBAWA KEMBALI GELANGMU!" Seru Baekhyun sambil terus berlari.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeram melihat pencuri di depannya, saat ini pencuri itu masih tidak terkejar, namun Baekhyun akan berusaha untuk menangkap penjahat itu. "YA! TANGKAP PENCURI ITU!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara membahana, sialnya orang-orang hanya memandang cengo melihat Baekhyun dan pencuri yang sekarang sedang main kucing-kucingan, tanpa melakukan apapun.

Baekhyun berlari ke arah sebuah kios dan langsung mengambil sebuah pedang kecil. Dengan sigap, Baekhyun melemparkannya ke arah pencuri itu. Namun usaha Baekhyun gagal saat pedangnya hanya menyerempet sedikit di bagian muka pencuri itu. Baekhyun berdecak kesal, tidak menangapi pemilik kios yang marah-marah kepadanya.

Pencuri itu tampak panik dengan keberadaan Baekhyun yang mengejarnya. Dengan lincah pencuri itu melompat ke atas tong-tong yang disusun rapi untuk memanjat sebuah bangunan. Baekhyun yang melihat semua itu tidak tinggal diam, ia pun juga melompat ke atap sebuah kios yang terbuat dari kain dan membuatnya terpental ke arah pencuri tersebut. Untuk beberapa detik yang menegangkan, Baekhyun berhasil menangkap baju dari pencuri tersebut. Menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

BRAK! Bruk!

Baekhyun dan pencuri itu jatuh ke atas tong-tong besar di bawah mereka, dengan Baekhyun yang mengengam erat baju si pencuri. Namun tampaknya pencuri itu tidak menyerah, ia segera meninju Baekhyun tepat di wajahnya. Baekyun mengaduh kesakitan, dan pencuri itu tidak membuang kesempatan , ia langsung melarikan diri. Baekhyun memukul tanah saat ia sadar pencuri itu sudah kabur darinya, dan segera bangkit untuk mengejar pencuri itu itu tampak berbelok dan menghilang di balik kerumunan orang. Baekhyun membuang ludahnya yang mengandung sedikit darah, mempercepat larinya.

Lari Baekhyun melambat seketika saat pencuri itu saat ia terjatuh di tanah sambil memegang perutnya dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

Apa yang terjadi?

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati melihat pencuri itu sudah tampak tak berdaya di tanah ─saat ini sedang diamankan oleh beberapa warga. Baekhyun membisu menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri di dekat pencuri tersebut, pemuda itu tampak mengepalkan telapak tangannya─sepertinya dia yang menghajar pencuri tadi. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan ke arah pemuda itu. Menatap matanya yang tampak dingin.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Perasaan cemans menjalar di tubuhnya saat mata dingin pemuda di depannya melihat dirinya, pemuda itu memakai jubah yang besar dan menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, namun saat ia dan Baekhyun bertatap muka, pemuda itu dengan pelan menurunkan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah seorang pemuda berambut emas yang sangat tampan. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Perasaan ini sama seperti apa yang dia rasakan seminggu lalu saat Chanyeol menjajah kerajaannya. Takut, namun sekaligus terpesona.

"apa dia mengambil barang-barangmu?" pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, memperdengarkan suara rendah yang terdengar sangat dingin. Baekhyun menganguk, berusaha untuk tak menatap mata pemuda itu namun dia gagal. Pemuda itu sudah berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Menjulurkan bungkusan dan kantung uang milik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengambil barang-barang Kyungsoo itu dengan perlahan. Merasakan aura pemuda di depannya itu begitu mengintimidasi─seperti Chanyeol. Apalagi, Baekhyun baru mengetahui bahwa tubuh pemuda ini begitu besar dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol. Gerakan Baekhyun terhenti saat sebuah tangan besar menyentuh mukanya dengan lembut. Baekhyun membatu.

"Kau terluka." Ucap pemuda itu. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya penuh kegugupan. Menatap langsung wajah dan mata pemuda itu membuat perasaan tidak mengenakan bangkit di tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya diam saja tidak merespon, tapi mata besarnya bergerak-gerak menyusuri wajah pemuda tampan itu. Bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat luka sayat yang bertengger di pipi sebelah kirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun dengan cepat memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah. Menundukan mukanya, "terima kasih."

Pemuda itu menganguk, ia mengangukan kepalanya sebagai salam pamit lalu berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Siapa pemuda itu?

* * *

"Ya ampun! Tuan! Kau terluka!" Kyungsoo menyentuh pipi kiri Baekhyun yang tampak lebam. Kyungsoo hampir menangis melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang tampak acak-acakan. "Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada yang mulia nanti?!"

Baekhyun mengeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku baik-baik saja Soo! Aku akan katakan kepada rajamu bahwa aku terjatuh dan melukai pipiku."

Kyungsoo terisak. "Maafkan aku tuan Baekhyun. Oh tidak! Apakah luka ini akan sembuh dalam dua hari?!" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung mendengar perkataan sang juru masak. Kyungsoo yang mengerti dengan raut wajah bingung Baekhyun segera menjelaskan, " yang mulia sedang pergi ke kerajaan Vavelvre di sebelah tenggara Exordium untuk berdiskusi tentang rencana peleburan kedua kerajaan."

Baekhyun menganguk, mengibaskan tangannya acuh tak acuh, "ah sudahlah Soo. Ini bukan masalah besar, kau ingat kan aku seorang laki-laki? Luka ini hanya seperti digigit semut, " canda Baekhun. Namun Kyungsoo masih terisak, dan merasa bersalah. Baekhyun sendiri tak memikirkan sama sekali tentang lebam di pipinya, ia malah senang karena mendapat cukup banyak pengalaman saat berada di festival itu.

Ah ya─lelaki itu. Siapa ya?

* * *

Seorang pemuda duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang dengan wajah datar menatap istana Exordium dari kejauhan. Sorot matanya kelam penuh kebencian, tangannya mengepal dengan rasa dendam. Sebuah perasaan mengebu-gebu tak terkendali di dalam tubuhnya. Membuat pemuda itu ingin membunuh siapa pun yang dilewatinya.

"Kris." Sebuah suara menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. Pemuda berambut emas itu membalikan tubuhnya. Mendapati seorang pemuda lain yang jauh lebih kecil darinya, mungkin hanya sebahunya saja.

"Suho─bagaimana?"

Pemuda mungil menatap Kris dengan teduh, lalu membuka tudung kepalanya membuat rambut hitam halusnya berkibar indah, " Kris, Seluruh jalan rahasia menuju istana yang kita ketahui dahulu sudah dihancurkan. Saat ini Luhan masih mencari pintu rahasia lainnya."

Kris menganguk, lalu kemudian terdiam tak ingin berbicara barang sepatah kata pun. "Kris, jika kau bersedia, kau bisa memerintahkanku dan Luhan untuk menyusup ke istana. Kau tidak perlu ikut dan membahayakan nyawamu."

Mendengar perkataan Suho, Kris menggeleng, " Suho, tujuan-ku sebenarnya bukanlah untuk menyelidiki hal itu. " Kris menatap Suho dalam-dalam, "kau tahu kan bahwa aku belum mengucapkan 'selamat' pada saudaraku atas kenaikan tahtanya."

Suho berdecak, "Kris jangan sinis seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya akan membunuhmu jika kau muncul di hadapannya. "

Mendengar perkataan Suho dan wajahnya yang tampak cemberut, Kris terkekeh sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. " Jika memang begitu, aku hanya perlu membunuhnya terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu kan betapa aku ingin memengal kepalanya. Dia brengsek Suho, kau tahu itu."

Suho menghela nafas berat mendengar perkataan Kris, pemuda mungil itu memijat kepalanya perlahan. " Kris─" Suho berujar dengan nada halus, jemarinya bergerak menyusuri tengkuk lalu pipi Kris, mengusap luka sayatnya yang tak dapat dihilangkan itu dengan lembut, " Kris─aku mencintaimu. " Suho mengecup pipi Kris tepat di lukanya, " dan aku tidak dapat melihatmu tenggelam di dalam lautan dendam dan kebencian. Aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal bodoh karena sebuah kebencian. Itu melukai hatiku. Itulah mengapa, aku bekerja keras untuk mengetahui kebenaran dari hal ini. "

Kris menutup matanya, menikmati hembusan nafas hangat Suho yang menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan, tangan Kris merayap menyusuri pinggang Suho," Suho, Aku sudah sering mengatakan in. tapi kau tidak harus ikut bertanggung jawab atas masalah ini. Aku telah memberimu kebebasan, dan harta. Kau bisa pergi ke sebuah negeri yang jauh dan mengambil seorang wanita, lalu mengasuh keluarga akan bahagia di sana. Kau tidak seharusnya di sisiku."

Suho menyatukan keningnya pada kening Kris, " Kris, aku sahabatmu. Aku mengabdi kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwaku. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk berpaling darimu." Hampir saja Kris terlena untuk menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Namun kesadaran kembali menghantam Kris, yang kemudian membuat ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Suho.

"Tidak. Suho kau tidak boleh mencintaiku."

Suho tersenyum pahit mendengar jawaban Kris. Lagi-lagi berakhir seperti ini. "Aku mengerti." Jawab Suho sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kris. Ikut menatap istana Exordium yang tidak berubah sama sekali dari 5 tahun yang lalu. Saat di mana mereka masih tinggal di sana.

" Ah ya." Suho menyahut tiba-tiba, membuat Kris menoleh mendapati wajah manis Suho, " Aku mendengar sebuah kabar yang saat ini banyak diperbincangkan oleh kalangan istana dan para bangsawan." Suho menatap Kris dengan senyum manisnya, " Aku dengar adikmu akan mengambil seorang pasangan baru." Kris menolehkan wajahnya mendengar kabar itu, " Ya, dia akan menikahi seseorang."

To Be Continued.

* * *

A/N: Hai! Hai! Author kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter 3. Aku senang banget sumpah ngebaca semua review kalian. Rasanya seger gitu waktu ngeliat bahwa beberapa dari kalian sangat antusias dengan ff saya (makasih yaa!). Dan, saya mau minta maaf juga karena updatenya lambat untuk minggu ini karena author lagi ada UTS. ( it!) author minta maaf juga ya kalau ngak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu, soalnya reviewnya agak─ekhem agak banyak. Tapi beneran deh, aku pasti dong bakal baca satu-satu review kalian. Wkwkwkwk. Soalnya kan review kalian itu kayak bahan bakar buat author supaya tetap semangat ngelanjutin ffnya. Aku juga menyarankan, kalau ada kritikan/saran yang membangun silahkan dimasukan ke kotak review atau langsung pm author, yang sopan ya bahasanya. Itu berguna banget. Nah, dibawah ini adalah beberapa pertanyaan dari pembaca yang sudah saya kumpulin.

A. waktu updatenya kapan aja?

\- Sebenarnya saya memutuskan untuk mengupdate fanfic ini setiap 1 minggu sekali pada hari sabtu/minggu. Tapi kalauauthornya berhalangan dan sibuk, yah terpaksa di undur. Wkkwkwk.

B. setting kerajaannya bagaimana?

-Nah, ini dia masalahnya. Sebenarnya, saya membuat fanfic ini dengan setting kerajaan barat/Eropa (wtf dude!). Bukan setting kerajaan korea yang kayak jaman Joseon-joseon itu. Itulah kenapa nama-nama kerajaan/kota/wilayah di fanfic ini bernuansa barat. Yah, sudah terlanjur. Apa boleh buat. Tapi menurut saya, kalian pembaca bebas membayangkan setting tempatnya seperti apa. karena menurut saya tidak terlalu berefek (toh yang diceritakan di sini kisah cinta Chanbaek). Kalau setting waktu sendiri, mengambil sekitar abad pertengahan ( abad 15- 18). Haha!

C. Krisho kapan muncul?

-Sudah muncul! Yeeee.

D. Chanyeol punya 250 selir? Itu ngak teler tuh?

-Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di fanfic ini, Chanyeol tidak pernah memakai semua selirnya. Dan Cuma bakal memakai mereka saat dia memang sedang butuh pelampiasan nafsu seksual─mungkin seminggu sekali. Nah, biasanya juga Chanyeol malah akan memakai wanita yang dia ingat namanya, (dalam kasus ini, Minah). Pokoknya asal nafsu terpenuhi, maka terserah saja siapapun itu. ( Tapi Baek yang paling istimewa dong. Ciaaa! )

E. Hunhan?

-Ada.

F. NCnya kapan? KAMI BUTUH NC!

-Chapter depan. #wink

G. Author mau dipanggil gimana nih?

-Apalah arti sebuah nama. Cukup panggil saya Iria, atau author juga ngak apa-apa. Hehe.

Nah, itu dia pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari pembaca. Sekali lagi makasih yang sudah memberi saran, kritik, review, favorite, follow . Aku sayang kalian. Ayo-ayo! Review yang chapter ini. Ayo beri saya bahan bakar supaya semangat ngebuat ni fanfic! #Nadahtangan

* * *

BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWER.

Cbunga6104/ potatochanbaek / TiffaniValenxia / imamibrahim311 / melizwufan / Baeka / Parkchanchan / juneeya100 / Byunsilb / byunbaekcha04 / Oh Sehyunie / eunkwon30 / Hideka Ayana / LuWina / Devi494 / Eun810 / Etrisna1013 / lupa / HyeraFuu832 / Sehunkusehunmu / sarymaryani48 / Lee ana ki / FASTUPDATEEEEEEE / meymeyjo / Jaming / Dewi Wi Dewi525 / NadivapcyCHSHS / kyuraapark / bbebbaek6768 / FUJOJOFUJOICE / irria channieByun / ienznha. Asmaulhaq / Minami Kz / jjelian21 / Babyfiechan (:*) / chanbaek 0605 / kikysafitr (:*) / chanbaekssi / Whitetan / / Oyong Park / mikaanggara / Summer Mei / chanbyun0506 / CresentDobi / Nurfadillah / bbhyn92 / Lussia Archery / Mara997(:*) / bbyn92 / Sparklazura (:*) / ssuhonet / vava1487 / ThatXX94 / moonlight / fwxing / Hyo luv ChanBaek / rekmooi / FlashMrB / sekaaaaaai / sehunboo17 / / pawpiwpow / Galaxy Aquarius (:*) / krilanceo / Littlejasmine2 / Park Beichan / yoogeurt / Hyun CH614 / Wu Jikyungie / Anita858 / aizahputri / daebaektaeluv /


	5. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju istana Exoridium. Baekhyun sendiri menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya agar para prajurit tidak tahu bahwa ia berjalan-jalan di luar. Kemudian, Kyungsoo akan berbicara pada penjaga gerbang dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak buahnya. Dengan begini, mereka dapat keluar dan memasuki istana tanpa perlu mendapatkan masalah.

Kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berniat untuk memberikan gelang keabadian itu kepada Kai. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak namun Baekhyun berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan mengangu dan hanya akan melihat mereka dari balik pilar istana.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu menyerahkan gelang keabadian itu pada suaminya. Kai tampak senang dengan pemberian Kyungsoo dan dengan semangat memakai gelang itu di tangannya. Baekhyun sendiri merasa begitu kagum dengan kemesraan yang terjalin antara Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya saat tiba-tiba sikap Kai berubah drastis dari saat menerima hadiah dari Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua pipi Kai dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, lalu juru masak itu tampak membisikan sesuatu di telinga Kai. Dan entah bagaimana, Kai tiba-tiba berteriak histeris, melompat-lompat kesenangan seperti orang gila, lalu Kai mendekap Kyungsoo, memutarnya di udara dan berakhir dengan mencium dia puluhan kali. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerakan tangannya sambil bersenandung ria. Juru masak itu dengan telaten memasukan sup kacang hijau dan makanan-makanan lainnya ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk mahal. Hari sudah mulai senja dan Kyungsoo berniat untuk memberikan Baekhyun camilan sore.

BRAK!

Pintu dapur tiba-tiba terbuka dan menghantam dinding dengan keras. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dan membulatkan matanya saat seseorang yang tidak terduga memasuki wilayahnya. Minah?! Apa yang pelacur itu lakukan di sini? Kyungsoo berdecak kesal.

"Apa maumu?" desis Kyungsoo menatap Minah dengan pandangan tajam penuh kekesalannya. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk tuan Baekhyun di sini!? Keluar!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya saat Minah memandang ke sekeliling dapurnya. Wajah angkuh selir itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo ingin menamparnya.

"Aku dengar kau menyimpan kacang itu!" seru Minah berjalan cepat ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah setiap Minah berusaha mendekati dirinya.

Kyungsoo tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Minah─ia mengincar kacang itu rupanya. "Kacang apa ?" jawab Kyungsoo, ia menunjuk segentong kacang hijau. "Kalau kacang itu yang kau maksud kau bisa mengambil sepuasnya."

Minah menggeretakan giginya. Tangan langsingnya mengambil beberapa sayuran di bakul dan melemparkannya ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melangkah mundur ke belakang menghindari sayuran kol yang dilemparkan kepadanya.

"Ya! Dasar gila! Apa maumu!" pekik Kyungsoo merasa terancam, maju dan mendorong bahu Minah untuk menjauh. Sambil menatap kesal Minah, Kyungsoo berkata dengan sinis, " Terima saja kenyataan bahwa kau tidak bisa mengandung anak!"

Minah menggeram, tangannya mengepal, "karena itu aku menanyakan dimana kacang itu! ! AKU TAHU KAU MEMPUNYAINYA!" Minah maju ingin mencakar Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat juru masak itu menghindar.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah merasakan sedikit perasaan terintimidasi, ibunya berkata bahwa seorang wanita yang sedang marah adalah yang paling membahayakan─ibunya benar. Pupil mata Kyungsoo melirik kantung uang yang ia taruh di atas rak peralatan dapur. Sialnya, Minah melihat lirikan mata kyungsoo itu dan dengan cepat hendak mengambil kantung itu.

Namun Kyungsoo bergerak lebih sigap, dan posisinya lebih dekat dengan kantung uang itu. Kantung uang itu pun sontak berada di tangan Kyungsoo. Minah memekik, dan menerjang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tubuh kecilnya, juru masak itu oleng ke samping dan Kyungsoo meringgis saat lengannya dicakar oleh kuku Minah. Dengan membabi buta, Minah melompat-lompat hendak mengambil kantung itu. Kyungsoo sendiri, membalikan badannya dan melindung perutnya dari serangan Minah.

Tanpa Kyungsoo dan Minah sadari, sebuah biji sebesar kacang merah bewarna hijau melayang keluar dari kantung uang Kyungsoo yang sialnya tidak tertutup rapat itu. Biji itu melayang dan jatuh ke atas meja, lalu memantul sekali dan masuk ke dalam mangkuk sup kacang hijau milik Baekhyun.

PLAK! Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya berdenyut saat Minah menamparnya. Kyungsoo blank seketika. Kemarahan Kyungsoo sontak membuatnya ingin membunuh Minah saat itu juga, namun di sisi lain dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang bersumpah tidak akan menyakiti seorang wanita. Kyungsoo hanya bersyukur Minah tidak menyerang perutnya─sebab di dalam sana, hasil cintanya bersama Kai sedang tumbuh dengan menutup matanya saat Minah mengangkat tangannya lagi, hendak memukul Kyungsoo.

DAK!

Hentakan di pintu mengejutkan Minah dan Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo sontak berkaca-kaca dan ia menghela nafasnya lega saat melihat pahlawannya─Kai. Berdiri di depan pintu dapurnya dengan wajah paling mengerikan yang pernah ada.

Kai memandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang tampak amburadul dengan pipi memerah dan tangan yang terluka. Lalu pandangannya kemudian jatuh kepada Minah─perempuan sialan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada suamiku?" Tanya Kai. Suaranya dalam, dan tatapannya tajam menusuk.

Minah merengut, namun tak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan Kai. Kai menggeram, "keluar." Desisnya berbahaya, "sebelum aku memengal kepalamu. Keluar!"

Minah mengerlingkan matanya pada Kai seolah tak mau kalah. Dengan wajah angkuh yang terangkat, Minah melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kai dengan tenang. Saat Minah melewatinya, Kai hampir saja ingin menonjok kepala selir sialan itu. Namun lelaki itu menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan tindak kekerasan kepada wanita.

Saat Minah sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Kai segera melangkah cepat menghampiri suaminya. Melihat keadaan suaminya membuat Kai ingin meracuni wanita itu sekarang juga─sayang sekali Minah adalah selir sahabatnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah. Tangan kirinya terangkat ke perut datar Kyungsoo, "apa anak kita baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menganguk pelan, meraih tangan suaminya dan mengengamnya erat seolah menyakinkan Kai bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kai masih dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sebuah keran yang mengalirkan air hangat, lalu membasuh wajah dan tangannya. " Minah baru saja mengetahui bahwa ternyata ia mandul dan tak bisa mengandung anak. Ia tahu bahwa kau memberikanku dua buah kacang Graviar. Karena itu dia mendatangiku untuk mengambil kacang itu." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, meraih kantung uangnya dan mengengamnya erat.

Kai berdecak, "Apa ia mendapatkannya?" Kyungsoo mengeleng. " Kupikir dia harus mendapatkan pelajaran atas sikap licik dan ambisiusnya. Ia tanpa malu mengambil sperma yang mulia dan memasukannya sendiri ke dalam tubuhnya. Sungguh wanita yang mengerikan."

Kyungsoo mengiyakan, "benar, dia sudah gila. Aku bersyukur yang mulia berpaling kepada tuan Baekhyun."

Kai tertawa mendengar penuturan suaminya, ia mengusak kepala Kyungsoo dengan gemas, "sayang, Baekhyun berbeda." Dan hanya dibalas senyuman teduh dari Kyungsoo dengan anggukan mantap. Dan atmosfer mencurigakan pun tiba-tiba tercipta di antara Kai dan Kyungsoo, saat Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke suaminya dengan tangan nakalnya yang bergerilya di perut Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa aku harus memindahkan kacang itu ke suatu tempat, " kata Kyungsoo mengalihkan suasana dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kai. Dalam hati Kaisoo tertawa setan saat mendapati raut kekecewaan dari wajah suaminya. Juru masak itu dengan perlahan membuka kantung uangnya untuk mencari kacang Craisyn itu. Namun wajah Kyungsoo berubah tegang saat tidak menemukan kacang itu di kantung uangnya.

Dengan agak panik, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seluruh isi kantung uangnya. Dan hanya menemukan 1 koin emas, dan 15 koin perunggu. Mulut Kyungsoo membuka dan mengatup, menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari. Ia segera bangkit dan bersimpuh di lantai untuk mencari kacang itu

"Kaii! Kacangnya hilang!" pekik Kyungsoo panik. Matanya mencari-cari ke seluruh ruangan dan tangannya bergerak-gerak mengangkat benda-benda di dapur itu.

"Apa mungkin Minah mengambilnya?" ujar Kai sambil membantu Kyungsoo mencari kacang itu. Namun Kyungsoo mengeleng dan meremas kepalanya kesal.

"Atau jangan-jangan kacangnya terjatuh saat pencuri itu mengambilnya di festival?" gumam Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" Kai menyahut.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo memijat kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa waktu telah berlalu cukup lama. Ia bahkan belum mengantarkan camilan tuan Baekhyun. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kyungsoo pun segera mengambil nampan dan membawa sup kacang hijjau dan kue kering untuk diantarkan kepada "tawanan" rajanya itu.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyadari, bahwa sup kacang hijau itu akan mengubah hidup Baekhyun─dan Chanyeol.

* * *

Baekhyun mengeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan terangsang. Baekhyun mengernyikan matanya, raja Persei itu sekarang sedang dalam keadaan diantara tertidur dan bangun.

Baekhyun mendesah dalam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, namun ia benar-benar terangsang dan ingin bercinta sekarang. Lubang senggamanya berkedut-kedut tak karuan meminta sesuatu yang panjang untuk memasukinya. Di dalam mimpi Baekhyun, ia memimpikan sosok itu menjamah tubuh mungilnya, mengecup seluruh lekuk tubuhnya, dan menghentakkan penis besarnya di dalam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang. Dengan mata tertutup ia merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan nikmat yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Merasakan seseorang asing menindihnya, mengecupi wajahnya, dan memainkan kemaluannya. Baekhyun bergejolak dikarenakan tubuhnya yang luar biasa sensitive, jadi dia menggapai bahu seseorang yang menjamah itu.

"Ah. Chan─" Desah Baekhyun, memanggil nama yang ia pikir sedang menjamahnya. Namun mata Baekhyun sontak terbuka dalam kekagetan saat ia menyadari bahu yang digapainya begitu kecil, dan tubuh di atasnya sangat ramping. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat matanya menemukan sosok yang sama sekali berbeda dari yang dia harapkan.

MINAH?!

Baekhyun melompat dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari selir Chanyeol itu. Mata Baekhyun membulat syok melihat Minah yang sudah bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Bahkan, di tengah keremangan lilin Baekhyun bisa melihat sosok Minah yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" seru Baekhyun penuh kemarahan.

Namun hanya dibalas Minah dengan kikikan, jemari lentik Minah bergerak mengelus paha Baekhyun, "aku tahu kau menginginkannya." Desisnya dengan suara serak.

Baekhyun mengeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha berpikir jernih diantara nafsu dan akal sehatnya. "Keluarlah!" Namun Minah menyorongkan badan setengah telanjangnya itu kepada Baekhyun. Dengan bersikeras Minah mulai mengecupi lagi leher dan tulang selangka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha menghindar. Meskipun sejujurnya ia saat ini entah bagaimana bisa sangat terangsang dan butuh sebuah pelampiasan, namun Baekhyun ingat kepada rakyat-rakyatnya. Dan juga, bukan Minah yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Lagipula, apa yang Minah lakukan di tempatnya? Apa yang terjadi?!

"Oh ayolah~" goda Minah sambil terus mencoba menyentuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mencekram kedua lengan Minah dan menjauhkan dari tubuhnya, Baekhyun merasakan kepanikan menyergapnya. Perasaan takut menyelimutinya. "Tidak! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Menjauhlah!" desis Baekhyun.

BRAAK!

Tubuh raja Persei itu menegang saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menghantam dinding dengan keras. Darahnya langsung naik ke wajahnya dan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang saat melihat sosok yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada saat ini.

Chanyeol. Chanyeol saat ini berada di depan pintu kamarnya dengan rahang mengeras dan tatapan mata yang sangat menakutkan. Baekhyun bergetar merasakan ketakutan menerornya habis-habisan.

"A-aa..i-ini─" Baekhyun tergagap dengan suara mencicit. Namun lidahnya kelu saat melihat Chanyeol yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan tangannya mengepal keras. Di saat menegangkan itu, Baekhyun melirik Minah yang ternyata sudah bersujud di lantai dengan tangisannya.

"Yang muliaaa~! Maafkan hamba yang tidak bisa menjaga diri hamba! Hamba sungguh meminta maaf karena hamba begitu lemah dan tidak dapat melawan saat tuan Baekhyun saat memaksa hamba ke kamarnya!" Minah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil bersujud di kaki Chanyeol.

Jantung Baekhyun hampir berhenti mendengar perkataan Minah. Ia mengerti bahwa sekarang ini dia sedang di fitnah. Baekhyun tergagap, merasakan Chanyeol berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

"Ini─ini salah paham," Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan, menatap Chanyeol yang nampak sudah berapi-api dengan pandangan memelas. "a-aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Baekhyun mencekram lengan jubah Chanyeol saat raja Exordium itu hanya 20an centi dari tubuhnya.

PLAAAAKKKK!

Baekhyun terdiam. Merasakan pipinya memanas karena tamparan yang dilayangkan oleh Chanyeol. Perlahan manik Baekhyun mengabur dikarenakan air mata yang terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya sambil berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan manik Chanyeol, dan dada Baekhyun kian sakit saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tampak begitu terluka.

Sebab Chanyeol menangis.

"Prajurit! Masukan dia ke dalam penjara." Seru Chanyel dengan suara agak bergetar. Lalu kemudian segerombolan prajurit dengan jirah menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka masuk, dan membawa tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun mengeleng, "aku tidak mungkin melakukannya! Percaya padaku!" seru Baekhyun saat prajurit itu memaksa Baekhyun untuk bangkit, namun Baekhyun berusaha melawan. " Yang mulia! " panggil Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bergeming, "aku tidak mungkin melakukannya! Engkau tahu betapa aku harus melindungi rakyatku!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris. Ia memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga, ketakutan atas keselamatan rakyatnya benar-benar menghantuinya.

TAKK! Baekhyun merasakan hentakan di bahunya. Dan merasakan pandangannya mengabur seketika. Merasakan tubuhnya jatuh tak berdaya. Dan Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya.

Chanyeol menggeram melihat prajuritnya yang memukul Baekhyun hingga dia pingsan. "aku memerintahkan untuk mengantarnya ke penjara. Bukan menghilangkan kesadarannya. Kau ingin aku memengal kepalamu?" desis Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah dan dada naik turun karena kemarahannya benar-benar luar biasa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol menarik dan mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Matanya terpejam dan otaknya berusaha memerintahkannya ia agar tetap tenang. Namun ia mana mungkin tenang. Kasus sialan. Chanyeol memukul meja bulat besar itu, membuat menteri-menteri di kanan kirinya terlonjak kaget.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada menteri-menterinya dengan pandangan penyelidik, "siapa yang bersalah di sini?"

Menteri Hukum dan Keadilan, Xiumin mengangkat perkamen-perkamenya, "menurut pernyataan dari Minah. Baekhyun, pada saat sore hari menarik paksa ia menuju kamarnya, lalu memperkosanya di sana berjam-jam hingga malam hari. Minah sekarang sedang dalam keadaan trauma dan sakit-sakitan, sebab organ kemaluannya lecet diakibatkan oleh perlakuan Baekhyun. Minah mengatakan, bahwa Baekhyun sudah menatapnya dengan aneh dari saat pemuda itu mengintip ia dan teman-teman selirnya di pemandian. "

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apa ia mengaku perbuatannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Xiumin mengeleng, " ia bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dia tidak melakukannya."

"Maling tidak akan mengakui bahwa dia maling." Celetuk Daehyun, menteri ekonomi dan perdagangan. Yang kemudian mendapat pelototan sengit dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "lalu─apa hukumannya jika dia bersalah?"

Xiumin berdehem, "Hukumannya cukup berat," ujarnya sambil membolak-balik lembaran perkamen di tangannya " Minah sendiri adalah selir orang nomor satu di negeri ini. Itu artinya, lelaki Persei itu telah menyentuh apa yang seharusnya milikmu Yang Mulia Chanyeol. Menurut hukum yang telah diturunkan di keluarga kerajaan tentang 'tata tertib melayani anggota Kerajaan'. Bunyi hukum itu adalah, 'dilarang untuk menyentuh, mengambil, mencuri, merebut apapun yang telah menjadi milik Raja.' "

" Hukuman yang paling ringan adalah pengebirian, dan yang terberat adalah hukuman mati. Baekhyun, sialnya melakukan kesalahan yang sungguh berat." Lanjut Sehun, sang Perdana Menteri.

Chanyeol menganguk pelan, memejamkan matanya karena ia sungguh pusing memikirkan masalah itu.

"Yang mulia. Tolong pikirkan lagi!" sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyahut, itu Kai. Yang menjabat sebagai seorang jendral besar kepercayaannya. Orang itu juga sekaligus adalah sahabat baiknya. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan memandang Kai dalam-dalam, meminta sebuah penjelasan. " Kita tidak bisa menuduh Baekhyun bersalah secepat ini. Kita harus melakukan penyelidikan lebih mendalam. Lagipula─" suara Kai mengecil kemudian, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya, " tidak menutup kemungkinan Minah-lah yang sengaja melakukan hal ini─sebab Yang Mulia berencana untuk menikahi Baekhyun."

Penuturan Kai sontak membuat membuat menteri-menteri di dalam ruangan itu menahan nafas karena syok. Beberapa menteri tampak saling memandang satu sama lain dengan was-was. Menteri pertanian, Namjoon adalah yang paling pertama membuka mulutnya, " Yang Mulia. Engkau tidak bisa menikahi lelaki itu!"

Namun, hanya tatapan membunuh saja yang Namjoon dapatkan, " mengapa tidak bisa? Apa yang membuatnya tidak pantas untuk kunikahi? Ia adalah lelaki terhormat, seorang raja kalau kau ingin tahu─sebelum aku dengan kejam mengambil alih kerajaannya. Meskipun begitu, ia masih memikirkan rakyatnya di atas keselamatannya sendiri. Siapa kau berani memerintahku? Apa kau Tuhan? Dewa? " jawab Chanyeol dengan nada sinis, membuat Namjoon menundukan kepalanya─tidak berani melawan.

"Yang Mulia, " Sehun menyentuh bahu Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya, " bagaimana pun, kita harus memeriksa permasalahan ini dengan cermat. Karena jika benar Baekhyun melakukannya, itu berarti ia menghianati Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol menganguk. Merasakan hatinya bergemuruh tidak karuan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun menengelamkan wajahnya pada kedua buah lututnya yang ia tekuk, merasakan dinginnya ruangan di balik jeruji besi yang ia tempati, meskipun di dalam ruangan itu ada banyak jerami namun tidak menghangatkan Baekhyun sama sekali. Baekhun juga menyadari, bahwa ia ditempatkan di lorong penjara yang sama sekali tidak ada mungil itu pun bersyukur, bahwa tubuhnya tidak lagi dalam keadaan sangat terangsang seperti kemarin.

Ia merasa hancur luar dalam, tidak menyangka nasibnya akan menjadi begini. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti ini? Membiarkan Minah menyentuh tubuhnya dan memfitnahnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, dadanya sakit tidak karuan dan kepalanya pusing bukan kepalang. Lelaki mungil itu terisak, namun dia bingung sesungguhnya apa yang membuatnya ingin menangis? Nasib rakyatnya yang sekarang sedang di ujung tanduk kah. Atau kenyataan bahwa dia membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

Baekhyun pun tenggelam di dalam kesedihannya, namun beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu mendengar langkah kaki berjalan menuju sel penjarannya. Saat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia terkejut melihat orang yang dia kenal.

"Kai?" ujar Baekhyun pelan hampir menangis, melihat jendral kepercayaan Chanyeol berdiri di depan jerujinya dengan wajah teduh.

Kai tersenyum lembut ke Baekhyun, namun sesaat kemudian pemuda itu menyadari hal yang aneh dari Baekhyun. Kai mengendus-ngendus ruangan penjara itu, mempelajari aroma manis yang menguar di sekelilingnya. Dan saat ia menyadari aroma yang sangat dikenalnya itu, Kai sontak mengumpat pelan dan menutup hidungnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengernyit melihat kelakuan Kai. Namun dia hanya diam saja, dan memilih untuk bersungut, "Kai. Aku tidak bersalah." Ujar Baekhyun berusaha menyakinkan Kai.

Sambil tetap menutup hidungnya, Kai menganguk mantap. "Aku tahu." lalu kemudian Kai berdiri, "ada seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu." Lanjutnya. Jendral itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu masuk penjara, berbicara pada seseorang yang memakai jubah sangat besar hingga baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Kai tampak, menyerahkan sesuatu kepada sosok itu.

Sosok itu mendekat, di antara keremangan Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa yang mendatanginya. "Baekhyun." Sosok itu mengeluarkan suara sambil melepas tudung kepalanya, dan Baekhyun hampir menangis karena orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Ya tuhan, Chanyeol mendatanginya.

"Yang Mulia! Aku tidak bersalah!Kumohon. Tolong jangan sakiti rakyatku!" seru Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Ketakutan memenuhi dirinya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, membiarkan jeruji besi memisahkan mereka berdua, "benarkah?" yang dibalas dengan anggukan cepat dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang dalam-dalam manik Baekhyun yang terlihat memerah─habis menangis.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat, meraih wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang ada di balik jeruji besi. "aku sungguh tidak melakukannya," Ucap Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah frustasi. "Aku tidak melakukannya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana wanita itu bisa ada di kamarku. Yang Mulia, kau tahu bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di istana ini. Untuk rakyatku dan demi mereka," Baekhun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut, "Aku akan menyelidiki masalah ini dengan teliti," Raja Exordium itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, mengecup lembut bibir pemuda mungil di depannya. Baekhyun terisak, ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia memang seorang lelaki, namun tidak ada yang bisa membuat hatinya lebih hancur daripada nasib rakyatnya. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi dengan wajah yang nampak kesal. "Persetan dengan masalah ini!" serunya marah. Chanyeol berdiri menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, aroma memabukkan apa ini?!" tanyanya. Namun Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan tatapan mata polos. Chanyeol berdecak, ia mulai gila karena sedari tadi menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Aroma manis yang tidak bisa ia dekripsikan. Aroma yang entah bagaimana sangat menghipnotis dan membuat libidonya naik begitu tinggi. Belum lagi, wajah imut Baekhyun seperti mengoda imannya habis-habisan.

Chanyeol berdecak, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya. Lalu membuka pintu jeruji tempat Baekhyun berada. Saat pintu jeruji itu terbuka, Chanyeol langsung saja memasukan tubuh besarnya itu ke dalam penjara. Baekhyun berdiri menghadap Chanyeol, namun sedetik kemudian pemuda mungil itu terjatuh di tumpukan jerami.

Pelakunya? Tentu saja Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol menindih tubuhnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Menghujam lehernya dengan ratusan kecupan dan jilatan. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat merasakan tingkah aneh Chanyeol yang mengendus-endus tubuhnya dengan gila-gilaan. Apa yang terjadi? Aroma apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol?

Chanyeol dengan cepat melucuti pakaian atasnya, mempertontonkan tubuh indah kekarnya. Baekhyun merasakan pikiran kotor menginvasi kepalanya saat garis V pada pinggul Chanyeol sangat membentuk dan Baekhyun tahu garis itu mengarah ke mana.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak dengan gesit untuk melepas pakaian Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun bertelanjang dada, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengulum dua kismis kecil di dada Baekhun. "Uh─Aa!" Baekhyun melenguh, merasakan jilatan Chanyeol pada putingnya geli-geli merangsang. Tangan lentiknya menyusup ke helaian rambut coklat gelap milik Chanyeol,tubuh Baekhyun melengkung menghentakan pinggulnya pada pinggul Chanyeol, menabrakan kemaluan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol mengeram, menjauhkan mulutnya dari puting Baekhyun yang sudah ia siksa sejak tadi. Lihat betapa merahnya kismis-kismis itu setelah Chanyeol mengulumnya seperti anak bayi! Sambil menjilati bibirnya seduktif, Chanyeol menyeringai nakal saat melihat ekspresi sayu Baekhyun. Tangannya dengan cepat mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun dan melepas celananya, memeriksa tubuh bagian selatan tawanannya yang indah itu.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol mengocok penisnya. Mulut Baekhyun membuka menutup karena ia tidak siap dengan semua rangsangan Chanyeol─meskipun begitu di lain sisi ia menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Menikmati ekspresi Baekhyun yang tidak karuan karena sentuhannya. Wajah Baekhyun sangat merah, matanya tertutup, dan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' yang menurut Chanyeol sangat sensual.

Baekhyun membuka matanya di sela-sela desahannya, menyadari Chanyeol memandangnya lekat-lekat. Baekhyun pun mengambil langkah cepat dengan meraup bibir dominannya, melumatnya habis. Chanyeol terkekeh menyadari tingkah berani Baekhyun, dan dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya saat lidah nakal tawanannya berusaha menerobos masuk.

"UUFFHH─Aaaa.." Baekhyun tak bisa berkonsentrasi antara kocokan Chanyeol pada penisnya atau lidahnya yang sekarang sedang berusaha mengalahkan lidah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit mengumpat, ia hampir kehilangan kewarasannya, apalagi saat─ "! Oh-OHH!" ─ia berhasil mengeluarkan spermanya di tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memegang dada untuk menenangkan nafasnya, sekaligus merasakan detak jantungnya yang gila-gilaan.

"Menungging!" perintah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Mengangkat pinggang ramping pemuda itu agar bangkit. Dengan terengah-engah, Baekhyun memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit, dan menungging di depan wajah Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, ia malu sekali.

Baekhyun meringgis, merasakan udara dingin melewati lubangnya berulang kali saat Chanyeol membuka pipi pantatnya. PLAKK! Tanpa Baekhyun sangka, Chanyeol menampar pantatnya dengan gemas, membuat pantat sintalnya bergoyang-goyang. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat pantat menggoda itu.

"A-aah!" Baekhyun memekik saat merasakan jari-jari dingin Chanyeol membuka anusnya dengan begitu mudah. Tampaknya Chanyeol memakai sperma Baekhyun tadi sebagai pelumas. "AH! AH! Yang Mulia!" erang Baekhyun saat jari Chanyeol bergerak membabi buta di dalamnya.

"Panggil namaku!"

"Chan─yeollhh.." rintih Baekhyun, nafasnya tak karuan karena pergerakan jari-jari Chanyeol di anusnya. Keadaan Chanyeol sendiri pun tak lebih baik, anus Baekhyun benar-benar sempit dan melumat jarinya gila-gilaan, otot-otot anus Baekhyun dengan ganas mencoba memaksa jari Chanyeol untuk keluar, namun sekaligus juga menyedotnya dalam-dalam, belum lagi kehangatan lubang Baekhyun membuatnya gila. Jakun Chanyeol naik turun menahan libidonya yang sudah melewati batas wajar. Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa dia belum juga memasukan penisnya ke lubang hangat itu.

Selain itu, aroma aneh yang akhirnya Chanyeol ketahui berasal dari Baekhyun membuat hasrat seksual Chanyeol meningkat─awalnya, Chanyeol tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan melakukan seks dengan Baekhyun. Di penjara.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya, berdecak saat melihat anus Baekhyun yang berdenyut-denyut manja. Dengan memakai kedua ibu jarinya, Chanyeol melebarkan pintu masuk lubang Baekhyun, memastikan apakah ia sudah bisa menerima alat tempur Chanyeol. Mulut Baekhyun membuka dan menutup, ia merasakan angin dingin memasuki anusnya. Dan sejujurnya, ia merasakan ketakutan tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit di dadanya.

Melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar, Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya, mengecupi tengkuk Baekhyun dan membelai rambutnya. "Jangan takut." Gumamnya.

Perkataan Chanyeol seperti sebuah hipnotis untuk Baekhyun. Kata-kata itu sangat hangat dan membuat hati Baekhyun tenang secara perlahan-lahan. "Uh─masukanlah."ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yakin setelah memantapkan hatinya.

Chanyeol menganguk, lalu menurunkan celanannya dengan cepat. Membebaskan alat tempurnya yang sudah berdiri gagah dan berani. Memposisikan penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun.

"AAAHHH! CHAN─UHH─YEOL!" Baekhyun memekik di dalam kesunyian saat penis Chanyeol mendobrak masuk pertahanannya, menemukan prostatnya saat itu juga. Penis Chanyeol masuk begitu dalam, sangat dalam, benar-benar dalam menekan prostatnya dengan begitu kuat sampai seluruh tubuh Baekhyun tegang karena rangsangan itu.

Chanyeol menggeram, kehangatan lubang Baekhyun menyambut penisnya. Otot-otot anus Baekhyun berkedut-kedut memijat kejantanannya, dan itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya, mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisa cuma ujung penisnya saja di dalam anus Baekhyun. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, dan menghentak penisnya masuk dengan cepat, sekali lagi menghajar prostat Baekhyun. Gerakan itu ia lakukan dengan kecepatan konstan, yang bertambah seiring waktu dengan semakin melengkingnya suara Baekhyun.

"AH! Aaahh! Uh! Chan─haaaa! YA TUHAN! AH! AH!AH! HANNHHHH!" Baekhyun menangis. Merasakan kenikmatan yang menerpanya sungguh keterlaluan, rangsangan ini benar-benar berlebihan sampai Baekhyun tidak sanggup menahannya. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak tak berdaya di bawah kekuasaan Chanyeol. Tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun jatuh karena lengan Baekhyun tak mempu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Hanya pinggulnya saja yang masih berdiri karena Chanyeol mencekramnya erat-erat.

Baekhyun akhirnya hanya mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tumpukan jerami sambil mendesah sunyi. Membiarkan Chanyeol mengeksploitasi tubuhnya besar-besaran. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, bergerak berlawanan arah dengan gerakan penis Chanyeol, dan itu menyebabkan tekanan yang dirasakan keduanya saat anus dan penis mereka bertemu menjadi luar biasa. Suara becek terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Baekhyun, seolah membuktikan anusnya memang benar-benar dihajar habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol.

"AH! Chan─aku! Aku akan─ugghh! AH! UUGH!" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, merasakan ejakulasinya akan menjemput. Chanyeol menganguk, meraih penis Baekhyun dan mengocok penis itu seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang tidak kalah gila.

"Ber─ah! Bersama! Lakukan, ngh! UH! Dengan bersama-sama!" perintah Chanyeol ditengah-tengah desahannya.

Perut Baekhyun mengejang. Dan itulah saatnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar bersamaan.

"AHHHHNNNN!Chanhh─YHEOLLHHH!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar memenuhi ruangan penjara itu, Baekhyun menikmati orgasmenya dengan sangat baik, namun ia merasakan perih di bahunya saat Chanyeol ternyata mengigitnya saat menjemputnya orgasmenya sendiri.

Chanyeol bernafas dengan payah, saat merasakan anus Baekhyun menyedot seluruh spermany habis-habisan. Ini juga adalah orgasme terlama yang pernah ia rasakan, bahkan sampai sekarang Chanyeol tahu bahwa penisnya masih mengeluarkan benih ke dalam anus Baekhyun.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan setelah Chanyeol merasakan penisnya sudah tenang, ia mencabutnya dari anus Baekhyun segera. PLOP─Baekhyun mengerang merasakan kekosongan di dalam dirinya. Chanyeol pun mengangkat tubuh ringkih Baekhyun yang terongok di lantai tanah, dan memindahkannya ke tumpukan jerami yang sudah ia lapisi dengan jubahnya.

Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya cantik menatap Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Raja Exordium itu sedang memakai pakaiannya. Baekhyun sendiri masih belum memakai pakaian sedikitpun, dan hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan jubah Chanyeol yang sangat besar hingga dapat membungkus dirinya. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, pinggulnya serasa akan membunuhnya.

Setelah Chanyeol memakai seluruh pakaiannya, ia pun beranjak mendatangi Baekhyun. Matanya menatap teduh pada Baekhyun, pandangan yang tidak pernah ia berikan pada siapapun setelah permaisurinya mati 5 tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit, membantu Baekhyun untuk memakai pakaiannya.

Belum kemeja Baekhyun terkancing semua, suara Kai menyahut, "Yang mulia, seseorang datang. Kita harus pergi sebelum seseorang menemukan kita."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir, namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis sambil menganguk. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup pipinya, bukan sebagai salam perpisahan. Melainkan tanda, bahwa Chanyeol jauh di dalam hatinya sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GIMANA ENCEHNYA? HOT NGAK!? Sumpah! Enaena dipenjara cuy! Btw, Author lagi kurang konsen saat buat chapter ini (apalagi bagian encehnya), tapi dipaksa aja dah.. Hehehe. Seperti biasa, author berterima kasih banget atas semua yang sudah review, favorit, dan follow. YEEEE! Author sumpah senyum-senyum kayak orang gila ngebaca review kalian, ada yang lucu, ada yang nyenengin, ada juga yang protes karena momen Chanbaeknya ngak ada. #lol. Sumpah ya, kalian ini, #towelreader masa kalian maunya tiap chapter ChanBaek nc-an terus, bisa mampus kan Baek-nya. (author juga mampus sih, habis darah karena mimisan mulu.)Hehe. Tapi author tetap makasih deh sama kalian semua #tebarkecupan

Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, saya akan ngebahas soal kacang Graviar. #Eenggiinggeennggg

Pertama-tama, saya mau menjelaskan kepada reader semua kalau kacang ini fiksi, ngak ada di dunia nyata, adanya cuma di dalam ff ini aja ( iya, nyerempet fantasy dikit ngak apa-apa kan ya.)

Kacang Graviar, (diambil dari kata Gravidity yang artinya kehamilan ) adalah kacang (biji ) yang khasiatnya sangat hebat, sampai bisa disebut kacang ajaib, kacang ini juga biasa disebut kacang reproduksi. Kacang ini sendiri dapat menumbuhkan rahim dan kelenjar susu pada seorang laki-laki. Dan dapat menyembuhkan wanita mandul dengan persentase keberhasilan 100 persen (Itulah mengapa Minah gila-gilaan ingin mengambil kacang ini dari Kyungsoo).

Nah, kacang ini sendiri, bentuknya sama persis seperti bentuk kacang merah, tapi warnanya hijau. Kacang ini sangat langka (tentu saja) tumbuhannya hanya akan berbuah satu biji dalam 10 tahun, dan kemudian akan mati setelah menghasilkan biji itu. Tumbuhan Graviar juga susah untuk ditemukan, karena bibitnya yang terbawa angin bisa membawa tanaman ini begitu jauh ke berbagai pelosok dunia. Belum lagi bibit yang gagal tumbuh atau mati membuat kacang ini menjadi sangat susah dicari.

Nah, saat kacang graviar ini dimakan oleh seorang individu─perempuan maupun laki-laki. Proses penyembuhan/penumbuhan rahim akan terjadi sangat cepat─sekitar 5 atau 6 jam. Dan individu tersebut akan merasakan tubuhnya terangsang dan panas luar biasa sebagai tanda bahwa rahim di dalam tubuh mereka telah siap untuk digunakan. Pada jam-jam ini, hubungan intim sangat dianjurkan, karena sel telur di dalam rahim akan benar-benar subur. (Biasanya dapat menyebabkan lahirnya anak kembar.)

Lalu, ketika ternyata sel telur belum dibuahi dalam waktu 12 jam, tubuh individu yang memakan kacang tersebut akan mengeluarkan aroma/hormon sejenis feromon yang sangat amat kuat untuk menarik pejantan fertil. Hal ini dilakukan, karena apabila dalam waktu satu minggu sel telur tidak dibuahi maka rahim tersebut akan meluruh alias menghilang. ( itulah mengapa Kai langsung menutup hidungnya saat mencium aroma Baekhyun, dia tahu jelas aroma itu dari Kyungsoo.)

Nah, jika yang mengonsumsi kacang ini seorang laki-laki, maka pada saat kehamilan berjalan sekitar 3 bulanan ke atas, kelenjar payudara akan tumbuh di dadanya, jadi bayi-nya tetap bisa disusui. Kelenjar payudara ini akan menghilang sekitar 8 bulan – 1 tahun kelahiran bayi. Dan juga, setelah kelahiran bayi, pasangan harus segera memutuskan apakah ingin menambah momongan lagi atau tidak, sebab, jika dalam waktu satu tahun sel telur tidak kembali dibuahi maka rahim akan menghilang. Dan juga, kacang Graviar tidak boleh dimakan dua kali oleh orang yang sama, karena akan membuat racun di dalam tubuh dan menyebabkan kematian.

Nah, begitulah penjelasan singkat (?) saya soal kacang Graviar. Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti bisa ditanyakan di kotak review. Terima kasih. Sampai ketemu minggu depan (semoga tidak sibuk kuliah). Dan jangan lupa review ya.


	6. Chapter 5

Arco Iria Present

Kings

Enjoy

* * *

" APA?!Bagaimana bisa tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan! Ini sudah dua hari!"

PRANGGG!

Chanyeol melempar gelas kristal berisi teh pada Xiumin hingga pecah berantakan. Xiumin menelan ludah ketakutan, menteri hukum dan keadilan itu lalu mengangkat perkamen-perkamennya dengan cepat, "bu-bukan seperti itu Yang Mulia. T-tapi, kami tidak menemukan satu bukti pun yang menunjukan bahwa Baekhyun tidak bersalah. Kami tidak menemukan seorang pun saksi ataupun barang bukti yang kuat. Malah, kami mendapatkan pengakuan dari beberapa selir dan prajurit lain bahwa mereka benar-benar melihat Baekhyun menyeret Minah dari ke kamarnya."

Chanyeol memijat kepalanya seraya mengumpat. Bagaimana bisa kasus ini tidak ada kemajuan setelah dua hari. Keadaan Baekhyun sudah sangat menyedihkan─menurut Kai. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak mandi, dan kesehatannya akan memburuk jika terus berada di dalam penjara yang kotor itu.

Chanyeol menutup matanya kembali, mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu setelah ia menyutubuhi Baekhyun.

…

" _Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."_

 _Mata Baekhyun membulat mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Pupilnya mengecil menandakan bahwa ia sangat kaget. Baekhyun sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. Matanya liar bergerak ke sana-ke mari berusaha tidak memandang mata Chanyeol._

" _Yang Mulia, jangan bercanda." Desis Baekhyun sambil tertawa datar._

 _Chanyeol mengeleng kuat, " aku tidak bercanda."_

 _Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia bungkam, tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ini terlalu mengagetkan untuknya, bahkan cenderung tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin seorang raja Exordium tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta kepadanya, yang seorang laki-laki. Yang juga adalah seorang tawanan._

 _Tak sabar melihat Baekhyun yang terus membisu, Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun, "Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"_

 _Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam, tubuhnya lelah karena persenggamaan mereka, dan entah bagaimana Chanyeol mengatakan hal ini kepadanya, ia jadi tidak bisaberpikir, " aku tidak tahu." Desis Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol mengeram, "apa kau sedang mencari aman, karena takut aku akan menyerang rakyatmu?!"_

 _Baekhyun mengeleng pelan, namun ia menundukan wajahnya begitu dalam tidak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol, "Yang Mulia, kau adalah orang yang menjajah dan menindas kerajaan kami." Baekhyun memulai, sambil membungkukan tubuhnya. "Membalas cintamu adalah sebuah penghianatan kepada rakyatku."_

 _Wajah Chanyeol memerah, dan rahangnya mengeras mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. PRANG! Dengan kesal, Chanyeol memukul jeruji penjara yang terbuat dari besi. " Kau harus tahu, bahwa membalas perasaanku dapat menjadikan keuntungan dan keamanan bagi rakyat dan kerajaanmu!"_

 _Baekhyun mengeleng kuat, ia terisak pelan berusaha menguatkan hatinya, "Bukankah itulah alasan mengapa aku ada di sini? Untuk memastikan keamanan bagi rakyatku? Jika bukan karena rakyatku, mengapa kau pikir aku rela kau setubuhi hingga berjam-jam?"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam. Namun Baekhyun dapat melihat kilatan matanya yang berapi-api._

" _Tapi kupikir, kau menikmatinya?" tembak Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam─karena, umm, Chanyeol ada benarnya juga._

" _a-aku tidak. Aku ti─" Baekhyun berusaha mengelak. Namun Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat, dengan cara menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka berdua. "Ummm─ufff" Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol, namun gagal. Tubuh Baekhyun merinding hebat saat lidah perkasa Chanyeol memporak-porandakan seisi mulutnya._

 _Saat bibir mereka berdua berpisah, Baekhyun dapat merasakan sebuah benang saliva yang terbentuk di antara bibirnya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan intens._

" _Kau sudah menjadi milikku, Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun kau menyangkalnya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil bangkit berdiri, kata-katanya tegas menunjukan sebuah pernyataan. ia bersiap-siap keluar dari sel tahanan itu karena Kai memberikan peringatan bagi Chanyeol bahwa beberapa prajurit sedang menuju ke tempat mereka berada._

 _Baekhyun meremat jerami yang ada di bawah lututnya, perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan manik mereka berdua. Bagaimana pun, Baekhyun juga punya harga diri, "ya, kau benar Yang Mulia. Kau memang memilikiku karena perjanjian yang telah kita sepakati. Namun kau hanya memiliki fisikku─hatiku, kau tidak mendapatkannya."_

 _Chanyeol mendengus sinis mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, " aku bisa mengurusnya nanti." Ujarnya sambil berlalu._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

Suho terdiam kaku di depan sebuah pintu yang sangat mewah. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam sambil menatap nampan dan segelas minuman di atasnya. Suho ragu apakah ia harus mengetuk atau tidak? apa penghuni di dalam kamar itu akan mempersilahkannya masuk?

"Tuan, apa kau ingin kami yang membukakan pintunya?" 4 orang prajurit yang berjaga di depan pintu itu akhirnya angkat suara, melihat Suho yang terus terdiam seperti patung sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Suho mengangkat wajahnya gelagapan, rona merah samar-samar tercetak di pipi putihnya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar akhirnya Suho mengangukan kepalanya. Membiarkan para penjaga membukakan pintu kamar itu.

Suho memasuki kamar besar itu dengan perlahan. Matanya berkeliling mendapati keadaan sangat sunyi. Manik Suho jatuh kepada sosok yang tampak sibuk di meja kerjanya, ditemani cahaya lampu minyak dan lilin di sekitarnya. Suho juga mendapati ada begitu banyak perkamen dan kertas papirus berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Kris." Panggil Suho.

Kris, pria yang dipanggil itu melirik Suho menggunakan ekor matanya, lalu kemudian kembali sibuk pada kertas-kertasnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat datar.

Suho mengeleng pelan, berjalan membawa nampannya, lalu meletakan segelas minuman hangat di atas meja pemuda berambut pirang di depannya. Kris menatap segelas minuman yang ada di sebelah lengannya itu dengan datar, " apa ini? "

"Ini rebusan ginseng merah, sangat baik untuk kesehatanmu Kris."

Kris menatap Suho yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya, matanya berbinar cantik dan senyum itu nampak sangat menawan. Mata Kris bergulir pada bibir merah tipis milik Suho yang melengkung. Jakun Kris naik turun melihat bagaimana bibir lembut tu bergerak. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Kris mengalihkan pandangannya. Suho menaruh penanya dan meraih gelas itu, menyesap hangatnya cairan beraroma herbal itu. " Terima kasih."

Suho mendeguskan nafas lega, lalu menganguk senang.

" Apa ada kabar baru?" Tanya Kris.

Suho tampak terdiam, matanya melirik ke atas langit-langit kamar seolah berpikir, " sebenarnya ada, tapi kita bisa membicarakan hal itu di rapat dewan besok." Kris menganguk pelan, sambil menatap gelas minumnya. Suasana menjadi hening kembali.

"Kau tampak lelah, apa mau kupijat?" tawar Suho melihat raut wajah Kris yang kelelahan karena terlalu sibuk mengurus urusan kerajaan. Dan perasaan pemuda mungil itu benar-benar senang saat Kris mengangukan kepalanya. Suho dengan cepat berjalan ke belakang kursi Kris, mengapai bahu tegap dan lebar itu dengan tangannya. Suho menatap lembut surai keemasan yang halus itu. " Sudah lama aku tidak memanggilmu 'Kris'." Ujarnya.

Kris menutup matanya, merasakan tangan Suho menekan-nekan bahunya dengan piawai, " Kau bisa memanggilku begitu setiap saat. Kapanpun kau ingin."

Suho mengeleng, " tidak ketika aku menjadi 'Suho si Penasihat Istana' dan Kau sebagai ' Raja yang teragung di kerajaan Pendragon'. Jarak diantara kita sangat jauh saat kita berada di lingkupan pekerjaan. Kau rajanya, dan aku hanya pelayan."

Kris terkekeh, "tidak perlu ragu. Siapapun tahu kau adalah salah satu orang yang menemaniku hingga aku bisa mendapatkan posisi ini." Jawab Kris, terlena pada pijatan lembut Suho yang benar-benar membuatnya santai. Sebelah tangan Suho dengan telaten menyusuri leher jenjang Kris, mengusap jakunnya yang menonjol , tangan yang lain berada di tulang selangka Kris, membuat si empunya tubuh merasakan aliran listrik menyetrumnya.

Kris terlonjak saat merasakan sengatan kecil di tubuhnya. Matanya memandang pada gundukan besar di antara selangkangannya. Bulu kuduk Kris meremang saat mendengar suara sehalus sutra milik Suho. "K-Kris. Kau bangun."

Oh Tidak.

Suho menatap gundukan di celana Kris lekat-lekat. Ia berusaha menangkap tatapan mata Kris, namun pemuda pirang itu menghindari tatapan matanya. Kris tampak kembali mengurus perkamen-perkamennya dengan muka datar. Suho berdehem, tangannya bergetar karena berusaha mengungkapkan perasaannya, "Kris, apa kau mau aku mem'bantu'?"

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Kris cepat, " Pergilah keluar dan pangilkan seorang selir dari kelas pertama. Carilah yang masih perawan."

Suho merengut, wajah sedihnya terpampang terang-terangan. " Kris, aku mencintaimu." Suho kembali mendekati Kris, berusaha mengapai lengannya. " meskipun kau tidak membalas perasaanku. Biarkan setidaknya aku untuk memuaskanmu."

Kris mengeram mendengar perkataan Suho, ia sontak memundurkan kursinya hingga membuat suara berdecit lalu berdiri dengan cepat, " Tidak usah! Cukup panggilkan saja selir itu!" jawab Kris dengan suara yang agak mengeras.

Suho tersentak mendengar suara Kris yang seolah membentaknya, " ta-tapi, memanggil seorang selir akan membutuhkan waktu. Kau bisa kehilangan ereksimu." Suho masih berusaha merayu Kris, meskipun suaranya sudah agak bergetar karena ia ingin menangis, " da-dan aku ada disini, aku bisa melakukannya dengan─"

"Pangilkan saja selir itu!" kali ini suara Kris terdengar lebih tajam. Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sambil berusaha berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Suho menahan lengannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Ka-kau bangun karena sentuhanku kan?!" desak Suho. Pemuda mungil itu memandang Kris penuh pengharapan. Berharap sebuah jawaban 'iya' terlontar dari mulutnya. Namun yang diterimanya, sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

Suho masih dapat merasakan tatapan tajam yang Kris lontarkan kepadanya, juga hentakan tangan Kris yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya, juga perkataannya.

" Suho. Aku tidak ingin disentuh olehmu, ataupun menyentuhmu! Sekarang pergilah dan panggilkan selir itu!"

Suho hanya bisa mematung sambil menarik lengannya. Pemuda itu mengigit bibirnya sambil berjalan pelan tanpa suara ke arah pintu yang tampak terbuka lebar─dibuka oleh keempat prajurit di depan. Kris hanya memandang datar, punggung Suho yang menghilang dibalik pintu besar itu.

…

Keempat prajurit itu terdiam mengelilingi Suho, mereka menatap Suho dengan pandangan sedih. "Tuan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"salah seorang prajurit bertanya. Menatap simpati wajah Suho yang memerah dan bahunya yang bergetar. Sedetik kemudian, keempat prajurit itu terkesiap kaget saat bulir-bulir air mata jatuh mengalir di pipi mulus Suho. Penasehat Kerajaan itu menangis sunyi, sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari keempat penjaga itu.

" a-aku baik-b-baik saja." Gumam Suho, kebohongan yang siapapun pasti tidak akan tertipu.

Keempat prajurit itu hanya terdiam tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka semua mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. Pasalnya,kenyataan bahwa Suho, sang Penasehat Kerajaan yang mencintai raja mereka mati-matian sudah menjadi rahasia umum di antara kalangan istana.

…

…

…

" Yang Mulia." Selir yang cantik dan cukup muda itu memasuki ruangan raja dengan takut-takut. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan memikirkan bahwa malam ini dia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama raja-nya. Matanya menyipit, mendapati seseorang duduk di sebuah kursi. Jantung selir itu hampir meledak, wajahnya memerah memandang wajah tampan rupawan itu. Itukah rajanya? Oh, ini akan menjadi malam yang paling menakjubkan dalam hidupnya.

"Masuklah," sebuah suara berat memangil. Dan selir itu bergegas memasuki kamar, berdiri di depan seorang yang dia tahu pasti adalah rajanya. Selir itu hampir saja pingsan, benar apa yang selalu dikatakan orang-orang. Bahwa raja mereka adalah orang tertampan di jagad raya. Rambutnya berkilau bagai mentari, tak terkalahkan oleh kegelapan. Tubuhnya indah seperti dipahat langsung oleh para malaikat.

"Buka bajumu." Selir cantik itu menahan nafas saat mendengar suara orang nomor satu di kerajaan itu lagi.

Perlahan, selir itu menangalkan pakaiannya satu persatu hingga ia telanjang bulat. Rambut hitam lurusnya tergerai cantik, dan kulitnya putih bersih. Ya, sungguh tipe Kris sekali. Rambut hitam dan kulit putih bersih.

"Berbaringlah di ranjang!" perintah Kris. Selir itu hanya menganguk malu-malu sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang super besar milik Kris. Perlahan Kris membuka kemejanya, memperlihatkan tubuh kekarnya pada selir itu. Dengan hanya menggunakan celananya, Kris berjalan pelan menuju nakas yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Apa penasihat kerajaan mengantarmu hingga ke kamar ini?" Tanya Kris sambil membuka tutup laci nakas, mencari sesuatu. Selir itu mengeleng.

"Tidak Yang Mulia, Tuan Suho langsung kembali ke kamarnya setelah memberitahu hamba bahwa hamba harus ke kamar Yang Mulia. Hamba diantar oleh beberapa prajurit dan dayang ke kamar ini."

"Jadi Penasihat Kerajaan tidak ada di balik pintu kamar itu?" Tanya Kris lagi. Dan dibalas anggukan pelan dari si selir. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris menemukan apa yang dia cari, sebuah kain yang tidak terlalu besar dan lebar, kain renda cantik berwarna hitam. Setelah menemukan kain itu, Kris beranjak dari nakas dan naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, memposisikan tubuhnya di antara kaki selir itu.

"Panggil aku Kris saat mendesah nanti. " ujar Kris.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Jawab selir itu. Setelahnya ia agak sedikit kaget saat Kris menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kain renda di tangannya. "aku akan menutupi wajahmu, dan kain ini tidak boleh terlepas barang sedikit pun! Atau aku akan membunuhmu. Tenanglah, kau masih bisa bernafas."

Selir itu menganguk gelisah, merasakan kedua kakinya mulai dibuka lebar-lebar. Selir itu menahan nafasnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras masuk ke daerah kewanitaannya. Ia terkesiap dan mulutnya dengan sengaja mengeluarkan nama 'Kris' seperti yang diperintahkan.

Selir itu samar-samar mendengar lagi suara rendah milik rajanya. Namun jantung selir itu berhenti saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir rajanya.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Suho. Jangan coba-coba mengatakan hal ini ke orang lain!"

...

* * *

...

Malam telah menyapa, kegelapan pekat telah mendominasi seisi istana. Chanyeol mengeliat pelan di dalam tidurnya, lalu dengan cepat ia bangun mengusap matanya keras-keras, entah bagaimana ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak beberapa hari ini. Chanyeol tidak mau mengakuinya, namun sejujurnya ia merasa sangat nyaman saat tidur di kamar Baekhyun, dengan tubuh mungil yang hangat itu di sebelahnya. Itulah alasan, mengapa Chanyeol selalu pergi dan tidur di kamar Baekhyun meskipun mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berhubungan seks.

Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun.

Ya, itulah mengapa ia sama sekali tak dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana Baekhyun dapat lepas dari sel tahanan itu dan menemani tidurnya lagi. Untunglah, departemen hukum dan investigasi sudah mulai melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, mereka menemukan beberapa bukti yang menguntungkan Baekhyun.

Beberapa di antaranya adalah tidak ditemukannya bercak darah di sprai yang saat itu ditiduri Baekhyun dan Minah, mengingat Minah memperlihatkan kelaminnya yang luka dan lecet di beberapa sisi─Bukti ini sendiri bukan bukti yang kuat. Lalu Kyungsoo, anak itu muncul dan menceritakan soal perilaku aneh yang Minah lakukan kepadanya, seperti mengamuk untuk mencari sebuah kacang. Kacang?

Yang menjadi masalahnya, Minah mempunyai beberapa saksi yang mengakui melihat ia diseret oleh Baekhyun ke kamar. Beberapa selir dan prajurit. Itu saksi yang banyak. Apa mereka bersekongkol untuk membela Minah? Tapi untuk apa?

Chanyeol menghirup nafas berat. Ia benar-benar ingin melihat Baekhyun sekarang.

Menuruti keinginan batinnya, Chanyeol pun bergegas bangkit dan menganti piyama tidurnya dengan sebuah kemeja dan celana yang sederhana. Lalu mengambil jubah besar yang bisa menutupi segala tubuhnya. Setelah mengambil pedangnya, Chanyeol berjalan pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar-nya.

"Yang Mulia. Anda mau kemana?"

Salah seorang prajurit yang berjaga di depan pintu kamarnya bertanya. Chanyeol mengeleng, "aku akan menemui jendral Kai, kau tidak perlu mengikutiku." Jawab Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari prajurit itu.

Chanyeol pun berjalan pelan menyusuri gelapnya jalan setapak yang mengarah ke rumah peristirahatan para Menteri. Lampu minyak di tangannya ia pegang erat-erat. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sampai di kediaman Jendral Kai, sahabatnya. Tangannya naik ingin mengetuk pintu─bermaksud untuk memerintahkan Kai agar menemaninya menemui Baekhyun. Tapi─

"Ah! AH─AHNN!AH! K-kaaaii! Uh! Pelan-pelan! Ah! Ah! Hnnnhhh!"

"Shhh, Kyun-ah-soo! tenanglah!"

Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang lebar. Merasa sangat malu mendengar suara-suara gaib itu. Terlebih saat dia tahu pelaku yang melakukannya adalah sahabat karibnya. Tak mau berlama-lama dan mengangu pasangan yang sedang beradu kasih, raja Exoridum itu pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke penjara tempat Baekhyun berada dengan dirinya sendiri.

...

..

.

Chanyeol berjalan berputar-putar menyusuri jalan di daerah istananya. Ia mengumpat saat sadar bahwa ia tersesat. Tersesat di istananya sendiri? Bagus! Salahkan orang yang membangun istana ini dan membuat seluruh bangunannya tampak sama. Belum lagi wilayah istana ini memang sangat luas dan bahkan bisa dianggap sebagai kota kecil.

Di antara remang-remang, telinga lebar Chanyeol yang sensitive tiba-tiba mendengar suara desahan yang asing, suara desahan seorang wanita. Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar suara itu, bukankah tempat yang ia dapati sekarang adalah daerah gudang senjata? Seharusnya tidak ada satu pun orang di sini selain para penjaga.

Chanyeol kembali menajamkan telinganya, mendekati asal suara tersebut. Dan kakinya tertuju pada sebuah bangunan yang dia tahu adalah tempat panah-panah biasa ditaruh. Matanya menyipit saat melihat dua orang sedang melakukan hubungan intim di tempat yang tidak seharusnya itu, apalagi mengetahui bahwa si wanita adalah salah seorang selirnya. Sontak kemarahan langsung membakar seluruh tubuh Chanyeol.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI!?"

Kedua orang itu saling melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka satu sama lain dengan panik. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa salah satu selirnya ini rupanya berselingkuh dengan seorang prajurit─melihat pakaian si lelaki. Kedua orang itu terdiam dan tergagap, si lelaki bergetar melihat Chanyeol.

"Yang Mulia!" Sontak kedua orang itu sujud menyembah kaki Chanyeol, " Hamba telah melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan! Ampunilah hamba!" pekik mereka berdua.

Chanyeol menggeram, kesalahan seperti ini tidak dapat ditoleransi. Sebab seorang selir adalah milik sang raja, dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh miliknya. Hukuman Mati adalah ganjarannya.

"Yang Mulia! Tolong ampuni nyawa kami!" Kedua orang itu memohon ampun dengan sungguh-sungguh. Beberapa prajurit lain tampak mendatangi dan menahan tubuh mereka. Chanyeol terdiam, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu marah─bahkan sejujurnya ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Padahal apa yang mereka perbuat hampir sama konteks-nya (menyentuh milik raja) dengan yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Minah. Tapi, kenapa kalau soal Baekhyun semuanya menjadi berbeda.

Dua orang prajurit, menarik pedangnya dan mengarahkan kedua pedang mereka ke pasangan selir dan prajurit itu, membuat mereka berdua semakin ketakutan. Chanyeol menatap tajam mereka berdua, " Apa yang kau tawarkan kepadaku sebagai bayaran nyawamu?"

Selir itu mengangkat wajahnya, " a-aku punya informasi . Aku punya informasi mengenai Minah."

Chanyeol mengernyit matanya, " Katakan!"

Selir itu membuka menutup mulutnya sebagai awalan, " M-Minah mengancam para selir agar bersaksi seperti yang dia katakan. Minah mengetahui bahwa ada selir-selir yang berhubungan dengan beberapa prajurit, karena itu kami tidak bisa melawannya. M-Minah sangat tertekan begitu dia menyadari bahwa dia mandul, ja-jadi dia sedang berusaha mencari kacang Graviar. Ta-tapi, rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa Yang Mulia akan menikahi seseorang. I-Ia takut akan kehilangan kesempatan menjadi permaisuri Paduka. Karena itu dia melakukan hal-hal mengerikan ini! Yang Mulia, dia bahkan memasukan batang tanaman yang berduri ke dalam vaginanya agar menyakinkan semua orang bahwa tuan Baekhyun memperkosanya." Selir itu menjelaskan semua yang ia tahu hanya dengan sebuah tarikan nafas. Ia sujud menyembah Chanyeol begitu dalam, "Yang Mulia! Hamba telah mengatakan segala yang hamba tahu, Karena itu, Tolong ampuni nyawa kami!"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah menahan marah, mulutnya mengatup rapat dan rahangnya mengeras. " Prajurit! Pangilkan Menteri Hukum dan Keadilan! Juga cari ketua dari tim investigasi! Suruh mereka untuk mengintrogasi seluruh selir yang menjadi saksi!" ucap Chanyeol dengan lantang, matanya dengan cepat menatap seorang prajurit yang tampak mengangur, "KAU! CEPAT TEMUKAN MINAH DAN BAWA KEPADAKU!"

...

Malam itu, suasana istana menjadi gaduh. Seluruh orang yang tertidur nyenyak terbangun karena perintah sang raja. Semua menteri seketika terjaga meskipun yang dipanggil hanyalah Xiumin, begitu juga dengan rumah peristirahatan para selir yang menjadi rusuh saat beberapa prajurit masuk dan menyeret beberapa selir yang menjadi saksi.

Chanyeol duduk di atas singgasananya dengan Xiumin yang bersujud kepadanya.

"Yang Mulia, kantor investigasi telah menginterogasi para saksi. " Xiumin memulai, wajahnya nampak kelelahan dan pakaiannya berantakan karena tiba-tiba dibangunkan secara tiba-tiba. " Dan benar, semua saksi adalah para selir yang memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan orang lain. Hal ini dijadikan ancaman bagi Minah agar mereka bungkam. Dengan bukti-bukti ini, saya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Minah bersalah."

Chanyeol menganguk dengan wajah datar, " apa hukumannya?"

" Minah telah berbohong dan memfitnah seorang yang tidak bersalah, menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan sengaja kepada orang lain, mengancam orang-orang. Dengan ini, Minah akan diasingkan sebagai hukuman yang teringan, dan hukuman mati jika rapat esok hari memutuskan seperti itu."

Chanyeol menganguk-anguk puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Xiumin. BRAK─pintu besar di depannya tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan Kai dan prajurit-prajuritnya. Kai berjalan cepat menuju Chanyeol, peluh membasahi dahi dan lehernya, dan raut wajahnya nampak panik.

"Yang Mulia! Minah tidak ditemukan di manapun!?" pekik Kai, nadanya mengindikasikan bahwa ia sangat khawatir.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. Ketakutan tiba-tiba menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tahu dari mana asal perasaan ini.

Baekhyun.

Dia dalam bahaya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol berdiri dari singgasananya dan berlari ke penjara mengikuti Kai.

…

..

.

Kai masuk terlebih dahulu bersama dengan prajuritnya dan dengan cepat mengecek keadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol masuk kemudian hanya berselang beberapa detik. Dan ketakutannya menjadi jelas saat melihat Minah yang meront-ronta dan berteriak kesetanan namun tangannya ditahan oleh dua orang prajurit kuat-kuat.

Wajah Minah memerah penuh amarah, dan rambutnya berantakan. Chanyeol berjalan masuk, hendak memastikan keadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang tegang Kai yang telah masuk ke dalam sel tahanan dan memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

Dan perkataan Kai yang selanjutnya, hampir saja membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

" YANG MULIA! WANITA ITU MERACUNI BAEKHYUN!" Mata Chanyeol membulat dan berair, melihat Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Kai. Tubuhnya tampak kejang-kejang. Dan Chanyeol langsung berteriak panik.

"Kai! Bawa Baekhyun ke istana sekarang dan seseorang segera panggilkan tabib!" Perintahnya dengan nada mengerikan. Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya, ia menatap nyalang pada wanita yang bersalah atas kejadian ini. Panah-panah kecil tampak berserakan di sekitar penjara itu, dan Chanyeol dapat pastikan ia melihat satu di lengan Baekhyun tadi. Beraninya wanita ini memanah Baekhyun dengan panah beracun!

"Kau─" Chanyeol membuka suaranya. Suara itu bergetar dan terdengar seperti gendang kematian yang telah ditabuh. " beraninya kau melakukan semua ini!"

Minah tampak menangis tersedu-sedu, ia sudah tak memberontak seperti di awal tadi. " Yang Mulia! Hamba telah melakukan dosa tak termaafkan!"

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya, kemarahan mendominasi dirinya. CRAKKK! Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, pedangnya telah terlepas dari sarung dan terbenam di perut Minah. Mata Chanyeol berkilat, tidak ada seorang prajurit pun yang menghentikannya, wanita ini pantas mendapatkannya. Chanyeol menarik pedangnya, dan wanita itu mulai memuntahkan darah.

" Panggilkan tabib juga untuknya! Wanita sialan ini tidak boleh mati! Aku akan pastikan ia menderita seumur hidupnya! Ia akan diasingkan dan diberi tanda di dahinya. Dan tidak ada yang boleh berbicara, menyentuh apalagi membantunya! Ia akan mati dalam kesendirian sambil menyesali perbuatannya. Keluarganya pun akan aku nistakan hingga 3 generasi. Dengan inilah ia harus membayar perbuatannya." Ujar Chanyeol.

Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, ia bergegas pergi untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Holaaaa, ketemu lagi dengan saya author koplakk.. Hehehe. Seperti biasa , author mau berterima-kasih kepada reader-deul sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca, review, favorite, dan follow. As always, review kalian adalah bahan bakar terbaik supaya saya tetap rajin nulisnya. #cihuyyyy.

Di Chapter ini juga, saya meluangkan sedikit cerita untuk Krisho. Udah lama itu berdua kagak muncul. Nah, kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya, " Lha, kok Kris juga punya kerajaan?"

Iya, Kris memang sebenarnya menjadi raja di kerajaan yang bernama Pendragon. Nah, Pendragon ini kerajaan yang ada di sebelah Barat Daya Exordium. Jaraknya sekitar 2000 mil (3218 Km). Luasnya hanya setengah dari luas wilayah Exordium, tapi Pendragon adalah kerajaan yang sangat kuat. Kalau ada yang penasaran juga, kok bisa Kris jadi raja? Dia kan pelarian. Mungkin alasannya bisa dijelaskan pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya, tapi kalau kalian nebak-nebak juga ngak apa-apa kok.

Terus juga, selamat ulang ya Buat papa Yifan 6 November kemarin. #YAELAHLAMBAT BUANNGEEETTT!

Nah, author udah mengumpulkan beberapa pertanyaan pembaca yang perlu dijawab:

, Baekhyun bakalan hamil ya?

\- iya, Tapi nanti. :P

b. Thor, anak-nya Baekhyun ntar kembar ya? Triplet, fourplet boleh juga kalau bisa!

\- Ummmm…. #lirikBaekhyun kalau ibunya sanggup sih ngak apa-apa. #DigamparBaekhyun

, kalau Baekhyun hamil lagi, rahimnya hilang ngak?

-Nah, penjelasan tambahan soal Kacang Graviar. Untung yang cowok, setelah melahirkan anak pertama, rahimnya bakal menetap di tubuh sekitar 1 tahun ( hal ini untuk menjaga supaya hormone yang memproduksi susu tetap bekerja ). Setelah satu tahun, rahimnya bakal hilang. Kecuali, kalau ternyata pasangan kepengen anak kedua, pembuatannya harus dilakukan di dalam kurun waktu satu tahun itu.

d. Nemu dimana Thor, ide soal kacang graviar?

\- Masuk aja gitu ke dalam otak author. Cuman mungkin itu karena author ngak suka ngebuat cerita M-preg tanpa asal-usul yang jelas. Kayak tiba-tiba hamil aja gitu tanpa penjelasan, jadi secara otomatis otak author memproses suatu alasan yang membuat cowok bisa hamil. ( Apa aja deh pokoknya, kacang kek, serum kek, ramuan dll.)

e. Baekhyun dada-nya membesar!? Ini ngak jadi GS kan Thor?

Tambahan juga, tolong jangan salah paham, reader-deul. Membesarnya dada cowok saat hamil itu bukannya tiba-tiba jadi sebesar punya cewek yang memang kaya ada balon di dada-nya. Membesarnya itu cuma seperti menonjol sedikit aja, mungkin ukurannya sekitar cup A, kalau di dada cewek, ada juga yang AA (lebih kecil dari ukuran A), atau malah ada yang AAA (ukuran paling kecil mendekati rata tapi air susu-nya tetap keluar). Intinya, kalau di cowok, pembesaran dada-nya itu kecil banget.

Soalnya, agak jijik kan yah, kalau misalnya ada cowok, dada-nya besar kayak punya cewek tapi bawahnya berbatang. #pingsan.

f. Thor, Minah itu Minah yang mana

\- Minah Girls Day, say.

Nah, itu dia beberapa pertanyaan dari pembaca. Semoga bisa menjawab beberapa rasa penasaran reader-deul sekalian. :* Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca.

Reviewnya saya tunggu yah. Ayo Review!


	7. Chapter 6

_Arco Iria Present_

 _Kings_

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Kris menatap satu persatu anggota dewannya yang sibuk menyiapkan kertas-kertas papirus mereka. Mata tajam Kris melirik Suho yang sedang menulis-nulis di kertas dalam diam. Beberapa detik kemudian, Suho mengangkat wajahnya, dan tidak sengaja mempertemukan mata mereka berdua.

Secepat kedua mata itu bertemu, secepat itu jua mereka saling melepaskan pandangan. Kris maupun Suho dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan mereka berdua.

Kris berdehem, saat menyadari dewan senat-nya memperhatikan mereka berdua, " jadi? Ada laporan."

Jendral besar kerajaan Pendragon menganguk, lalu berdiri membaca sebuah kertas berisi laporan di tangannya, " Dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya beberapa saat sebelum tengah hari, kami menemukan dua orang penyusup di kota Ethelinda. Kedua orang ini berasal dari kerajaan Exordium. Kami sudah membunuh penyusup itu dan mengirimkan mayatnya ke Exordium."

Kris menganguk-anguk. "Dasar Bedebah. " desisnya.

Salah seorang anggota senat pun berdiri, membungkuk pada Kris, " Yang Mulia, kota Arion berada dalam bahaya, ada dua ratusan lebih prajurit dari kerajaan Exordium berusaha mengepung dan mengambil alih kota itu. Kita harus segera mengirimkan bantuan kepada prajurit kita di sana dan memukul balik Exordium bedebah itu."

Anggota yang lainnya menganguk-anguk, " Benar yang Mulia, kerajaan Exordium sedang melancarkan serangan untuk mengambil daerah-daerah yang telah kita dapatkan. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka."

" Yang Mulia, jika seperti ini terus, perang besar tidak bisa kita hindari. Exordium telah mengambil alih beberapa kota dan kerajaan kecil untuk memperkuat pasukan mereka. Aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa dalam beberapa minggu ini mereka akan berusaha menduduki Cadmus, kota penghasil senjata terbesar dan terbaik. Yang Mulia, kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka terus memperkuat diri. Kita harus mendapatkan Cadmus lebih dahulu daripada mereka!" Seorang dewan membuka mulutnya dan berbicara panjang lebar dengan agak sedikit terbawa emosi.

Kris terdiam sambil menangkup kedua tangannya, " Itu benar, Cadmus dan penduduknya memang kota yang sangat berguna ." Jawab Kris sambil mengedarkan padangan ke seluruh dewan senatnya, " Tapi─aku akan membiarkan Exordium mendapatkan Cadmus."

Suasana di ruang rapat langsung riuh saat para dewan senat mendengar penuturan raja mereka. Bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang dia maksudkan dengan membiarkan Exordium ─musuh mereka mendapatkan sebuah kota yang sangat penting.

" DENGARKAN AKU! " bentak Kris, membuat para dewan sontak terdiam, " Cadmus tidak sepenting itu untuk kita. Kita telah mendapatkan kota suci Ethelinda, salah satu dari 3 kota terbaik yang ada di wilayah tengah. Kota ini sudah cukup bagi kita mendapatkan senjata dan alat penghancur yang terbaik. Lagipula, Cadmus adalah kota yang sangat besar, diperlukan waktu bahkan berbulan-bulan dan ribuan ribu prajurit untuk mengambil alih kota ini. Ditambah dengan medan geografis yang Cadmus membuatnya semakin sulit untuk diambil alih. Untuk saat ini, sebaiknya kita fokus terhadap perluasan wilayah dan bantuan militer dari kerajaan-kerajaan yang telah kita ambil alih. "

Para dewan menganguk-anguk setuju mendengar kata-kata Kris.

"Jika itulah keputusan Yang Mulia, kami akan mendukungnya. Kami pun akan mengerimkan agen mata-mata kepada beberapa kota dan wilayah lain." Ujar Jendral besar kepada Kris.

Kris menganguk. Terdiam dan mulai memikirkan strategi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melawan adiknya.

…

…

Kris berjalan diiringi para pengawalnya. Matanya berkedip cepat saat ia melihat Suho berjalan dari arah berlawanan ditemani anak buahnya. Kris menelan ludah dan berusaha berjalan dengan tenang, saat ia lewat, Suho dan anak buahnya membungkuk hormat kepadanya dan Kris menghentikan langkahnya segera.

"Penasihat Kerajaan, ikut aku!" ujar Kris dengan nada datar.

Suho mengedip-ngedipkan matanya cepat tanda tak nyaman, " ta-tapi yang mulia, saya sedang mengurus sesuatu."

"Suho, ikut aku!" kali ini nada suara Kris terdengar sangat memerintah. Suho menelan ludahnya.

"Baik Yang Mulia."

…

Suho memainkan kedua jarinya sambil menatap Kris dalam diam. Kris tampak melipat tangannya sambil memandang Suho datar. Kris menghela nafas, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang berinisiatif memulai percakapan.

"Suho─" Kris memulai, berjalan satu langkah lebih dekat pada tubuh yang sangat kecil itu, "aku menemukan sebuah wilayah dengan pemandangan alam yang sangat indah. Penduduk di kota itu sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Wanita-wanitanya sangat cantik dan menawan, Sungguh tempat yang sangat pas untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup. Jika kau─"

"Kris. Aku tidak mau." Suho menjawab cepat. Kris mengerutkan keningnya kecewa, ─jawaban ini lagi.

"Suho. Aku telah membebaskanmu sejak lama! Kau bukan pelayanku lagi sekarang! Aku akan membiayaimu hingga sampai di wilayah itu. Aku akan memberikanmu rumah, harta, bahkan pasangan hidup. Pengabdianmu kepadaku sudah cukup. " Kris menarik nafas, " kau tidak perlu melayaniku lagi sekarang. Pergilah."

Suho tersedak ludahnya sendiri, hampir menangis. Sudah sangat sering ia mendengar kata-kata ini dari Kris─namun rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan.

"Jika kau ingin aku menjauh dan menghilang dari hidupmu. Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku!?"

Kris mengumpat, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan karena Suho menjawab dengan kalimat yang sangat memojokannya. "Suho, mengapa kau tidak mengerti." Desisnya.

Suho mengigit bibirnya, " Kris aku mencintaimu."

"Suho hentikan."

"Aku mencintaimu Kris!"

"Hentikan! Suho."

" KRIS, AKU MENCIN─"

" HENTIKAN SUHO! Jika kau mengatakan hal itu lagi aku akan membunuhmu!" Kris membentak, namun kemudian terkesiap melihat wajah Suho yang habis basah oleh air mata.

"Jika kau ingin begitu bunuhlah aku." Suho mengigit bibirnya, merasakan dada-nya kian sakit, "kau rajanya di sini!"

Suho menangis. Persetan dengan kedudukannya sebagai seorang pria dewasa. Ia benar-benar sakit hati saat ini. Dasar kurang ajar! Bedebah! Sialan! Mengapa Kris bisa membuatnya rela disakiti seperti ini?!

Kris terdiam sendu, melihat Suho yang seperti ini menyakiti hatinya. Ia maju selangkah demi selangkah, lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil itu di dalam dekapannya. Mengusap punggung lelaki itu dengan perlahan untuk menenangkannya.

Suho terdiam, merasakan hangat dan ketenangan. Dia benci ini. Sungguh. Dia benci ini. "Kris, aku mencintaimu."

"Suho─" Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho. "Kumohon."

Suho mengelengkan kepalanya dengan keras kepala. "Kris. Cium aku."

Kris terdiam, ia cukup kaget dengan penuturan Suho. Pipi Kris memerah sedikit melihat wajah Suho yang basah oleh air matanya, bibir pria mungil itu terlihat sangat kenyal karena sedari tadi Suho terus mengigitinya. "Kris. Ayolah. Kali ini saja."

Kris terdiam ragu, matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari sesuatu untuk dilihat selain bibir Suho yang terus menariknya mendekat. Kris berdecak kesal kepada dirinya sendiri saat Suho menutup kedua matanya, menunggu Kris, dan raja Pendragon itu kaget saat menyadari bahwa ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Ini yang pertama kalinya.

Rasanya luar biasa.

Kris mengumpat dalam hati saat bibir itu terasa sangat lembut dan mengairahkan, rasanya persis seperti yang dia pikirkan. Jantung Kris berdebar-debar seperti sebuah balon yang diremas dan akan meletus. Kris mengerakan bibirnya, dan Suho mengikuti untuk mengimbanginya. Ciuman itu berlangsung terus-terusan, menuntut dan sangat sensual. Kris bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan tubuh Suho menempel di tubuhnya dan tangannya yang menyusuri pinggul Suho hingga ke area-area tertentu.

Kris merasakan tubuhnya melayang oleh ciuman itu. Rasanya menakjubkan sekaligus mempesona. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kris merasakan Suho memukul-mukul dada-nya, dan memberontak sedikit. Secara sepihak Suho melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas. Kris yang tidak siap tanpa sadar mengejar bibir Suho yang terlepas darinya, tak rela akan kepergian sentuhan itu. Jakun Kris naik dan turun saat melihat tetesan saliva di dagu Suho, membuatnya ingin meraih bibir itu lagi.

Suho memandang Kris dengan tatapan sayu, "kau tidak merasakan apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada mendayu-dayu. Tubuh mungilnya masih didekap oleh badan besar Kris.

Kris menahan nafas, " a-aku, aku umm──"

"Yang Mulia!"

Kris dan Suho terkesiap dan langsung menjauhkan tubuh mereka berdua saat mendengar sebuah suara. Kris menoleh memandang asal bunyi itu, dan mendapati Luhan, seorang agen mata-mata dan assassin yang mengabdi kepadanya.

Luhan memakai baju jirah yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, terbuat dari logam yang seringan angin namun sekuat berlian. Sayangnya , baju jirah yang nampak gagah perkasa itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi pancaran kecantikan Luhan yang mempesona. Ekspresi wajah Luhan datar, dan tegas meskipun jatuhnya malah membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

" Yang Mulia─aku telah menemukan sebuah jalan rahasia menuju istana Exordium."

Kris terdiam sebentar, pikirannya masih terisi dengan adegan ciumannya bersama Suho. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia akhirnya menyadari apa yang sedang Luhan katakan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kita akan menyusup malam ini." jawabnya setelah beberapa detik. Kris menolehkan wajahnya pada Suho, melihat wajah pemuda itu tampak sendu, seperti seorang anak yang kehilangan boneka kesayangannya. " Suho, lupakan saja soal yang tadi." Sahut Kris berusaha menenangkan Suho.

Suho menghela nafas kasar, " Kris, aku tidak akan menyerah."

…

* * *

…

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, bangkit dari tempat ia tidur, merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya. Pemuda itu bangun di hamparan padang rumput yang indah, Baekhyun terdiam menatap ke sekelilingnya. Rumput hijau dan bunga Daisy yang tampak sangat indah.

Mata Baekhyun membola saat seorang anak perempuan cantik muncul di hadapannya sambil mengengam tangannya dengan lembut. Baekhyun hampir menangis saat tahu anak itu adalah salah satu dari rakyatnya yang ia cintai. Bidadarinya.

Gadis mungil itu mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk ke suatu arah. Baekhyun terkesiap saat melihat segerombolan orang. Dan ia benar-benar menangis saat tahu siapa orang-orang itu. Rakyatnya. Dari yang bayi hingga yang manula, dari para pedagang hingga pejabat tinggi. Disana juga ada Jongdae. Mereka semua tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera mengendong anak yang mengengam tangannya, lalu berlari ke arah segerombolah itu.

Saat ia sampai, Baekhyun tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk dan menciumi rakyatnya satu-satu. Seluruh rakyatnya nampak tersenyum dan tertawa menyambutnya. Baekhyun sangat bahagia. Ia tidak mau hal ini berakhir.

Namun, suasana tiba-tiba menjadi diam saat sebuah langkah kaki datang ke arah mereka. Semua mata menoleh ke sumber langkah kaki itu. Baekhyun juga ingin melihat, tapi rakyatnya seolah-olah tidak memperbolehkannya melihat sosok itu. Tapi, Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahwa 'ia' semakin mendekat kepadanya.

Rakyatnya tiba-tiba membuka jalan satu sama lain, menampilkan sosok yang menjadi tanda tanya bagi Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun hampir meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya, rahangnya serasa jatuh hingga ke tanah saat melihat orang itu.

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri, melihat Chanyeol yang berada di depannya sambil tersenyum manis. Bukan hanya itu saja, lelaki tinggi dan gagah itu memakai gaun pernikahan yang biasa digunakan para wanita pada saat mengikat janji suci. Gaun itu tampak cantik dengan hiasan pernak –pernik di sekitarnya, belum lagi tiara cantik yang bertenger di pucuk kepala Chanyeol.

Semua rakyatnya bersorak-sorai, " pengantin wanita telah datang! Pernikahannya akan dimulai!" dan Baekhyun hampir pingsan saat melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang ternyata telah memakai baju pengantin untuk pria.

Baekhyun berteriak. Berteriak sekuat, sekeras dan semelengking yang ia bisa. Jika ini mimpi tolong bangunkan dia!

…

…

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melonjak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu dan keringat yang sangat banyak mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Mimpi sialan! Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan, saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, barulah Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di tempat yang mana seharusnya ia berada.

Bukankah harusnya ia berada di penjara gelap dan kotor itu?

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia menemukan dirinya terbaring pada sebuah ranjang di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan. Baekhyun mengeryit saat bau obat yang sangat kuat memasuki indra penciumannya, di ujung ruangan ada berbagai macam tabung kaca, beberapa tanaman yang telah dikeringkan dan alat untuk membuat obat-obatan. Dimana ini? Baekhyun bergumam panik dalam hati. Pintu di depan Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan sosok seseorang yang sangat tua dengan tubuh ringkih, sosok itu membawa segentong air dengan kain. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan, " Maaf, aku dimana sekarang?"

Pria tua itu tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun, " oh, kau sudah bangun." Sahutnya, sambil menarik kursi kecil dan duduk di dekat tempat tidur Baekhyun. " kau dapat melawan racun itu dalam dua hari. Kau luar biasa!"

Baekhyun ternganga semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya. Kakek itu tersenyum lembut, "Perkenalkan Baekhyun, aku Sangho. Tabib istana. Kau mungkin lupa, tapi selama dua hari ini kau terbaring lemas karena seseorang meracunimu."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, Ia ingat sekarang! Sedikit demi sedikit adegan saat Minah datang, membentak-bentaknya, lalu tiba-tiba menusuknya dengan panah beracun berputar jelas di kepala Baekhyun.

Tabib yang sudah cukup tua itu tersenyum, " sekarang, berdirilah dan gerakan seluruh anggota tubuhmu! Aku ingin melihat apakah racun itu mengangu saraf tertentu, " Baekhyun menurut dengan wajah polos, melakukan beberapa gerakan ringan seperti yang diperintah oleh tabib itu. Selanjutnya, tabib itu memeriksa mata Baekhyun, mulutnya, dan seluruh kaki tangannya.

Lelaki tua itu berdiri setelah yakin bahwa tubuh Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan sudah benar-benar sembuh, "Sekarang, aku akan keluar untuk menemui sang raja dan mengatakan kepada dayang-dayang bahwa kau telah sadar. Kau harus segera makan dan membersihkan tubuhmu segera. Selama dua hari ini kau tidak mengisi perutmu sama sekali! Sekarang berbaringlah lagi!" perintahnya.

Baekhyun hanya menganguk lesu, sambil merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di tempat tidur.

…

" Apa? Baekhyun sudah sadar?!" Sahut Kai bersemangat setelah mendengar perkataan dari tabib di depannya. Kai sontak langsung menoleh ke arah rajanya──Chanyeol. "Yang Mulia, Baekhyun sudah sadar!" pekiknya.

Chanyeol berdecak, menatap datar pada lembaran-lembaran perkamen di meja kerjanya. Ia berusaha untuk tenang dan bersikap datar, meskipun dadanya membuncah-buncah karena kabar itu. " Aku akan mengunjunginya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaanku."

Kai berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, menaruh kepalanya pada meja kerja Chanyeol,dan memandang lekat-lekat wajah raja Exordium itu dengan senyum jahilnya. " Oh ayolaaahhh~, aku tahu kau sangat ingin menemuinya..." goda Kai.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, " Berhenti bercanda Kai."

Tabib yang mengobati Baekhyun dan Kai tertawa, " Yang Mulia, hamba tidak mengerti mengapa engkau terlihat tidak senang dengan kabar ini. Padahal saya tahu, yang mulia-lah yang paling khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun."

Kai mengacungkan jempolnya sambil menganguk-anguk, " Benar. Benar. Yang Mulia bahkan menghabiskan seluruh malamnya dengan berjaga di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun, mengompresnya, membasuh tubuhnya, mengagumi segalanya yang ada di tubuh Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berdecak, " Kai, kau berlebihan."

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya. " Kai terus menggoda rajanya itu tanpa takut. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa merengut dengan wajah yang memerah. Kai dan tabib tua itu terus menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah jahil.

"Oh baiklah! Aku akan mengunjunginya sekarang" ucap Chanyeol menyerah atas desakan tabib dan Kai. Kedua orang itu hanya terkikik melihat bahwa rencana mereka berhasil.

…

…

Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya dengan sebuah kain kecil untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan di mulutnya. Ia telah selesai mengisi perutnya sekarang, dan akan menunggu dayang-dayang datang menjemput untuk memandikannya.

CKLEK

Perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan pada pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Awalnya, Baekhyun mengira yang datang itu adalah tabib, namun ia salah. Yang berada di depan pintu tidak lain adalah Chanyeol, raja Exordium. Baekhyun langsung tergagap.

"Ya-yang mulia."

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu, memandang lekat-lekat Baekhyun yang terbaring agak lemah di tempat tidurnya. Hatinya sakit tiba-tiba mengingat bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu. Chanyeol berjalan pelan mendatangi Baekhyun, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol dikarenakan mimpinya tadi.

"Baekhyun, " Chanyeol memangil, menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dengan jemarinya untuk mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" a-aku baik-baik saja."

"YA!Bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh ini! Membiarkan wanita itu meracunimu begitu saja!" bentak Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tidak dapat menjaga dirinya meskipun ia hanya menghadapi seorang wanita.

Baekhyun meringis kesal, merasa tidak nyaman dibentak. " Aku tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba saja menusukku dengan panah saat aku tidak menyadarinya!" sanggah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal, lalu menutup matanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. "Baekhyun, aku menghawatirkanmu." Desahnya. Baekhyun bungkam setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, jantungnya berdetak bertalu-talu saat Chanyeol menatapnya intens, tangannya membelai pipi Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya " aku begitu takut, bagaimana jika aku kehilanganmu." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya tak nyaman. Apa Chanyeol sedang mencoba merayunya sekarang?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Yang Mulia, kau lihat aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun ketus berusaha menutupi detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan tapi itu malah membuat Chanyeol mengeram kesal.

" Kau bau!" ejek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memasang wajah tak peduli mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, " Ya, aku tidak mandi selama beberapa hari Yang Mulia! Tenanglah, aku akan mandi segera!"

"Buka Bajumu!" Sahut Chanyeol.

"Hah?"

"Aku perintahkan kau membuka bajumu! Jangan Melawan!" Sahut Chanyeol bersikeras, ia menarik kemeja Baekhyun dengan brutal hingga terlepas dari sang empunya.

"YAA!a-apa maksudnya ini! Hentikan!" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol tanpa sadar saat menyadari ia telah bertelanjang dada. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Namun terlambat, Chanyeol sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan berapi-api.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Tanpa pikir panjang, otak Baekhyun segera memerintahkannya untuk kabur, sebab Chanyeol saat ini sudah tak ada bedanya dengan seekor predator. Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya untuk segera turun dari ranjang, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Chanyeol yang sudah mengengam bagian celananya erat-erat.

"AAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak saat merasakan kain terakhir─ celananya, sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Mata Baekhyun membulat saat merasakan tubuh polosnya tertepa udara dingin, lelaki mungil itu sontak langsung mengulung tubuh telanjangnya di dalam selimut.

Chanyeol menyeringai nakal, melihat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam selimut dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya jadi seperti kepompong. Chanyeol membungkuk, dan memeluk gulungan selimut yang berisi Baekhyun itu di dalamnya. Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun erat-erat, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memberontak seadanya karena selimut itu justru menahannya untuk bergerak.

"Ya-yang mulia! Kau ingin membawaku kemana!?"tanya Baekhyun panik saat Chanyeol mengendongnya keluar kamar. Wajahnya memerah mengingat ia saat ini benar-benar telanjang bulat.

Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan cengiran mengesalkannya, ia tertawa-tawa dalam hati melihat wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun yang memerah seperti tomat matang. Raja Exordium itu berjalan cepat menyusuri jalanan dan halaman istana, membawa Baekhyun di dalam buntalan selimut tanpa merasa kelelahan.

Kelakuan Chanyeol menjadikan mereka berdua bahan tontonan seluruh khalayak istana, para dayang dan prajurit sampai menganga melihat raja mereka yang tertawa-tawa sambil membawa pemuda mungil yang hampir meledak menahan malu di lengannya.

Chanyeol akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya. Baekhyun menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa gerangan yang sedang Chanyeol rencanakan. Pemuda mungil tu mengernyit saat ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol membawanya ke depan pintu gerbang sebuah ruangan yang nampak asing. Gerbang itu berwarna emas keputih-putihan.

Seorang dayang melewati Chanyeol dan membuka pintu yang sangat besar itu. Baekhyun ternganga saat melihat penampakan dari ruangan itu. Sebuah kamar yang sangat mewah, jauh lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan kamar Baekhyun. Ranjangnya besar dan sangat indah, tiang-tiang penyangganya dihiasi dengan batu mulia yang sangat banyak. Belum lagi perkakas-perkakas di dalam kamar itu semuanya terbuat dari emas dan perak. Lantainya dihiasi dengan karpet mahal dari daerah timur. Begitu juga dindingnya yang tampaknya diukir oleh seniman terbaik.

Mata Baekhyun terkunci pada sebuah lukisan yang besar sekali di dinding. Itu lukisan Chanyeol, yang sangat tampan sekali. Chanyeol tampak berdiri gagah di atas kuda, dengan pakaian seorang raja, dan mahkota di pucuk kepalanya. Di atas lukisan itu terukir kata " THE FOURTH " yang menandakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah raja Keempat Exordium.

Tepat di bawah lukisan itu, berdiri sebuah tiang. Diatasnya terpajang sebuah mahkota yang dimasukan ke dalam kotak kaca. Mahkota itu sama persis dari yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol di lukisan.

Baekhyun mengerti sekarang. Ini adalah kamar pribadi milik Chanyeol.

"Sudah puas melihat-lihatnya?" bisik Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun terlonjak saat dia sadar Chanyeol kembali berjalan ke suatu arah.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya pada sebuah pintu lagi yang ada di pojok kamarnya. Raja Exordium itu membuka pintunya dengan satu tangan, lalu membawa tubuh mungil di dekapannya masuk. Baekhyun kembali terkaget-kaget saat melihat ruangan tempatnya dibawa.

Ia dibawa ke dalam kamar mandi yang luar biasa mewah. Di dalam ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah kolam mandi berukuran besar. Ada 5 buah patung singa berwana emas yang dari mulutnya, air hangat nampak keluar terus menerus.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat ia merasakan Chanyeol melemparkannya tanpa aba-aba ke kolam itu. SIALAN!

"YAAHH!" ─ BYURRRRRRR!

Baekhyun memekik saat ia menghantam air hangat bersama dengan selimutnya. Air yang sangat banyak itu menengelamkan seluruh tubuh mungil Baekhyun, namun beberapa saat kemudian kepala Baekhyun muncul dari permukaan air.

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam menahan marah, ia mengeram ingin mengumpat dan membunuh Chanyeol, tapi ia tahan mengingat nyawa rakyatnya ada di tangan lelaki itu. Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat muka Baekhyun. Senyum Chanyeol lebar sekali meskipun suara tawanya sayup, dan raja Ecordium itu memeluk perutnya berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

Baekhyun terdiam dongo melihat Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol tadi tertawa? Benarkah? Sayang sekali Baekhyun hanya melihat sekilas tawa Chanyeol, sebab dalam beberapa detik raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi datar kembali.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba jemari Chanyel melepas kancing kemejanya. Memperlihatkan tubuh kekar seksinya pada Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu mengalihkan matanya sebentar, namun Baekhyun melotot begitu tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga melepas celananya. Mempertontonkan tubuh jahanam itu padanya.

Baekhyun ternganga, darah segar naik hingga ke kepalanya. Wajahnya jadi seperti kepiting rebus, dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan sangat kencang. " a-apa yang k-kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun memekik saat Chanyeol dan tubuh seksinya itu masuk ke dalam kolam pemandian. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun segera bergerak ke sisi kolam yang lain. Tangannya memegang erat-erat selimut yang masih melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Hei, kemari!" perintah Chanyeol dengan nada yang membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri. Ngomong-ngomong, yang dibawah sana juga ikut berdiri.

Baekhyun tak mengindahkan perkataan Chanyeol, malahan ia berusaha naik dari kolam itu. Namun, Chanyeol yang memang pada dasarnya tidak dapat menerima penolakan segera mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik lelaki itu kembali ke dalam kolam, dan segera mendekapnya. Baekhyun memberontak berusaha untuk keluar dari kungkungan Chanyeol. Namun perbedaan tenaga di antara keduanya cukup besar, Chanyeol malah membuat tubuh Baekhyun menghantam dinding kolam dan menghimpitnya.

Chanyeol memandang nikmat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang tak karuan. Wajah cantik itu sangat merah dan seksi. Tampak kebingungan dengan situasi yang terjadi. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Baekhyun, "Bukankah kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu segera karena kau sudah tidak mandi berhari-hari?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat sensual, "Kupikir aku harus membantumu karena kau baru saja pulih dari keracunan."

Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, " a-aku bisa membersihkan tubuhku sendiri yang mulia. A-aku tidak memerlukan bantuanmu, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol terkekeh, menjilati telinga Baekhyun dan membuatnya bergetar hebat, "Oh tidak, jangan begitu. Kau akan memerlukan bantuanku." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara bass-nya yang seksi, " sebab kita akan membersihkan 'seluruh bagian' dari tubuhmu."

…

…

...

"A-aah! Uh!" Baekhyun menutup matanya keras-keras. Tubuhnya bergetar tidak karuan saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol mengusap-usap dan menggoda nipple-nya. Baekhyun duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol, dan itu membuat penis mereka saling bergesekan.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, tak puas-puas memainkan dua buah kismis cantik di dada Baekhyun. Pinggulnya sengaja ia maju mundurkan agar penisnya dan penis Baekhyun saling menabrak. " Ya, aku penasaran , bagaimana bisa kau melawan racun itu dalam dua hari?" tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela godaan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka menutup mulutnya,membuat air dari kolam pemandian tak sengaja masuk. "Uhh-aa-ahh!" desahnya saat tangan Chanyeol berpindah ke penisnya. Mengocoknya dengan gerakan konstan.

"Hei, jawablah."

Baekhyun mengeram di sela-sela desahannya, " UUH—AH! Haa. Di-di ke-ah! Kerajaan kami. Seorang putra mahkota—AH! Ya tuhan! —pu-putra mahkota wajib meminum berbagai macam racun dengan porsi sangat sedikit agar Uh! A-ah! Tubuhnya m—membentuk antibodi dan ta-ta-han terhadap racun." Baekhyun menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Bersusah payah untuk menyelesaikan satu kalimat.

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam lubang analnya. Setelah diteliti, itu adalah jari jemari Chanyeol. " Bagian ini juga harus dibersihkan," ucap Chanyeol. Mengobrak-abrik lubang Baekhyun dengan dua jarinya. Seraya tangannya yang lain mengocok penis lelaki mungil itu.

"AH! AH!" Baekhyun tampak menunjukan perubahan reaksi yang signifikan, tubuhnya tampak melompat-lompat dengan indah, dan wajahnya sangat merah dengan saliva yang mengalir di mulutnya. Tubuh Baekhyun menjadi tidak terkendali saat jari Chanyeol menemukan prostatnya membuat Baekhyun hampir kehilangan kewarasannya, Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu seketika mempercepat kocokannya. Dan─ "AAHHH!"

Baekhyun keluar. Spermanya menyembur bercampur dengan air di kolam pemandian.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang menutup matanya kelelahan. Dengan sigap ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya keluar dar kolam. Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak mengindahkan tubuh telanjang mereka yang basah kuyup.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya saat Chanyeol membawanya sambil setengah berlari. Ia mau dibawa kemana?

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memekik sunyi saat merasakan tubuhnya jatuh di sebuah tempat yang empuk. Baekhyun memandang ke sekitar, akhirnya sadar bahwa Chanyeol meleparkannya ke tempat tidur yang mewah. Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan nafasnya saat menghetahui Chanyeol menindih tubuh telanjangnya.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu. Mulutnya mementuk hurug 'O' karena jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Chanyeol sangat tampan, wajahnya memerah menahan nafsu, apalagi raja Exordium itu sekarang sedang membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, ia terpesona atas ketampanan Chanyeol yang sangat tidak masuk akal, titik-titik air jatuh dari helaian rambutnya mengenai wajah Baekhyun.

"Ummmm—aahh!" Baekhyun memberontak sedikit saat Chanyeol menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Menyesap bibirnya seperti permen yang sangat enak. Ciuman Chanyeol menuntut dan agak sedikit kasar, Baekhyun sampai kewalahan melayaninya. Lidahnya menerobos masuk tanpa diizinkan, dan mengobok-obok seisi mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersedak, dan Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, saliva mengalir dari mulut Chanyeol membentuk benang tipis yang menghubungkan kedua bibir itu.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkan ini!" desisnya sambil mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun, membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar. "Baekhyun. Aku masuk!" katanya, dan tanpa aba-aba penis besar Chanyeol menerobos lubang anal Baekhyun. Baekhyun melenguh, merasakan tubuhnya sangat penuh, urat-urat kejantanan Chanyeol bertemu langsung dengan dinding anusnya yang berkedut-kedut, dan itu membuat Baekhyun gila.

Chanyeol bergerak, penisnya keluar masuk anus Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang brutal. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dan berteriak saat rangsangan dan sodokan Chanyeol sudah melewati batas kewajaran. Lubangnya berkedut-kedut berusaha mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga kejantanan itu masuk sangat sangat dalam menghantam suatu titik di dalam sana.

"A—AH! PENUH SEKALI! PELAN-PELAN! AH-SSSSHHH!" Baekhyun memekik, namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol. Raja Exordium itu bergerak gila-gilaan seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok untuk bersetubuh. Baekhyun mengejang, dan tubuhnya mulai berkontraksi lagi, penisnya akan kembali mengeluarkan sperma. "a-ah- ahku! Chanyeol! Aku akan — ah! Ah!"

Chanyeol mengeleng, tangannya naik meremas penis Baekhyun dan menutup lubang ureternya. "Tidak! be-ah! Belum saatnya!" katanya tegas sambil berusaha menahan desahannya. Baekhyun panik, tubuhnya mengelepar sebagai reaksi terhadap rangsangan Chanyeol, tangannya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari pegangan, dan pilihan pertama Baekhyun adalah punggung Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! A-AH! Aku datang!" Chanyeol menarik penisnya hingga tersisa ujungnya saja, lalu menyodok anus itu dengan segenap kekuatannya. Menghantam prostat Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan benihnya, tangan Chanyel sendiri melepaskan penis Baekhyun dan lelaki mungil itu menegang indah saat lelehan sperma tertembak keluar dari penisnya. Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun ribuan kecupan, raja Exordium itu menunggu saat penisnya mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam mengatur nafas keduanya. PLOP—Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya, dan melihat puas anus Baekhyun yang terbuka dengan lelehan spermanya mengalir keluar. Chanyeol menatap prihatin pada penis besarnya yang ternyata belum lemas, adik kecilnya itu ternyata masih berdiri dengan gagah perkasa.

"Oh, penisku sangat keras kepala rupanya~" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengeleng-geleng melihat adik kecilnya.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh besarnya di tempat tidur, penisnya mengacung dengan gagah di udara. Chanyeol kemudian menarik Baekhyun yang masih kelelahan ke atas tubuhnya. Baekhyun nampak tak fokus dan kebingungan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol

Setelah itu tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atasnya. Pantat Baekhyun mendarat tepat pada penisnya. Baekhyun berteriak dan tercekik merasakan penis Chanyeol menerobos anusnya dengan sangat mudah.

"AHHH! HENTIKAN!" Baekhyun terisak di antara desahan. Namun Chanyeol hanya tertawa jahat.

"Kita tidak akan berhenti selama penisku masih berdiri dengan gagah, sayang~" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara serak-serak basah.

Baekhyun terisak. Malam ini menjadi malam yang benar-benar gila untuknya. CHANYEOL SIALAN! DIA BARU SAJA SEMBUH DARI KERACUNAN!

…

…

* * *

…

…

TRANGGGG!

Baekhyun membuka matanya kaget saat mendengar suara asing itu. Pemuda mungil itu bangkit dari tidurny. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang dari sisinya.

Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur mewah kepunyaan Chanyeol. Nyeri akibat persenggamaannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu membuat Baekhyun terhuyung sebentar. Untunglah ada sebuah meja yang dapat membuat Baekhyun menopang tubuhnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan tubuhnya yang bersih dan sudah berpakaian lengkap, nampaknya Chanyeol yang mengurusi badannya setelah ia pingsan.

PRAANNGGG!

Suara gaduh itu muncul lagi! Baekhyun terlonjak dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang merasakan bahaya. Dengan bersusah payah dan sedikit terpincang Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu yang ternyata sedikit terbuka.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya saat melihat keadaan di luar kamar Chanyeol, para penjaga tergeletak tak berdaya di seluruh jalan. Baekhyun mengecek keadaan mereka dengan panik. Itu akan sanagt mengerikan jika prajurit-prajurit ini mati. Namun Baekhyun cuma bisa menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui para prajurit itu hanya pingsan.

DRAAAKKK!

Suara itu muncul lagi, Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang segera berdiri dan berlari, tak mengindahkan rasa nyeri di pinggulnya. Baekhyun berusaha mencari Chanyeol, sebab perasaannya serasa tidak nyaman.

Dengan hanya bermodalkan sinar bulan yang kebetulan sekali sedang purnama, Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan setapak istana ke suara gaduh itu berasal.

Baekhyun berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan, ada banyak prajurit yang pingsan di depan ruangan itu. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Saat kakinya melangkah masuk, Baekhyun meyipitkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang sedang sibuk membuka-buka lemari di ruangan itu. Sosok itu mengambil beberapa berkas yang berserakan di lantai, dan saat sosok itu melihat Baekhyun di ujung ruangan, ia berusaha untuk kabur dengan cepat.

Baekhyun mengeram. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang itu kabur! Baekhyun melompat ke atas meja dan mengambil sebuah berkas yang cukup berat, lalu melemparkannya ke orang itu. Sosok itu menghindar dengan cepat, namun ia tidak menyangka berkas yang dilempar itu hanya pengalihan, dan Baekhyun sudah menerjangnya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Baekhyun menindih sosok itu, dan ia berusaha melepaskan diri di bawah Baekhyun. Jadi ia memberontak dengan brutal! BUK! Sosok itu meninju pipi Baekhyun berusaha membuatnya pergi, namun Baekhyun lebih kuat dalam menahan kedua tangan sosok itu.

Baekhyun membuka kain yang menutupi wajahnya, menampilkan sosok pemuda manis yang mengeram berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Baekhyun. " Ya! Lepaskan!" ia menggeram. Baekhyun mengeleng dan justru menahan pemuda itu semakin kuat.

"Siapa kau!?" tanya Baekhyun memperhatikan dan mengingat baik-baik wajah pemuda itu. Rambutnya hitam legam, dan kulitnya tampak putih sekali.

Pemuda itu mengeram dan meludahi Baekhyun! Baekhyun yang kesal segera meninju wajah pemuda di bawahnya itu. Tapi sosok itu segera memutar tubuhnya dan membuat Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangannya. Baekhyun jatuh ke tanah, dan pemuda asing itu segera berlari pergi sambil membawa pergi berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Baekhyun tidak menyerah, ia mencekram tangan pemuda itu, menarik gelang yang melingkar di tangannya. Lalu TRAK─gelang yang berada di tangan pemuda itu putus dan manik-maniknya jatuh berserakan. Pemuda itu tak mengindahkan Baekhyun, ia segera berlari menerobos keluar dan kabur.

Baekhyun bangkit dan berusaha mengejar, namun saat ia keluar dari ruangan itu pemuda itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Baekhyun mengumpat, mengengam gelang pemuda itu erat-erat. Baekhyun memperhatikan manik-manik dan hiasan gelang yang tersisa di tangannya itu dengan seksama. Melihat sebuah hiasan pipih yang terukir sebuah nama.

"Suho?" gumam Baekhyun.

….

Baekhyun kembali berlari tak tentu arah berusaha mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Ia tak memikirkan lagi pemuda asing itu, sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah Chanyeol dan perasaannya yang entah bagaimana semakin gelisah.

Baekhyun berlari semakin cepat saat mendengar uara dentingan pedang yang beradu. Ia menyurusuri jalanan istana itu dengan sigap. Lari Baekhyun melambat saat matanya menyadari sesosok tubuh besar yang berjalan mendekatinya. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya berusaha melihat sosok itu. Seorang pemuda yang sangat besar, tingginya kira-kira sama dengan Chanyeol. Baekhun tersenyum, Lantas mengira sosok itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan cepat mencoba mendatangi pemuda itu. Jantung Baekhyun berhenti saat ternyata pemuda itu malah berlari melewatinya, dan Baekhyun sempat melihat rupa pemuda itu.

Rambut pirang. Luka di pipi sebelah kiri? Baekhyun terdiam, ia tahu pernah melihat pemuda itu di suatu tempat. Pemuda tinggi itu terlihat menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun, ia tampak berbalik sebentar dan tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia juga mengenal wajah Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba suara keras yang meraung-raung terdengar, "KRISSS! AKU AKAN MENGHANCURRKANMUUU!" dan pemuda itu sontak langsung berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri sadar bahwa suara yang berteriak itu adalah suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun berlari sangat cepat menuju asal suara itu.

Mata Baekhyun membulat, air matanya mendesak untuk keluar. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang melihat keadaaan di depan matanya. Baekhyun tergagap, ketakutan dan kesedihan menyergap seluruh tubuhnya.

Di sana, di depan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terduduk di lantai sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Di dalam dekapannya, terbaring Kai yang dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah. Kai tak bergerak sedikit pun meski Chanyeol menguncang-guncangkan tubuh itu sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya memandang Baekhyun, air mata meleleh di seluruh wajahnya, matanya nampak sangat menyedihkan.

"Baekhyun! Ia membunuh Kai!" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar, " i-ia membunuh sahabatku!" tangis Chanyeol kembali pecah saat tubuh Kai di dekapannya menjadi sangat dingin.

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya, mencium sayang dahi Kai yang tertidur dengan wajah damai di dekapannya. " Aku akan membunuhnya! Aku akan membunuh bedebah itu!"

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Halo… Terima kasih banyak atas para reader yang sudah memberikan review, favorite, dan follow yang membuat saya tetap semangat. Terutama salah satu reader (Dena Restika) yang sudah menagih saya update terus-terusan. Makasih banyak juga dengan para reader yang lain. Aku cinta kalian. Padahal, sebenarnya chapter ini baru saja selesai sekitar jam 10 hari minggu (alias tadi pagi). Saya udah mikir buat menunda update jadi minggu depan, eh taunya selesai! HUAAHAHAHA! Ini semua karena semangat yang kalian kasih! #kecupciumpeluk

Eh btw, aku baru sadar, ternyata review guest ngak bisa langsung ke post ya. Harus di approve dulu di moderate review. Padahal setiap review yang berisi tanggapan baik itu berharga untuk aku. :') Makasih juga yang buat yang ngereview meskipun ngak punya akun. Aku sangat menghargai apresiasi kalian.

Terus, terus, author minta maaf dengan sangat ya kalau ada typo atau kata-kata yang rancu. Soalnya author cuma satu kali baca ulang, karena terburu-buru dan masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan

. Dan juga, ada beberapa review yang seharusnya saya balas malah kelupaan, jadi tunggu aja balasan review kalian ya. Makasih.

Nah, untuk tambahan, aku mau tanya pendapat para reader-deul sekalian. FF ini kan rencananya ada M-pregnya. Nah, author bingung cara kelahirannya itu lebih baik dengan cara operasi atau cara manual ( dibrojolin gitu, lewat errr itu─) author minta pendapatnya ya. Terima Kasih.

Edit: untuk pertanyaan yang di atas, Author akhirnya sudah memutuskan kalau cara melahirkan anaknya adalah dengan cara manual. Soalnya author mikir kalau kacang graviar bisa menumbuhkan rahim dan kelenjar susu, masa ngebuat anaknya supaya bisa dibrojolin secara normal ngak bisa. Apalagi, setelah makan kacang itu anatomi tubuh memang akan berubah secara drastis. Heheehe, terus supaya ngak jijik jijik amat, 2-3 hari sebelum melahirkan, tubuh seseorang yang hamil tidak akan mau menerima makanan apapun pun(puasa gitu), dan tubuh bakal terus menerus mengeluarkan cairan untuk membersihkan dan melicinkan jalan keluar. Crazy right? It is! Yah, semuanya karena kacang graviar. #dicekek makasih ya untuk yg sudah menuliskan pendapat nya.

Btw, untuk Kai, jangan hajar author ya.

AYO REVIEW! Dan ayo vote EXO di MAMA 2016!


	8. Chapter 7

_Arco Iria Present_

 _Kings_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Ia adalah fantasi kuat dan indah yang ada di setiap hati orang-orang**_

 _ **Delusi cantik tak terbatas yang memerangkap dan juga membebaskan**_

 _ **Beberapa orang menjaganya**_

 _ **Yang lain menghancurkannya**_

 _ **Ia terlahir oleh penderitaan dan suka cita**_

 _ **Mati oleh kesengsaraan dan juga kesenangan**_

 _ **Apakah Ia?**_

* * *

.

.

 _Chanyeol menatap tenang bulan purnama beserta bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Bulan tampak sangat indah, dan bintang-bintang seperti melengkapinya. Chanyeol tersenyum tenang melihat pemandangan langit itu kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya dari bulan purnama, maniknya jatuh pada sosok mungil yang tertidur nyenyak di pelan terdengar dari pemuda di sebelahnya sampai membuat Chanyeol tertawa._

 _Chanyeol menarik selimut tebal yang terbuat dari bulu beruang untuk menutupi tubuh lelaki itu, raja Exordium itu kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup sayang dahi pemuda itu._

 _Dia─Baekhyun tampaknya benar-benar kelelahan akibat 'pekerjaan' mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanyeol merasa bersalah sedikit karena telah memaksa tubuh mungil pemuda itu memuaskan libidonya yang memang sangat di luar batas. Karena, hormon dan nafsu sialan itu, Baekhyun harus melayaninya selama tiga ronde dan akhirnya berakhir dengan kehilangan kesadarannya._

 _Ini gila!_

 _Chanyeol meremas kepalanya, saat melihat wajah manis Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan tenang. Hasratnya untuk melakukan seks kembali terasa lagi, dan Chanyeol tidak setega itu untuk memaksa Baekhyun bangun dan melayaninya meskipun. Demi Tuhan! Pemuda itu baru saja pingsan karena kelelahan sekitar sejam yang lalu._

 _Chanyeol benci ini._

 _Chanyeol benci dengan hasratnya yang entah mengapa meningkat pesat dan tidak sanggup ia kendalikan saat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Sebuah keuntungan sebenarnya mengingat ia memiliki perjanjian itu dengan Baekhyun. Tapi─Ia tidak puas! Ia tidak puas dengan apa yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Ia tidak puas jika Baekhyun hanya memberikan fisiknya saja. Ia ingin segalanya, ia ingin hati Baekhyun juga. Ia ingin semuanya._

 _DAN INI BENAR-BENAR MEMBUAT CHANYEOL GILA!_

 _Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun kembali, bibir merahnya terbuka dan Chanyeol merasa ingin melumat bibir itu lagi. Chanyeol mengelengkan kepalanya, lalu berdiri pelan-pelan dari ranjang besar itu agar tak membangunkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memakai jubah hangatnnya dan mengambil pedangnya. Ia perlu udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikiran kotornya._

…

 _Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri kawasan taman istana dengan langkah santai, di belakangnya dua orang prajurit mengikuti dalam diam. Bulan purnama malam itu sangat terang sampai rasanya obor maupun lampu minyak tidak diperlukan lagi untuk menerangi jalan mereka._

" _Yang Mulia, anda mau kemana?" tanya seorang prajurit. Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menjawab._

 _Chanyeol terdiam, memandang kolam ikan yang memantulkan bulan diantara bunga-bunga teratai merah muda. Manik raja Exordium itu melebar saat tiba-tiba melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun muncul di pantulan bulan itu. Chanyeol menahan nafas, rasanya ia ingin terjun ke dalam kolam itu sekarang juga._

" _YANG MULIAAA!" BRUKK─ tiba-tiba kedua prajurit Chanyeol berteriak, lalu tanpa sempat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi mereka berdua terjatuh di tanah. Chanyeol terdiam, menatap datar kedua prajuritnya yang tak sadarkan diri, matanya kemudian bergulir pada sesosok tubuh yang terlindung dari cahaya bulan, sehingga wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat._

 _Namun, Chanyeol dapat mengenal postur tubuh itu dengan baik. Ia tidak lupa._

 _Sosok itu berjalan pelan, keluar dari kegelapan ke sebuah tempat yang dicahayai cahaya bulan. Rambut pirang sosok itu bersinar indah, dan tubuh tingginya nampak sangat gagah. "Chanyeol, lama tidak bertemu."_

 _Chanyeol mengeram,gigi-giginya bergemeletuk karena ia menahan kemarahannya. Tangannya jatuh menelusuri pinggang untuk merasakan apakah pedangnya masih ada di situ, " Kris, beraninya kau menampakan wajahmu itu di hadapanku!" desis Chanyeol._

 _Kris terkekeh, "Ini sudah lebih dari 5 tahun Chanyeol. Tentu saja aku merindukan kampung halamanku."_

" _PERGILAH! TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBUTUHKAN PENGHIANAT SEPERTIMU DI SINI!" bentak Chanyeol._

 _Kris terdiam, mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat, "apa yang kau bicarakan bedebah?! Penghianat? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Ini bukan lelucon Chanyeol!"_

 _Chanyeol mendengus, " Pergilah!" membalikan badannya, ia ingin pergi meninggalkan Kris segera, sebab Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak mencabut pedang dan membunuh kakaknya itu sekarang._

" _Aku ke sini untuk mengetahui kebenaran dari kejadian 5 tahun lalu. Kejadian yang telah kau atur sedemikian rupa_ _kematian ayah, ibu, dan juga Irene!"_

 _Chanyeol membalikan badannya, matanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan nyalang, pemuda itu berjalan cepat ke arah Kris " Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Beraninya kau menyebut nama mereka dengan mulut kotormu!"_

 _PRANGGG! Suara pedang beradu sengit! Chanyeol menebas pedangnya ke arah Kris,namun Kris dengan lincah mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menahan pisau besar milik Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol dan Kris berkilat satu sama lain. Di bawah cahaya bulan, mereka beradu kekuatan. Saling mendorong untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat!_

 _PRAK! Chanyeol dan Kris memisahkan diri, sebab tidak ada satupun yang mundur diantara mereka berdua._

 _Chanyeol memandang luka pada pipi kiri Kris, luka yang ia torehkan lima tahun lalu. Luka yang menjadi saksi atas perristiwa 'itu'. " Aku telah membuat kesalahan besar dengan tidak membunuhmu 5 tahun yang lalu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menguatkan kuda-kudanya─bersiap atas serangan apapun yang mungkin akan dilancarkan oleh Kris._

 _Kris tersenyum meremehkan, " Andai saja waktu dapat kuputar kembali, tak akan kubiarkan laki-laki sepertimu mendapatkan Irene."_

 _Chanyeol mengengam pedangnya erat-erat, maju kembali untuk menyerang Kris. Dengan segenap kekuatannya ia berusaha menebas kakaknya itu. Kris berputar, menyerang bagian sisi kiri Chanyeol dengan sikunya, namun Chanyeol yang sadar akan hal itu segera menghindar._

 _Tak sampai sedetik, Chanyeol kembali melancarkan serangannya, pemuda itu menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah atas, dan Kris berusaha menahan tebasan pedang itu dengan tangannya yang sudah dilapisi oleh logam besi. Melihat bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang terbuka, dengan menggunakan kakinya, Kris menendang perut Raja Exordium itu dengan sekuat tenaga._

 _BRUK!_

 _Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah menerima serangan itu, namun tubuhnya tetap kuat berdiri sebab tendangan itu hanya terasa seperti dipukul oleh angin baginya._

 _Kris terdiam, memandang Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Kemarahan membuncah di dalam hatinya, " Chanyeol adikku, " ujarnya melembut, " apa kau ingat saat kita berdua masih muda dan kau akan selalu memaksaku untuk mengajarkan ilmu berpedang kepadamu?" tanya Kris, pemuda pirang itu tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu._

" _Jangan berusaha mengungkit masa lalu. Kau bukan kakakku." Jawab Chanyeol dingin. "kau membunuh Irene."_

 _Kedua mata Kris membulat tajam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, " dasar tak tahu malu! Beraninya kau mengatakan hal itu di depanku !"_

" _Apa lagi yang ingin kau sangkal?!" suara Chanyeol mengeras menjawab kata-kata Kris._

 _TOOONNNGGG─TOOONNGGG─TOOOONNNGGGG─TOONNNGGGGG─TOONNNGGGGG_

 _Suara gong terus-terusan berbunyi, Kris dan Chanyeol sadar benar arti sinyal dari suara gong tersebut. Penyusup!─para penyusup yang datang bersama Kris sepertinya sudah ketahuan._

 _Kris menghela nafas berat, membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol sinis, " tidak ada gunanya berdiskusi kepadamu, Chanyeol. Keserakahan telah mengeraskan hatimu. " ujar Kris sambil mengangkat pedangnya, memberikan Chanyeol aura mengintimidasi yang sejujurnya tidak terlalu mempan untuk Chanyeol._

" _Kris, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan." Kekeh Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. TRANGGGG─suara pedang yang beradu itu kembali terdengar, Kris dan Chanyeol sekali lagi berusaha membuktikan kebolehannya dalam berpedang. Kedua kakak beradik itu berusaha mendorong pedang mereka satu sama lain dengan seluruh kekuatannya, namun tidak ada yang mau kalah._

 _PRANGG─DUK! Chanyeol menyerang kepala Kris dengan tendangan atas, namun tendangan itu hanya dapat mengenai bahu Kris karena kakaknya itu sigap dan segera menjauhkan kepalanya. Chanyeol dan Kris terpisah, namun Kris maju menyerang dengan cepat, tidak membiarkan jeda sedikitpun meski hanya untuk mengambil nafas. Chanyeol melompat mundur, saat Kris menarik tubuhnya ia maju dan menebas pedangnya dengan sangat cepat hingga mampu merobek jubah dan baju Kris. Sayang sekali sabetan Chanyeol tak mengenai kulit Kris._

 _Kris mengumpat, pemuda itu berputar dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Namun Chanyeol dengan cepat berguling hingga yang tertebas oleh pedang Kris hanyalah tumpukan tanah. DUK! Kris terhuyung saat Chanyeol berhasil menghantam kepalanya dengan siku. DAK! Chanyeol kembali melancarkan serangan dengan menendang dada Kris dengan lutut dan Kris terbatuk!_

 _CRAKKK! Chanyeol menahan nafasnya. Matanya bergulir saat merasakan benda tajam menembus bahunya tanpa ampun, mata Chanyeol membulat saat memandang wajah Kris yang tersenyum licik dengan pedangnya yang sudah melukai bahunya._

 _BUK!_

 _Keadaan berbalik, Kris membalas Chanyeol dengan tamparan di muka. Chanyeol tersungkur di tanah sambil memegang bahunya yang menguncurkan darah, " SIALAN!" umpatnya!_

 _Kris terkekeh, "apa kau lupa aku lebih kuat darimu? 1001 pertarungan, dan aku memenangkan 1000-nya," Kris mengawali kalimatnya sambil menunjuk luka di pipi sebelah kirinya, " luka ini!─ ini adalah luka yang kudapat saat aku lengah. Saat dimana aku begitu lema hdan naif karena masih mengangapmu seorang aku akan membunuhmu dan membuatmu merasakan apa yang telah dirasakan oleh Irene."_

 _Chanyeol berdiri dengan susah payah, namun Kris tanpa aba-aba segera menacapkan pedang di kakinya membuat Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur. Chanyeol berusaha melawan Kris dengan berusaha mengayunkan pedangnya, namun Kris segera menendang pedang Chanyeol hingga terlempar sangat jauh._

" _Ini semua jadi lebih mudah saat kau tidak lagi mengangapku sebagai seorang kakak," ujar Kris, suaranya memelan. Matanya tak fokus dan tubuhnya agak bergetar meskipun tak seorangpun bahkan dirinya sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Kris mencekram rambut Chanyeol kasar, memaksanya untuk bangun dan duduk diam._

 _Chanyeol mengeram kesakitan, terutama pada bagian bahunya yang tidak berhenti. Keringatnya menetes tidak karuan karena luka yang tak tertahankan itu. Hati Chanyeol berdebar tidak karuan saat mengingat bahwa ada Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya? Apa ia akan baik-baik saja._

 _Kris mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Chanyeol menatap nyalang Kris._

 _TIDAK!_

 _Ia tidak akan terbunuh!_

 _Dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol melepaskan tubuhnya dari cengkraman Kris, bersusah payah berlari dan meraih pedangnya. Chanyeol terjatuh saat merasakan hantaman di kakinya, ia tahu bahwa Kris mengejarnya dan menendang kakinya. Namun sambil terseok-seok Chanyeol berusaha tetap mengapai pedangnya._

" _YANG MULIAAAA!"_

 _Chanyeol berbalik mendengar suara itu. KAI? Dan jantung Chanyeol hampir berhenti saat melihat Kai sahabatnya, melindungi tubuhnya dan berlaku sebagai sebuah tameng. "K-Kai?"_

 _Tes─kelopak mata Chanyeol melebar saat setetes darah jatuh mengenai jubahnya. Saat Chanyeol memandang tubuh Kai, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat melihat sebuah pedang menembus dada kiri sahabatnnya. Wajah Kai berkeringat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, jendral itu mengigit bibirnya menahan sakit, cairan merah perlahan keluar dari bibirnya._

" _Y-Yang Mulia─uhuk" Kai mengeluarkan suaranya dengan terbata-bata, ia tersedak oleh darah yang terus keluar dari bibirnya. "A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tubuh Kai limbung, ia terjatuh di atas tubuh Chanyeol, memperlihatkan Kris menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak karuan._

 _Wajah Kris memucat, tangannya yang memegang pedang penuh darah Kai bergetar tak karuan. Tubuhnya membatu tak mampu bergerak barang sedikitpun._

 _Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, sahabatnya Kai terjatuh di pangkuannya dengana darah yang tak berhenti keluar dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Kris dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan, " kau bedebah busuk! Dendam ini akan kubawa hingga aku mati!"_

 _Kai bernafas dengan terengah-engah, tak mampu mengambil nafas untuk tubuhnya. Kai merasakan tubuhnya sakit luar biasa dan ia kirinya tertusuk, dan ia tahu pasti jantungnya telah terluka. Kai terisak di antara penderitaannya, wajah suaminya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul di dalam benaknya._

" _Ya-yang mulia…" Kai memanggil, suaranya terdengar sangat memilukan._

 _Chanyeol mengeleng, raja Exordium itu menangis dan memeluk Kai sahabatnya erat-erat, " K-Kai kau akan baik-baik saja…"_

 _Sebulir air mata Chanyeol jatuh ke pipi Kai, Kai hanya tersenyum teduh sambl mengeleng dengan sisa kekuatannya, " a-aku tidak..ja-jantungku. Uhuk!" Kai kembali terbatuk dan segumpalan darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuh Kai melemah tak mampu mengerakan anggota badannya lagi, merasakan darah serasa telah hilang sama sekali dari tubuhnya. Kai merasakan pandangannya mengabur._

" _TIDAK! TIDAK! KAI! Aku akan memanggil tabib segeraa!" Chanyeol berteriak, tidak membiarkan Kai menutup matanya. Kepanikan menghajar tubuhnya dengan brutal._

 _Kai membuka matanya perlahan meskipun ia seperti tak dapat memandang lagi. Jendral itu dapat merasakan kawannya bergetar ketakutan. Kai mendenguskan nafas terlemah yang pernah ia keluarkan seumur hidupnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kai mengangkat tangannya menyentuh telapak tangan Chanyeol, "Kyungsoo." Desisnya, "tolong jaga Kyu-Kyungsoo─" Kai menarik nafas tubuhnya menegang, "dan bayiku."_

 _Kai menutup matanya. Ia telah pergi._

" _Kai?" Chanyeol menguncang guncang tubuh sahabatnya itu, merasakan dingin menyergap telapak tangannya yang mengengam tangan Kai. " Kai~" Chanyeol kembali terisak seperti seorang anak kecil, dadanya terasa sakit luar biasa, "Kai."_

 _Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya,_ "KRISSS! AKU AKAN MENGHANCURRKANMUUU!" teriaknya penuh amarah. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya yang menyedihkan, melihat sosok pemuda mungil di depannya dengan pandangan syok, pemuda itu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, " Chanyeol memanggil dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena tangisnya, luka tusuk pada bahunya tak terasa sama sekali, hatinya jauh lebih terluka, "ia membunuh Kai! I-ia membunuh sahabatkuu!"

…

…

* * *

…

…

 **-3 HARI KEMUDIAN-**

Chanyeol memandang datar sebuah peti mati di depannya. Sayup-sayup isak tangis terdengar jelas di telinganya saat peti mati itu diangkat ke sebuah perahu kayu berukuran sedang. Dengan pandangan sayu, Chanyeol menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo terduduk jatuh di pasir pantai sambil terisak pilu.

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya, pria itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan air matanya setelah ia mendapati suaminya telah meregang nyawa. Chanyeol mendapati dadanya kian sakit membayangkan penderitaan yang telah dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo. Dan itu semua dikarenakan oleh dirinya. Karena dirinya lah Kai terbunuh dan meninggalkan suaminya─yang sedang hamil.

Chanyeol menutup matanya kuat-kuat merasakan nyeri pada kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi begitu saja! Chanyeol membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, mendapati perahu yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan Kai mulai didorong ke lautan.

"Kaii, kumohoon jangan tinggalkaan aku!" Kyungsoo menjerit pilu di antara tangisnya. Chanyeol bergetar mendengarnya. Dia jahat! Dia sangat jahat!

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol memanggil, memandang Kyungsoo yang terduduk penuh derita di pasir pantai.

Mendengar panggilan rajanya, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, dan saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol bagaikan ditusuk oleh seribu tombak. Wajah Kyungsoo─wajah itu sangat menyedihkan, sangat pucat seolah raga yang telah kehilangan jiwanya. Sinar kehidupan di bola mata Kyungsoo telah sirna, yang ada hanya ratapan pilu.

"Apa kau membenciku saat ini Kyungsoo? Apa kau marah kepadaku?"

Kyungsoo menundukan perlahan, berusaha menahan isak tangisnya, " Yang Mulia, adalah sebuah kebohongan jika hamba mengatakan tidak marah dan kesal. " jawab Kyungsoo, " namun, hamba tidak mungkin membenci tuanku Raja. Semua ini, adalah bukti pengabdian yang paling tulus dari suami hamba kepada Raja kami yang termulia. Kai, begitu menyayangi Yang Mulia seperti saudaranya sendiri, ia rela memberikannya nyawanya agar Yang Mulia dapat selamat. " lanjut Kyungsoo, bayang-bayang Kai merajalela di seluruh pikirannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, berjalan pelan kepada seseorang yang dicintai sahabatnya, " itu─sudah berapa bulan umurnya?" ujar Chanyeol, sambil memandang lurus ke arah perut Kyungsoo.

"Hamba telah memasuki bulan ke-5, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Kyungsoo, tangannya terangkat mengelus surai pasangan sahabatnya itu, " Engkau dan bayi ini, kalian berdua akan hidup di bawah perlindunganku secara penuh. Aku akan memastikan keselamatan dan kesejahteraan kalian berdua. Saat bayi ini lahir dan tumbuh, dia akan kuanugerahi sebuah gelar yang pantas untuknya. Dengan inilah, aku membayar seluruh pengabdian suamimu yang begitu tulus dan tak tergantikan."

" Inilah janjiku sebagai seorang raja!"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecut sambil menganguk lemah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, tubuhnya ia gerakan dan mata bergulir ke segala arah, melihat ratusan prajurit asuhan Kai, juga menangis tersedu-sedu. Chanyeol tersenyum, " ternyata kau sangat dicintai ya Kai, " Gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba, sesesosok pemuda mungil tertangkap oleh indera pengelihatan Chanyeol. Raja Exordium itu seketika menelan ludahnya gugup. Itu Baekhyun─Chanyeol sama sekali tidak sempat melihat maupun mengunjunginya sejak 3 hari lalu. Saat itu, Baekhyun ada di sana. Melihatnya menangis , melihatnya meratap atas kematian Kai.

Jarak antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol begitu jauh, namun Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Baekhyun. Wajah pemuda mungil itu tampak mengisyaratkan perasaan duka yang mendalam─dan juga kekhawatiran. Seolah-olah mengatakan ' apa kau baik-baik saja?'

Chanyeol meremat dadanya. Ia ingin berlari mengapai tubuh itu, ia ingin mendatangi dan memeluknya erat-erat. Chanyeol ingin menangis sambil mendekap tubuh itu, ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya tanpa memperdulikan kedudukannya sebagai seorang raja. Chanyeol ingin menyalurkan rasa kesedihan, kemarahan, dendam, dan keputusasaan di tubuhnya pada pemuda mungil itu. Ia menginginkan Baekhyun.

"Yang Mulia," sebuah panggilan menyadarkan Chanyeol untuk segera melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati seorang pendeta telah berada di dekatnya. Pendeta itu menganguk dan memberikan isyarat kepada Chanyeol bahwa pemakaman akan segera dimulai. Chanyeol mengangukan kepalanya mengerti,lalu berjalan mengikut pendeta itu. Namun Chanyeol kemudian menyempatkan dirinya untuk melirik Baekhyun, dan kembali mempertemukan manik mereka berdua. Memandang wajah cantik itu sebelum kemudian berbalik pergi.

…

Chanyeol menutup matanya, mendengar nyanyian-nyanyian duka yang dikumandangan oleh orang-orang di belakangnya. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka kelopak matanya, perahu yang mengangkut peti mati Kai telah dilepas menuju lautan. Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang menebar banyak sekali kelopak mawar putih ke air laut sebagai tanda cintanya yang tulus. Beberapa prajurit asuhan Kai juga menebar padi, minyak wangi, kelopak bunga dari berbagai jenis sebagai salam perpisahan.

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya seraya berjalan maju, mulai memasuki telapak kakinya ke dalam air laut. Chanyeol berhenti saat air laut telah mencapai batas lututnya, memandang lekat-lekat sebuah perahu yang mengapung di tengan-tengah laut. Perhatian raja Exordium itu beralih pada panah yang ia gengam erat-erat sejak tadi. Seorang pendeta kemudian mendatangi Chanyeol dengan semangkuk bara api di tangannya. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah anak panah yang ujungnya elah diberi sumbu, lalu dimasukannya ke bara api hingga ujung panah itu terbakar.

Chanyeol menarik busurnya dan nyanyian duka juga tangis kesedihan semakin jelas di telinganya. Saat anak panah itu dilepaskan, Chanyeol meneteskan sebulir air matanya, mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya telah pergi.

Panah itu terbang di angkasa, lalu mendarat tepat di perahu yang membawa peti mati Kai. Panah dengan ujung berapi membakar jerami-jerami di dalam perahu itu. Chanyeol memanang penuh kesedihan pada perahu yang mulai terbakar sedikit demi sedikit itu, asap bakaran membumbung tinggi membuat jembatan bagi jiwa Kai untuk ke surga.

Chanyeol membuka bibirnya dan ikut bernyanyi bersama orang-orang di belakangnya. Setetes air mata kembali jatuh.

' _Selamat tinggal Kai. Selamat tinggal sahabatku.'_

* * *

Chanyeol melangkah pelan diikuti para pengawalnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari pemakaman Kai, dan entah bagaimana suasana istana menjadi kosong dan , tidak ada yang beraktifitas karena saat itu masih merupakan masa berduka atas meninggalnya jendral besar. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya saat memandang lapangan besar tempat dimana Kai biasa berpedang bersama anak buahnya. Rasa sakit kembali menghantam Chanyeol, rasa sakit yang jauh mengerikan dibandingkan luka tusuk Kris di bahunya.

Ah Ya? Kris.

Chanyeol bergumam. Hatinya serasa memanas mengingat orang itu, rasa kesal kembali menyeruak di dalam hatinya. " Kris, aku akan membunuhmu." Desah Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba, mata Chanyeol berhenti pada seorang pemuda manis yang di depan sana yang memandangnya khawatir. Itu Baekhyun, dan dia tampak bersembunyi di balik tiang dengan tatapan lurus kepada Chanyeol.

"Yang Mulia!" pekik para pengawal di belakang Chanyeol saat tiba-tiba raja Exordium itu berlari meninggalkan mereka. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya seketika saat melihat Chanyeol berlari tepat ke arahnya, jantungnya berdebar kencang, apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol langsung menarik lengannya.

"Ya!" ujar Baekhyun kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol.

"Ikut aku! Ini perintah raja!"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya merasakan aura mengintimidasi kembali menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol. Pemuda mungil itu kemudian hanya menundukan kepalanya saja membiarkan dirinya pasrah ditarik mengikuti Chanyeol.

Tidak berapa lama, akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia saat ini dibawa ke kamar pribadi milik raja Exordium itu. Chanyeol membuka pintu besar itu dengan cepat dan membawa masuk Baekhyun.

BRUKK!

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun merasakan situasi dimana ia dilemparkan ke atas ranjang. Namun ia masih juga merasa tidak biasa dan berdebar-debar. Jadi─apa Chanyeol ingin melakukan 'itu' lagi? Benarkah?! Sekarang?

Baekhyun awalnya ingin memberontak saat Chanyeol menindihnya, namun seketika Baekhyun terdiam bisu saat mendengar isakan kecil. Baekhyun tergagap saat Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat, dan juga─isakan yang berasal dari Chanyeol.

"huks…hiks!"

Baekhyun diam membatu mendengar tangisan Chanyeol, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya panas dikarenakan suhu tubuh raja Exordium itu. " Yang Mulia? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun juga sedikit demi sedikit merasakan dadanya basah oleh air mata Chanyeol. Baekyun menelan ludahnya, entah apa yang merasuki diri Baekhyun hingga kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh besar yang nampak lemah itu. Jantung Baekhyun berdenyut kencang saat tangan Baekhyun mengelus surai Chanyeol, rambut coklat itu sangat halus dan baunya harum.

"Biarkan! Biarkan saja seperti ini! Aku ingin menangis." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tetap menengelamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganguk kaku, lalu bergerak sedikit guna menyamankan tubuhnya. "Menangislah," ucapnya lembut.

Dan Chanyeol merasa sangat nyaman. Ia tidak pernah merasakan rasa tentam seperti itu lagi dalam hidupnya sejak permaisurinya terbunuh.

"Terima kasih," gumam Chanyeol. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun sebentar hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia tertidur.

...

Chanyeol menyamankan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum kemudian ia membuka kelopak matanya. Raja Exordium itu mengedip-ngedipkan mata bulatnya, berusaha beradaptasi pada pencahayaan remang-remang di ruangan itu. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, dan sadar bahwa ia telah tidur cukup lama hingga hari sudah gelap.

Raja Exordium itu mengusak rambutnya sebentar dan merasakan tubuhnya lelah luar biasa. Ruangan yang remang-remang karena hanya di terangi oleh lampu minyak membuat Chanyeol ingin tertidur lagi. Chanyeol menolehkan tubuhnya kesamping dan mendapati Baekhyun juga sedang terlelap damai di sebelahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pipi gembil Baekhyun.

Merasa ada sedikit pergerakan di sebelah, Baekhyun sontak membuka mata dan sangat kaget saat Chanyeol sudah sangat dekat di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun terlonjak sebentar saat merasakan wajahnya memanas, " a-apa yang mulia masih ingin menangis lagi?," tanyanya berusaha menutupi rasa malu. Chanyeol mengeleng lembut dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah cukup tenang sekarang, terima kasih Baekhyun."

Baekhyun cuma bisa terdiam tenang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Suasana pun tiba-tiba menjadi sepi dan tenang, tidak ada yang saling berbicara satu sama lain. Yang terdengar hanyalah rintik-rintik hujan di luar sana.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah saat ia tahu Chanyeol memandangnya terus-terusan. Itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman, terlebih lagi dengan mata bulat Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana tampak berbinar-binar itu. Baekhyun berdehem, raja Persei itu berusaha menyelamatkan situasi yang semakin mencurigakan.

"A-aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya jendral Kai. Dia-dia adalah seorang yang baik hati." Ucap Baekhyun. " Semoga dia dapat beristirahat dengan tenang di atas sana,"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, karena kalimat itu kembali mengingatkannya pada kematian sahabatnya yang tragis, " tidak! dia tidak akan tenang saat pembunuhnya masih hidup bahagia!" jawab Chanyeol dengan penuh emosi.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gelisah, sedikit takut atas reaksi Chanyeol, " Yang Mulia, jika boleh mengetahui, siapakah lelaki itu?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lekat-lekat, lalu ia segera bangkit duduk dari tidurnya diikuti Baekhyun, " LAKI-LAKI ITU? Dia adalah pendosa, penghianat, dan seorang brengsek yang pantas untuk mati!" jawab Chanyeol, raja Exordium itu bernafas putus-putus sambil meremat kepalanya. Ingatan-ingatan tentang masa lalu menginvasi kepalanya.

"Dia adalah kakakku."

Baekhyun menahan nafas mendengar perkataan Chanyeol? Kakak? tapi─bagaimana mungkin?!

Chanyeol menelan salivanya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya, tangannya mengengam erat selimut yang terbuat dari bulu beruang untuk menahan kemarahannya. "Namanya adalah Kris, kau tidak salah dengar Baekhyun, dia adalah kakakku."

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur mewahnya, berjalan pelan menuju jendela yang terhantam-hantam oleh rintik hujan yang cukup deras malam itu. " Kris, karena dia lahir lebih dahulu dari pada aku, maka gelar putra mahkota turun pada pundaknya. dia─ dikenal oleh orang-orang sebagai pribadi yang baik hati namun kuat, berwibawa, dan berkarisma. Kris tidak pernah mengenal lelah dalam belajar, dan ia selalu berambisi untuk mempelajari segala sesuatu."

"Ayah dan ibu serta rakyat Exordium memuja dan juga denganku, " Chanyeol menumpukan tubuhnya pada sisi jendela itu, " dia pernah menjadi seorang pahlawan dan sosok kakak yang kusayangi."

"Dulu─Kris, aku dan Kai. Kami bertiga selalu bermain bersama-sama. Kris bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia mengangap Kai sebagai adiknya sendiri─itu lucu, mengingat yang saat ini membuat Kai terbunuh adalah dia." Ujar Chanyeol sinis, " Kami bermain, berpetualang, dan belajar bertarung bersama-sama. Masa kecil kami sangat lah indah dan penuh kesenangan."

Baekhyun menganguk, mendengarkan Chanyeol yang bercerita dengan seksama.

"Kami tumbuh besar tanpa ada dendam dan perkelahian yang berarti." Chanyeol tersenyum kecut mengingat masa- masa damai dan indah itu. "Kemudian─pada suatu hari, " Chanyeol mengantungkan kalimatnya, ia berjalan sebentar menuju nakas dan meminum air yang telah disiapkan oleh pelayan untuk melembabkan kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Chanyeol berdehem sebentar, " suatu hari─perdana menteri di saat ayahku masih menjabat sebagai raja memperkenalkan putri tertuanya. Irene namanya. Dia─adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kami lihat selama tahun-tahun kami hidup. Aku tidak pernah menemukan wanita dengan budi pekerti dan pengetahuan seperti Irene di kalangan para gadis bangsawan lainnya, ia sangat indah."

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, entah mengapa mendengar pujian Chanyeol kepada gadis bernama Irene ini membuat dadanya sedikit sakit! Benar benar bodoh!

" Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya kami bertiga jatuh cinta pada Irene dan berusaha mendapatkan hatinya. Tetapi Kai akhirnya menyerah karena merasa tidak pantas untuk bersaing bersama para pangeran. Awalnya─Perdana Menteri berencana untuk menikahkan Irene dengan putera mahkota. Namun ayah, sang raja saat itu memiliki rencana lain."

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, atmosfer di dalam ruangan pribadi Chanyeol semakin terasa memberat seiring berjalannya percakapan. " Sang Raja, membiarkan Irene untuk memilih sendiri siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ingatan atas wajah cantik Irene terpatri dengan jelas, " Irene adalah wanita yang pintar. Ia tidak bermuluk-muluk dalam upaya memilih pasangan. Namun Irene membuat suatu cara yang pintar dengan memberikan sebuah teka-teki."

 _Ia adalah fantasi kuat dan indah yang ada di setiap hati orang-orang_

 _Delusi cantik tak terbatas yang memerangkap dan juga membebaskan_

 _Beberapa orang menjaganya_

 _Yang lain menghancurkannya_

 _Ia terlahir oleh penderitaan dan suka cita_

 _Mati oleh kesengsaraan dan juga kesenangan_

 _ **Apakah Ia?**_

Baekhyun tergagap, mata cantiknya berkedip-kedip menatap Chanyeol dalam diam. Dengan bibir bergetar, Baekhyun menjawab, " sebuah harapan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Baekhyun. Mengecup bibir pemuda itu secara singkat dan lembut─tanpa nafsu. Dada Baekhyun menghangat dengan perlakuan itu.

" Saat itu, dewa-dewa berada di pihakku sehingga aku dapat menjawab teka-teki itu dengan tepat. Dan pada akhirnya, aku berhasil mendapatkan Irene." Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya, ceritanya sampai pada bagian yang paling menyakitkan.

"Namun, tampaknya Kris tak mampu melepaskan Irene. Dan perasaannya menjadi tidak terkendali." Chanyeol kembali memandang jendela, matanya berkabut dan terpancar kesedihan yang mendalam, " suatu hari pada malam berhujan seperti saat ini, aku menemukan Irene─permaisuriku, mati terbunuh di pangkuan Kris dengan luka tusuk diseluruh tubuhnya. Darahnya mengalir begitu banyak seperti sungai." Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar hebat, ia ingin menangis lagi, kesedihan mendalam benar-benar menghancukan jiwanya, " aku tak pernah melupakan mata Kris yang sangat mengerikan sewaktu itu. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Seorang kakak baik hati yang kusayangi telah berubah menjadi seorang iblis."

Chanyeol mengeretakan giginya, air matanya akhirnya lolos juga, " saat itu, sebuah pertarungan tidak dapat lagi dihindarkan. Aku kehilangan kendali dan berusaha membunuhnya. Kemarahan akan kematian Irene benar-benar membuatku gila. Kris sangat kuat, aku tak mampu membunuhnya saat itu, dan dengan segenap kekuatanku, aku hanya mampu mengoreskan sebuah luka di pipinya."

Baekhyun ingin menangis juga, pemuda mungil itu perlahan melingkarkan tangan kurusnya pada leher Chanyeol, memeluknya dengan lembut.

" Malam itu juga, ia kabur dari istana dan mengasingkan diri. Kejadian itu adalah kejadian paling memalukan di sepanjang sejarah kerajaan, membuat keadaan istana menjadi gonjang-ganjing. Ibu kami,sang Ratu yang mendengar bahwa anak kesayangannya telah melakukan perbuatan keji tak dapat menahan rasa kesedihannya. Sang ratu menjadi sakit-sakitan dan akhirnya meninggal. Sang Raja, tak mampu kehilangan ratu yang begitu dicintainya hingga akhirnya juga mati di dalam kesepian." Chanyeol tertawa kecut, namun air matanya terus keluar bagaikan aliran sungai.

" K-Kris─bedebah itu telah sukses membunuh seluruh orang yang kusayangi. Orang tua, isteri, bahkan sahabatku sendiri! Kupikir, aku dapat memberikan ampun terhadap nyawanya karena ia adalah kakakku, namun aku salah. Ia harus mati! "

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa karena sikap Chanyeol. Dengan sabar Bekhyun mengelus punggung tegap Chanyeol lembut, " Chanyeol tenanglah." Ujarnya, kali ini Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan namanya. Chanyeol mengatup mulutna, air matanya terus menetes tak terkendali.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol memutuskan sesuatu yang gila.

BRUK!

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh kecil Baekhyun ke kasur, memerangkap tubuh itu erat-erat. Baekhyun terdiam tegang, namun ia tidak kaget. Entah bagaimana─dia agak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi.

" Apa kau bisa membuatku tenang?" tanya Chanyeol, tangannya turun ke arah bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun dan memasukan jemarinya ke dalam sana.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di dalam kungkungan Chanyeol, dan matanya bergerak liar tidak ingin melakukan kontak dengan manik Chanyeol. Namun hal itu malah membuat Baekhyun menjadi tambah mengemaskan, " terserahmu saja." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi, kali ini lebih menuntut dan berhasil membuat pemuda mungil bernama Baekhyun itu mengerang.

Ya. Malam ini, Chanyeol ingin melupakan semua penderitaannya.

…

* * *

…

Baekhyun mendesah saat merasakan sinar mentari merasuki matanya. Ia mengernyit sebentar karena silau cahaya itu. Baekhyun bergerak merengangkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk bangun sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit setelah beberapa menit, merasakan panasnya cahaya pagi yang begitu terik. Baekhyun memandang kesegala arah, mengetahui bahwa ia sendirian di dalam kamar pribadi milik raja Exordium itu. Baekhyun terdiam bingung? Mengapa Chanyeol membiarkannya untuk tidur di kamar itu setelah bercinta? Apa Chanyeol tidak takut Baekhyun akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk di dalam kamarnya? Di kamar yang paling suci di istana ini? Apa Chanyeol tidak takut Baekhyun akan menyembunyikan sebilah belati dan menusuknya di saat malam?

Apa itu artinya mempercayainya? Apa itu berarti, ia berharga bagi Chanyeol?

Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya berusaha mengusir pikiran bodohnya, tubuhnya masih agak sedikit pegal karena aktivitas semalam. Baekhyun berusaha berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, sedikit perlu usaha karena pinggulnya agak sakit.

Namun tiba-tiba─"HUKK!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, nafasnya memburu saat merasakan perutnya sangat-sangat mual, seolah-olah perutnya dikocok-kocok di dalam sana. " HUEEEKKK!" Baekhyun terlonjak. Ia ingin muntah! Apa yang terjadi?!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun berlari ke arah pintu kamar mandi di kamar Chanyeol. " Hueekkk!" Baekhyun panik, gejolak mengerikan di perutnya itu sudah di ujung tanduk. Baekhyun berlari ke sebuah lubang saluran air, dan ia muntah di sana. Sisa makanan kemarin langsung keluar begitu saja. Setelah seluruh isi perutnya keluar, Baekhyun terduduk lemas, sambil mengusap sisa air liur di sudut mulutnya. Lelaki mungil itu bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya?!

"HUEKKK!" mual itu datang lagi, dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk memuntahkan seisi perutnya lagi. Namun yang keluar hanya air, karena seluruh makanan sudah keluar di muntahan yang pertama. Baekhyun terisak, perutnya mual sekali!

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tubuhnya?!

…

…

Sangho, tabib istana mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas papirus yang sedang ia baca, merespon pada ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya. Sangho tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu, namun senyumnya menghilang saat lelaki tua itu menyadari wajah pucat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan lemah ke arah Sangho, " Sangho, pagi ini aku merasakan hal tidak mngenakan pada badanku. Aku merasa mual dan muntah-muntah." Ujar Baekhyun.

Sangho menganguk, lalu tangannya terulur pada dahi Baekhyun, merasakan panas tubuhnya. " sejak kapan kau mulai merasa mual Baekhyun?"

"Sejak tadi pagi."

Sangho menganguk, " apa kau tadi malam bercinta dengan Yang Mulia, dan ia mengeluarkannya di dalam?" tanya Sangho tanpa malu sedikitpun.

Baekhyun terlonjak malu mendengar perkataan Sangho, " a-aku ti-tidak." gagap Baekhyun.

Sangho hanya tertawa, "aku hanya bertanya. Karena bercinta antara sesama laki-laki memiliki beberapa resiko tertentu. Dan memasukan sperma di dalam lubang anal juga dapat mengangu proses pencernaan di dalam tubuh. " ujar Sangho, " namun itu jarang terjadi dan biasanya tidak berbahaya, Hahaha. " Sangho tertawa sambil memberikan 2 bungkus daun-daun kering pada Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah daun teh yang berasal dari daerah timur, seduhlah dengan daun mint untuk menghangatkan perutmu." Ujar Sangho, " kembalilah lagi jika mual-mual ini terus terjadi!"

Baekhyun menganguk dan ia segera pergi karena malu dengan perkataan vulgar Sangho.

…

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak di sekitar istana. Setelah berjalan agak lama, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa lokasinya dekat dengan tempat peristirahatan para koki. Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi dan memberikan penghiburan kepada Kyungsoo yang saat ini pasti sangat terpukul karena ditinggalkan oleh Kai.

"Kyungsoo─"

Baekhyun mengernyit saat mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya. Suara rendah dan berat. Suara Chanyeol? Baekhyun mengenyitkan dahinya yakin pada pendengarannya. Baekhyun mengintip ruangan Kyungsoo sebentar dan mendapati Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk saling berhadapan.

Jantung Baekhyun rasanya hampir berhenti saat mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo. Aku telah berpikir, bahwa hal yang telah kujanjikan sebelumnya kepadamu tidak dapat menebus pengabdian yang dilakukan oleh Kai, suamimu. Bagaimanapun anak itu─dia memerlukan sosok seorang ayah di sampingnya. Karena itu , Kyungsoo ikatlah kesetian dirimu kepadaku dan jadilah salah satu pasanganku ! aku menawarkan kesempatan ini kepadamu. "

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, dan ia menangis. Air matanya jatuh perlahan dari pelupuk matanya, melewati pipi putih mulusnya. Dadanya terasa sakit dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa perasaanya sangat kacau mendengar perkataan Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berdiri, dan ia segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: Author minta maaf sekali yah karena ngak update minggu kemaren dan update minggu ini malah terlambat satu hati. author kena writer block, dan itu sumpah! Dua minggu nulis palingan cuma satu paragraph, ngak ada feelnya sama sekali, ngak ada mood buat nulis sumpah. Dan author baru selesai ngetik chapter ini jam 12.15 tengah malam hari senin, 05 Desember! author tepar. Jadi jangan marah ya! Aku juga berusaha~ TTTT…TTTT (curhat alert!)

Dan juga, karena author males tambah ngaret buat post chapter ini , jadi untuk chapter ini author memang benar-benar ngak ada baca ulang ceritanya. Apalagi minggu ini author sibuk dan banyak tugas ( entah bagaimana nasib dari chapter selanjutnya. Ah auk ah! Bodo amat!) mwuhehehehehe. Untung aja, review antusias kalian selalu ada untuk menyemangati author supaya lebih semangat lagi! Eheheeheh! Author cinta banget sama kalian─eh! Reviewnya deng! #ditabok

As always, terima kasih banyak untuk para reader yang sudah meninggalkan jejak berupa review, favorite, follownya. Love you guys… mwuehehehehehehe! Ayo-ayo! Reviewnya ditunggu supaya author bisa terbebas dari belengu WB! Hehehehe. Author juga minta tolong ya, kalau ada menemukan kalimat janggal atau typo di cerita ini dibilang aja di kotak review, nanti author sebisa mungkin memperbaiki.

Terakhir, SELAMAT KEPADA EXO YANG MENANG ALBUM OF THE YEAR DI MAMA 2016. CHUKKAEEEE !CHUKKKAEEE! (btw, MAMA tahun ini agak boring gitu ya.. buurrmmppp!)

Nah sekarang, author mau menjelajah alam mimpi dulu!


	9. Chapter 8

_-Chapter Sebelumnya-_

" _Kyungsoo. Aku telah berpikir, bahwa hal yang telah kujanjikan sebelumnya kepadamu tidak dapat menebus pengabdian yang dilakukan oleh Kai, suamimu. Bagaimanapun anak itu─dia memerlukan sosok seorang ayah di sampingnya. Karena itu , Kyungsoo ikatlah kesetian dirimu kepadaku dan jadilah salah satu pasanganku ! aku menawarkan kesempatan ini kepadamu. "_

 _Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, dan ia menangis. Air matanya jatuh perlahan dari pelupuk matanya, melewati pipi putih mulusnya. Dadanya terasa sakit dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa perasaanya sangat kacau mendengar perkataan Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo._

 _Baekhyun berdiri, dan ia segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu._

* * *

…

* * *

Baekhyun berlari, ia terus berlari hingga kakinya kelu. Perutnya sakit, namun tidak ia indahkan, karena entah bagaimana rasa sakit di dadanya lebih terasa mengerikan. Baekhyun berbelok ke sebuah bangunan, menyembunyikan dirinya di sebuah pavilion kecil di sudut taman.

Sambil dengan langkah terseok-seok, dan nafas terengah-engah. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di bawah pavilion itu. Terisak sunyi, air matanya mengalir lembut dari maniknya. Pemuda itu meremas dadanya yang terasa ngilu. Ia tidak mengerti! Apa ini?! Kenapa rasa sakit ini begitu nyata!?

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dengan tangan lentiknya meskipun hal itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Air matanya tetap meluncur dengan deras. Ini salahnya kan?! Semua hal ini adalah salahnya tentu saja!

Jika saja Baekhyun tidak mulai membuka hatinya dan bersimpati kepada raja brengsek itu! Ia tidak akan merasa sesakit ini!

Ji─jika saja raja itu tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mempertanyakan perasaannya. Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?!

Andai saja, si brengsek itu memperlakukannya seperti seorang tawanan yang tidak pantas dikasihani, menyetubuhinya tanpa cinta, atau langsung membunuhnya. Baekhyun tidak akan sesakit ini kan?!

Apa kata-kata cinta yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu hanya sebuah omong kosong?

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, kali ini suara tangisnya semakin keras. Apa saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Baekhyun itu hanya kebohongan belaka? Dasar bedebah brengsek! Padahal dulu Baekhyun meragukan kata-kata itu. Sekarang, setelah Baekhyun sudah mulai berharap─ia dijatuhkan dari harapannya! Sungguh kejam!

"HOEK!" Rasa mual itu muncul lagi! Baekhyun terisak! Oh Tuhan! Apa dosanya sehingga ia harus menghadapi semua ini?! Baekhyun meremas dua buah kantung yang diberikan Sangho kepadanya. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sakit pada fisik dan batinnya.

"A-Aku tidak mau begini─" gumam Baekhyun berusaha menguatkan hatinya, " aku tidak mau perasaanku dipermainkan dan dijadikan seorang pelacur lagi!"

"Aku tidak mau begini!" Baekhyun mengulang, terus berusaha untuk menumbuhkan harapan di dalam hatinya! " aku tidak akan jatuh hati kepada si brengsek itu!" batin Baekhyun terus mengulang kata-kata itu seperti sebuah kaset rusak.

Meskipun, sesungguhnya hal itu percuma. Sebab, Baekhyun tak mampun untuk melawan takdir yang telah tertulis untuknya!

…

...

Baekhyun terduduk diam di dalam paviliun itu sambil termenung. Pikirannya melanglang buana tak tentu arah. Raja Persei itu sesaat mengingat rakyat-rakyatnya, lalu memikirkan nasibnya, dan yang terakhir kembali teringat akan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil mengacak rambutnya, ia tidak ingin kembali ke istana pusat dan bertemu Chanyeol. Matahari sudah naik tinggi menandakan bahwa sudah hampir siang hari.

Untunglah, mual-mual dan perasaan ingin muntah yang menghantui Baekhyun sejak pagi tadi sudah sirna.

"U-Uuuhh! A-ahh!" Baekhyun mengernyit seraya menajamkan telinganya. Telinganya tiba-tiba mendengar suara desahan yang entah bagaimana erotis sekali. Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya, awalnya mengangap bahwa suara-suara itu hanyalah imajinasinya.

"A-ah!"Suara itu muncul lagi, membuat Baekhyun berdiri tegak dengan raut panik. Bertanya-tanya kira-kira dari mana arah suara itu berasal

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah suara itu dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Kakinya melangkah agak jauh dari paviliun itu, masuk ke antara pohon-pohon Akasia yang sudah cukup besar. "AH! AH!" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya karena suara itu semakin nyaring saja.

Lelaki mungil itu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk bersembunyi di antara semak belukar. Matanya membulat saat menemukan dua orang yang sedang bercinta. YA TUHAN!

Baekhyun menahan nafas, melihat baik-baik siapa gerangan pasangan yang sedang bercinta. Dua orang lelaki, yang menjadi submissive sangat cantik sampai awalnya Baekhyun mengira bahwa ia perempuan jika saja tidak melihat dada ratanya. Ia terpantul-pantul dengan indah di atas lelaki yang satunya, Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah merah padam sambil memperhatikan tato berbentuk naga Di dada lelaki cantik itu.

"S-Se-AH! Hun! Hun! Ah, lebih cepat!"

Manik Baekhyun bergulir kepada lelaki yang lain. Lelaki yang bertindak sebagai dominan, seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan dengan kulit yang putih bersih─BUKANKAH ITU PERDANA MENTERI EXORDIUM?! Sehun? Ia pernah terlihat beberapa kali berbincang bersama chanyeol Baekhyun membuka menutup mulutnya tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya.

KRAKK!

Baekhyun terkesiap panik saat kaki bodohnya menginjak ranting kecil di tanah. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sambil gelagapan. Tampaknya kedua orang itu mendengar suara ranting patah yang diinjak oleh Baekhyun. Karena, akhirnya mereka langsung memisahkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Luhan! Pergilah!" ujar Sehun kepada lelaki manis bernama Luhan yang disetubuhinya. Dengan secepat kilat, Luhan menganguk dan membalut tubuhnya dengan kain seadanya. Ia menghilang dan pergi secepat angin.

Sehun berjalan cepat ke arah semak belukar tempat Baekhyun bersembunyi. Lelaki mungil itu Cuma bisa terlonjak panik saat menyadari Sehun datang ke arahnya. Secepat kilat, Baekhyun berusaha untuk kabur, tapi─

GREB!

Sehun berhasil mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun dan mencekram erat kemejanya.

Baekhyun meneguk salivanya dengan tegang. Matilah ia! Matilah ia! Matilah ia! Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun yang menatapnya dengan rahang mengeras. Baekhyun tegang menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut perdana menteri di Exordium itu. Bersiap untuk ledakan amarah darinya.

"Kumohon, rahasiakan tentang apa yang kau lihat," namun yang keluar ternyata adalah kata-kata lembut yang terdengar cukup putus asa.

"Tolong jangan katakan kepada siapapun hal-hal yang kau lihat tadi!" ulang pemuda yang sebenarnya cukup tampan itu.

Baekhyun tergagap bingung mendengar permintaan Sehun.

"Tolong, jangan kau katakan hal ini pada Yang Mulia." Ujarnya. " Aku tidak mau kekasihku dihukum karena perbuatan kami berdua." Ujar Sehun dengan wajah memelas pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. Ini memang bukan masalah besar kan? Pikirnya. "Ba-baiklah." Ujarnya ragu-ragu. Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar persetujuan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil mohon diri kepada Baekhyun untuk pergi. Baekhyun hanya mempersilahkan kepergian Sehun dengan wajah kikuk. Masih sediit tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia lewati.

Sambil memandang punggung Sehun yang berjalanmenjauh darinya, Baekhyun terdiam sunyi.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan?

…

* * *

…

Chanyeol berdecak kesal seraya memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Kepalanya terangkat memandang seluruh menteri-menterinya. "Bagaimana persiapan penyerangan terhadap Cadmus?"

Sehun, sang perdana menteri berdehem, " Pasukan sebanyak 10.000, yang terdiri dari 3000 pasukan pertahanan dan 7000 pasukan penyerang telah berhasil dikumpulkan. 5000 ekor kuda, dan perlengkapan senjata perang telah siap. Sekutu kita telah setuju untuk membantu beberapa aspek untuk membantu kita mendapatkan Cadmus.

Tapi─kita punya satu masalah." Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan raut serius, " kita tidak punya seorang jendral untuk memimpin 10.000 pasukan ini sejak meninggalnya Kai. "

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah di atas singasananya. Matanya terpejam dan tangannya terkatup rapat. Di dalam otaknya, Chanyeol sedang berpikir sangat keras.

"Hingga saat ini, tidak seorangpun yang kuanggap bisa mengantikan posisi Kai─sahabatku. Aku tidak pernah menemukan orang lain yang begitu setia dan pekerja keras seperti dia. Namun, perang harus tetap dijalankan." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, "Sehun, edarkan surat perintah ke para pemimpin militer dari sepenjuru negeri! Katakan bahwa aku─Park Chanyeol, selaku raja keempat Exordium, akan mencari seorang jenderal sementara yang bertugas memimpin pasukan sebanyak 10000 untuk mengambil alih kota Cadmus! Ujian akan dilakukan selama 3 hari kedepan!"

Sehun menganguk, "Baik Yang Mulia!"

…

* * *

…

Tok Tok Tok

Suho menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Pemuda yang cukup manis itu beranjak dari meja kerja yang di atasnya terdapat puluhan lembaran kertas papirus yang baru saja ia curi dari Exordium.

Suho membuka pintu kamarnya, mendapati para dayang-dayang yang biasa melayani Yang Mulia─Kris berdiri bergerombol di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho saat menyadari ada yang salah dengan raut wajah dayang-dayang itu.

Salah seorang dayang membuka mulutnya, " Tuan~, Paduka Raja terus mengurung dirinya selama berhari-hari! Ia tidak mau makan, tidak mau membersihkan tubuhnya, ataupun mengurus urusan kerajaan! Hari ini, Yang Mulia menghajar dan memecat seorang anggota senat karena berani mengusiknya di dalam kamar!"

Suho terlonjak sebentar setelah mendengar penuturan dayang itu, "apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Hamba tidak tahu tuan. Karena itu, kami berusaha memanggil tuan, mungkin saja tuan bisa membujuk Yang Mulia!"

Suho menganguk, ia bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan bersiap-siap. Kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja ia rapikan dan masukan ke dalam sebuah peti dengan gembok yang cukup besar. Sekarang, menganalisis kertas-kertas ini tidak penting!

…

…

Suho membuka pintu megah kamar Kris sepelan yang dia bisa. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda manis itu melongokan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Kris. Suho menahan nafas saat melihat sesosok tubuh yang terduduk lesu di atas ranjang besarnya.

Dengan wajah khawatir, Suho berjalan cepat masuk ke kamar Kris. Menghampiri rajanya yang jelas sekali terlihat sangat sampai di depan Kris, Suho menyimpuhkan tubuhnya di lantai untuk memandang wajah Kris.

"Yang Mulia." Panggilnya, namun Kris terus menundukan kepalanya, tak sedikitpun merespon sahutan penasihatnya, " Yang mulia." Suho memanggil sekali lagi, dan hasilnya tetap nihil, Kris sama sekali tidak menjawabnya.

Suho menghela nafas, satu tangannya terangkat menyentuh tangan Kris.

"Kris." Panggilnya.

Dan berhasil, pemuda tampand engan rambut pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya. Suho terhenyak saat memandang wajah Kris, wajah rajanya itu tampak kacau dan tak bersinar , seolah-olah jiwa kehidupannya telah diambil dari tubuhnya.

"Kris, " Suho meringgis sambil mengengam tangan rajanya itu erat-erat, " ada apa?"

Kris mengigit bibirnya, wajahnya menyendu, " Suho, aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar," bedan besarnya mendekap tubuh pemuda yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu. " aku telah membunuh seseorang yang tidak bersalah."

Suho tergagap mendengar perkataan Kris, " a-apa?"

Kris terisak, " Suho, aku telah membunuh Kai. Dia─ yang telah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri. "

Suho terkesiap mendengar perkataan Kris, dan ia segera melepaskan tubuhnya dari Kris, " Ya tuhan. Kris, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kris mengeleng, " Suho, aku telah dibutakan oleh kemarahan dan dendamku. Aku seperti seseorang yang telah kehilangan jalan hidupnya dan tersesat. Aku berusaha menghukum Chanyeol, dan berakhir dengan membunuh Kai. " Kris kembali mengapai tubuh mungil Suho ke dalam dekapannya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan suhu tubuh Suho yang hangat .

"Kris─ aku telah mengatakan kepadamu untuk jangan gegabah."

Kris tertawa kecut, " jika memang begitu, beritahu aku apa yang kau dapat dari berkas-berkas yang kau curi?! Dengan bukti-bukti yang ada, aku akan mengetahui apa yang harus kulakukan."

Suho mengeleng, "tidak, kau tidak akan mau mendengarnya. Kris, aku butuh waktu untuk menyelidiki hal ini! Bukti-bukti itu masih belum jelas dan sempurna!"

"Suho, katakan kepadaku! Ini perintah!" ujar Kris bersikeras.

Suho menghela nafasnya tajam, " Kris, kau harus memikirkan hal ini baik-baik dan tidak boleh mengikuti emosimu. Berikan aku waktu untuk menyelidiki hal ini." Suho menangkup wajah Kris sambil memandang rajanya itu dengan penuh keyakinan, Kris menutup matanya dan menganguk pasrah.

Suho tersenyum kecut, " aku─menemukan banyak sekali kejanggalan di dalam berkas pembunuhan permaisuri Irene," mulainya, " yang pertama adalah, seluruh dayang-dayang yang bekerja untuk melayani permaisuri Irene menghilang, seluruhnya lenyap tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Kemudian, aku juga menemukan kejanggalan pada kematian raja─dan ratu. " Suho memelankan suaranya, karena ini adalah bagian yang mungkin tidak akan didengarkan Kris dengan hati tenang.

"Katakan!" perintah Kris, dengan suaranya yang tegas.

"S-setelah kau terusir dari istana, ratu yang meratapi kesedihanmu menjadi sakit-sakitan. Tubuhnya setiap hari terus melemah dan melemah. Di dalam berkas, disebutkan bahwa sang ratu diberikan obat yang terbuat dari daun Apreeppayon. Namun pada akhirnya sang ratu─meninggal. Begitu juga dengan Raja. Tapi─" Suho terdiam, ia memandang Kris menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, " tumbuhan Apreepayon memang tumbuhan yang memiliki khasiat penyembuhan yang tinggi dan hebat, namun─tumbuhan Apprepayon, tidak boleh diberikan kepada seseorang yang memiliki masalah pada jantung dan ginjalnya."

Kris memandang Suho penuh kekagetan, ia tidak mampu berkata-kata, " a-ayah dan ibu. Ibu memiliki jantung yang sangat lemah, dan ayah─dia hanya memiliki sebuah ginjal."

Suho menganguk, " tumbuhan Apreepayon memiliki efek samping memekatkan dan mengentalkan darah, yang akan memberatkan kerja jantung dan ginjal. Bahkan untuk seorang yang sehat sekalipun, Apprepayon hanya boleh diberikan sebanyak satu mangkuk per minggu. Tapi, obat dengan bahan dasar Apprepayon ini─diberikan setiap hari."

Nafas Kris memburu, jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. Emosinya mulai memuncak kembali.

"Kris, tidak mungkin seorang tabib tidak mengetahui dampak dari tumbuhan Apreepayo ini. Kris, raja dan ratu, mereka telah dibunuh secara sengaja!"

Kris sontak berdiri, dadanya naik turun tidak karuan seolah udara tidak pernah sampai ke paru-parunya. PRANGGGG! Kris melempar sebuah gelas kristal yang ada di atas mejanya, ia berjalan ke sana kemari di dalam ruangannya, rahangnya mengeras dan wajahnya merah padam, air mata jatuh perlahan dari ufuk matanya. PRAK! PRANGGG! Kris, seolah sudah kehilangan kendalinya, membalikan meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi barang-barang.

Kris terduduk di ranjangnya, air matanya menetes terus menerus dalam kesunyian.

Suho terisak, ia berlutut hingga ke lantai, " Yang Mulia, berikanlah aku waktu terlebih dahulu mencari seorang dayang Permaisuri Irene ataupun tabib yang membuatkan obat itu!"

"Bagaimana jika memang Chanyeolah yang melakukan semua ini?" Kris berkata dengan susah payah.

Suho mengangkat wajahnya, " jika begitu, semua pilihan ada di tanganmu. Membunuh dia karena semua dosanya, atau mengampuninya sebagai seorang kakak."

Kris mengulum bibirnya, ia menatap ke jendela dengan pandangan kosong, " bahkan jika ia bukanlah pelakunya. Perang sudah tidak dapat dihindari lagi, aku telah membunuh Kai sahabatnya, dan dia berencana untuk membalas dendam. Cepat atau lambat, perang akan terjadi."

Kris menolehkan kepalanya kepada Suho, " pada saat itu, pergilah. Pergilah yang jauh dan jangan kembali lagi. Lupakan aku dan seluruh hal tentangku!"

...

* * *

3 Hari Kemudian

…

Chanyeol memandang ratusan orang yang berkumpul di depan gerbang istananya. Orang-orang itu adalah para pemimpin militer dari berbagai daerah di Exordium. Mereka diantarkan oleh kuda, tandu dan para ajudannya membuat suasana menjadi semakin ramai.

Terompet kebesaran istana berkumandang dan selanjutnya gerbang istana itu dibuka. Para peserta dari sayembara yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol segera bergerombol masuk dengan semangat.

"Yang mulia. Ujian untuk memilih seorang jenderal sementara telah dimulai." Seorang dayang memangil, membuat Chanyeol berbalik sambil mengangukan kepalanya penuh wibawa.

"Apa kau melihat Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol penuh rasa penasaran. Pasalnya, beberapa hari ini Baekhyun berkelakuan aneh. Ia tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol sama sekali dan berbicara seadanya, bahkan saat Raja Exordium melakukan hubungan seksual dengannya, ia diam saja dan tak bersuara sedikitpun selain mengeluh bahwa tubuhnya sakit. Membuat Chanyeol merasa ia bercinta dengan mayat dan tidak merasakan kepuasan sedikitpun.

Dan hari ini, Chanyeol belum melihat Baekhyun sama sekali! Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"Hamba pribadi tidak melihatnya hari ini yang mulia, tapi anak buah hamba tadi sudah mengantarkan sarapan ke kamar tuan Baekhyun. Mereka juga sepertinya sudah membersihkan tubuh tuan Baekhyun pagi ini."

Chanyeol menganguk, meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir.

…

"SEMBAH SUJUD KEPADA SANG RAJA!" Teriak Sehun, Perdana Menteri Exordium dengan lantang. Hari ini, dia diberi kepercayaan oleh Chanyeol untuk menjadi walinya dalam mengurus acara.

Seluruh pemuda yang ada di aula besar itu bersujud hingga tanah, " HIDUP EXORDIUM! HIDUP RAJA CHANYEOL!" suara gema ratusan prajurit-prajurit itu memenuhi lapangan tempat mereka berdiri.

Chanyeol menganguk puas terhadap penyembahwan yang diberikan kepadanya," Ada berapa banyak peserta di sini?" tanya Raja Exordium itu kepada salah satu pelayan pribadinya.

"Semuanya ada 212 laki-laki Yang Mulia." Jawab pelayan itu namun haya direspon datar oleh Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, Sehun berdehem sambil membuka gulungan di tangannya. " UJIAN AKAN TERDIRI DARI 3 BABAK! YANG PERTAMA, UJIAN KETAHANAN FISIK! UJIAN KETAHANAN FISIK AKAN MENGUJI KETERAMPILAN MEMANAH,BERKUDA, DAN KETERAMPILAN MEMBELA DIRI! " ucapnya dengan sangat lantang, perkataannya itu didengar oleh beberapa wakil di setiap berisan dan disampaikan kepada seluruh peserta.

Para peserta ujian itu hanya menganguk-angguk mengerti, dan mulai mempersiapkan diri.

….

Chanyeol memandang serius pada dua puluh orang yang berbaris rapi sambil menembakan 5 buah panah secara bergantian ke sasaran. Ia mendengus saat hanya satu atau dua orang yang panahnya bisa masuk tepat di tengah sasaran─itupun hanya satu atau dua panah. TCH!

Kedua puluh orang itu selesai melepaskan ke-5 anak panah mereka. Hasilnya? Kurang memuaskan. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya seraya menunggu barisan selanjutnya. Hingga saat ini masih belum ada seseorang yang mengambil perhatian Chanyeol.

"BARISAN SELANJUTNYA! BERSIAP!"

20 orang laki-laki kembali maju danberbaris di depan papan sasaran masing-masing.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. TUNGGU?! APA ITU BAEKHYUN?! Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan membuat para pelayan di sebelahnya membungkuk panik karena mengira Chanyeol sedang marah. "Apa yang dilakukannya disitu?!"

Chanyeol kembali menajamkan matanya untuk memastikan lebih lanjut. Ia tidak mungkin salah! Ia tentu tahu tubuh mungil yang jauh lebih kecil dari orang-orang di sebelahnya itu, tubuh kecil yang seolah akan akan hancur jika disentuh. Ah, ia berlebihan!

"Beraninya dia melakukan sesuatu yang diluar izinku!"

"Yang Mulia,Tenanglah. Baekhyun tadi pagi meminta izin kepada hamba untuk mengikuti ujian ini. " ujar Sehun yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di sebelah Chanyeol. " Biarkanlah dia, ia ingin membuktikan dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki yang dapat berguna bagimu."

Chanyeol mengerutu, " Yang benar saja!"

"Yang mulia, saya yakin Baekhyun adalah seorang yang kuat. berbeda dari apa yang kita lihat dari fisiknya. Saya memang tidakmelihatnya secara langsung, tapi saya tahu bahwa dia hamir saja menebas kepala yang mulia saat masih mempertahankan wilayahnya."

Chanyeol mendengus sambil melipat tangannya. Tapi yang dikatakan Sehun benar juga. Baekhyun memang punya tubuh yang kecil, tapi dia cukup kuat.

"Aku akan terus mengawasinya." Jawab Chanyeol kemudian, lalu mengembongkan matanya pada Baekhyun.

. . .

Baekhyun menarik-hembuskan nafasnya, matanya melirik Chanyeol yang tak lepas memandangnya. Baekhyun terkesiap sedikit saat pupilnya bertemu dengan pandangan Chanyeol. Akhirnya, Baekhyun menghindarkan matanya berusaha untuk fokus.

Saat mendengar instruktur memberikan perintah untuk mulai menembakkan panah, Baekhyun menarik busurnya. Ia enutup sebelah matanya untuk lebih membuatnya fokus kepada sasaran. Dan─swusshhh. Baekhyun pun melepas anak panahnya.

Tepat di tengah sasaran.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya puas. Ia kembali menarik anak panah pada busur bersiap untuk tembakan kedua. Dan Swushh!, kali ini panahnya kembali tepat pada sasaran, begitu terus hingga panah ke empat. Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama diiringi dengan decak kagum para ajudannya.

Baekhyun memegang anak panahnya yang ke-5, peserta yang lain sudah menyelesaikan giliran mereka. Mata Baekhyun bergerak ke arah Chanyeol memperhatikan area sekitar raja Exordium itu. Setelahnya, Baekhyun mengerakan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, dan dengan sekejab mata, Baekhyun melepaskan anak panahnya ke arah Chanyeol.

THANGG!

Anak panah itu menancap tepat di atas papan kayu di belakang Chanyeol, tepat 1 cm di atas mahkotanya. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun datar, ia tidak bergerak sama sekali saat anak panah Baekhyun meluncur ke arahnya. Sebaliknya, seluruh orang yang ada di tempat itu memandang kejadian itu dengan syok, ada yang bahkan terjatuh ke tanah karena kekagetannya.

"TANGKAP PENJAHAT ITU!" Seorang prajurit berteriak! Membuat prajurit-prajurit lain bergegas menangkap Baekhyun, menahan lengannya dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Dua buah pedang diacungkan kepadanya dari sisi kiri dan kanan bersiap-siap untuk menusukannya pada Baekhyun. Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan kepada Chanyeol akan membuatnya mutlak mendapatkan kematian.

"HENTIKAN!" Ucap Chanyeol memperingati prajurit-prajuritnya untuk menjauhkan pedang mereka. Raja Exordium itu terkekeh, ia turun dari atas singasananya dan berjalan mantap ke arah Baekhyun. Begitu sampai di depan pemuda mungil itu, Chanyeol memandang nikmat wajah manis namun tanpa rasa takut milik Baekhyun. Mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun yang pertama kali ia lihat saat pemuda berusaha mati-matian melindungi kerajaannya. Cantik, namun juga mematikan.

Chanyeol menyeringai, " Baekhyun, setan apa yang merasukimu hingga membuatmu berpikir untuk mengikuti ujian ini?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Chanyeol dengan mata cantiknya, " a-aku─aku tidak ingin lagi menjadi budak seksual dirimu lagi Yang Mulia!" Baekhyun memulai, " Meskipun begitu, aku benar-benar sadar bahwa aku harus tetap memberikan sebuah pengabdian sebagai harga dari nyawa rakyat-rakyatku. Karena itu, biarkan aku bertarung bersamamu." Jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bertarung denganku di atas ranjang?" goda Chanyeol kemudian.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol itu. Membuatnya bungkam dan berakhir dengan mendiamkan pertanyaan itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun. " apa kau yakin kau bisa melewati segala tes yang diajukan diujian ini?"

"Aku tidak mau terlihat arogan. Tapi, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin Yang Mulia." Jawab Baekhyun dengan penuh keyakinan.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lamat-lamat, ia mendengus lalu berbalik sambil memberikan isyarat kepada prajuritnya untuk melepaskan Baekhyun. " Aku akan lihat apakah kau bisa melewati seluruh ujiannya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil pergi menjauh.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, " Oh ya, terima kasih karena sudah memanah kecoa di atas kepalaku itu."

….

Tahap pertama; Keterampilan Memanah sudah selesai, di tahap ini ada 50 orang laki-laki yang gugur dan hanya ada satu orang mampu menembakan kelima anak panah tepat di tengah sasaran, namanya adalah Yunho, ia adalah pemimpin pasukan pertahan di perbatasan Barat Daya Exordium . Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, bersyukur karena ia tidak dibunuh karena kelakuannya yang menembak anak panah ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam barisan-barisan para peserta yang telah lulus tahap pertama, mendengarkan perkataan instruktur dengan seksama. Setelah ini, akan diujikan kepiawaian berkuda, dan setiap peserta wajib membawa kudanya masing-masing.

Baekhyun mengumpat! Ia tidak punya seekor kuda untuk dinaiki, kuda miliknya saat di Persei telah dibunuh oleh prajurit-prajurit Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang ke sekeliling, ia kemudian mendatangi seorang instruktur yang tengah duduk duduk santai.

"Halo," sapanya, " apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku tidak memiliki kuda?"

" Kau tinggal menyewa saja seekor kuda di kota sana, tahap ke-2 masih dimulai 1 jam lagi!" jawab instruktur itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganguk lesu. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan karena ia tahu kalau dia tidak memiliki uang.

"Kepada siapa aku harus meminjam uang?" batin Baekhyun. Kyungsoo? Oh Tidak. Tidak. Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Sebenarnya bisa saja, tapi Baekhyun merasa tidak enak karena ia tidak begitu mengenal Sehun. Baekhyun mengumpat, harus dari mana dia mendapatkan uang?!

"Baekhyun!" seseorang memanggil Baekhyun dengan suara lantang. Baekhyun terkesiap, karena dia benar-benar hapal milik siapa suara itu.

"A-ada apa yang mulia?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit sengan. Membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri angkuh ditemani para pengawalnya.

"Ikut aku!" perintahnya denga suara sangat tegas.

"Ta-tapi─AIH!Ouch!" Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus merasakan tubuhnya tertarik tidak berdaya karena diseret oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun hampir tak sanggup melawan, karena perbedaan kekuatan di antara mereka begitu besar.

…

Baekhyun melangkah tertatih-tatih mengikuti Chanyeol. Ia bertanya-tanya kemana gerangan Chanyeol akan membawanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun cuma bisa mengerutkan dahinya saat Chanyeol membawanya ke kawasan istana yang asing. Mereka melewati hutan rimbun yang dipenuhi dengan berry dan bunga-bunga yang cantik, Baekhyun bahkan sempat melihat seekor rusa yang berlari kabur tadi. Di dalam hutan itu terdapat jalan setapak kecil yang membawa mereka berdua keluar dari sana dan menemukan sebuah perkebunan yang sangat asri.

Baekhyun ternganga, ia takjub dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan juga buah yang tumbuh subur di perkebunan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, namun raja Exordium itu kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun karena mereka harus bergegas. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke sebuah rumah kecil nan sederhana yang ada di ujung perkebunan itu.

"Ah yang Mulia~" ucap seorang lelaki tua dengan perut gembil saat Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumahnya. " Ada apa gerangan yang membawa tuanku kehadapan hamba?"

"Berikan aku seekor kuda!" perintah Chanyeol.

"Baik Yang Mulia."

….

Baekhyun bingung saat seekor kuda yang sangat cantik dibawa ke hadapan mereka berdua. Mata Baekhyun berkilau memandang kuda dengan bulu berwarna putih bersih itu. Chanyeol mengengam tali kekangnya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, sapa dia!"

"Ha-halo," dengan suara tergagap Baekhyun menaikan jemarinya untuk mengelus moncong kuda itu perlahan. Tapi kuda itu tidak melawan ataupun meringkik. Ia dengan tenang menikmati sentuhan Baekhyun, " kau cantik sekali," gumam Baekhyun terpesona.

"Namanya adalah Bacon. Dia adalah salah satu kuda tercantik di perkebunan ini." Chanyeol membuka suaranya, Baekhyun tertawa kecil karena nama kuda ini begitu lucu, " aku berniat untuk memberikannya kepadamu lain waktu. Tapi karena kau membutuhkannya saat ini, jadi aku memberikannya sekarang." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam takjub, hatinya agak sedikit tersentuh oleh perkataan Chanyeol. "Ya-Yang Mulia. Terima Kasih. Ta-tapi, kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini." Ujar Baekhyun dengan pipi yang entah bagaimana sudah memerah.

Chanyeol tersenyum teduh, Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol itu. Ini pemandangan baru bagi Baekhyun karena wajahnya yang lembut sangat jarang dia berikan. "Mengapa tidak boleh? Aku rajanya disini. Aku melakukan apapun yang kumau." Chanyeol tersenyum, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, pemuda mungil itu terkesiap dan mundur selangkah namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun membatu, ia tak kuasa bergerak sedikit pun merasakan sensasi bibir Chanyeol yang mencium bibirnya. Kelembutan dan kehangatan yang disalurkan terasa tak masuk akal membuat keduanya terlena. Baekhyun bahkan hampir merasakan kakinya berubah menjadi jelly. Ia dapat terjatuh kapan saja ke tanah jika saja tangan kuat Chanyeol tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, benang saliva tercipta di antara kedua belah bibir itu. Chanyeol memandang damba pada wajah cantik Baekhyun yang mempesona. Bibir lelaki manis itu memerah dan tampak berkilau karena saliva. Dengan penuh kegemasan, Chanyeol kembali menyerang bibir itu lagi, kali ini dengan lebih menuntut dan lebih panas.

Suara kecipak basah terdengar, Chanyeol tak mampu menghentikan dirinya untuk mengekspoitasi seluruh rongga mulut Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa detik, Chanyeol terpaksa melepas bibirnya saat merasakan Baekhyun memukul dadanya pelan. Dengan gerakan seduktif, Chanyeol menjilat bibir Baekhyun sekali sebelum menyungingkan senyum nakalnya.

Tangan besar Chanyeol terangkat mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang super memerah sekarang. Baekhyun hanya terdiam tak merespon, ia masih syok sepertinya. "Baekhyun, " Chanyeol memangil, membuat arah mata Baekhyun yang awalnya liar menjadi terfokus kepadanya, " aku ingin membuktikan kepadamu bahwa sedikit pun, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai seorang pelacur, ataupun budak seksual. Jika aku mengangapmu serendah itu, kau tidak akan merasakan keistimewaan ini, ataupun terbangun di kamar pribadiku. Bahkan seorang selir pun tidak akan diperbolehkan untuk tidur semalaman dan terbangun pada pagi harinya di kamarku. "

"Baekhyun, kupikir aku sudah mengatakan hal ini kepadamu. Tapi─aku mencintaimu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan helaan nafas putus asa.

Baekhyun bergetar, ia tiba-tiba merasa ingin menangis. Kepalanya mengeleng perlahan berusaha menepis rasa aneh yang membuncah di dadanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau dan tidak dapat mempercayai perkataannya. Karena hal itu hanya akan membuat semuanya menjadi semakin membingungkan.

"Ya-yang mulia, ka-kau tidak─a-aku─" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekyun dengan lembut, dan mengecup kening Baekhyun berusaha menenangkannya. Baekhyun memegang dadanya merasakan jantungnya berdentum tanpa ritme yang jelas.

"Baekhyun, kau pernah mengatakan bahwa aku hanya memiliki tubuhmu, dan tidak dengan hatimu. Karena itu, di sini─aku meminta izin untuk meminta hatimu. Bukan sebagai seorang raja yang memerintah. Ataupun penjajah yang menindas. Tapi─sebagai pria yang mendamba. "

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut, " karena itu, biarkan aku perlahan-lahan mendapatkan hatimu.

Baekhyun hampir saja menangis, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Mengapa Chanyeol bisa membuatnya seperti ini?! Membuat Baekhyun merasakan senang dan sakit semenyesakan ini. Kenyataannya, sudah tak dapat dielakan lagi bahwa Baekhyun perlahan-lahan memang mulai menaruh hatinya kepada Chanyeol.

Tapi─ia tidak bisa, dan tidak boleh mencintai Chanyeol. Sebab laki-laki tinggi yang gagah nan tampan ini adalah penjajah bangsanya, si penjahat yang membuat rakyatnya menderita dan mati sia-sia. Mencintai Chanyeol adalah penghianatan kepada kerajaannya. Ia tidak bisa.

Karena hal inilah, Baekhyun telah mewanti dirinya, bahwa hatinya hanya untuk rakyatnya saja.

"A-aku, Yang Mulia, aku tidak bisa─"' Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya.

Chanyeol mengeleng, tak mengizinkan Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, " jangan memaksakan dirimu, Baekhyun. Karena aku tidak akan mundur. Seberapapun kau mengelak dan melarangku aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkan hatimu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak sanggup dan tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

"Ayo kita kembali. Tahap kedua akan segera dimulai. Pastikan kau mengendarai Bacon dengan benar!" ujar Chanyeol, yang dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Baekhyun.

…

Tahap kedua dilakukan Baekhyun dengan cukup atau bahkan sangat baik. Bacon dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi partner yang hebat meskipun itu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengendarai Bacon. Seolah-olah Baekhyun dan Bacon sudah menjadi teman lama sebelumnya.

Di tahap kedua yang mengujikan keterampilan berkuda ini, Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan peringkat kedua setelah Yunho. Sungguh orang itu memang benar-benar memiliki pengalaman militer yang hebat.

Begitu juga tahap ketiga yang menguji kekuatan dan ketangkasan dalam membela diri. Baekhyun melakukannya dengan mulus. Di tahap ini, Baekhyun benar-benar membuktikan keahliannya dalam berpedang dan membela diri. Bahkan seorang peserta langsung pingsan hanya karena sebuah tendangan dari Baekhyun. Pada tahap ketiga, Baekhyun lah bintangnya. Orang-orang berdecak kagum pada kemampuannya dalam bertarung. Tidak ada yang menyangka karena tubuh kecil Baekhyun membuat mereka salah mengira.

Babak pertama pun sudah selesai dengan sisa peserta sebanyak 100 orang dari 212 peserta di awal, dan hari sudah mulai senja, karena itu, babak kedua akan dilakukan esok hari, diikuti dengan babak ketiga kemudian. Seluruh peserta kemudian dikumpulkan di sebuah ruangan besar untuk tempat mengistirahatkan tubuh.

Baekhyun melongokan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan di mana seharusnya ia istirahat. Di tangannya ia memeluk bantal dan selimutnya erat-erat, Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya ragu saat melihat puluhan laki-laki yang sedang mempersiapkan tubuh mereka untuk tidur. Ada yang sedang menganti bajunya sambil memperlihatkan otot-ototnya, ada juga beberapa orang yang terlihat serius membaca buku-buku, yang lain terlihat bergurau dan bercanda.

Baekhyun menimbang sebentar sambil mempersiapkan hatinya untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Setelah itu ia melangkah masuk. Saat Baekhyun masuk, seluruh mata tiba-tiba memandangnya membuat Baekhun agak sedikit tegang, tapi kemudian dia berusaha menguasai dirinya untuk menyungingkan cengirannya dan berjalan santai menuju tempat yang kosong.

Saat Baekhyun sibuk membenahi tempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda mendatangi Baekhyun dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa langsung mendudukan dirinya di depan Baekhyun, di atas tempat tidurnya yang sudah ia rapikan.

Baekhyun mengernyit agak kesal, bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan orang ini. Secara tiba-tiba, ia menyungingkan senyum anehnya kepada Baekhyun. " Halo, namaku Mingyu." Baekhyun menganguk kaku saat merespon sapaan Mingyu, " Hei─ apakah benar kau itu awalnya seorang raja yang kerajaannya diambil alih oleh Yang Mulia Chanyeol dan dijadikan tawanan untuk membayar nyawa rakyat-rakyatmu?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun terlonjak, pertanyaan Mingyu seolah menaburi garam pada luka di hatinya. Benar-benar pertanyaan yang membuatnya sangat sedih, " i-itu benar."

" Wah, kau tabah sekali." Ucap Mingyu pelan, " tapi, kalau melihat bagaimana perlakuan sang raja kepadamu. Kau benar-benar tidak seperti seorang tawanan untuknya."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut. Sejujurnya, di dalam hati dia merasa agak tergangu dengan kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, nama kerajaanmu apa?"

"Persei," jawab Baekhyun dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

Tiba-tiba, ekspresi pemuda itu berubah seketika, " t-tunggu, apa kau raja Baekhyun?" dengan nada syok. Mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada seperti itu membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya memandang Mingyu sambil mengangukan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, air muka Mingyu berubah menjadi ceria, " Oh astaga. Dua minggu yang lalu aku baru saja mengunjungi Persei!"

Saat mendengar kerajaannya disebutkan, Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Ia mendapatkan syok ringan. Dengan penuh semangat, Baekhyun mencekram kedua lengan Mingyu dengan muka khawatir, " b-benarkah? bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang? Apa mereka punya sesuatu untuk dimakan?Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal?"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, ia menganguk mantap, " Ya! Mereka punya semuanya! Saat aku datang, mereka menyambutku dengan baik. Saat itu, mereka pikir aku adalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tersesat. Aku memang dapat melihat bahwa mereka sedang di masa yang sulit karena hampir seluruh bangunan di ibukota Persei hancur. Tapi mereka bekerja sama dan memperbaiki kota dengan bergotong royong, beberapa yang lain mulai bertani dan beternak dengan jumlah yang besar. Kebanyakan dari rakyat-rakyat yang tidak punya tempat tinggal tinggal di istana, pemimpin mereka Jongdae melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Awalnya, kupikir pria bernama Jongdae itu adalah raja mereka, tapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa setiap hari mereka akan berdoa bersama-sama agar kau tetap selamat dan dapat kembali bersama-sama dengan mereka! Ini menakjubkan, tak kusangka aku dapat menemukanmu. A─a, hei jangan menangis."

Baekhyun terisak, ia senang sekali mendengar bahwa Rakyatnya baik-baik saja tanpanya. Bahkan dengan keadaan seperti itu mereka masih tetap saja mendoakan nasibnya. Itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan air matanya. " Terima kasih Mingyu~"

Pemuda bernama Mingyu itu tersenyum, " saat mereka mengetahui bahwa aku berasal dari Exordium, mereka hampir saja membunuhku. Haha! Tapi kemudian, aku berjanji bahwa aku akan ke istana dan menemukanmu. Benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan menemukanmu secepat ini! Senang bertemu denganmu Yang Mulia, " kekeh Mingyu. Ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kasurnya, lalu membuka tas kulitnya seolah mencari-cari sesuatu. Matanya berbinar saat menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari itu.

"Rakyat Persei menitipkan ini kepadaku." Mingyu memberikan sebuah gelang cantik dengan batu permata berwarna merah muda yang dibentuk seperti bunga mawar di sekitarnya.

Sambil tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun menerima gelang itu, tangisnya sudah mengalir bak sungai di pipinya, ia tertawa tulus melihat gelang itu, " permata merah muda yang dibentuk seperti bunga mawar? Aku tidak tahu bahwa rakyatku seromantis itu, " gerutu Baekhyun, dan Mingyu tertawa. Karena mereka semua tahu, bahwa bunga mawar berwarna merah muda menyimbolkan perasaan rindu yang teramat sangat.

Malam itu, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bahagia.

…

* * *

…

Baekhyun membasuh mukanya dengan air segar. Ujian babak kedua akan dimulai dalam beberapa jam, dan mereka diwajibkan untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka sebelum mengikuti ujian. Hari ini perasaan Baekhyun cukup baik, hal itu utamanya adalah karena Mingyu tadi malam. Saat ini mereka mulai dekat dan bercanda bersama. Bahkan dari malam tadi, mereka tidak berhenti bicara tentang pengalaman hidup masing-masing.

"Yo, Baekhyun! Apa kau siap dengan ujian hari ini?" sapa Mingyu di sebelahnya, mulai membasuh kaki tangan dan mukanya juga. Baekhyun menganguk mantap.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah cukup bersiap un─HUKK!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, rasa mual yang menyerangnya selama beberapa hari ini kembali mendatanginya. Baekhyun membungkuk, memegang perutnya yang sakit, " hu─huekk!" dan Baekhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya di tempat itu. Ya tuhan, ini sudah hari kelima dan penyakit ini tidak hilang-hilang juga!

HUEK! Baekhyun kembali muntah, tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit. Di sebelahnya, Mingyu dengan panik menanyakan keadaannya, menawarkan untuk memanggilkan tabib, namun Baekhyun mengeleng lemah dan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya salah makan biasa. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

Baekhyun terduduk lesu kemudian, sambil meminum air hangat. Mingyu dengan pasrah memijat punggung Baekhyun agar ia merasa lebih nyaman. Tapi rasa mual itu tidak hilang-hilang juga, malah membuat perasaannya semakin mumet. " Mingyu, biarkan saja. Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Baekhyun. Mingyu cuma bisa mendesah khawatir.

" Hei, aku akan pergi kepada temanku untuk meminta minyak gosok untukmu. Minyak itu sangat wangi dan hangat, mungkin bisa membuatmu perasaanmu lebih tenang." Ujar Mingyu. Baekhyun menganguk mengiyakan.

Beberapa saat berlalu, dan Baekhyun terdiam tenang sambil menunggu kedatangan Mingyu. Perutnya ia elus-elus tanpa sadar, mungkin karena hal itu membuat rasa mualnya berkurang. Tiba-tiba, mata Baekhyun tertuju pada segerombolan pria yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, ia merasakan sinyal bahaya saat melihat raut wajah gerombolan itu.

Di depan mereka, laki-laki bernama Yunho yang memenangkan babak pertama memimpin mereka mendatangi Baekhyun dengan muka yang sama sekali tidak terkesan baik. Saat mereka sampai di depan Baekhyun, mereka melingkari Baekhyun, dengan Yunho yang memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan menghina.

"Jadi itu kau, seseorang yang mendapatkan segala keistimewaan karena membuka kakinya kepada Sang Raja?"

Baekhyun membuka menutup mulutnya tegang, ia merasa sangat waspada sekarang. "A-aku! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!YAAA!HEI!" Baekhyun memekik saat bberapa orang laki-laki memegang kedua lengan dan menyeretnya pergi.

Baekhyun berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan tangannya, ia menendang ke segala arah, namun tidak berhasil. Tubuhnya sangat lemah karena rasa mual yang menyerangnya tadi. Baekhyun meringis, ia masih berusaha melawan dengan sisa kekuatannya, namun sia-sia.

BRUK!

Beberapa orang itu mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk, ia segera berdiri namun pintu ruangan itu langsung ditutup oleh Yunho dan kawan-kawannya. Baekhyun berteriak, mengedor pintu yang saat itu mereka kunci dari luar. Ia mengumpat.

"KELUARKAN AKU!" Baekhyun berteriak panik, ia terkunci di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap dan sumpek, ia bahkan tidak tahu itu ruangan apa, dan dimana, bagaimana cara keluar dari sana! Ruangan itu bahkan tidak memiliki satu jendela pun sehingga tidak ada sinar yang bisa masuk. Hanya ada seberkas cahaya dari celah pintu yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

"SESEORANG KELUARKAN AKU!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak, tapi perutnya kembali mual membuatnya jatuh berlutut di tanah, menutupi mulutnya. Tak dapat terelakan, Baekhyun kembali muntah di dalam ruangan gelap itu.

Baekhyun terisak, ia menangis. Rasa panik dan kesal menyerang tubuhnya. Beberapa saat lagi ujian babak kedua akan dimulai, dan Baekhyun terkurung di dalam ruangan ini tanpa tahu caranya keluar dengan tubuh yang luar biasa sakit.

Baekhyun kembali mengedor pintu itu, berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Hanya ada dua hal yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan sekarang, mencari jalan untuk mengeluarkannya dari ruangan itu, atau berteriak sekuat tenaga berharap seseorang mendengar dan menolongnya.

Ya Tuhan.

To Be Continued.

* * *

A/N: Yoyoyoyoyo! Apa kabar?! Mwueheheheheh, maaf yang reader-deul sekalian, karena terlambat upadate sekitar 9 harian, wkwkwk. Faktor utamanya lambat update itu soalnya writer block. Iya, writer block! Btw, Ada yang bilang, kalau writer block itu cuma mitos, haha. Kau salah kawan! Mereka ada! Mereka nyata! Dan mereka bakal menggerogoti otak author supaya sama sekali ngak punya inspirasi untuk nulis. Intinya writer block itu neraka jahanam! Terus, terus, ditambah dengan tugas yang – I DON'T KNOW WHY! ─ kok makin banyak aja ngedeketin akhir tahun! Chit! Terus authornya sakit, terus, terus juga auhornya kadang jiwa malasnya kambuh. Jadi itulah kenapa chapter ini susah banget kelarnya.

Untuk bocoran aja, di chapter ini, bagian paling stuck adalah bagiannya Krisho. Sumpah, waktu nulis bagian di atas itu tiba-tiba blank aja. Dan untuk tambahan, sebenarnya Cuma ada 2 situasi dimana inspirasinya author itu encer top cer! Yang pertama, waktu tengah malam, dan yang kedua waktu nulis bagian ena-ena. Sumpah, di situasi-situasi itu, author lancer banget ngetiknya. Jadi, kalau author semisalnya nulis ff PWP tengah malam kayaknya bisa kebuat 4-5 cerita. Wkwkkw. Canda.

Terus, untuk chapter ini udah mulai agak jelas dikit yah, masalahnya Krisyeol. Nyem! Terus, terus, Baek ini yahh! Sumpah! Ini lagi hamil kok bisa-bisanya mikir buat ikut ujian pemilihan Jenderal ( Iya, Baek hamil, pretty obvious right?) . Lagi bunting mau ikut perang lo Baek?! Gila lu! Hahahahaha!

Btw, konflik Chanbaek Chansoo chapter depan yah. Huwahahaahaahhaa. Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

Btw, saya mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari pembaca ya.

a. Minah apa kabar? – Mampus! sudah diasingkan! Pokoknya menderitalah hidupnya!

b. Kyungsoo kalau dinikahin bakal dijadiin apa? Selir? ─ Iya, kalau Kyungsoo dinikahi, Kyungsoo bakal masuk di dalam kategori pasangan/selir yang diberikan gelar kehormatan. Sebenarnya, seluruh selir raja Chanyeol masuk ke kategori ini semua. Ingat kan, perkataan saya yang bilang kalau Chanyeol itu ngambil selir karena jasa keluarganya?

c. Kok Kyungsoo tiba-tiba aja udah hamil 5 bulan sih? ─ hmm, jadi gini. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo itu baru mengetahui kehamilannya di akhir bulan kedua, tapi─sayang banget, waktu itu Kai lagi menjelma jadi bang toyib, ikut perang dan ngak pulang-pulang selama dua setengah bulan. Nah, sekiranya pulang malah masih disibukan lagi sama urusan perang. Capek deh! Makanya akhirnya waktu dibilang ke Kai umur janinnya udah 5 bulan. Btw, perutnya Kyungsoo udah mulai agak gede lho ya, tapi, karena dia suka pake baju gober-gober makanya ngak keliatan.

d. FF ini end-nya di chapter berapa? ─positif chapter 20an, mungkin bisa lebih. Masih banyak bagian cerita yang harus diceritakan cuy! Karena itulah, author sekarang menghindari membuat ff bersambung lainnya. Takut ff ini terbengkalai. Padahal otak ini tuh banyak banget memproduksi ide-ide baru. Takutnya ntar ngak fokus kalo kebanyakan ff ( itu aja udah satu tuh terbengkalai~ huhu), apalagi kalo yang jenisnya berchapter yang harus dipikir alurnya matang-matang. Tak kuat adek bang!

Nah, itulah sekilas pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari pembaca. Hehe, btw, untuk chapter minggu depan, itu udah pasti ngak bisa update ya. Soalnya tanggal 25, dan author bakal sibuk jadi pembantu yang tugasnya cuci piring, mangkok, gelas, dll. Tapi Minggu depannya lagi juga tanggal 1, yang artinya author bakal hepi-hepi merasakan dunia gemerlap bareng teman-teman tercintakuhh #ciaaaaaa. (kayaknya author bakal update chapter depan diantara tanggal 30an, atau malah setelah tahun baru deh, hehe)

Karena minggu depan(tanggal 25 Desember 2016) pasti ngak update, author ngasih selamatnya sekarang aja ya~

Selamat Hari Natal 2016 bagi yang merayakan, dan Tahun Baru 2017. Semoga tahun ini menjadi berkah dan sukacita bagi kita semua. Love you reader-readerku sekalian! Semoga kalian tetap happy di akhir tahun ini. Semoga Chanbaek makin langeng dan makin erat hubungannya, semoga Baekhyun makin bohay, Chanyeol makin gagah! Amin! Semoga kita diberi banyak momen Chanbaek di tahun 2017 nanti! Horeeee!

Dadah readerku, sekarang saya tunggu ya review, favorit, follownya. Kita bertemu lagi sekitar 2 atau 3 minggu lagi. Bubye~ #kisskisskisskisskiss


	10. Chapter 9

_Arco Iria present_

 _Kings_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-chapter sebelumnya-_

" _KELUARKAN AKU!" Baekhyun berteriak panik, ia terkunci di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap dan sumpek, ia bahkan tidak tahu itu ruangan apa, dan dimana, bagaimana cara keluar dari sana! Ruangan itu bahkan tidak memiliki satu jendela pun sehingga tidak ada sinar yang bisa masuk. Hanya ada seberkas cahaya dari celah pintu yang sama sekali tidak membantu._

* * *

Babak kedua dalam ujian pencarian jenderal akan dimulai. Kebanyakan peserta telah siap dan menduduki tempatnya masing-masing. Di sana, telah tersedia 2 buah gulungan perkamen dan pena bulu angsa beserta tintanya. Sang raja sendiri─Chanyeol, sudah siap di atas singgasananya menunggu mulainya babak kedua.

Di waktu yang sama, Mingyu berjalan panik kesana kemari sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ia mencegat beberapa peserta yang belum pergi ke aula. " Apa kau melihat Baekhyun?" tanyanya panik.

Seorang peserta yang dicegatnya hanya mengenyitkan dahi. " Siapa Baekhyun?"

Dan Mingyu cuma bisa menghantam kepalanya di dinding dengan frustasi.

Mingyu mengumpat, ia sudah mencari-cari Baekhyun dalam setengah jam terakhir dan tidak menemukan mahkluk mungil itu dimanapun. Mingyu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, mengingat-ingat situasi terakhir saat dia meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang aneh, seharusnya semuanya baik-baik saja. " Aiisssshhh!" Mingyu mengacak kepalanya bingung.

"Hei!" Seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil Mingyu sambil berjalan mendekatinya. " Babak kedua sudah mau dimulai! Ayo bergegas!" perintah orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang prajurit istana. Mingyu mengeleng, sambil mengerak-gerakan tangannya gelisah.

"Tapi, A-aku─temanku! Dia!" Mingyu berusaha menghindar dari prajurit itu, namun prajurit itu langsung maju dan tanpa ragu menarik kerah kemeja Mingyu, menyeretnya pergi. Mingyu mengumpat, berharap semoga saja tidak terjadi apapun pada Baekhyun.

…

...

"YAAA! KELUARKAN AKUU!" Baekhyun menendang pintu keras di depannya sekuat tenaga. Namun pintu itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Baekhyun mengeram, dan hampir putus asa. Pemuda mungil itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu yang tidak dapat ia buka, lalu menutup mulutnya sebab ia hampir saja meloloskan air matanya.

KRIEETTT─

"Siapa di sana?!"

Sebuah suara menyahut dari luar ruangan tempat Baekhyun terperangkap. Jantung Baekhyun terpacu seketika dan angsung berdiri tegak. " Keluarkan akuu!" Rasa senang membuncah di dalam dadanya.

KREEAAAKKK── Pintu pun dibuka, mengularkan bias cahaya yang dirindukan Baekhyun. Di depan sana, berdiri Sehun yang memandang Baekhyun dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Baekhyun?" Ia terkesiap, lalu mendatangi Baekhyun segera, " apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya pening karena sinar yang terlalu menyilaukan, " u-ujiannya? Apa sudah lewat?!"

Sehun memandang dengan wajah tegang, " sekitar beberapa menit lagi, tahap kedua akan dimulai──a-apa yang terjadi sampai kau bisa di dalam sini?" pekik Sehun kemudian.

Baekhyun mengeleng panik, " terimakasih banyak tuan Sehun. Tapi aku tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang. Aku harus bergegas!" seru Baekhyun, ia membungkukan tubuhnya dengan hormat lalu langsung berlari pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat orang-orang sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling untuk mencari tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada. Dengan hati kalut, Baekhyun melewati barisan-barisan prajurit itu sambil meminta maaf. Ia benar-benar hampir saja terlambat, keringat dan rasa cemasnya masih belum hilang sama sekali.

Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan sebuah karpet yang kosong. Langsung saja ia duduk di situ, mengingat sepertinya ialah satu-satunya orang yang terlambat dan belum berada di tempatnya. Dengan agak tegang, Baekhyun memandang ke singgasana Chanyeol. Memastikan jika semisalnya sang raja mendapati keterlambatannya.

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol memandangnya dengan sangat tajam. Seolah-olah mengulitinya. Baekhyun langsung saja menundukan kepalanya karena ia tahu ia bersalah. Baekhyun menoleh kesamping saat menyadari Mingyu ternyata hanya berjarang dua orang darinya.

Pemuda kelewat ceria itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan mata lebar dan alis terangkat. Ia bercuap-cuap mengatakan ' kemana saja kau?' tapi Baekhyun tak sempat merespon karena terompet dan gong yang menyatakan dimulainya babak kedua.

Baekhyun menarik pandangannya untuk melihat ke depan. Namun ia sadar bahwa ternyata Yunho berada dua baris di depannya. Yunho melihat ke belakang tepat kea rah Baekhyun, wajahnya merengut dan ia tampak tidak senang. Tentu saja.

Baekhyun mengeraskan rahang dan wajahnya memerah. Itu bukan memerah karena tersipu seperti yang Baekhyun biasa perlihatkan pada Chanyeol, tapi oleh rasa marah. Rasa marah menyusup ke dadanya dan pemuda mungil itu membalas pandangan Yunho dengan sangat tajam.

Sedangkan Yunho, ia tdak bergeming sedikitpun dengan pandangan menusuk Baekhyun. Perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan saat dua orang prajurit berjalan sambil membawa gulungan besar berisi pertanyaan yang akan diuji. Untuk membuka gulungan itu dan memperlihatkannya kepada seluruh peserta, diperlukan dua orang.

Gulungan itu pun dibuka, dan menampilkan sebuah tulisan, " JATUHKAN MEREKA YANG MELAWAN "

Baekhyun mengernyit, dan terjadi kebingungan di antara para peserta. Kalimat itu─apa maksudnya?

Setelah beberapa menit tulisan itu dipampang, gulungan itu diturunkan, dengan sang raja agung, Chanyeol sudah berdiri dari singgasananya dan maju ke arah para peserta. Ia membuka mulutnya dan dengan bersahaja mulai berbicara.

" Di sini, aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian dalam membuat strategi untuk pasukan yang akan mengambil alih sebuah kota. Kalian mempunyai 7000 prajurit, dan kalian dapat membagikan masing-masing tugas mereka sendiri. Di tempat kalian duduk telah diletakkkan dua buah gulungan. Gulungan berwarna hijau berisikan info-info penting berupa letak geografis, sumber daya kota itu, kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh masyarakat, informasi tentang pemimpin mereka dan pasukan militernya. Sedangkan, gulungan berwarna merah adalah gulungan kosong. Kalian dapat menuliskan jawaban kalian di sana. Aku akan menunggu, hingga matahari berada di bagian paling atas langit!"

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh peserta, ia menyeringai. " setiap orang memiliki kondisi dan informasi kota yang berbeda-beda. Jadi, aku berharap banyak kepada kalian untuk tidak melakukan kecurangan."

Dan kemudian gong tanda dimulainya pertandingan berbunyi. Para peserta sibuk membuka gulungan hijau dan termangut-mangut membaca isinya. Tak terkecuali dengan Baekhyun, ia berpikir keras untuk membuat strategi perang yang sesuai denan informasi yang ada di dalam gulungan hijau itu.

Dan Baekyun pun mulai mengambil bulu angsa dan mencelupkannya ke tinta. Siap menulis ide-ide yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Sudah hampir tengah hari dan matahari sudah hampir mencapai titik tertinggi. Keadaan sudah begitu panas dan menyilaukan, namun tidak ada satupun peserta yang sudah menyelesaikan strategi mereka. Sang raja masih menunggu dengan wajah bosan dan kaki menghentak-hentak.

Baekhyun pun menelan ludahnya. Ia memandang gulungannya dengan kurang yakin. Kalau-kalau strategi yang ia buat tidak sesuai. Pasalnya, hari sudah semakin panas, dan itu membuat kepala Baekhyun pusing, dan dari awal ia memang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. 'Penyakit' yang dideritanya membuatnya jadi begitu lemah dan sensitive.

Baekhyun menoleh memandang Mingyu yang masih sibuk dengan gulungannya. Ia tampak sangat serius hingga wajah tampannya terlihat basah oleh keringat. Baekhyun tersenyum teduh, melihat Mingyu mengingatkannya kepada bawahannya─Jongdae yang sangat periang namun juga pekerja keras.

Tak berapa lama, saat Baekhyun menarik matanya dari Mingyu, pandangannya bersirobok dengan Yunho. Pemuda sinting yang berusaha menjatuhkannya di sayembara ini. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya saat melihat Yunho terus-terusan melemparkan tatapan pembunuh kepadanya. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun membalas Yunho dengan pandangan meremehkan. Baekhyun berdiri, berjalan ke arah panatia sayembara yang akan memeriksa jawabannya.

Para panitia sayembara kemudian memeriksa jawaban Baekhyun dengan seksama. Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar meskipun ia merasa risih karena seluruh peserta memperhatikannya. Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa begitu lama, gulungan miliknya kemudia dibawa kehadapan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun berdebar-debar dibuatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol mengecap gulungan itu dan menyeringai kearah Baekhyun . Baekhyun menegang gugup. Sehun mengambil gulungannya dari tangan raja, lalu berkata.

" BAEKHYUN DARI KERAJAAN PERSEI! DINYATAKAN─LULUS!"

Pemuda mungil itu menghela napas lega, perasaannya semakin senang karena Mingyu menyorakinya dari kejauhan dan Baekhyun ingin memeluk laki-laki itu segera. Sambil berjalan ke sebuah ruangan sebagai tempat beristirahat, Perhatian Baekhyun pun teralihkan dari Mingyu ke Yunho saat pemuda itu berdiri dan membawa gulungannya. Nampaknya ia juga sudah menyelesaikan jawabannya.

"YUNHO DARI PERBATASAN BARAT DAYA, DARI KELUARGA JUNG DINYATAKAN──LULUS!"

…

Baekhyun terduduk kaku di ruang beristirahat. Ia tidak melakukan apapun selama beberapa menit selain bernapas. Dengan enggan, mata cantik raja Persei itu melihat Yunho yang sedang bermain dengan pedang sepanjang lengan miliknya.

Saat ini, hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan itu. Entah bagaimana, peserta-peserta lain belum juga ada yang menyusul mereka.

Baekhyun menarik pandangannya cepat saat Yunho menoleh kearahnya. SWUSHH!─Dan hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, Baekhyun menyadari pedang yang Yunho main-mainkan tadi sudah meluncur melematinya dan tertancap di dinding.

"KAU!─APA YANG KAU INGINKAN!?" Baekhyun berteriak murka, berjalan cepat menuju Yunho dan mencekram kerah bajunya──posisi yang lucu mengingat Baekhyun lebih pendek daripada musuhnya itu.

Yunho memandang Baekhyun dengan mata meremehkan, ia mendengus melihat raja Persei I tu. "aku hanya kesal melihatmu." Yunho menjeda perkataannya, " kau seorang raja kan? " Tangan Yunho terulur untuk mencekram pipi Baekhyun dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Kau dibawa ke kerajaan ini untuk menyelamatkan rakyat-rakyatmu meskipun seharusnya kau dibunuh. ─Di sini, hidupmu bukanlah seperti seorang tawanan. Kau memiliki baju-baju dan makanan mewah, juga perhatian Yang Mulia. " Yunho memandang Baekhyun tajam. "Kau beruntung, rakyatmu selamat dan mendapat hidup nyaman di istana. Kau hanya harus membuka kedua kakimu dan menyambutnya."

Baekhyun mengeram, kepalan tangannya mengepal erat bersiap untuk melayang ke arah yunho.

"Tapi lihat sekarang! ─kau malah bertingkah dan berpikir untuk menjadi seorang jendral!" lanjut Yunho, se kaligus mengakhiri perkataannya. Baekhyun bergetar, wajahnya merah padam dan tangannya mengepal begitu kuat seolah ingin menghancurkan jari jemari itu sendiri. Baekhyun hampir saja meneteskan air matanya, ia merasa kesal, marah dan terhina. Dan Baekhyun sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa ia sangat sensitive akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau marah? Ingin menangis" Yunho mengejek, " Kau marah padaku, huh?! Kenapa tidak kau pukul saja aku dan membuat dirimu di-diskualifikasi?! " perintahnya sambil memasang wajah menantang. Namun Baekhyun hanya memandang pria di depannya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baek?!" Perhatian keduanya kemudian teralihkan pada sesosok pemuda di depan pintu ruangan. Di sana, berdiri Mingyu dengan wajah yang seolah tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Saat Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca, Mingyu terhenyak seketika. Wajahnya waspada dan kemudian mendatangi Baekhyun, memposisikan tubuhnya diantara Yunho dan Raja Persei itu.

"Baekhyun?ada apa?" Mingyu memanggil, menyelidiki wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama dan melempar tatapan menyelidik pada Yunho. Baekhyun mengeleng, masih berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Pemuda mungil itu berbalik dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. " jawab Baekhyun singkat. Namun sedikitnya Mingyu dapat mengetahui ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

" Segala yang kau lakukan akan sia-sia, Baekhyun." Ujar Yunho kemudian. Ia berjalan melewati kursi Baekhyun untuk mengambil pisaunya.

"Aku tidak butuh kata-katamu, brengsek!" balas Baekhyun dengan ketus. Menetapkan hatinya bahwa ia harus menenangkan pertandingan ini.

Yunho mendengus, menyarungkan pedang berukuran kecil itu kemudian melengang pergi. Ia berbalik, untuk menatap Baekhyun sebentar. Matanya sedikit menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang amat dalam, sampai kemudian Yunho pun menghilang dari balik pintu.

…

"Baek, apa yang terjadi?apa yang pria itu inginkan?" tanya Mingyu pada Baekhyun yang masih duduk dalam diam.

Baekhyun mengeleng lemah, ia merasa begitu lelah lahir batin. " aku tidak tahu Mingyu. Ka─karena dialah aku terlambat dalam mengikuti ujian ini. Dia─mengurungku di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap. Untunglah Perdana Menteri mendengarkan dan melepaskanku."

"A-APA?! SI BEDEBAH ITU!" Mingyu memekik, tubuhnya langsung menegak lurus dan wajahnya berubah jadi sangat marah. " Apa yang dia inginkan?!"

Baekhyun mengeleng, " aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan ini. Kupikir dia iri kepadaku." Jawab pemuda mungil itu. Masih berusaha membuat tubuhnya tetap sadar. " Oh Mingyu, aku sangat lelah dan si brengsek itu benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

Mingyu menganguk-anguk setuju, " itu benar! Kita harus mengalahkannya saat babak ketiga! Dia tidak boleh menang!"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, berbagai macam pemikiran melintas di dalam otaknya hingga menganguk setuju. Berusaha menepis firasat buruk yang entah bagaimana menghampirinya tiba-tiba.

…

…

Matahari sudah berada di tengah langit yang menandakan bahwa babak kedua telah selesai. Dan perlahan orang-orang yang lulus pada babak kedua sudah berkumpul di dalam ruangan. Baekhyun sendiri, mulai menghitung para prajurit-prajurit itu,dan mendapati ada 22 orang di dalam ruangan─termasuk dia, Mingyu, dan si berebah Yunho itu.

Brak─pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan Sehun bersama para instruktur ujian. Beberapa orang yang awalnya berkumpul satu sama lain kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai memusatkan perhatian pada perdana menteri itu. Sehun berdiri di depan dengan penuh wibawa. Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat siang." Mulainya "Pertama-tama, selamat untuk para prajurit yang telah berdedikasi tinggi untuk mengabdi kepada kerajaan dan mampu menyelesaikan ujian kedua ini." Ucap Sehun, Ia berkata dengan lancer seolah tidak ada hambatan, " lalu, sebelum kalian memasuki ujian babak ketiga. Yang Mulia memutuskan untuk menjamu kalian semua sebagai hadiah karena telah berhasil melewati ujiannya. Kalian dapat mengikutiku sekarang!"

Seketika, prajurit-prajurit yang ada di dalam ruangan itu langsung bersorak gembira. Mereka sangat senang bisa mendapatkan jamuan langsung dari sang raja. Tak terkecuali dengan Mingyu, wajah lelaki itu berbinar membayangkan bisa berhadapan langsung dengan rajanya. Dengan penuh kegembiraan, seluruh prajurit itu pun pergi mengikuti Sehun.

…

Baekhyun menahan napas saat memasuki ruangan yang nyatanya adalah ruangan terbesar dan termewah di istana Exordium itu. Ruangan yang memang dikhusukan untuk pesta dan perjamuan besar-besaran. Dan memasukinya dengan orang yang hanya berjumlah kira-kira 20 orang membuat ruangan itu terasa begitu lengang.

Di tengah ruangan yang benar-benar luas itu, mata mereka menemukan sebuah meja panjang super besar dengan jejeran kursi-kursi mewah dan singgasana cantik di ujungnya. Di atas meja itu sudah tersusun rapi perkakas dan alat makan yang terbuat dari perak dan keramik terbaik. Dan semua orang hanya bisa terperangah melihatnya.

"YANG MULIA TELAH TIBA!" Terdengar suara seorang prajurit berkumandang, dan membuat seluruh orang memusatkan perhatian pada pintu utama. Dengan cepat mereka pun membawa diri mereka untuk berbaris rapi dan membungkuk hormat kepada Sang raja yang telah muncul dari balik pintu.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan melewati orang-orang yang membungkuk kepadanya. Wajahnya masih tetap tampan dan menyembalkan. Dan Raja Exordium itu tidak dapat menahan serigaiannya saat melihat pemuda manis yag turut membungkuk di sampingnya. Dengan sengaja, Chanyeol berhenti sebentar di depan Baekhyun dan menjitak kepalanya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara yang lucu saat ia mengaduh dan itu imut sekali. Chanyeol berjalan menuju singgasananya dengna senyum lebar.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpat Chanyeol dalam hati diikuti dengan menerima tatapan heran rekan-rekannya yang lain. ─juga tatapan membunuh milik Yunho.

Setelah Chanyeol duduk rapi di atas singgasananya, orang nomor satu di Exordium itu mengangukan kepalanya pelan pada ajudannya bahwa ia telah siap memulai jamuan makan itu. Sang ajudan kemudian memberi kode kepada Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan untuk segera duduk.

…

Baekhyun duduk di tengah-tengah meja panjang itu. Ia bersyukur para ajudan memilihkan posisi itu untuknya dan Mingyu karena menjauhkannya dari sang raja─siapa yang sudi berdekat-dekatan dengan orang yang jelas-jelas mengesalkan itu?!

Setidaknya, Baekhyun merasa sedikit tenang karena di sebelahnya ada Mingyu. Sebab, suasana awal jamuan itu memang benar-benar seperti sebuah makam. Tidak ada yang bercekrama maupun bergurau. Semuanya menjaga sikap dan tata krama karena terdapat sang raja di sana.

Chanyeol kemudian berdehem, dan sontak semua orang langsung memusatkan perhatian kepadanya. Raja Exordium itu berdiri dari singgasananya dan mulai menyampaikan pidatonya, " kepada kalian semua yang telah berhasil melewati segala rintangan hingga saat ini. Selamat. " mulainya, namun saat ia mengatakan 'kepada kalian semua' matanya hanya mengarah pada satu orang. ─Baekhyun.

" setengah dari kalian akan pulang, dan hanya ada satu orang yang akan menjadi seorang jenderal dari setengahnya lagi. Babak ketiga akan benar-benar berat, beberapa orang mungkin tidak akan benar-benar pulang, dan yang lain mungkin akan merasa ini adalah pilihan terburuknya. Namun aku sungguh kagum kepada keberanian kalian semua. Karena itu, untuk saat ini bersenang-senanglah! Jangan malu di hadapanku!" Chanyeol menjentikan jarinya dan puluhan dayang dan juru masak masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mengantarkan makanan-makanan yang tidak terhitung mewahnya.

Namun, bukan makanan yang menjadi fokus Baekhyun.

Melainkan Kyungsoo yang berjalan pelan ke sisi Chanyeol untuk mengantarkan makanannya. Dengan hati-hati dan dengan langkah yang agak limbung, Kyungsoo membawa nampan berisi makanan itu ke hadapan Chanyeol. Namun, yang membuat Baekhyun menahan napasnya syok adalah pada saat Chanyeol berdiri dan langsung menyambut dan mengambil makanan itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. Bukannya menunggu Kyungsoo menyajikannya langsung di atas meja. Tindakan Chanyeol seolahmengartikan bahwa Raja Exordium itu tidak mau membebani Kyungsoo yang nampak kesulitan membawa hidangannya.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak bertalu-talu melihat itu. Ada sedikit rasa sakit dan kecewa yang mancul di hatinya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak berselera melihat makanannya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh kasihan padanya, ia pasti sangat menderita karena ditinggalkan oleh Jenderal Kai." Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar Mingyu berceletuk di sebelahnya. Lalu mengikuti pandangan Mingyu rupa-rupanya mengarah langsung kepada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menganguk lemah kemudian, membenarkan dalam hati, karena itu─seharusnya Baekhyun tidak merasa cemburu atas kedekatannya dengan sang raja yang notabenenya adalah sahabat Kai.

Tunggu. Cemburu?

Baekhyun tertawa kecut menepis pemikirannya itu.

"kudengar─dia sedang mengandung anak dari Jenderal. Pasti akan sangat berat baginya untuk membesarkan anaknya sendirian kelak." Mingyu melanjutkan celetukannya sambil melempar sepotong daging di dalam mulutnya.

"A-APA?!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karena kata-kata Mingyu. Ia langsung memandang kawannya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "ITU TIDAK─hmmp!" Baekhyun sontak langsung menutup mulutnya saat Mingyu menyenggol tubuhnya karena mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam ruangan itu. Termasuk sang Raja.

Baekhyun hanya meneguk ludanya gugup saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol yang ditujukan kepada dirinya dan Mingyu. "I-itu tidak mungkin kann~? Kyungsoo laki-laki."

Mingyu mendengus, lalu menyentil dahi Baekhyun. " Kau tidak pernah mendengar soal kacang Graviar ya Baek?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Graviar?" Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. " apa itu?"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya, " oh kau sungguh ketinggalan zaman sekali Baek." Ujar Mingyu seraya mengambil sebuah kacang hijau dari piringnya, " kacang graviar itu kacang ajaib. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tapi katanya kacang itu berukuran seperti kacang merah dan berwarna hijau." Terang Mingyu sambil memasukan kacang hijau itu ke dalam mulutnya, " Graviar katanya bisa menumbuhkan rahim pada seorang pria dan membuatnya hamil."

Baekhyun tergagap, " i-itu tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin ada kacang seperti itu! Hamil adalah kemampuan yang hanya dimiliki oleh wanita." Sanggahnya.

Mingyu menaikan alisnya, " kau tidak percaya?" tanyanya, lalu kemudian menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya, " kau tidak lihat juru masak itu terus-terusan mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit?"

Baekhyun terdiam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Memang benar, saat ini Kyungsoo tengah mengusap-usap bagian perutnya. "Tidak mungkin." Baekhyun bergumam.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh sepasang manik milik Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya untuk melambai. Membuat Baekhyun terlonjak malu karena sudah ketahuan memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

Dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun menarik senyumnya. Di dalam otaknya, kilas kejadian saat Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo menjadi pasangannya benar-benar membuat dadanya terasa nyeri. Dan karena itu, Baekhyun mulai merasa tidak nyaman saat dirinya melihat Kyungsoo. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin marah tapi ia tidak mengetahui alasannya.

Ia tidak sedang cemburu kan?

…

…

Baekhyun mengerakan tubuhnya dengan kaku. Matanya melirik gelisah Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan senyum lembut.

Entah sial atau bagaimana. Saat selesainya perjamuan makan siang itu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja bertemu satu sama lain saat Baekhyun berniat untuk memberi makan Bacon. Dengan senyum paling manis yang tidak bisa Baekhyun tolak, Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk membantunya.

Baekhyun menurunkan ember yang berisi rumput dan dedak. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Bacon. Baekhyun tersenyum girang saat melihat Bacon makan dengan lahap. Bulunya yang putih bersih dan tubuhnya yang gagah benar-benar membuat Bacon menjadi kuda paling cantik yang pernah dia punya.

Di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo pun memandang Bacon dengan penuh takjub. Bibirnya mengeluarkan kata 'woah' secara berturut-turut. " Kuda ini benar-benar cantik, Tuan Baekhyun." Gumamnya sambil memainkan surai panjang di leher Bacon, " Yang Mulia benar-benar pintar dalam memilih seekor hewan."

Baekhyun menganguk sambil tersenyum. Diam –diam dia memperhatikan seluruh tubuh dan penampilan Kyungsoo. Menyadari bahwa lelaki itu terlihat lebih berisi dan perutnya tampak besar.

─ternyata, yang dikatakan Mingyu itu benar adanya.

"TUAN!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membalikan badan mereka berdua saat menyadari sebuah suara memanggil mereka. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan menyadari seorang juru masaka berlari ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lembut pada anak buahnya itu.

Anak buahnya itu mengatur napasnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memberi hormat pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. " Tuan─" ia memanggil, "─sang raja memanggilku dan bertanya-tanya apakah tuan sudah mengambil keputusan atas tawarannya?"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu dan ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. " a-aku─aku belum memutuskannya. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada Yang Mulia."

Anak buah Kyungsoo itu menganguk dan pergi dengan wajah kecewa. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menghela napas berat lalu kembali mengelus surai Bacon.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanan Bacon meskipun di dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat gelisah dan tersakiti. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sebentar sebelum membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya sambil dan menepis rasa sakit di dadanya.

"A-aku sungguh berduka atas Kai." Ujar Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu mengangkat matanya dan menemukan Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannya. Kyungsoo membatu untuk sementara sebelum akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya. Menampilkan senyumnya yang jelas sekali tampak dipaksakan.

"Te-terima kasih tuan." Jawab Kyungsoo. Wajahnya menyendu dan ia seolah akan menangis. Bulir-bulir air mata telah mengumpul di ufuk matanya.

Baekhyun mengeleng, rasa bersalah menyusup ke dalam dadanya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu hancur. " Oh Kyungsoo─kau harus kuat." Dengan sepenuh hati, Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh itu.

Di dalam pelukan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo bergetar dan suara isaknya terdengar. " Di-dia, hiks!─meninggalkanku." Tangan Kyungsoo naik membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "Hiks! terkadang─aku berpikir bahwa Kai─hiks!hiks! ─ tidak mencintaiku." Ujarnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Baekhyun.

" Tidak Kyungsoo! Jangan berpikir seperti itu!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo, mencekram kedua lengannya dengan penuh keyakinan, " Kai sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu! Kau harus tahu itu!"

Kyungsoo mengeleng, air matanya terus berjatuhan dengan deras. " jika dia mencintaiku ─hiks─mengapa dia meninggalkanku?" Kyungsoo jatuh di atas tanah, tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya, " a-aku bodoh! Aku sungguh seperti orang bodoh! ─membeli gelang keabadian berharap dia akan terus bersamaku."

"Kyungsoo." Baekhyun memanggil, memandang Kyungsoo dengan penuh kelembutan dan keyakinan. "Kau harus tahu bahwa Kai begitu mencintaimu! Dia memandangmu seolah engkau adalah dunianya! bahkan─hingga akhir ayatnya dia hanya memikirkanmu dan bayi kalian."

Kyungsoo terdiam,isakannya mereda dan ia mulai nampak tenang meskipun air matanya tetap mengalir. Samar-samar, ia terus mengeluarkan ucapan lirih secara berulang-ulang, " mengapa? ─mengapa Kai? Mangapa dia?!"

…

…

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terdiam di padang rumput selagi Bacon berlari-lari bebas di belakang mereka. Saat ini, Kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang dari tangisannya dan Baekhyun dengan penuh simpati menyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya agar ia merasa lebih baik.

Jadi─Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya. Ia menceritakan betapa terpukulnya dia akan kematian Kai, dan kegelisahannya akan nasib anak mereka. Terkadang ia masih menangis tersedu-sedu dan Baekhyun akan menenangkannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa memaklumi─tidak semudah itu bagi kita melepaskan kepergian orang tercinta.

Hari sudah mulai senja, dan Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo tahu bahwa mereka harus kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun bangkit dan memanggil Bacon untuk dikembalikan lagi di kandangnya.

"Kyungsoo, aku harus kembali ke aula untuk mengikuti ujian babak ketiga esok hari." Ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menganguk, ia tersenyum simpul dengan matanya yang bengkak, " Tuan, aku sunguh berterima kasih atas penghiburanmu hari ini." Ujarnya, tangannya meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun dan mengengamnya erat.

Baekhyun menganguk, cahaya senja membuat hati keduanya menjadi hangat. "Kyungsoo, boleh aku mengatakan satu hal padamu?"tanyanya. Raja Persei itu memandang dalam-dalam mata Kyungsoo yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Kyungsoo menganguk.

"Kau tahu─ anak ini…" Baekhyun memandang lembut perut Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya, " ia akan memerlukan banyak hal. Ia memerlukan makanan yang sehat, baju yang bagus. Yang terpenting─ia memerlukan seorang ayah."

Kyungsoo menegang, ia memandang Baekhyun dengan intens seolah mengatakan ' apa kau tahu apa yang kau bicarakan?'

Baekhyun menganguk, " a-aku tidak tahu apakah tawaran sang raja adalah yang terbaik untukmu, tapi─"Baekhyun menahan napasnya, ia maju mendekap tubuh juru masak itu sambil berbisik, "─jika ini adalah satu-satunya pilihanmu maka terimalah."

"Kau berhak untuk memilih apapun yang terbaik bagimu Kyungsoo."

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, "aku mengerti. Aku akan memutuskan pilihanku segera." Katanya sebelum kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri, ia terjatuh di tanah dan menangis sunyi ketika Kyungsoo sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Karena dia sungguh tahu, bahwa di hati terdalamnya ia tidak menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk menerima tawaran Chanyeol.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa dan bertanya-tanya akan perasaan yang dirasakannya ini! Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Chanyeol.

Lalu mengapa ia begitu marah?

Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dengan lesu, dan akhirnya ia mengacuhkan Mingyu yang menanyainya macam-macam. Baekhyun sangat lelah karena terus-terusan menangis, jadi ia langsung mengambil tempat istirahatnya di dalam aula dan tidur. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi babak ketiga esok hari.

Tapi, keesokan harinya. Babak terakhir itu belum juga diadakan sehingga membuat seluruh peserta kebingungan. Seorang peserta mencoba bertanya pada para panitia, namun hanya mendapatkan jawaban tidak berguna seperti "tunggu saja lah!

Jadi, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa babak ketiga akan diundur sementara.

Baekhyun sendiri, ia akhirnya menghabiskan satu hari senggang itu dengan menunggangi Bacon dan mengobrol lebih jauh dengan Mingyu dan beberapa orang lainnya, lalu pergi tidur dengan cepat. Baekhyun sendiri, tidak menyangka bahwa akan diberikan sedikit 'kejutan' di waktu tidurnya.

Jadi─pada saat seluruh orang sudah tidur. Tiba-tiba terdengar gebrakan kencang pada pintu aula dan segerombolan orang berbaju serba hitam tertutup masuk. Orang-orang itu bertingkah seperti banteng mengamuk, menyerang semua orang dan memberikan cairan yang tampaknya berasal dari bunga Poppy, karena sesaat setelah menghirup cairan itu, mereka jatuh tertidur.

Baekhyun sendiri awalnya mencoba melawan, ia berhasil melumpuhkan dua orang. Tapi seseorang punya tangan yang cukup cepat dan berhasil membuatnya menghirup cairan yang membuat mengantuk itu. Maka Baekhyun bernasib sama dengan peserta-peserta lainnya─tertidur lelap.

Tubuh mereka kemudian dinaikan dengan barbar ke atas kereta kuda dan dibawa ke tempat dimana babak ketiga akan dimulai.

…

Baekhyun mengerang sambil membuka matanya. Suara dengungan yang menyakitkan terdengar di telinganya dan kepalanya menjadi sangat pening. Suara orang-orang yang membentak tidak karuan terdengar, dan Baekhyun segera sadar sepenuhnya dengan mulut menganga.

Di mana ini?!

Baekhyun terdiam tegang dan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Mereka ada di hutan rimba!? Baekhyun membuka menutup mulutnya saat melihat pohon-pohon yang besar menjulang itu. Sinar mentari tampak remang-remang di balik cakrawala, menandakan bahwa pagi akan menyapa sebentar lagi.

Beberapa peserta yang lulus babak kedua telah tampak membuka matanya, yang lain masih tampak tidak sadar. Baekhyun dapat melihat Mingyu masih tergeletak di tanah, sedangkan orang-orang yang Baekhyun kira adalah panitia ujian sudah mulai berbaris rapi di depan mereka semua.

Baekhyun segera menghampiri Mingyu dan menguncangnya. Mingyu berdecak dan mengingau sebentar sebelum akhirnya merasakan tamparan di pipinya hingga ia terlonjak bangun. Jadi, masih dengan jalan yang terhuyung-huyung, Baekhyun dan Mingyu masuk ke dalam barisan.

"Semuanya sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang pria yang sudah cukup tua yang berada paling depan, wajahnya nampak sudah keriput namun badannya masih tegap. Ia memandang rendah semua peserta dengan matanya yang mengintimidasi itu.

"Itu komandan Jung. Petinggi militer di Exordium untuk raja sebelumnya." Mingyu berbisik di sebelah Baekhyun sambil berkali-kali mengedipkan matanya yang berair. " astaga! Kepalaku sangat sakit! Pasti mereka menghajarku banyak-banyak semalam!" gerutu Mingyu kemudian.

"Semuanya sudah bangun?" tanya komandan Jung kepada anak buahnya, ia menganguk saat melihat respin positif dari anak buahnya, " bagus."

"─sekarang. Ujian yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai." Komandan Jung tersenyum dari balik kumis putihnya. Anak buahnya lalu membawakan sebuah kotak dan memberikannya kepada para peserta untuk diambil isinya.

"Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi dua buah grup." Ujarnya, para peserta kemudian mengambil benda yang ada di dalam kotak tertutup itu. Saat tangan mereka keluar, satu orang mendapatkan kertas berwarna merah, dan yang lain berwarna biru.

"OH ASTAGAAA!" Mingyu menutup mulutnya syok saat melihat warna kertas yang ia pegang. Ia melambai-lambaikan kertas berwarna merah yang ada di tangannya memperlihatkannya kepada Baekhyun yang memegang kertas berwarna biru.

" Kita tidak berada di grup yang sama?" desis Mingyu kesal. Lalu matanya melirik sosok Yunho yang mengengam kertas berwarna merah di tangannya. "─dan si bedebah itu satu grup denganku!" bisiknya.

Komandan Jung yang melihat bahwa seluruh peserta sudah mendapatkan warnanya pun memerintahkan mereka untuk berkumpul satu sama lain. Tim merah dan Tim biru dengan masing-masing 11 anggota. "Seluruh orang sudah mendapatkan timnya?"

" Bagus. Karena aku akan menjelaskan peraturan babak ketiga ini kepada kalian." Komandan Jung menyeringai. Ia mengambil gulungan kertas yang diberikan kepadanya, " pertama-tama, kalian lihat sebuah angka kecil di kertasmu? "tanyanya, membuat semua orang memperhatikan kertasnya masing-masing, Baekhyun sendiri mengernyit heran saat menemukan angka 50 di kertasnya.

" Jangan sampai musuh melihat angkamu." Lanjut komandan Jung yang akhirnya membuat kedua tim menjaga jarak satu sama lain. Laki-laki tua itu terkekeh, " angka-angka itu adalah sebuah poin. Masing-masing tim mempunyai 7 buah kertas bernilai 10 poin, 3 buah kertas bernilai 20 poin, dan hanya ada 1 buah kertas bernilai 50 poin. Kalian tentu tahu bagaimana cara mainnya? Kalian hanya tinggal merebut kertas-kertas itu dari musuh kalian, dan mengumpulkan poin sebanyak-banyaknya."

Komandan Jung lalu berbalik, menunjuk puncak gunung yang mereka pijak saat ini. " Aku akan menunggu kalian di puncak gunung besok kehilangan kertasnya akan gagal─yahh, kecuali kalian dapat merebutnya kembali." Komandan Jung menaikan kedua bahunya,"Jadi, dapat disimpulkan pemenangnya adalah mereka yang tidak kehilangan kertasnya, berhasil sampai ke puncak gunung, dan mempunyai poin paling tinggi di antara yang lainnya."

"Tim merah dan tim biru silahkan mendatangi anak-anak buahku agar nama dan poin kalian dapat dicatat. Dan kalian akan diantarkan ke lokasi di mana petualangan kalian akan dimulai."

"Kupikir hanya itu yang dapat kujelaskan." Tutup lelaki tua itu. Ia awalnya hendak bergegas pergi namun teringat satu hal. "Ah dan satu tambahan lagi." Komandan Jung menepuk kepalanya sambil terkekeh, ia lalu tersenyum lebar dan manis sekali, " kalian boleh membunuh satu sama lain."

Perkataannya itu sontak membuat para peserta menegang dan memandang takut satu sama lain. Tak terkecuali dengan Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa Yunho melihatnya seolah akan menusukan belati kepadanya.

Di lain sisi, Mingyu menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk bahu Baekhyun, " Baek, aku akan mengawasi Yunho, agar dia tidak dapat menyentuhmu sedikitpun. Kau lihat wajahnya? Dia seolah ingin mengunyahmu!"

Baekhyun memandang Mingyu dengan tidak enak, lalu mengeleng, " Tidak perlu, kau kan juga harus mengawasi dirimu sendiri. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Mingyu."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Mingyu kemudian menghembuskan napas kesal, " Baek, kau tahu? Sejak aku pertama kali mengenalmu. Aku mempunyai firasat bahwa membantumu akan menjadi suatu keuntungan untukku!" ujar Minyu, berasur-asur ia menampakan senyumnya yang lebar.

Baekhyun terdiam. Memandang terpana pada senyum tulus Mingyu. Hingga akhirnya membuatnya luluh dan menganguk, "Baiklah Mingyu. Aku berharap padamu. Pastikan dirimu selamat juga!" Baekhyun memperingatkan, sambil berjalan kembali kepada timnya. Bersiap naik ke atas kereta kuda.

Mingyu menganguk yakin. Lalu berlari pergi.

Baekhyun sendiri memandang pohon-pohon rimbun di depannya itu dengan tatapan datar. Berbagai macam pemikiran melanglang buana membuatnya sungguh cemas.

"UGH!" Baekhyun menahan napasnya dan mengaduh kesakitan saat rasa mual yang ia rasakan setiap pagi itu muncul lagi. Dalam hati Baekhyun berdoa, berharap bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Ia akan baik-baik saja kan?

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

A/N: Hallo! Halo! Ketemu lagi denganku sang Author PHP! #ditampar _rame_rame. Oke, pertama-tama, aku mau mengucapkan bahwa aku minta maaf banget sama reader-deul sekalian karena ingkar janji dan ngak update-update sampai sekarang. Jadi─kemaren itu kan aku janji mau update tanggal 14 Januari. Itu sebenarnya aku memang benar-benar mau serius update, tapi taunya aku sakit, dan udah keburu UAS duluan. UAS-nya selesai, eh kena remedial sana sini. #capedeh

Terus juga, aku berharap kalian ngak bosan yang baca chapter yang ini karena interaksi ChanBaeknya ngak ada.

Yang kedua, as always aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada para reader sekalian. Yang sudah review dan favorit-in ff ini makasih banyak. Terutama juga untuk yang masih menunggu dan membaca hingga author note ini. Buat yang suka nagihin update kak Restika Dena, makasih kak (berkatmu aku jadi terpacu buat ngetik). Trus buat teman-temanku Myungie, Serunii, dan Tasha, makasih sudah kasih semangat supaya aku ngetik. ehehehehe. Tambahan juga, untuk baekpie461, Cheonsa528, dan Dongchimi Chanbaek. Maaf ya, aku ngak balas pm kalian yg nanya kings kapan update. Aku sumpah ngak pernah buka akun ffn kalau ngak update. Maaf ya, dan terima kasih juga sudah perhatian dengan ff ini. #kecup.

Terakhir, boleh jujur dong? Iya dong? Iya kan?!

Ok. Jadi gini, sebenarnya waktu aku nulis 'To Be Continued' di chapter ini, aku ada di dalam keadaan dimana aku ngak tahu harus ngelanjutin chapter depan itu gimana ceritanya. Jadi di dalam pikiranku itu, aku ngak punya bayangan akan membuat chapter depan seperti apa jadinya. Semua plot yang kusiapkan untuk chapter depan rasanya jadi ngak masuk akal. Kayaknya, aku kena 'story block' deh, keadaan dimana author tidak punya ide lanjutan untuk sebuah cerita. #nangis

Jadi intinya begitu. Karena itu, sepertinya chapter selanjutnya tidak akan diketahui berojolnya kapan…#maafkan

Mohon pergertiannya ya reader-deul. Aku perlu waktu untuk nge-fix ide cerita buat chapter depan.

Yang pasti, untuk saat ini aku benar-benar butuh semangat dari kalian. Cukup bilang 'fighting author' ngak apa-apa kok. Kalau mau nagih update juga silahkan, supaya aku ngak ngalor ngidul malas-malasan dan akhirnya nelantarin nih ff.

Makasih ya, sampai berjumpa lagi di chapter depan.

Btw, kalau ada yang mau kontak add line ivanajossyca


	11. Chapter 10

_Arco Iria Present_

 _KINGS_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Baekhyun berlari di antara rimbunnya pepohonan. Tangannya mengengam erat sebilah pedang yang ia gunakan untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia terengah-engah, sambil mengengam dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan, raja Persei itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon.

'Aneh−' Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati, menyadari keanehan pada tubuhnya karena ia merasa begitu lelah. Baekhyun menutup matanya, ia ingin beristirahat sebentar, menenangkan jantung dan rasa mual yang kembali menghantamnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, seluruh tubuh Baekhyun yang tegang mulai terasa nyaman. Raja Persei itu terbuai dalam suasana hutan yang begitu tenang. Ia hampir saja jatuh tertidur.

SWUSSSHHH!

−Namun tentu saja ia tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang saat sebuah panah meluncur melewati wajahnya dan menancap di pohon. 'SIAL!' Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya cepat dan bergerak waspada. SWUSHH−sebuah panah kembali terbang ke arahnya, namun gerakan Baekhyun lebih cepat dan dia berhasil bersembunyi di balik pepohonan.

Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Berusaha tenang dan meminimkan hawa keberadaannya sesedikit mungkin. Sambil memicingkan matanya, Baekhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mencari tahu keberadaan pemanah yang sedang menyerangnya. Dan Raja Persei itu menemukan gerakan mencurigakan dari balik semak-semak.

Tanpa Ragu, Baekhyun melepaskan pedangnya dari sarung. 'Menyerang, atau menghindar' timbangnya dalam hati saat melihat sebuh panah kembali melucur ke arahnya. Ia punya kurang dari satu detik untuk menentukan pilihannya.

Baekhyun berdecak, 'hanya orang pengecut yang lari dari situasi seperti ini!' –lalu mengangkat pedangnya dan menangkis panah yang meluncur ke arahnya itu. Baekhyun berlari ke arah semak semak itu dengan kecepatan tinggi dan dan langsung menendang sosok yang bersembunyi di semak-semak itu.

SRAK SRAK BRUK!

Baekhyun dan pemuda itu berguling di antara rerumputan. Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah geram penuh kemarahan darinya. Ia berusaha memukul jatuh Baekhyun dengan mencekram pundaknya, Namun Baekhyun dengan sigap menghantam wajah pemuda itu dengan tinjunya. Namun pemuda itu cukup kuat, ia melempar Baekhyun yang awalnya berada di atasnya ke tanah. Tapi riwayatnya telah tamat saat Baekhyun lebih dulu meninju telinga dan tengkuknya.

"Ka-kauu! B-brengsekk!" umpat lawannya itu dengan mata berkunang-kunang, pemuda itu mencekram Baekhyun untuk memberikan perlawanan terakhirnya. Namun ia gagal−dan pingsan, begitu saja di atas tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak, " kau berat! Sialan!" umpatnya dan melempar tubuh pemuda itu dari atas tubuhnya. Baekhyun berdiri dengan agak kelimpungan, ia mengambil pedangnya yang terlempar dan mengemasnya kembali. Raja Persei itu kemudian meludah, ada sedikit warna kemerahan di ludahnya. Nampaknya Baekhyun melukai gusinya.

Dengan segera, Baekhyun menjelajahi seluruh tubuh pemuda itu dan menemukan kertas berwarna biru terikat di busurnya. Baekhyun mengambil dan mendapati tulisan sepuluh poin di kertas itu. Lumayan, ini adalah poin pertama yang Baekhyun dapatkan pagi ini.

Baekhyun berbalik, ia kembali berjalan untuk menyusuri kawasan pegunungan yang sangat luas itu.

Baekhyun berhenti berlari dan melihat ke arah langit untuk memperkirakan waktu. " Hampir siang hari. Dan hujan akan turun." Gumamnya saat melihat posisi matahari dan hembusan angin yang kencang. Puncak gunung masih terlihat sangat jauh dan ia hanya mendapatkan 10 poin.

Sungguh. Ini tidak mudah.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika saat mendengar langkah kaki. Pemuda mungil itu segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun bersiap menyerang. Dan seorang pemuda pun muncul.

Mingyu! Itu Mingyu!

Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Dan saat Mingyu menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun di balik semak-semak, pemuda yang sekarang penuh dengan peluh dan kotoran itu langsung menerjang keberadaan Baekhyun.

"MING−hmmph!" Baekhyun memekik saat Mingyu membekap mulutnya. Pemuda itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk diam."

Mingyu memandang sekeliling, lalu melepas telapak tangannya dari bibir Baekhyun. Matanya tajam memandang Baekhyun penuh arti. Untuk beberapa saat, Mingyu seperti orang yang berbeda. "Sudah waktunya. Ayo kita pergi!" ujar Mingyu. Pemuda itu langsung mengengam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya setengah berlari.

"Tu-tunggu!" Baekhyun tergagap sambil menahan tubuhnya, " apa yang terjadi Mingyu?! Kemana kita?!"

Mingyu masih memasang wajah waspada. Ia masih menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. " Baek−maksudku, Yang Mulia. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjelaskan semua ini secara singkat." Baekhyun mengernyit. Menahan napas saat Mingyu berbalik dan menatapnya dengan mata penuh harap. " Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Persei."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, " apa?! Ta-tapi−bagaimana bisa?!"

"Rakyat Persei membutuhkanmu. Mereka berusaha membebaskan diri karena saat ini Exordium sedang melakukan gencatan senjata. Rakyat-rakyatmu telah pulih, dan mereka siap untuk melawan. Tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa dirimu, Yang Mulia! Kita harus cepat! Kupikir rencanaku sudah diketahui oleh beberapa pihak."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia ingin membuka mulutnya namun tak mampu berkata, seolah kata-kata tertahan di kerongkongannya. Ribuan pemikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Ada perasaan gelisah yang menahannya untuk pergi.

Ia tak yakin.

Baekhyun tak yakin ini adalah pilihan yang benar!

" Tu−TUNGGU! Ming−Tapi−" Baekhyun tergagap, ia masih tidak dapat memproses kata-kata dari Mingyu.

SWUSSHHH!

"AKHH!" Mingyu terjatuh. Dan Baekhyun terlonjak syok saat melihat rekannya itu tertembus sebuah panah di lenganya.

"AWAS!" Baekhyun memekik saat sebuah panah kembali meluncur. Pemuda itu segera menjatuhkan dirinya. Matanya membelalak saat Mingyu jatuh terperosok di atas dedaunan. "MINGYU!" raja Persei itu menemukan Mingyu yang mengaduh kesakitan saat lengannya terus menguncurkan darah. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, mendapati Yunho yang sekali lagi ingin meluncurkan panahnya.

"MINGYU! AYO PERGI!" Baekhyun memperingatkan Mingyu, pemuda itu segera memaksa dirinya bangkit dan ikut berlari bersama Baekhyun.

Mingyu dan Baekhyun berlari secepat yang mereka bisa di antara pepohonan. Dan tiba-tiba, Mingyu menariknya ke daerah tengah hutan yang memiliki jurang yang lebar. Bersembunyi untuk sementara di balik pohon super besar.

"Di situ−" Mingyu menunjuk tebing. "Di dalam jurang itu terdapat sungai yang alirannya lambat, aku telah menyiapkan perahu di hilirnya dan kita dapat kabur menuju ke Persei! Kita hanya harus menuruni tebing ini dan berenang mengikuti arus!"

Baekhyun terdiam, menekan kedua belah bibirnya satu sama lain. "Mingyu, katakan kepada rakyat Persei untuk menunda rencana pemberontakan."

Mingyu tergagap, " ke-kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin ada nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia lagi Mingyu. Exordium jauh lebih kuat daripada rakyat Persei. Jika terjadi gencatan senjata, itu hal yang bagus, setidaknya tidak akan ada korban dari pihakku. Tetap menunggu, jangan melawan dan biarkan aku mengurus semuanya di sini. Katakan kepada Jongdae untuk tidak bertindak gegabah."

Napas Mingyu tercekat, " Ta-tapi−rakyat Persei membutuhkanmu."

Baekhyun mengeleng, " tidak. Mereka tidak membutuhkanku. Mereka hanya membutuhkan pemimpin untuk mengarahkan jalan mereka. Dan Jongdae lah yang kupilih untuk melakukan tugas itu. Jika aku menghilang, itu hanya akan membuat masalah yang lebih besar."

"Ta-tapi, rakyat-rakyatmu sungguh menderita sekarang. Mereka menjadi sangat kurus karena tidak ingin memakan bahan makanan yang diberikan oleh Exordium." Sanggah Mingyu.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat, dadanya kian sakit mendengar keadaan rakyatnya yang sungguh menyedihkan. "Mingyu−perintahkan mereka untuk memakan makanan itu. Rakyatku harus tetap sehat dan kuat, para orang dewasa harus membangun kota kembali dan Anak-anak harus tetap bisa bermain. Jika mereka menolak bahan-bahan makanan yang diberikan oleh Exordium. Itu artinya mereka menyia-nyiakan pengorbananku. Bahan-bahan makanan itu adalah hasil 'jerih payah'-ku di sini!"

Mingyu terdiam, Ia tak mampu berpikir apapun. Badannya lemah seketika. "A-apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Baekhyun menganguk mantap.

"A-apa kau akan baik-baik saja di sini Yang Mulia. Kau masih bisaikut denganku, Yang Mulia?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Dan Baekhyun menganguk tanpa ragu-ragu. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Daripada menghawatirkanku, rakyat-rakyatku seharusnya menghawatirkan diri mereka sendiri!"

SWUSH! –Sebuah panah kembali meluncur dan terancap di dekat mereka. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Yunho telah menemukan mereka. "Pergilah Mingyu! Dan juga aku sungguh bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuatmu membantu kami?"

Mingyu terdiam, memandang Baekhyun dengan sayu, " aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang dari rakyatmu, hingga aku rela melepaskan segalanya. Membawamu kembali adalah salah-satu caraku untuk mendapatkan hatinya, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu menggeleng pelan. " Sungguh naïf!" desahnya. Lalu menatap tajam Mingyu untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Langkah kaki Yunho sudah semakin dekat.

Baekhyun tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk mencegat Mingyu sebentar, " apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai dirinya?"

Mingyu menganguk, matanya menyorotkan sinar mantap yang mendalam. Baekhyun mendenguskan napasnya pelan. Lalu membuka bibirnya.

" _Ikutilah paruh burung bangau yang malu-malu terhadap Sang Cahaya Dunia. Dan berjalanlah terus hingga kau menemukan orang-orang tua bermata satu, temukan pemimpinnya, dan lihatlah dari sudut pandangnya untuk menemukan sebilah pedang yang menancap di tubuh sang dewi."_

Mingyu terdiam, " a-apa itu?" gagapnya. Pemuda itu tida mengerti.

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, matanya nyaris hilang, " jika kau menemukannya dan memberikan kepada orang yang kau cintai, maka ia sungguh akan menerimamu. Sebab, disanalah hati seluruh rakyat Persei berada."

Mingyu menganguk pelan, matanya berkedip-kedip lucu berusaha mencerna teka-teki Baekhyun.

"Sekarang, PERGILAH! Atau kau mungin akan diremukan oleh Yunho."

Mingyu mendesah kecewa, dia berdiri, dan menetapkan hatinya untuk menerima apapun keputusan yang diambil oleh raja Persei itu. Ia mulai melangkah ke dalam jurang itu, memegang batu-batu yang kuat untuk turun ke dasarnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Mingyu kembali bertanya, " apa kita akan bertemu lagi Yang Mulia?"

Baekhyun menatap Mingyu dalam-dalam, " aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu lagi, cepat atau lambat. Dalam keadaan bernyawa maupun tidak bernyawa."

Mingyu berdecak, " kumohon jangan katakan itu, Yang Mulia. Kau tentu akan kembali dengan selamat kepada rakyatmu." Gumamnya.

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Mingyu langsung melepaskan gengaman tangannya pada tebing jurang. Membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja ke atas sungai di bawahnya.

Baekhyun memandang sendu ke dalam jurang. Mingyu berasur-asur menghilang terbawa arus. Baekhyun berbalik, mendapati Yunho yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah sangar.

Baekhyun mencabut pedangnya dari sarung. Ia harus melawankan lelaki brengsek ini.

* * *

.

.

.

PRAKK−Baekhyun menahan napasnya saat pedangnya bertabrakan dengan pedang Yunho. Wajah pemuda itu menggeram, dan mencoba mendorong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mundur dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, tubuhnya lebih kecil daripada Yunho. Perbedaan kekuatan mereka terlalu jauh.

"Apa yang kau diskusikan dengan temanmu itu?" desis Yunho sambil mengacungkan pedangnya kea rah Baekhyun. " Apa yang kalian berdua rencanakan?"

Baekhyun memandang Yunho tajam, kuda-kudanya menguat. Baekhyun dalam mode yang sangat waspada, mengingat Yunho tampak serius ingin menyakitinya. "Apa itu urusanmu?" jawab Baekhyun.

Yunho mendenguskan napas mengejek, " Ya, sebagai warga Exordium yang baik aku bertanggung jawab atas tindakan apapun yang melawan kerajaan."

" kau terlalu berlebihan." Baekhyun masih memperhatikan tubuh Yunho dengan seksama, melihat apakah terdapat luka atau kelemahan yang dapat ia manfaatkan. Baekhyun menutup matanya, ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun kelemahan di tubuh Yunho, namun raja Persei itu harus tetap waspada.

Yunho mengangkat pedangnya, menerjang Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, ia menghindari terjangan Yunho dengan menggerakan dirinya ke samping kiri. Kakinya terangkat dan−DUAK−Baekhyun menendang bahu Yunho hingga dia tersungkur.

Yunho mengeram, ia bangkit dengan cepat lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Baekhyun. Gerakannya pasti, namun tidak mematikan. Entah bagaimana, Yunho sama sekali tidak menyerang bagian-bagian vital Baekhyun.

PRANG−Baekhyun berputar, dan pedangnya tanpa sengaja terlepas dan jatuh tertancap beberapa meter di belakangnya. DUAK−Baekhyun menahan napasnya saat merasakan hantaman di lengannya, ia terpental dan jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

Baekhyun menarik napsnya dalam-dalam. Mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa kali. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Baekhyun menyadari ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, ia menjadi sangat pusing dan lemah. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan perutnya mual. Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun bangun dan mengapai pedangnya.

Yunho berjalan pelan, memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama. "Kau begitu kuat saat ujian babak pertama, kenapa kau sekarang begitu lemah?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengeram, membangkitkan dirinya dengan susah payah dan menghindari Yunho, " Diam!" ujar Baekhyun. Suaranya tegas, dan tersirat sedikit keraguan. Setelah menimbang beberapa saat, Baekhyun kembali maju mengacungkan pedangnya.

Yunho dengan sigap menghindar, dan Baekhyun tetap dalam mode menyerangnya. Saat itu, Baekhyun pun menyadari bahwa Yunho pun juga adalah petarung yang hebat. Yunho berputar, berusaha menancapkan pedangnya pada Baekhyun, dan itu membuat bahunya terbuka dan CRAKK−

Baekhyun berhasil menusuk tepat di bawah bahu kanannya. Cukup dalam, sampai Baekhyun sendiripun merasa syok dibuatnya.

"argghhh!" Yunho memekik dan terjatuh di tanah. Wajahnya memerah dan peluh mengalir dengan deras, ia mengumpat penuh kemarahan. "Brengsek!"cercanya.

Dengan wajah datar yang menyembunyikan kekagetannya, Baekhyun mendekatkan pedangnya ke leher Yunho sebagai ancaman, " diam atau kuputuskan kepalamu."

Yunho mengatup mulutnya, sorot matanya yang tajam seolah-olah dapat membunuh Baekhyun. " Jika kau ingin membunuhku maka silahkan. Jangan ragu, karena jika kau tidak membunuhku sekarang, mungkin saja aku akan menusukmu saat kau berbalik." ujarnya, dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Yunho mengambil lembaran-lembaran poin para peserta dari sakunya. Melemparnya asal ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyit, " kau menyerang anggota kelompokmu?"

Dan Yunho hanya bungkam sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata, " kau bisa mengambilnya dan secara otomatis memenangkan babak ini. Aku terluka, dan kau punya kesempatan untuk membunuhku." Yunho memandang Baekhyun dengan tajam, namun terdapat arti di dalamnya.

" Tapi aku akan mengatakan bahwa yang kau lakukan adalah sia-sia."

Baekhyun menahan napas, sama sekali tidak mengerti atas apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yunho, " apa maksudmu! Jangan mempermainkanku!" Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan pedangnya pada leher Yunho, menekan kulitnya tanpa melukai.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan." Ujar Yunho, " dia tidak mau membiarkanmu menang."

"Si-siapa?" Baekhyun tergagap, bingung saat mencerna perkataan Yunho.

Darah segar menguncur deras dari bagian dada kanan Yunho. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, ia menundukan kepalanya. "Dia akan membunuhku."

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, lalu melempar pedangnya menjauh. Ia maju, menarik kerah baju Yunho yang berlutut di tanah. "Siapa Dia yang kau maksud! Brengsek!"

Yunho terkekeh, matanya memandang tajam pada Baekhyun, tangan kanannya yang bergetar karena mnenahan sakit melepaskan gengaman Raja Persei di depannya. "Dia−yang berusaha menghentikan pemikiran bodohmu tanpa menghancurkan harga dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu!?" napas Baekhyun terengah. Sebuah nama melintas di dalam pikirannya. "Me-mengapa dia melakukannya?!"

"Kau kuat, berani, adil dan penuh pengertian. Karena itu kemungkinan untukmu menang sungguh besar. Jika kau maju pada peperangan, kau mungkin saja terluka dan mati. Dia tidak menginginkan itu. Yang Mulia ingin kau tetap di sisinya."

−CHANYEOL

Baekhyun membatu. Kepalan tangannya mengeras dan−BUK! Pemuda itu melayangkan bogemnya pada Yunho. Yunho tersungkur di tanah, menahan sakit pada rahangnya.

" _Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mengirimkan orang yang dia cintai ke medan perang._ " Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir, rasa mual terasa naik ke perutnya. A-apa dia ketakutan?!" tanyanya dengan pilu, "Apa rajamu itu sungguh takut aku akan mengancamnya?!"

"Kau salah paham." Yunho menjawab dengan suara datar.

"Jika dia sungguh menganggap aku ancaman! Dia seharusnya membunuhku!" Baekhyun menghentakan kakinya. "Kau−kenapa kau menerima permintaannya!"

Yunho terkekeh," Karena dia rajaku. Dan ia berjanji akan memberikan apa yang kuinginkan." Matanya memandang Baekhyun dengan remeh, " Aku tahu kau berjuang untuk rakyat-rakyatmu. Tapi aku pun juga memiliki orang-orang untuk dilindungi! Wilayahku rusak parah karena berada di perbatasan, Pasanganku sakit parah, dan orang-orang di sana tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke kota karena khawatir akan membawa bibit penyakit. Penyakit yang bahkan−sangat mudah disembuhkan jika saja orang-orang memperbolehkan kami membeli obat di kota! Karena itu, dengan menjadi orang penting di kerajaan, aku dapat membuat wilayahku lebih makmur!"

Baekhyun bungkam.

"Kau masih punya banyak cara untuk melindungi rakyatmu! Tapi untukku− menjadi jenderal adalah satu-satunya jalanku!"

Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Baekhyun. Ia mengigit bibirnya, rasa kesal, marah, dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu. Harga dirinya luluh lantak. Baekhyun merasa dia sungguh tak dihargai.

Apakah Chanyeol membual atas apa yang ia katakan selama ini?

Apakah ia akan terus menjadi pelacur di sini!?

"Ka−kau hendak kemana?" Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah berat meninggalkan dirinya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kepada Yunho. Yunho terhenyak saat melihat mata bulat Baekhyun yang sudah nampak berkaca-kaca, " a-aku−aku akan pergi untuk meninju muka rajamu itu!" sahut Baekhyun, suaranya parau.

Yunho bungkam, matanya memandang awas dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan langkah tersoek-seok. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, bahu raja persei itu merosot dan tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. "Astaga!" pupil Yunho melebar seketika saat melihat itu. Dengan susah dengan tangan yang masih mengeluarkan darah, Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Membawanya segera kembali ke kerajaan.

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan di beranda istana. Jubahnya yang besar dan berat terseret begitu saja di lantai, dan mahkotanya berada di puncak kepala karena dia baru saja melakukan pertemuan dengan beberapa petinggi dari kerajaan tetangga. Dua orang prajurit dan seorang pelayan pribadi berada di sisi Raja Exordium itu.

Hujan pada sore hari itu deras sekali. Hingga titik-titik hujan pun luput mengenai wajah Chanyeol. Tapi entah bagaimana ia menyukainya. Rasanya dingin dan menenangkan.

"Yang Mulia." Pelayan Chanyeol memanggil Raja Exordium itu dengan suara pelan. Dan dibalas dengan kerlingan mata dari Chanyeol.

"Yang mulia, hamba mendengar sedikit informasi dari prajurit-prajurit berpatroli di Mama. "

"ada apa?"

"Mereka bilang, bahwa terdapat 2 orang mencurigakan di kota Mama. Diperkirakan itu adalah Kris dan pelayannya Suho. Namun saat dikejar mereka berhasil kabur dengan cepat. Informasi ini masih belum dapat dipastikan, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol bergetar menahan amarah, rahangnya menajam. " Apa yang kedua bedebah itu lakukan di sini?! Mereka pasti merencanakan satu hal! Pelayan! Segera perintahkan untuk meperketat penjagaan di kota Mama dan pastikan bahwa mereka menemukan orang-orang mencurigakan itu."

Pelayan Chanyeol menganguk mantap.

Dalam hatinya, Chanyeol tahu benar bahwa Kris mungkin saja akan merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya untuknya. Ia harus melindungi diri dan kerajaannya.

Dan akhirnya raja Persei itu teringat akan satu hal.

Baekhyun.

"Apa ujian babak ketiga pada pemilihan Jenderal sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol pada pelayan pribadinya.

"Benar Yang Mulia. Ujian babak ketiga telah selesai. Namun tidak didapatkan seorang pun pemenang."

Chanyeol mengernyit sambil memberhentikan langkahnya. " Bagaimana bisa tidak ada seorang pun yang menang?"

"Sebab tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di puncak gunung pada waktu yang ditentukan, Yang Mulia. Para petinggi militer kemudian berharap untuk menggunakan cara pemilihan yang lain."

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol cepat sambil memicingkan matanya pada si pelayan.

Pelayan itu menundukan kepalanya, " tuan Baekhyun saat ini berada di balai pengobatan tabib Sangho. Tuan Baekhyun dibawa oleh tuan Yunho dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri."

Chanyeol terhenyak, ia berbalik dan mendekati pelayannya itu dengan wajah tegas, " apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, Terselip nada khawatir di perkataannya.

Dengan sedikit bergetar, pelayan itu menggeleng pelan. " Dia baik-baik saja Yang Mulia. Tidak ada luka yang parah pada tuan Baekhyun.

"Pelayan." Chanyeol melangkah mantap meninggalkan pelayannya. " Siapkan waktuku saat ini. Karena aku ingin mengunjungi Baekhyun dan melihat keadaannya." Ujar Chanyeol. Langkahnya mantap berjalan untuk mengunjungin balai pengobatan.

Namun gerakan kaki jenjang raja Exordium itu berhenti saat seseorang bermata bulat berjalan pelan menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo.

Pasangan Kai itu berpapasan dengan Raja Chanyeol. Bersama dengan kedua anak buahnya mereka membungkuk untuk memberi salam. Mata Chanyeol bergulir pada tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di perutnya.

"Apa kandunganmu baik-baik saja?"

Dengan wajah ragu-ragu Kyungsoo menganguk. Matanya yang bulat besar masih tetap menyorotkan sinar sendu penuh kesedihan. Perlahan, bibirnya yang tebal terbuka, namun tertutup lagi seolah ragu menyampaikan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Katakanlah Kyungsoo." Ujar Chanyeol. Meskipun di dalam hatinya ia tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun.

"Ma-maafkan kelancangan hamba Yang Mulia." Suara Kyungsoo bergetar, keraguan terlihat jelas darinya. " Namun hamba saat ini berniat untuk menyampaikan jawaban hamba atas tawaran Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol terdiam. Teringat atas penawarannya kepada Kyungsoo tempo lalu.

"Tentu, apa jawabanmu Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, memberikan keberanian dalam hati. "Ha-hamba akan menerima tawaran Yang Mulia, jika−" dan Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya sebentar sebelum kemudian melanjutkannya.

Hujan di Exordium pada hari itu pun semakin deras.

…

* * *

…

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam tidurnya saat bau akar obat yang kuat masuk ke penciumannya. Perlahan raja Persei itu membuka kedua matanya, memandang ruangan agak gelap yang penuh dengan tanaman obat.

Ia merasa familiar.

Ini adalah ruang pengobatan milik tabib istana. Sangho.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang pusing seraya mencoba bangkit dari tidur. Perutnya sangat mual meskipun sudah agak membaik dibandingkan sebelum ia pingsan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bola mata Baekhyun bergulir pada jendela di ruangan itu, menyadari suara berisik yang dari tadi dia dengar. Ternyata di luar hujan lebat, dan hari masih cukup terang sampai Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan saat ni masih sore hari.

KRIEETT.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sangho berada di depan pintu. Bajunya sedikit basah karena titik hujan dan wajahnya tampak khawatir.

Saat tabib bernama Sangho itu melihat Baekhyun, ia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh pada pemuda mungil itu. Dan langsung bersujud. Membuat Baekhyun hanya berkedip kedip bingung.

"Tuanku. Maafkan kecorobohan hamba yang membuat engkau mengalami semua ini."

Baekhyun terdiam bungkam, merasakan perasaan kurang nyaman saat atmosfer udara di ruangan itu kian tegang, " a-apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatmu merasa bersalah hingga sujud seperti itu."

Sangho mengangkat wajahnya dari lantai, memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan sendu. Tubuh ringkih pria tua itu bangkit, terseok pelan ke arah Baekhyun, mengengam tangan kanannya. Sangho terdiam sebentar, ibu jarinya bergerak di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk merasakan nadinya.

"Tuanku−" Sangho membuka mulutnya, suaranya parau dan tubuhnya tampak tegang. "Ka-kau sedang mengandung."

"Ap-apa?" Baekhyun mengenyit, ia tidak paham dan tidak mengerti. Apa Sangho sedang mempermainkannya?! " Jangan bercanda!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik tangannya dari gengaman Sangho.

 _Tidak mungkin!_

"Apa yang kau katakan Sangho!?" Suara Baekhyun meninggi, ia tidak ingin dipermainkan.

Sangho menggeleng, " ini menjelaskan semuanya Tuanku. Rasa pusing dan kelelahan, mual-mual, juga−ketidaksadaranmu ini. Engkau sedang mengandung seorang anak, Tuanku."

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Baekhyun terengah, matanya panas dan dadanya kian sakit. Apa yang lelaki tua ini katakan!? Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin mengandung. Dia laki-laki.

"Me-meskipun setiap hari Yang Mulia menyetubuhiku. Kau sungguh lancang dengan menyamakan ku dengan wanita. Laki-laki tidak dapat mengandung! Itu adalah kemampuan istimewa yang hanya dimiliki oleh wanita! " Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, ia sungguh ingin menampar Sangho atas candaanya.

Sangho mengeleng, wajahnya terangkat mantap untuk memandang Baekhyun lagi. " Saya tidak bercanda tuanku. Terdapat sebuah kacang yang dapat membuat seorang laki-laki mengandung."

Dan Baekhyun terdiam. Napasnya terhembus pendek-pendek menandakan dia sangat panik. Di dalam pikirannya terputar segala kejadian mengenai dirinya dan Chanyeol. "T-tidak mungkin!−" Baekhyun tercekat teringat akan Kyungsoo yang juga sedang mengandung, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh perlahan-lahan.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Dia tidak mungkin mengandng seorang anak.

Terlebih, dari seorang penjajah yang menyakiti rakyatnya sendiri.

"Ini tidak mungkin Sangho." Mulut Baekhyun mengatup rapat, berusaha menahan tangisnya, tangannya terulur dan memukul perutnya sendiri. Dan bibir raja Persei itu terus menyuarakan kata 'tidak mungkin'.

Sangho meringgis, tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi Baekhyun akan separah ini.

"Oh, tuanku." Sangho kembali bersujud, " kumohon jagalah sikap anda. Janganlah sakiti bayi itu karena dia adalah milik 'Yang Mulia'!"

Tangisan Baekhyun mengeras. Ia ingin mati saja. Sudah cukup dengan memberikan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, dan sekarang ia harus mengandung anaknya. Sungguh sebuah penghinaan. Baekhyun tidak dapat berkata-kata mendengarnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

Dialah penghianat yang sesungguhnya untuk Persei.

Dan tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah pemikiran di benak Baekhyun.

Apakah Chanyeol dengan sengaja membuatnya hamil? Karena itulah dia berusaha keras untuk menghentikan Baekhyun menjadi seorang jenderal.

BEDEBAH ITU!

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, tangannya mengambil sebilah pedang dari atas nakas. Berjalan cepat menuju pintu, giginya bergemeletuk satu sama lain, dan wajahnya memerah.

"Tuanku−kemanakah engkau akan pergi?"

Baekhyun terdiam, tangannya memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. "Untuk memberi pelajaran pada rajamu itu!" dan pemuda mungil itu pun menerobos hujan deras.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol mendekap erat-erat sosok yang terdiam di dalam pelukannya. Tangan raja Exordium itu perlahan naik untuk mengelus surai hitam milik Kyungsoo, yang masih terisak.

Kyungsoo terdiam akan kenyamanan dekapan dari rajanya, bulir-bulir air mata sedikit demi sedikit meluncur melewati pipinya, " Yang Mulia−a-akankah pilihanku adalah yang terbaik? Meskipun semua ini adalah pilihan Hamba, hamba tetap merasa ragu."

Chanyeol terdiam, sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh yang sama mungilnya dengan Baekhyun. " Semua ini adalah pilihanmu, aku akan menjamin kau dan bayimu agar tetap baik-baik saja. Janganlah risau."

Kyungsoo menganguk diam-diam, dan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Mengusap surai Kyungsoo lagi untuk menenangkan pasangan sahabatnya itu.

"Maafkan hamba yang telah bersikap lancang kepadamu Yang Mulia." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sayup-sayup diantara derasnya suara hujan.

Chanyeol terkekeh, raja Exordium itu menggelengkan kepalanya lembut. Dan tanpa ia sadari matanya menangkap sosok yang berdiri di antara hujan.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol terlonjak kaget saat menemukan pemuda mungil tersebut berdiri di tengah hujan. Wajahnya memerah, keseluruhan penampilannya terlihat sangat kacau. Di tangannya terselip sebilah pedang.

"Yang Mulia!" seluruh prajurit dan pelayan sang raja maju ke depan, melindungi Chanyeol karena mereka merasakan tanda bahaya dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeleng, tangannya menyingkirkan prajurit-prajuritnya agar membuka jalan. "Biarkan!" ujarnya tegas. Mata Chanyeol masih tetap memandang Baekhyun, ia tidak bergerak dan tetap berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan.

"YANG MULIA!" Prajurit dan pelayannya memanggil panik saat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendatangi Baekhyun. Raja Exordium itu bergidik merasakan angin kencang dan dinginnya air hujan.

Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di tengah hujan badai seperti ini?!

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun, terdiam dan menunggu perkataan dari pemuda mungil di depannya ini. Hati Chanyeol mencelos sedikit saat menyadari tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar kedinginan, matanya tampak redup,dan tubuhnya terlihat sangat ringkih.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun, raja Exordium itu perlahan-lahan melepaskan jubahnya yang besar dan berat itu, lalu menyampirkannya pada Baekhyun. " Kau bisa sakit−"

PLAKK!

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Baekhyun memekik, ia menepis tangan Chanyeol yang ingin memberikan jubahnya. Raja Exordium itu termundur selangkah dan membuat mahkota di pucuk kepalanya terjatuh di tanah. Mata Chanyeol membulat lebar saat tiba-tiba saja pedang yang digengam Baekhyun sudah begitu dekat dengan lehernya.

"LINDUNGI RAJA!" Chanyeol tidak dapat berpikir, yang didengarnya adalah suara teriakan prajurit dan suara hujan. Matanya hanya terfokus pada satu hal. Baekhyun.

Apa yang terjadinya dengannya?

Di depannya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun menangis. Air matanya tertutup hujan, tapi hal itu dapat dilihat dengan jelas. Matanya. Mata Baekhyun terlihat sangat menderita seolah-olah tidak ada lagi cahaya di dunia.

"Kau−" suara pemuda mungil itu bergetar , menahan amarah dan kesedihannya. Tangannya mengengam erat pada gangang pedang siap untuk menancapkannya pada leher Chanyeol. "−apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kenapa?−kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?" Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu, merasakan tubuhnya disergap oleh prajurit-prajurit Chanyeol. Tubuhnya dipaksa turun ke bawah dan pedangnya di rebut paksa.

"Mengacungkan pedang kepada Yang Mulia Raja! Menjatuhkan mahkotanya! Bahkan hukuman mati pun tak pantas untukmu!" seorang prajurit berseru, menekan ujung pedangnya yang runcing pada leher Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan dia!" Chanyeol menggeram, suaranya terdengar sangat berbahaya. Namun tak seorang prajuritnya pun menuruti dia. "LEPASKAN DIA!"Chanyeol sekali lagi berseru, suaranya seolah membelah hujan.

Dengan berhati-hati dan tetap waspada, prajurit Chanyeol pun menurunkan pedang mereka.

"Tidak. Kumohon." Suara Baekhyun terdengar, " silahkan bunuh diriku. Kematian sungguh sebuah anugerah bagiku."

Chanyeol mengigit bibir, " APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN!? JIKA KAU MATI, SIAPAKAH YANG AKAN MELINDUNGI RAKYATMU!"

Baekhyun terdiam sambil mengigit bibirnya, ia tidak mau mati, tapi untuknya−kematian adalah jalan tercepat agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Agar−ia tidak dapat merasakan penderitaan ini lagi.

Chanyeol berdecak, dan tanpa pikir panjang mendekap pemuda mungil itu di dalam pelukannya. Mengangkatnya tinggi.

"Tidak lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun memberontak, air matanya mengalir deras dan hatinya seolah remuk. Namun Chanyeol tak mengindahkan teriakan dan pekikan Baekhyun. Raja Exordium itu berjalan cepat menuju ruangan pribadinya.

Yang ia pikirkan adalah bahwa Baekhyun harus baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

BRUKKK!

Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya pada Baekhyun dan membiarkan pemuda mungil itu terjatuh di ranjang besarnya, tak peduli akan keadaan mereka berdua yang basah kuyup. Pemuda mungil itu sudah tidak memberontak, namun ia masih tetap menangis tersedu-sedu dan matanya seolah ia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Kenapa−kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" kalimat Baekhyun terputar berulang-ulang seperti sebuah musik rusak.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?" Jemari Chanyeol mengusap poni basah Baekhyun yang menutup wajah manisnya

Baekhyun memandang perabotan yang ada di kamas Chanyeol dengan asal, tak mampu memandang wajah lelaki di atasnya. " Bagaimana kau dapat tidak megetahuinya? semuanya adalah hasil dari perbuatanmu?"

"Apa ini karena ujian pemilihan jenderal itu?"

Baekhyun mendesis murka. Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol tidak menyadari apa yang telah dia perbuat. "Mengapa harus diriku Yang Mulia? Mengaa?! Aku adalah seorang laki-laki. Kau−kau mempunyai ratusan selir yang dapat kau gunakan!"

Chanyeol terdiam, raja Exordium itu mencoba mencerna maksud akan kata-kata Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak berhasil. Ia tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, suaranya ia lembutkan agar membuat Baekhyun tak memberontak.

Dan sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya kembali pintu kamar Pribadi Chanyeol terbuka. Sekitar sepuluh atau lebih dayang masuk ke dalam kamar. "Yang Mulia−hamba mohon kepada Yang Mulia agar berkenan membasuh dirinya. Agar Yang Mulia tidak terkena penyakit."

Chanyeol mengernyit, merasa tergangu dengan kedatangan dayang-dayang itu. Ia masih belum mendengar kata-kata dari Baekhyun.

"Pergilah." Baekyun menyahut, suaranya terdengar memohon, " pergilah Yang Mulia. Jangan merendahkan harga dirimu dengan mendengarkan kata-kataku Yang Hina ini." Bulir air mata kembali jatuh dari kelopak mata Baekhyun, ia kembali terisak, tidak mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa di dalam tubuhnya bersemayam sesosok kehidupan yang berasal dari seorang musuh besar. Penjajah dari rakyat-rakyatnya. "Pergilah, dan biarkan aku sendiri. Mohon abaikan seluruh kelancanganku."

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya, menelusuri setiap inci demi inci wajah pemuda mungil di depannya. Dan yang ia temukan hanyalah raut keputusasaan. Chanyeol beranjak bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun, berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Benar. Ia harus memberi waktu kepada Baekhyun.

"Panggilkan dayang yang lain untuk membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun!" perintah Chanyeol sebelum menghilang di balik pintu besar kamarnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sangat pelan mengikuti dayang-dayang yang akan memandikannya. Manik Baekhyun pun tanpa sengaja memandang ke arah langit. Memandang hamparan biru indah yang muncul setelah turunnya hujan.

Membangkitkan rasa penuh kerinduan Baekhyun pada kampung halamannya.

Raja Persei itu merindukan rakyatnya. Sedikit penyesalan menyusup saat dia mengingat tawaran Mingyu. Sekarang dia gagal menjadi seorang jenderal, terjebak di istana, dengan sebuah kehidupan lain yang tidak diinginkannya.

Ia ingin bebas.

Meski hanya sekejab mata.

Sebuah mimpi yang tidak sanggup ia pikirkan.

BUK! Baekhyun memukul bagian leher dayang yang mengelilinginya., gerakannya cepat dan rapi. Perempuan-perempuan itu jatuh pingsan dalam sekejab. Baekhyun berlari pergi, merasakan jemari kakinya menapaki tanah berair. Dalam pikirannya, wajah panik dan kecewa Chanyeol muncul.

Namun ia tidak peduli.

Baekhyun merindukan sebuah kebebasan.

Sebentar saja.

.

.

.

"YANG MULIA!" Seorang prajurit berlari-lari melewati pintu dari ruang ganti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedang dipakaikan baju oleh pelayan memandang prajuritnya itu dengan pandangan penasaran. Apa ini berhubungan dengan Baekhyun? Sebab ia merasakan perasaan tidak enak sepanjang waktu.

"Tu-tuan Baekhyun memukul seluruh dayang-dayangnya dan kabur keluar istana!"

Mata Chanyeol melotot, "APA?!" Teriaknya murka. Raja Exordium itu menyingkirkan pelayan yang masih berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya. Chanyeol keluar dari ruang gantinya, tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang berantakan−toh dia masih tetap terlihat tampan.

"Segera kirimkan 50 orang prajurit untuk mencari Baekhyun di seisi istana! Dia pasti masih berada di kawasan istana saat ini!" Perintahnya. Ketakutan menyusup di benak Chanyeol saat ia mengingat laporan pelayannya yang mengatakan bahwa saudaranya Kris terlihat di kota.

"Ta-tapi−beberapa saat lalu gerobak besar yang mengirim bahan makan ke istana keluar ke kota. Tuan Baekhyun pastilah menyusup di antara gerobak-gerobak itu."

Chanyeol mengepalkan kepalan tangannya. Ia menggeram. Ingin membunuh seluruh orang di istana itu. Jika saja dayang-dayang itu tidak membuatnya membersihkan diri, mungkin saja Baekhyun akan tetap berada di istana tanpa membuat masalah!

Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol mengernyit saat prajuritnya membawa Sangho−tabib istana. Saat Sangho berada di depannya, tabib itu segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai, bersujud dalam-dalam kepada Chanyeol.

"Yang Mulia. Hamba pantas untuk mendapatkan kematian!" Sangho terisak.

Chanyeol memandang Sangho dengan khawatir, " apa yang terjadi?"

Lelaki tua yang menjabat sebagai tabib istana itu menelan ludahnya dengan payah. " Tu-tuan Baekhyun, sungguh tertekan akan kehamilannya."

Napas Chanyeol tertahan di tenggorokannya, dan jantungnya seolah akan meledak. "A-apa?" Dengan langkah terseok dan kepala kosong Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Sangho.

Sangho meringgis, "Be-benar. Tuan Baekhyun sedang membawa sebuah kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya."

Chanyeol terdiam, mulutnya tak tak mampu merapalkan kata-kata apapun. Seluruh otaknya memutar kejadian Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu. Jadi inikah alasannya?

"Sudah berapa lama?" Chanyeol bertanya, suaranya terdengar mengerikan di antara senyapnya ruangan itu.

"Su-sudah satu bulan lamanya." Jawab Sangho seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Terutama saat suara sepatu Chanyeol yang mengetuk lantai saat Raja Exordium itu mendatangi dirinya.

"A-apakah anak itu adalah milikku?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi, suaranya begitu berbahaya.

Sangho terisak, ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam penuh dengan penyesalan, " jika tuan Baekhyun tak berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain. Maka pastilah anak itu milik-mu tuan."

Chanyeol menggeram, dengan cepat tangannya menari pedang dari pinggang salah satu prajuritnya dan mengacungkannya pada Sangho. " Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya sekarang?!"

Pria tua itu menggeleng, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat merasakan dinginnya besi tajam di lehernya. "Hamba tak tahu Yang Mulia. Hamba sungguh tak tahu. Hamba tak pernah mengira bahwa tuan Baekhyun saat ini sedang mengandung!Jika saja−jika saja hamba melakukan sesuatu saat tuan Baekhyun mengeluhkan penyakitnya−"

"KAU!" Chanyeol berteriak murka, hampir saja ia kalap menusukan pedang di tangannya. "Karena kecerobohanmu, Baekhyun harus menghadap segala beban yang ada, apa bisa kau bayangkan jika saja ia lulus pada ujian pencarian Jenderal!?"

"Hamba mohon ampun. Hamba pantas untuk mati!"

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya, PRAAKK!−tangannya melempar pedang yang dipegangnya. Ia berbalik, dan membiarkan Sangho untuk tetap bernapas, " Jika Baekhyun dan bayi yang dikandungnya terluka. Maka nyawa dirimu dan seluruh keluargamu akan melayang!" ujar Chanyeol tegas.

Ia berjalan tegap sambil memanggil prajurit-prajuritnya, " ambilkan kudaku! Dan kerahkan 150 prajurit untuk mencari Baekhyun! Ia harus ditemukan sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya padanya!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun melambatkan larinya sebentar. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pendek-pendek karena kelelahan. Baekhyun telah sampai di sisi lain di kota Mama, ibukota Exordium. Masyarakat mulai melakukan aktivitasnya kembali setelah hujan lebat.

Baekhyun menarik langkahnya dengan agak terseok, masuk ke dalam gang kecil dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. kakinya mati rasa karena ia berlari sangat jauh tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Raja Persei itu memandang kaki-nya yang lecet di seluruh sisi. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Rasa sakit ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan hatinya.

Baekhyun kembali terisak, tangan lentiknya jatuh ke perutnya, memukulnya dengan daya lemah. Sedikitpun, Baekhyun masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia mengandung seorang anak di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa−" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, " Mengapa harus diriku?"

Ratapan Baekhyun berhenti seketika saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara. Baekhyun berdiri, instingnya merasakan tanda bahaya. Dan saat dia menyadari, gerombolan laki-laki bertubuh tambun dengan wajah mengerikan muncul dari sisi gang yang lain.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya segera. Berusaha keluar dari gang itu. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat bahunya dicekram kuat oleh sebuah tangan.

"Wow. Wow. Mau ke mana kau, manis?"

Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya waspada, pemuda mungil itu mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menimbang dalam hatinya. Terdapat 6 orang laki-laki dan semuanya bertubuh besar, dan Baekhyun saat ini tidak bersenjata. Baekhyun bisa saja merobohkan 2-3 orang di antara mereka dan mencari celah untuk kabur.

Tapi−

Sanggupkah tubuhnya? Jika ia melawan, tidak ada jaminan bahwa ia tidak akan terluka. Dan saat ini, seorang bayi sedang tumbuh di tubuhnya meminta sebuah perlindungan.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, tanpa ia sadari, tangannya turun ke perutnya. Memastikan bayinya aman. Ya, meskipun sedikit, Baekhyun tetap memiliki jiwa keibuan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun memerintah dengan suara tegas, ia mengyingkirkan tangan salah satu pria itu.

"Kau−sungguh galak manis." Pemuda yang lain memukul pantat Baekhyun, lalu mengangkat rahang pemuda mungil itu. Baekhyun menggeram, siap melepaskan tinju saat itu juga.

"Dia cantik! " salah seorang membuka suaranya. "Dari pakaiannya, dia sepertinya orang kaya!" Yang lain menyahut.

Pemuda di depan Baekhyun itu terkekeh, " BENAR! Kita bisa menjualnya! Pemuda ini pasti akan laku keras di pasar budak!"

BUAKK!

"UGHHH!" Seluruh pemuda itu terhenyak saat Baekhyun memukul wajah seorang pemuda dan membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang. Mereka berteriak murka, dan menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Baekhyun meronta, merasakan kedua tangannya ditahan dan seorang pemuda bersiap-siap akan memukul bagian depan tubuhnya. Ini gawat! BAYINYA! BAYINYA DALAM BAHAYA! Baekhyun terhenyak, ia tak mampu berpikir ia pikirkan hanyalah keselamatan bayinya.

BUAK! DUAK!

Dan Baekhyun menahan napasnya saat matanya tiba-tiba saja menangkap bahwa pemuda tambun yang ingin memukulnya itu telah terjatuh di tanah.

BUAKK! DUAK! Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya saat sebuah sosok menarik lengannya dan melepaskannya dari cengkraman dua orang pemuda tambun itu. Sosok itu kuat dan cepat. Setelah membawa Baekhyun di sisi gang yang aman, ia dengan tangkas menghabisi sisa pemuda yang lain.

Dan keenam pemuda tambun itu terkapar di tanah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan dirinya. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit.

Baekhyun terdiam kaku. Sosok itu berbalik dan mendatanginya. Mendorongnya pada dinding gang dan memerangkap tubuhnya di situ. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan wajahnya tak terlihat karena ia memakai jubah panjang dan pencahayaan gang yang remang-remang.

Di antara bau anyir darah yang bercampur dengan air sehabis hujan, sosok itu membuka tudungnya.

Rambutnya yang pirang berjatuhan di depan wajahnya.

Dan Baekhyun terhenyak.

"K-Kris!?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

A/N: YUHUUUUUU! AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 10 BROJOL JUGA! ASYIK! Akhirnya−setelah sekian lama KINGS update juga(hampir dua bulan sejak update terakhir). HOORAAYYY! Terharu banget sama reader-reader sekalian yang masih menunggu cerita ini. Terutama dengan kakak, **Restika Dena** yang kayak orang kebakaran jenggot minta update. Dan dedek **Myungie** yang selalu kasih semangat! Makasih! Makasih banyak!

Maaf ya kalau ada typo atau kesalahan dalam chapter ini, ngak diedit soalnya. Dan untuk para reader baru, Welcome. Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak ya.

Untunglah, writer/story block yang author alami kemarin sudah sembuh. Jadi sekarang ide KINGS lancer cer cer lagi. Tapi minggu depan author UTS, jadi chapter selanjutnya ngak akan keluar dalam hitungan 1 minggu, mianhae~ #semogacepatupdate

Sekarang saatnya membalas pertanyaan dari pembaca:

1\. (Pertanyaan dari hampir semua reader) Baekhyun hamil kan? Iya kan? Iya dong~?

–Benar, Baekhyun hamil. Dan bisa dipastikan kalau mami belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu dengan baik.

2\. Chanbaek kapan resmi?

– Masih lama sayangku.

3\. Kyungsoo nerima tawaran ceye ngak?

JENGG−JENGGG−JENGGG~ #i _nsertingdramaticbackgroundsound_

4\. Kalau Chanyeol suka memperluas wilayah dan menjajah kerajaan lain terus ngikutin tradisi (baca prolog), itu artinya Chanyeol suka ngeraep raja-raja lain dong?!

–Syukurlah ngak! #Fyiuhhh Soalnya author juga ngak rela Chanyeol ena-ena dengan orang lain selain Baekhyun. Lagian juga aggap aja raja lain itu bapak-bapak tua berbulu, jadi kayaknya langsung dibunuh sama Ceye #buset. Kalau Baek kan beda, bohay, seksi, cantik menggoda gitu, siapa coba yang ngak nafsong?

Yap, sekian pertanyaan dari pembaca-pembaca sekalian.

Terakhir aku tentu saja berterima kasih kepada para reader sekalian, yang muncul maupun yang tidak muncul. Atas kesediaannya membaca ffku yang sederhana ini. Juga terima kasih banyak pada yang telah meninggalkan review, like, follow. Love u guys~

See You Next Time~


	12. Chapter 11

_Arco Iria Present_

 _KINGS_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

" _Jika Kau Mencintai Seseorang maka Kau Harus Mencintai Orang Itu Dengan Cara Yang Benar "_

– _Sang Ratu_

* * *

 ** _WARNING: EXPLICIT SCENE_**

 ** _(Bagi yang berpuasa mohon dibaca setelah berbuka)_**

* * *

Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sepasang mata milik Kris menatapnya tajam. Matanya berkilat dari balik surai berwarna keemasan miliknya. Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun membatu karena suasana yang begitu menegangkan. Mata Baekhyun bergulir memperhatikan wajah pria di depannya.

Tidak salah lagi.

Dia memang Kris. Seorang yang Chanyeol pernah ceritakan. Kakak kandungnya.

Orang yang membunuh Kai.

"Le-" Baekhyun sedikit tergagap tangannya naik ke bahu Kris dan mendorongnya , " lepaskan aku!"

Namun Kris tak bergeming. Pemuda itu malah semakin menghimpit Baekhyun ke dinding. Memerangkap tubuh raja Persei yang mungil itu. "Jadi kau−" Kris mengantungkan kalimatnya. Matanya memandang wajah Baekhyun erat-erat. " Tawanan adikku?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Ia menggeram dan mendorong tubuh Kris dengan lebih kuat. "LEPASKA−hmpph!" Baekhyun menegang saat telapak tangan Kris yang besar menutup mulutnya. Diikuti dengan derap langkah yang ramai di luar celah bangunan tempat mereka berada.

"Itu prajurit Chanyeol." Gumam Kris. Suaranya berat memberikan sengatan terror pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tubuhnya mengigil. Ia berada di antara dilema. Kabur dan kemungkinan besar akan tertangkap oleh prajurit Chanyeol, atau membiarkan dirinya diam di sini bersama Kris dan membahayakan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Kakak Chanyeol ini jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Chanyeol.

Jadi dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun memberontak, kakinya menendang-nendang ke segala arah. Namun Kris kuat sekali, pria itu semakin menghimpit Baekhyun ke dindng dengan tumpuan berat tubuhnya. Dan tangannya menekan mulut Baekhyun kuat-kuat.

Haurk!

Kris menggeram, matanya melotot pada Baekhyun saat merasakan tangannya digigit kuat-kuat. Rasanya sakit dan mungkin terkoyak sedikit. "Kau−kurang ajar," Gumam Kris. Suaranya dalam dan berbahaya dan Baekhyun sangat ketakuan saat menyadari bahwa Kris sama sekali tak bergeming meskipun ia sudah mengigit telapak tangan pemuda itu hingga berdarah.

"SIAPA DI SANAA!?" Suara seorang prajurit menggema dari depan pintu gang. Kris berdecak, dan membuat keputusan cepat dengan segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke pangkuannya dan berlari pergi.

"AKH! LE-LEPASKAN AKU!" Baekhyun yang merasakan tubuhnya sudah tak menapak di tanah lagi memukul bahu lebar Kris dengan sekuat tenaga. Pekikannya itu kemudian membuat para prajurit Chanyeol mengejar mereka.

"Diam!" Kris memperingatkan, ia menolehkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Raja Persei itu bergetar ketakutan, Kris terasa seperti ancaman untuknya. Bagai terror. Persis seperti apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol yang menjajah kerajaannya.

Ambisius dan penuh obsesi juga auranya sangat mengguncang dunia.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun benar-benar yakin, bahwa Kris dan Chanyeol memang adalah saudara.

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun menciut, suaranya kian melemah, " le-lepaskan."

Kris menyeringai, "Baiklah tuan puteri. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari orang jahat." Sindirnya.

"Kau−kau adalah orang jahat itu!" pekik Baekhyun, masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Kris.

Sambil berlari, Kris mengeratkan dekapannya pada Baekhyun, ia terkekeh di balik kerudungnya "kalau begitu−melawanku akan membahayakan nyawamu tuan puteri." Ujar Kris datar. Ia tersenyum lebar, dan Baekhyun menelan ludahnya ketakutan. Sedetik kemudian Kris meniupkan serbuk ke wajah Baekhyun hingga ia terbatuk. Yang kemudian membuatnya tidur seketika.

Kris memberi Baekhyun serbuk tidur.

…

…

…

Baekhyun memandang ke sekelilingnya, merasakan dingin menusuk hingga ke sumsum tulang. Pemimpin Persei itu memandang ke sekitar, dan mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang asing, dengan langit yang gelap, dan air hitam yang mengelilinginya.

Baekhyun menahan napas panik, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa bisa berada di situ. Perlahan, pemuda mungil memicingkan matanya saat menemukan sebuah bayangan. "Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan, ia berjalan di antara air yang sangat hitam itu.

"Baek−"

Baekhyun terbelalak, "Chan−yeol?!" dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga tubuhnya berlari mendatangi Chanyeol dengan segera. Tidak mempedulikan bagaimana air hitam itu begitu dingin dan menusuk nusuk tubuh seperti ribuan jarum.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil. Merasa aneh saat Chanyeol memandangnya dengan wajah sendu. Baekhyun mendekat, tangan pemuda mungil itu perlahan-lahan naik menyentuh pipi Chanyeol yang memucat.

BRUK!

Baekhyun tersentak, " Chanyeol?" gumamnya saat merasakan tubuh Chanyeol jatuh di pelukannya, "Cha-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil dengan nada khawatir, tangannya naik mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

"Astaga." Baekhyun memekik di antara gelapnya dunia, tubuhnya bergetar hebat seraya tangannya mendapati bercak darah yang banyak di punggung Chanyeol. Kepanikan menggerogoti tubuhnya, "Chanyeol−a-apa yang terjadi?!" Baekhyun terisak, tak mampu menahan air matanya.

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol, mendapati wajahnya sudah seputih mayat. Baekhyun menangis, hatinya penuh akan derita saat melihat kondisi Chanyeol.

Dalam hati. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Mengapa ia peduli? Bukankah Chanyeol adalah orang yang dia kutuk? Mengapa ia menangisinya seolah Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang tersayangnya.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyahut, suaranya kian melemah, seolah raganya perlahan-lahan dilepaskan dari tubuh. "Ratuku yang te-rkasih. Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, mata Chanyeol tak membuka sesaat setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Chanyeol?" Baekhun memanggil, tangannya menguncang-guncang tubuh tinggi itu, "Cha-Chanyeol?!"

Dan raja Persei itu menangis sekuat yang ia bisa.

…

...

…

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia bangkit dari tidurnya secepat kilat. Dadanya naik turun meraup udara seolah seseorang mencekiknya, tubuh Baekhyun mengigil, dan pemuda itu dapat merasakan dengan jelas air mata yang menurun terus menerus melalu pipinya.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya.

Apakah itu mimpi, ataukah−sebuah kenyataan?

Untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun terdiam dalam dunianya sendiri sampai ia tidak sadar akan keadaan di sekellingnya. Malam telah menyapa, hujan datang kembali dengan sangat deras, dan−ia berada di sebuah pondok kayu di atas bukit dengan cahaya lamu minyak yang remang-remang.

"Haah−?!" Baekhyun terkesiap saat ia menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya menegang, ia mengingat apa yang terjadi kepadanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dimana dia?!

Baekhyun berusaha turun dari tempat tidurnya sebelum sebuah suara berat terdengar.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Baekhyun terdiam, gerakannya terhenti kecuali kedua pupilnya yang menoleh ke sisi kiri. Mendapati kakak dari Chanyeol−Kris memandaangnya dengan tajam dari seberang tempat tidurnya, asap cerutu yang dihisapnya mengepul membuat bau yang pekat, wajahnya sedikit tertutupi oleh kegelapan.

"Dimana ini?" Baekhyun bertanya, nadanya terdengar takut-takut.

Kris tidak menjawab, namun ia berdiri dan melangkah ke arah Baekhyun. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi, sampai Baekhyun harus mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kris. Dalam hati, Baekhyun mulai memikirkan strategi agar ia kabur dari pondok ini.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, " biarkan aku pergi."

Namun Kris tetap diam, ia seolah menilai Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Baekhyun mencoba memberanikan dirinya. Kris mendengus, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mendekap wajah mungil Baekhyun. Memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melepaskanmu jika kau akan sangat seberguna ini untukku?"

PLAK!

Baekhyun menepis tangan Kris kasar, wajahnya merah padam dan matanya berkaca-kaca menahan amarah. "Jangan menyentuhku!" Baekhyun memperingatkan, ia memandang Kris dengan tatapan sengit "kau!−kau adalah dalang dari semua ini! Karena kau−aku, rakyatku berakhir seperti ini! Kau membunuh Kai dan membuat pasangannya menderita, dan kau-kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar kepada adikmu−HNGH!"

BRAAKK! Baekhyun memekik sunyi saat merasakan tubuhnya terdorong keras ke atas tempat tidur, Kris dengan wajah kesal mendorongnya ke atas tempat tidur. Kris menindihnya, menahan tubuh Raja Persei yang mungil itu di dekapannya. Baekhyun emngeliat sesak di atas tempat tidur saat merasakan hemari besar Kris mencekik lehernya.

"Berhati-hatilah dalam berbicara!" Kris berbisik, perlahan melepaskan tangannya yang mencekram leher Baekhyun. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ujarnya dengan nada pahit. Baekhyun menggeram, namun Kris menangkap kedua tangannya dan menahannya di atas kepalanya, Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan dengan posisinya tersebut.

Kris bergetar, matanya menyiratkan perasaan dendam dan kemarahan, cengkramannya kian menguat hingga Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan dalam hatinya. "Aku−muak dengan seluruh kesalahan yang ditimpakan denganku! Mereka tidak mengetahui kenyataan di baliknya dan hanya mengacungkan tangan kepadaku! Dan kau yang seorang asing−dengan lancangnya menuduhku!"

Kris berdecak. "Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu!"

Kris menyeringai saat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang, pemuda mungil itu tidak melawan lagi namun dari sorot matanya, kakak dari Chanyeol itu tahu bahwa ia ketakutan.

"Tapi kau berguna untukku. Jadi, jika kau berbuat sesuatu hal yang bodoh− mungkin aku akan membunuh yang disini saja." Kris kembali berujar, tangannya yang satu membelai perut rata Baekhyun.

"Ka-kau mengetahuinya?!"

Kris membalas dengan seringaiannya.

Dan Baekhyun terisak, ia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan sekarang. Bayinya, bayinya dalam bahaya. Baekhyun sungguh khawatir akan itu. Baekhyun dipenuhi akan kekalutan. Ia membenci bayinya, juga ayahnya. Namun Sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah-olah meneriakan bahwa bayi itu harus dilindungi.

Bayi tersebut, seolah memberikan telepati kepada Baekhyun untuk melindunginya. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak mengharapkannya. Dan Baekhyun tidak mampu menolak.

Baekhyun seorang manusia. Ia tak mampu untuk membunuh.

"Baekhyun tenanglah." Raja Persei itu perlahan-lahan membuka mata cantiknya, mendengar suara Kris yang tiba-tiba saja melembut, seraya kedua tangannya yang mulai terbebas dari cengkraman tangan dari lelaki di atasnya itu.

Baekhyun tertengun. Matanya yang basah akan air mata memandang wajah Kris. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja berubah. Suaranya melembut dan ia terlihat−seperti orang baik.

"Pasti sungguh berat bagimu Baekhyun," tangan Kris mengusap air mata di pipi Baekhyun, "−menyadari bahwa kau mengandung seorang bayi yang berasal dari penjajah kerajaamu.

"Juga dihantui oleh rasa bersalah kepada rakyatmu. Aku mengerti akan semua itu." Kris melanjutkan kalimatnya, " kau tidak pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti ini Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memandang dalam wajah Kris. Bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang diincar oleh lelaki itu.

"Ingatlah Baekhyun, aku bukanlah musuhmu." Kris mengeluarkan sebilah pisau berukuran kecil yang tersemat di pinggangnya, " dan aku juga bukanlah kawanmu."

Kris menyodorkan pisau itu di depan mata Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku dapat membantumu, untuk membalaskan dendammu pada si brengsek itu."

…

…

…

…

Suho mendesis kesakitan, menekan perut sebelah kirinya yang tersayat oleh pedang. Pemuda itu berjalan terseok-seok menuju pondok tua di atas bukit yang menjadi tempat persembunyian dirinya dan Kris. Suho dapat melihat cahaya lampu minyak di dalam pondok itu. Untunglah Kris telah kembali.

Beberapa waktu lalu, ia berpisah dengan Kris agar dapat mengecoh prajurit-prajurit Chanyeol dalam upaya menangkap tuannya itu, dan Suho tanpa sengaja bersikap ceroboh dalam mengambil jalan dan membuatnya harus bertarung dengan beberapa prajurit.

Mereka kalah, namun berhasil menggoreskan luka di perut kirinya.

Dan Suho sangat bersyukur bahwa kemudian hujan turun dengan deras, menghalangi prajurit-prajurit yang lain mengikutinya dari jejak darah. Suho kemudian merapatkan jubahnya, kembali mengumpulkan tenaga agar dapat sampai di pondok itu.

DRIET−

Suho mendorong pintu pondok itu pelan, takut menganggu jika mungkin tuannya itu sedang tidur. Namun yang kemudian dilihatnya malah justru membuat detak jantungnya berhenti sementara.

Kris−tuannya, berada di atas seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya. Itu Baekhyun, tawanan milik Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang membuatnya berada di sini?!

Suho tergagap, memandang adegan tuannya yang cukup intim itu membuatnya merasakan sakit tak terhingga. "A-apa yang kalian lakukan? –maksudku, mengapa laki-laki itu bisa ada di sini?"

Kris memandang Suho yang ada di ambang pintu dengan tatapan dapat. Sekilas, Kris dapat melihat air muka pelayannya itu yang mengeruh dan tampah sedih. Namun dengan segera Kirs mengelak perasaan utu dengan seketika.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan dari atas Baekhyun, ia berjalan melewati Kris untuk mengintip keadaan di luar yang masih hujan badai. "Kau tidak diikuti kan?" tanyanya.

Suho menggeleng lemah, kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah Kris. "Ya-Yang Mulia, apa yang membuat pemuda itu berada di sini? Dia adalah tawanan adikmu. Pemuda itu dapat membahayakan engkau."

Kris melirik Suho di depannya, matanya memperhatikan dengan awas setiap gerak-gerik dari pelayannya itu. Kris dapat melihat bahwa Suho mendesis dengan suara kecil, langkahnya lemah dan tak stabil, bibirnya yang merah pun memucat.

Apa ia sakit? Atau yang lebih buruk lagi terluka?

Kris berdehem pelan, menunjuk Baekhyun yang terdiam sendu dengan wajah memerah di atas ranjang dengan dagunya, "pemuda itu bagai layang-layang yang tidak tahu di mana tempatnya, ia penuh akan keraguan dan ketakutan. Ia terjebak antara dua pilihan di antara harga dirinya sebagai seorang raja atau perasaannya. " Mata Kris menyipit, " celah itu mampu kutempa menjadi bara api yang akan membakar Chanyeol."

Suho menahan napas, melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya, "Yang Mulia−pemuda itu sedang mengandung anak Chanyeol. Adikmu itu bahkan berpikir untuk menikahinya. Mengapa kau tega memperalatnya?"

Kris memandang Suho dalam-dalam, " agar pemuda itu mampu merasakan, bagaimana rasanya dikhianati oleh orang yang begitu kita sayangi."

Suho terhenyak untuk sesaat. "Kris−" suaranya tajam memperingatkan, " pemuda itu sudah cukup menderita dalam hidupnya, bagaimana mungkin kau tega memanfaatkan dia dalam permusuhan kalian?"

Kris bergumam, air wajahnya mengeras, " aku tidak memanfaatkannya. Aku bekerja sama dengannya." Ujar Kris kemudian, " Chanyeol mungkin akan membuangnya seperti dia membuang Irene. Karenanyalah pemuda itu harus membuat pilihannya−"

Suho terdiam, tak mampu lagi untuk berkata-kata. Matanya mencoba membaca segala ekspresi dari tuan yang selalu di ikuti.

Apakah−Kris seyakin itu bahwa Chanyeol lah yang bersalah disini?

Suho menundukan wajahnya, meneguk ludah. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah meja makan kecil usang di sudut ruangan. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, luka di perutnya terasa semakin nyeri. Apakah luka itu menjadi semakin parah?

Kris kembali memandang Suho dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ada sesuatu yang salah, dan Kris berani menjamin bahwa anak buahnya itu terluka?

Raja Pendragon itu kemudian melangkah kembali ke arah Baekhyun. Ia memandang ke bawah di mana Baekhyun duduk dan mendongakan kepalanya. Mata Kris terkunci pada mata Baekhyun.

'Mata yang indah' Gumamnya. Jemari panjangnya mengusap air mata di pipi Baekhyun, wajah mungil Baekhyun masih sesendu matahari senja, di tangannya tersemat pedang kecil yang Kris berikan kepadanya

"Pedang itu selama bertahun-tahun direndam di dalam racun-racun paling mematikan di dunia ini. Kau hanya perlu menggoreskannya sedikit, dan Chanyeol akan mati dalam penderitaan."

Baekhyun menggeram, ia benci kakak dari Chnayeol ini, namun ia juga lebih membenci Chanyeol. "Bagaimana jika aku gagal?"

Kris terkekeh, "apa yang membuatmu ragu?" tanya Kris, matanya melirik perut data Baekhyun, " apa kau merasa laki-laki brengsek itu harus hidup karena dia adalah ayah dari anak di tubuhmu? Tidakkah kau membencinya? Sebab dia telah membunuh rakyatmu dan merampas kejayaan mereka? Tidakkah kau ingin menghancurkannya? Karena dia telah membuatmu menderita ditambah dengan membuatmu mengandung anaknya?"

Kris memandang Baekhyun. Matanya menyorot tajam namun penuh akan kefrustasian.

"Lalu−setelah semua yang telah dia lakukan kepadamu, apa yang membuatmu meragu?" tanya Kris, suaranya pelan namun menusuk.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, hatinya serasa diremat dan ia ingin menangis lagi, di antara keraguannya Baekhyun berusaha tegar "a-aku membencinya−"

" _Tapi aku tak mampu membunuhnya."_

"Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku. ia merebut segalanya. Hingga aku hancur dan tak mengenalnya lagi sebagai adikku. " Kris mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai, ia meraih kaki mungil Baekhyun yang penuh luka gores dan lecet karena ia berlari jauh tanpa alas kaki.

Dalam hati, Kris menyanyangkan tindakan yang di lakukan adiknya pada pemuda ini.

"Jangan menunggu hingga engkau hancur sepenuhnya Baekhyun. "

Baekhyun terhenyak, dan terdiam di antara suara rintik hujan yang menghantam bumi. Matanya memandang datar pada Kris yang kemudian mengambil sebuah wadah berisi air lalu mencuci kaki Baekhyun di air itu. Baekhyun mengaduh, luka-luka pada kakinya membuat kulitnya menjadi kebiruan, dan air dingin yang dibasuh oleh Kris membuat sakitnya terhambat.

"Kita harus merawat luka di kakimu ini." Ujar Kris, jemarinya mengusap kaki indah Baekhyun dengan telaten. Matanya sesekali melirik pelayan setianya−Suho yang berada di ujung ruangan. Mata Sho tampak menderita saat Kris menemukannya, dan pelayannya itu hanya meringkuk di sudut ruangan, tanpa menganti pakaiannya atau merawat luka-nya.

"a-aku baik-baik saja. " ujar Baekhyun, mengangkat kakinya dari wadah berisi air itu, " ini bukan luka besar, akan sembuh dengan sendirinya."

Kris menggeleng pelan, " kau sungguh cantik, Baekhyun. Luka ini akan berbekas jika kau tidak merawatnya dengan baik dan akan mengurangi kecantikanmu. " Ujarnya kemudian dengan nada menggoda. Yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan wajah kaget. "Aku mengerti mengapa Chanyeol tidak membunuhmu."

Baekhyun tergagap mendengar perkataan Kris, matanya melirik seseorang di sudut ruangan yang terus memandang mereka dengan api cemburu. Baekhyun bisa merasakannya. Bahwa pelayan itu mempunyai perasaan kepada Kris. Dan ia jelas tidak senang dengan interaksi yang dilakukan Kris dengannya.

Suho langsung membuang mukanya saat Baekhyun memandangnya. Ia meremat perutnya yang semakin perih, berjuang juga dari rasa ngilu di hatinya.

Ia sedang terluka di sini.

Dan yang dipedulikan oleh rajanya adalah kaki lecet dari laki-laki itu. Suho mendesis kesakitan, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia memang bukanlah seorang yang istimewa, tapi sedikit di dalam hatinya Suho mengharapkan sedikit kepedulian.

Yang didapatkan oleh pemuda manis bernama Baekhyun itu. Seorang pemuda istimewa−yang Suho akui, sangat menawan. Suho tak akan kaget bila rajanya jatuh hati kepada pemuda itu. Bahkan meskipun pemuda itu telah di klaim oleh adiknya.

Di saat seperti ini, Suho menyadari betapa tidak berharganya dia.

Tak terasa, setitik air mata jatuh meluncur di pipi Suho. Ia buru-buru membalikan badan dan menghapus air mata itu. Tidak mau berbuat sesuatu yang tidak sopan di depan tuan yang telah ia ikuti seumur hidup.

Dan Kris melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana air mata itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata pelayannya. Kakak dari Chanyeol itu kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya, mengambil jubah yang lebar kemudian membuka pintu, merasakan angin dan rintik hujan menampar wajahnya.

"Yang mulia−ke-kemana engkau akan pergi di badai seperti ini?!"

Kris berbalik, kembali memperhatikan wajah pelayannya lekat-lekat, " aku akan mencari obat untuk kaki-nya."Kris melirik Baekhyun.

"I-itu tidak perlu!" Baekhyun menyahut panik sambil mencoba berdiri. Namun terlambat, Kris telah menghilang di tengah badai, meninggalkannya bersama Suho. Pelayannya.

Suho bergetar dalam kepanikan, matanya memandang ke depan namun hanya gelap yang ia temukan. Suho sangat khawatir, ba-bagaimanna jika Kris terjatuh ke dalam jurang atau terperosok di tengah badai besar seperti ini?

Suho berbalik dan memandang Baekhyun dengan mata terluka.

Apa yang laki-laki ini perbuat hingga tuan-nya rela mengorbankan keselamatannya hanya untuk mencari obat pada kakinya?

"Kau – namamu adalah Baekhyun. Berasal dari keluarga Byun bukan? Dan kau sudah 3 tahun menjabat sebagai pemimpin tertinggi di kerajaan Persei."

Baekhyun berdiri diam di tempatnya, menatap tak mengerti pada pelayang Kris yang bertanya padanya seolah menghina. Namun Baekhyun tak menjawab apapun.

"Tidak seperti raja yang sebelumnya, kau membiarkan kerajaanmu dijajah, dan kau telah dipermalukan di depan rakyatmu sendiri. Namun kau tidak mati." Suho melirik Baekhyun, matanya berkaca-kaca karena ia ingin menangis. Ia cemburu. Tidak ada lagi kata yang lebih pantas untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan nya ini. "Apa yang membuatmu istimewa, hingga pemuda itu tidak membunuhmu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Baekhyun memperingatkan, ia memicingkan matanya. Giginya bergemeletuk kesal.

"Apa yang membuatmu istimewa, sehingga tuanku rela keluar di tengah pada hanya untukmu?"

Baekhyun memandang Suho dengan datar. Tangannya yang lentik mengengam belati kecil di tangannya dengan erat.

"Ah benar−" Suho tersenyum kecut, " kau sangat cantik."

"KAU−" Baekhyun menggertak kesal karena perkataan tidak masuk akal pemuda di depannya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat menemukan pelayan di depannya itu menangis dalam diam, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

" _Kris. Ia tidak memperdulikanku."_

"Kau terluka?" Suho membelalakan matanya kaget saat menyadari suara pekikan melengking dari yang telah menemani Kris selama bertahun-tahun itu merasakan sesuatu merembes dari jubah. Itu darah. Dan ia bergetar hebat.

Suho merasa kepalanya berputar, dan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin berat. Hal itu membuat Suho kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh sedikit hingga ia harus menahan tubuhnya di meja. Suho meringis kesakitan. Sakit sekali.

Terakhir, Suho dapat mendengar suara pekikan Baekhyun yang menyahutinya sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran.

….

….

….

Kris membuka pintu pondok dengan terburu-buru, rambut pirangnya basah dan berjatuhan di depan wajahnya. Ia mengigil merasakan dinginnya cuaca di tengan malam berhujan itu. Menyadari seberapa menderitanya Suho di luar sana yang harus bersembunyi dari kejaran prajurit-prajurit Chanyeol.

Kris menyipitkan matanya, membiasakan diri pada cahaya remang-remang yang ada di dalam pondok, menemukan Baekhyun, yang terduduk di samping tempat tidur. Kris berusaha menenangkan dirinya saat melihat Suho terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur kayu dengan kasur seadanya.

Baekhyun memandangnya Kris dengan mata cantik yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Pe-pelayanmu jatuh pingsan sesaat setelah kau pergi." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suaranya tersendat, " dia demam dan ada luka sayat cukup besar di perutnya."

Baekhyun menunggu respond dari Kris. Ada sedikit pemikian negatif di dalam hatinya jika Kris tidak akan peduli dengan pelayannya. Namun, Baekhyun menarik napas lega saat Kris meletakan buntalan kain yang ia pegang di atas meja. Saat dibuka, isinya penuh dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan obat.

Syukurlah. Kris memperdulikannya.

Dengan lincah, tangan Kris mencampurkan tumbuhan-tumbuhan obat yang ia cari dari rumah penduduk terdekat. −Tentunya dengan menyamar sebagai orang baik-baik.

Baekhyun melihat dalam dia. Raja Persei itu tidak terlalu ingin membantu Kris yang mungkin akan membuatnya dekat dengan kakak dari Chanyeol itu. Orang jahat yang telah membunuh permaisuri Irene.

Dia yang telah membunuh Kai dan membuat pasangannya−Kyungsoo juga seorang anak di dalam tubuhnya terombang-ambing dalam kekejaman dunia.

Orang yang diasingkan dari rumahnya sendiri.

Dari matanya Baekhyun menyaksikan. Dan ia menyadari.

Bahwa Kris mungkin saja bukanlah orang yang jahat.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bersuara, nyaris mencicit. Namun Kris dapat mendengarnya.

Kris mengangkat wajahnya yang semula memperhatikan obat yang diraciknya. Memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah datar, " apa yang adikku katakana mengenai diriku."

Baekhyun tergagap, " Ka-kau−mencintai isterinya dan membunuhnya."

Gerakan Kris melambat lalu ia tersenyum kecut, " bedebah itu." Gumamnya. Kakak dari Chanyeol yang diasingkan dari kerajaannya 5 tahun yang lalu itu tidak menjawab. Beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk menyelesaikan racikan obatnya.

Setelah obat yang ia racik itu selesai. Ia berjalan membawanya ke tempat pelayannya Suho berbaring. Menyibak selimut yang terbuat dari ilalang, dan menemukan luka sayat yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. Luka yang cukup parah, dan harus segera diobati.

Kris mengoleskan obat itu di luka sayat pelayannya. Ada sedikit raut tak nyaman di wajah Suho. Kris kemudian menyingkirkan rambut-rambut Suho menutupi wajahnya, lalu mengusap keringatnya di pipinya. Lalu memperbaiki letak kompres yang Kris yakini itu adalah perbuatan Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintai isteri dari adikku sendiri."

Baekhyun menahan napasnya.

"Dulu, aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk bertanya-tanya. 'Mengapa aku tidak mengetahui jawaban dari teka-teki itu?' seraya memandang Irene dari kejauhan. " Kris menutup mata, bayang-bayang sosok cantik Irene tersemat di benaknya.

"Tapi aku tidak membunuhnya." Kris membelai pipi Suho yang memerah karena demamnya, "Chanyeol-lah yang melakukannya."

Mata Kris yang awalnya menyiratkan kesedihan kemudian berubah menjadi amarah, " Chanyeol, mengambil segala yang kumiliki. Tahtaku, kehormatanku, juga orang yang pernah kucintai itu."

Bola mata Kris bertemu dengan Baekhyun, " kau dapat memutuskan untuk mempercayai pihak yang mana."

Baekhyun membatu, seluruh sendinya lumpuh seolah tak bisa digerakan. Ia ragu. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Jika kau mempercayaiku. Bunuhlah Chanyeol setelah kau pergi dari tempat ini. Dan akan kuberikan kebebasan, bagi dirimu dan rakyatmu." Lanjut Kris.

Baekhyun memandang belati kecil penuh racun yang diberikan Kris tadi kepadanya. " Bagaimana jika aku tidak membunuh Chanyeol?"

Kris mengangkat wajahnya, " maka kau adalah musuhku."

…

…

…

Chanyeol berjalan ke jendela kamarnya dengan cemas, waktu terasa berjalan begitu lama. Chanyeol kemudian menangkup mulutnya saat menyadari betapa derasnya hujan di luar sana. Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Apa ia selamat? Apa Kris menemukannya? Bagaimana dengan bayinya?

Dengan desah frustasi, Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya ke jendela. Ketakutan memenuhi pikirannya. Terutama saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa pelayan dari kakaknya itu−namanya Suho kalau Chanyeol tidak salah ingat− berhasil dilukai oleh salah satu prajuritnya.

Itu adalah bukti. Bahwa Kris memang ada di kerajaannya saat ini. Mungkin bersembunyi di antara got-got atau saluran air. Dan mungkin saja Kris sedang menyandera Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang mengandung anaknya.

Chanyeol mengumpat. Ia sangat marah dan kesal. Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

Dalam hati, Chanyeol berpikir untul kembali keluar dari istananya dan mencari Baekhyun. Dan rencana itu akan Chanyeol realisasikan segera jika saja tidak ada seorang prajurit yang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa ke ruangannya.

Chanyeol memandang prajurit itu penuh harap, "ap kau menemukan Baekhyun?!" tanyanya cepat.

Prajurit itu menggeleng, bersujud hormat kepada rajanya. "Tuan Baekhyun pulang yang mulia. Ia berada di depan gerbang dan tak bergerak sedikit pun di bawah hujan meskipun para prajurit yang lain telah mempersilahkannya untuk masuk atas izin dari Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol terlonjak, bahunya yang tampak tegang mulai turun seraya perasaan lega terhambur dari hati ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol mengambil langkah cepat melewati prajuritnya itu. Ia harus menemui Baekhyun segera, tak peduli pada pelayannya yang menawarkan untuk membawa payung.

Chanyeol terus berlari, menyusuri istananya menuju pintu gerbang di depan. Larinya melambat, saat menemukan sosok mungil itu di bawah hujan, basah kuyup seperti seekor anak anjing yang dibuang, memandangnya dengan yang mata cantik.

Chanyeol menarik napas lalu menahannya, perasaan lega membuncah di seluruh tubuh. Baekhyun-nya kembali, dan tidak ada kekurangan satu pun dari dirinya.

"Kau kembali." Chanyeol berbisik, dia tersenyum lembut sekali sambil menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang dingin. Chanyeol tidak peduli akan hujan. Ia tidak peduli akan badai, petir, banjir atau kiamat sekalipun. Yang terpenting adalah, ia mendapatkan Baekhyun-nya kembali.

Benar.

Baekhyun-nya.

Perlahan, Chanyeol menarik lelaki mungil itu ke dada bidangnya, mengungkungnya dalam dekapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tahu tanggung jawabku kepada rakyatku." Baekhun menjawab datar, lalu menutup matanya menikmati sensasi hangat yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya. Perasaannya berkecamuk, dan Baekhyun sangat gelisah.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan perlahan, lalu mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat mempertemukan manik mereka berdua.

Di antara gelapnya malam berhujan itu, dengan hanya ditemani oleh beberapa obor yang hampir mati krena terkena hujan. Chanyeol terpesona sekali lagi. Ia jatuh cinta. Kepada pemuda mungil yang penuh keindahan di depannya ini.

"Ayo pulang." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun seperti seorang laki-laki yang mengangkat pasangan seumur hidupnya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan gengamannya ke baju Chnayeol. Pemuda itu merasa terlena dan hampir jatuh ke dalam pesona Chanyeol. Ia menguatkan hatinya bahwa perlakuan manis Raja Exordium ini hanya ilusi semata. "Kemana kau akan membawaku pulang? Istanamu bukanlah rumahku."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seraya membawa masuk Baekhyun ke dalam istananya, memaklumi sikap Baekhyun yang mungkin masih membenci dirinya karena seorang anak di dalam tubuhnya. Mereka berdua telah dipayungi oleh seorang pelayan yang baru saja datang.

Baekhyun bergetar. Bukan karena ia kedinginan. Namun karena ia ketakutan. Baekhyun ragu akan pilihannya. Ke pihak mana ia akan pergi? Kris kah? Atau Chanyeol kah?

Beberapa saat lalu Baekhyun telah menetapkan hatinya.

Namun−saat Chanyeol datang, memeluknya dengan hangat dan membisikan kata-kata dalam yang memabukan. Baekhyun−tak berdaya.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya. Merasakan belati beracun itu terselip di antara lapisan bajunya.

Ia berusaha menyakinkan dirinya akan satu pilihan.

Membunuh Chanyeol.

…

…

* * *

...f

…

Baekhyun terdiam di dalam bak mandinya, merasakan air susu kambing yang dengan perlahan dimasukan membasahi seluruh badannya. Baekhyun menyadari, bahwa ia kembali dimandikan dengan cara yang istimewa seperti pertama kali dia dibawa ke kerajaan ini.

Jika sudah begini, Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol akan menyetubuhinya setelah ini.

Sebuah kesempatan yang bagus.

Baekhyun melirik seorang dayang yang membawa bakul berisi minyak harum, raja Persei itu tidak mengenalnya. Tapi Dayang itulah yang menjadi tempat Baekhyun menyembunyikan belatinya. Dayang itu tidak menyadari sedikitpun, bahwa Baekhyun meyelipkan sebuah belati yang akan membunuh rajanya di dalam ikat pinggangnya yang tebal.

"Tuanku. Mari segera bangkit untuk menemui Sang Raja." Baekhyun berkedip, dia tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berpakaian lengkap dan berbau harum. Pakaiannya terbuat dari kain sutera yang sangat indah, bahkan dengan pencahayaan lilin yang remang-remang seperti ini. Baunya pun harum.

Baekhyun menganguk, lalu mengikuti para dayang yang menuntunnya ke kamar Chanyeol. Mata pemuda mungil itu bergerak kepada dayang yang membawa belati beracunnya. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun melempar sebuah jarum kecil berisi racun ringan yang langsung membuat dayang itu jatuh menggelepar di tanah.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Baekhyun berpura-pura panik sambil menurunkan tubuhnya untuk memeriksa pelayan itu. Mengambil belati itu dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam celah pakaiannya.

Dayang-dayang yang lain menyingkirkan tubuh Baekhyun dari dayang yang pingsan itu. "Oh tuanku. Mohon menjauhlah dari dayang itu. Kamiakan membawanya segera. Tuanku hanya harus ke kamar Sang raja sekarang." Ujar salah satu dayang.

…

…

…

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan sepelan mungkin ke dalam ruangan megah yang ditutupi oleh pintu ebony itu. Mata Baekhyun memandang lurus dan melihat Chanyeol. Raja Exordium itu dengan tenang duduk di atas sebuah kursi dengan meja kecil di depannya, menikmati teh hangat di atasnya.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Baekhyun. Baekhyunnya yang cantik. Yang telah dimandikan dan dihias hingga ia terlihat indah sekali. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan intens, memberikan senyum kecil menggoda.

Baekhyun yang awalnya melangkah mantap tiba-tiba berhenti. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat Chnayeol dan senyumnya yang menawan. Suasana kamar pribadi Sang Raja Exordium remang-remang, hanya lampu lilin di atas langit-langit dan beberapa obor kecil di dinding saja yang dinyalakan.

Membuat suasana menjadi sedikit−umm, erotis.

"Yang Mulia, apakah ada sesuatu hal yang lain yang engkau perlukan?" seorang pelayan membungkuk. Namun Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, dengan dua jarinya ia mengisyaratkan kepada pelayan itu untuk keluar.

Dia butuh waktu privat kepada tawanannya ini.

"Baekhyun. Kemari." Chanyeol memanggil, suaranya dalam dan membuat sensasi meriang di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu menunduk dalam saat Chanyeol mengisyaratkan untuk mendatanginya dengan mengoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

Baekhyun terdiam, memastikan bahwa belati itu masih ada di balik sepatu kulit lembunya.

Saat sampai di hadapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Pasalnya, raja Exordium di depannya ini terlihat begitu tampan, rambutnya agak sedikit basah karena ia juga pasti baru saja membersihkan diri.

"Duduk." Chanyeol memerintah dengan dagunya. Baekhyun secara perlahan-lahan mendudukan dirinya di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai tipis, menuangkan sebuah the dari teko dan menyodorkan gelasnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Minumlah. Ini akan menghangatkan tubuhnya yang seharian di luar sana."

Baekhyun menganguk pelan, mengambil gelas teh itu dan menyesapnya. Merasakan air hangat masuk ke kerongkongannya dan itu melegakan. Setelah Baekhyun selesai meminum kopinya, ia memandang Chanyeol dengan tajam, " Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang Yang Mulia?" tembaknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia menundukan kepala agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. "Aku ingin mengetahui, apa yang membuatmu memukul para dayang, lalu kabur dengan seenaknya."

Baekhyun terdiam dengan wajah datar, " aku merindukan kampung halamanku. Juga sedikit merindukan kebebasan," Jawab pemuda mungil itu dengan enteng.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, mempetemukan mata mereka berdua, " Baekhyun, jangan lupakan alasan yang membuatmu berada di istana ini. Semua ini pada awalnya adalah pilihanmu. Mengapa kau membangkang keputusanmu sendiri?"

Baekhyun diam, tidak menjawab. Ia menghindar akan kontak mata yang Chanyeol buat.

"Dan segala tindakanmu memiliki konsekuensi sendiri-sendiri. Kau tahu bahwa nyawa dari rakyat-rakyatmu berada di tanganku?"

Baekhyun meremas celananya, ia merasa ingin menancapkan belati yang diberikan Kris sekarang juga.

"A-aku minta maaf. " Baekhyun bicara terbata-bata, " jangan kau berikan hukuman kepada rakyatku. Semua ini adalah kesalahanku. Maka berikanlah hukuman kepadaku saja."

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang Baekhyun dengan seketika. "Kemarilah." Chanyeol kembali memerintah.

Baekhyun berdiri, dan berjalan selangkah ke arah Chanyeol.

"Lebih dekat."

Dan Baekhyun berjalan selangkah lagi.

"Lagi!" Chanyeol berdecak tak sabar.

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun tak sampai beberapa detik tubuhnya tertarik kea rah Chanyeol, membuatnya terduduk di paha raja Exordium itu. Baekhyun tergagap, ia hampir saja jatuh jika tidak meneratkan cengkramannya pada dada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merinding seketika, merasakan ciuman lembut yang didaratkan Chanyeol pada pipinya. "Aku menghawatirkanmu." Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, "I-tu tidak mungkin Yang Mulia. "Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyakinkan dirinya bahwa perkataan Chanyeol adalah omong kosong.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Para prajurit mengatakan bahwa kakakku yang brengsek itu sedang berkeliaran di tengah kota. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika ia berhasil membawamu."

"Hngh!" Sebuah erangan terdengar saat tangan Chanyeol menelusup dan meremas dadanya, "hiiihh!" diikuti dengan suara geli yang ditimbulkan oleh sang submissive karena Chnayeol menjilat tengkuknya.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu." Chanyeol berbisik, lalu mencekram rahang Baekhyun dan mencium bibir ranum itu. Baekhyun mengerang di antara ciuman mereka, dan Chnayeol tersenyum dalam hati saat menyadari kedua tangan pria mungil ini sudah melingkar di lehernya.

"Mmmhhh~ hnnh! AH!" Baekhyun melonjak kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke udara, dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia mendarat di suatu tempat yang empung. Ranjang Chnayeol? Oh tentu saja.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya, melepaskan seluruh pakaian atasnya dengan terburu-buru, memandang pria mungil di bawahnya yang berwajah sangat erotis.

"Haanhh!" Baekhyun tanpa sadar menarik napas, Chanyeol membuka kemejanya, dan udara dingin langsung menerpa tubuhnya. Namun telapak tangan Chanyeol bagaikan bara api−yang membakar birahinya.

"Ah−Ya-yang Mulia." Baekhyun memanggil dengan terbata-bata, matanya memandang tubuh berotot Chanyeol yang padat. Baekhyun mengatup mulutnya sesaat saat merasakan kecupan-kecupan basah pada dadanya, turun sedikit demi sedikit pada perutnya.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol!" Raja Exordium itu kembali memerintah dengan aura diktaktornyanya.

"Hnggh~ Chan−"

Tubuh Baekhyun melayang, ia mulai sedikit kehilangan akal sehat, terutama saat Chanyeol menghujam perutnya dengan banyak kecupan dan bermain dengan pusarnya. Apalagi dada telanjang Chanyeol yang mulai menekan-nekan penisnya.

Chanyeol merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga, ia terusa-terusan mengecup seluruh bagian dari perut rata Baekhyun. Masih tak percaya bahwa ada sebuah benih yang tumbuh di dalam sana. Benihnya.

Masih dengan kegiatan kecup perutnya, Chanyeol menelusupkan tangannya pada celana Baekhyun, mengengam cacing mungil yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan. "AH!" Baekhyun memekik, saat tangan Chnayeol dengan lihainya mengocok penisnya itu ke sembarang arah.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia puas dengan segala desahan Baekhyun yang disebabkan oleh dirinya. "Terus Baek, menyanyilah untukku." Ujarnya posesif seraya mempercepat gerakannya.

Dan Chanyeol menyeringai saat sebuah pekikan tinggi lolos, bersamaan dengan menegangnya tubu mungil di bawahnya saat ia mencapai pelepasan. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, menyesap aroma cairan dari Baekhyun. "Manis sekali." Ia bergumam, lalu dengan cepat melucuti kain terakhir pada tawanannya itu.

Chanyeol juga melepaskan sepatu Baekhyun, membuangnya jauh-jauh tanpa menyadari bahwa di dalamnya terdapat belati yang akan membunuhnya. Dikirim langsung oleh Kris dan dibuat oleh rasa dendam kakaknya itu.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan." Chanyeol mendesah saat tak mampu menahan lonjakan nafsu di tubuhnya. Ia menurunkan celananya hingga sebatas lutut dan membebaskan penisnya. Baekhyun menutup mata, merasakan minyak yang disiapkan oleh pelayan sebagai pelumas ditumpahkan oleh Chnayeol ke lubangnya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun memekik sunyi saat penis Chanyeol menerobos masuk, mengisi lubang senggamanya itu hingga Baekhyun merasa sangat penuh. Baekhyun kesulitan bernapas. Ia gila, penis Chnayeol terasa sangat bsar dan berdeyut-denyut di dalamnya.

"AHHH! Chan~ HNG!" Baekhyun menutup mata. Chanyeol bergerak di dalamnya, gerakannya seringan bulu, namun tepat sekali menyentuh titik sensitive di dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun tak pernah disetubuhi dengan lembut oleh Chanyeol, ini adalah sensasi yang baru. Dan rasanya begitu menakjubkan.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya mengapa Chanyeol menyetubuhinya seolah ia adalah sesosok dewi. Lembut sekali, seolah gerakan kasar sedikit saja dapat menghancurkannya. Baekhyun ingin bertanya, namun yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya hanya desahan dan erangan yng kemudian disumpal dengan bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin mengetahui alasan Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Namun jawaban itu disuguhkan kepadanya dengan percuma.

"Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu."

…

…

…

Baekhyun menenangkan detak jantungnya saat Chanyeol sekali lagi mengecup pipinya. Raja Exordium itu berada di belakangnya, memeluknya dengan erat yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun terasa sangat hangat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih telanjang pasca kegiatan mereka. Dan Baekhyun terdiam sendu saat seluruh pikirannya berkecamuk.

Chanyeol mengecup bahu Baekhyun, menyesap aroma manis nan memabukan dari pria mungilnya, tangannya turun mengelus perut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun mengernyit, sejak bercinta hingga saat ini, Chanyeol seolah terobsesi dengan perutnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, ini adalah pertama kalinya Chnayeol sebegitu perhatian dengan salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun menyadari alasannya.

"Ka-kau mengetahuinya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, " mengetahui apa?" pancingnya.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak liar, ia ketakutan dan panik, " Ba-bahwa aku−a-aku−"

"−sedang mengandung seorang anak?" Chanyeol melanjutkan, dan Baekhyun membisu diam-diam mengangukan kepalanya. "Aku mengetahuinya."

Baekhyun menelan ludah, pemikiran bahwa Chnayeol akan membunuhnya karena tidak terima bahwa Baekhyun mengandung anaknya membuat otak Baekhyun sseolah pecah. Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol.

Namun dekapan Chanyeol begitu kuat.

"Aku senang." Gerakan Baekhyun terhenti. Matanya membulat saat mendengar perkataan dari Chanyeol.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun berusaha menyangkal apa yang telah telinganya dengar.

"Aku bahagia Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali berbisik dari balik tubuh mungil Baekhyun, " dan aku sungguh bersyukur kau baik-baik saja dan menjaga bayi kita."

Bayi kita? Ini bayimu! Bukan bayi kita!

Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati. Tubuhnya bergetar, namun Chanyeol mengecup kepalanya seolah menenangkan, "tidurlah Baekhyun, pagi mungkin sudah akan menyapa. Kau butuh istirahat dan jangan memberatkan pikiranmu."

Baekhyun kembali membatu. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol?! Apa yang terjadi? Perasaan aneh apa ini yang ada di dadanya? Mengapa terasa begitu nyeri?

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun kembali mendengar kalimat yang membuat jantungnya berhenti itu. Chanyeol kembali mengutarakannya, kali ini dengan lebih jelas, dan disertai lagi dengan satu ciuman. Yang mampu meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanan Baekhyun.

Pemuda mungil itu terisak dalam dia. Ia menangkup mulutnya agar tidak menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca seraya memandang sepatunya yang dimana terdapat belati pemberian Kris di dalamnya.

Yakinkah ia akan pilihannya?

…

…

…

Baekhyun memandang kosong pada sosok di bawahnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat membuka sarung dari belati kecil itu. Baekhyun mengangkat belati itu tinggi-tinggi, menyakinkan dirinya pada pilihannya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, ia terduduk di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Dan lelaki itu tertidur pulas, wajahnya damai seakan-akan ia telah menemukan kebahagian. Pikiran Baekhyun berkecamuk, kalimat cinta dan wajah tulus Chnayol terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Ha-hanya perlu sedikit goresan." Baekhyun berbisik. Berusaha menyakinkan dirinya.

Ia berusaha mengingat tangis rakyatnya, juga mayat pejuangnya yang mati di tangan besi Chanyeol. Bagaimana Baekhyun sangat mendambakan kebebasan rakyatnya, namun Chanyeol-lah yang merebutnya. Anak di dalam kandungannya pun−adalah salah Chanyeol.

Seorang anak yang Baekhyun benci. Yang membuat Baekhyun terhina setengah mati. Menghancurkan harga dirinya hingga ke akar.

Lalu setelah semua ini, bagaimana bisa sebuah pikiran untuk mengampuni Chanyeol terlintas?

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia harus yakin, ia tak boleh ragu. Namun wajah Chanyeol yang tertidur nyenyak di bawahnya membuat Baekhyun tak berdaya.

' _Bunuhlah Chanyeol, dan akan kuberikan kebebasan, bagi dirimu dan rakyatmu'_

"Demi rakyatku." Baekhyun membisikan kata-kata itu dalam dirinya, menutup matanya agar tak melihat kejadian ini. Mengangkat belati itu tinggi-tinggi, "demi Persei."

' _ **Baekhyun, aku bahagia'**_

JLEB!

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka mata cantiknya dengan perlahan, ia bergetar hebat, air matanya merebak keluar saat menyadari pemandangan di depannya.

"Uuuhh~ ! Hiks!"

Baekhyun meleset, pisau itu menancap kasur, beberapa senti dari wajah Chanyeol.

Ia tak bisa. Ia tak mampu.

"Aku−hiks! telah sungguh-sungguh menghianati Persei!" Suara Baekhyun tersendat-sendat, yang kemudian membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya.

Chanyeol menegang saat menyadari sebuah pisau menancap di kasur, dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, lalu Baekhyun yang terisak. Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya, matanya bergerak liar saat menyadari ukiran pada belati itu.

Ini adalah belati milik Kris.

Belati itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun Kris yang ke-10 tahun yang dihadiahkan oleh Chanyeol sendiri.

"Ka-kau menemui Kris?" Mata Chanyeol melebar, wajahnya penuh akan kekecewaaan dan Chanyeol bagai ditusuk oleh seribu jarum, " kau berusaha membunuhku?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, air matanya jatuh sangat deras. " i-tu benar. Aku berusaha membunuhmu."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "kau-apa kau tak menyadari betapa aku mencintaimu?"

"Untuk apa kata-kata mencintai itu?!" Baekhyun menjawab lantang, " apakah kau berharap aku memaafkanmu hanya karena kau mencintaiku?! Melupakan semua yang kau lakukan? Pembunuhan, pemerkosaan, penjajahan yang telah kau lakukan kepada tanah airku!"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, "aku. Membencimu."

' _sebab kau dan kata-kata cintamu berhasil menghipnotisku.'_

"Aku. Sungguh. Membencimu. Dengan. Segenap. Jiwaku." Baekhyun menggeram, wajahnya penuh akan kemarahan, namun juga tersirat sedikit rasa kesedihan. "Aku adalah tawananmu. Maka perlakukanlah aku seperti tawananmu! Bagaimana mungkin aku bahagia saat kau memperlakukanku seperti berlian sedangkan rakyatku kau hancurkan bagai sampah!"

"Aku adalah raja dari kerajaan Persei, brengsek ! Hidupku adalah untuk membela rakyatku."

' _Dan kau juga cintamu telah membuatku gagal.'_

Mata Chanyeol membulat, dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk sadar bahwa ia menangis. BRUUKK! Chanyeol melempar Baekhyun dari atas tubuhnya, ia menindih pemuda mungil itu dan mencekram lehernya.

Baekhyun tersedak, matanya membuka untuk meraup udara.

"Kau ingin aku memperlakukanku seperti tawanan?!" Chanyeol menggeram, wajahnya merah dan rahangnya sangat kaku. Kemarahan dan rasa sakit akan dikhianati membutakannya. "Maka aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu itu. Aku –akan memenjarakanmu. Dan−dan aku akan membuatmu menjadi penghasil anak bagiku! Kau akan melahirkan anak ini, dan aku akan menyetubuhimu lagi hingga hamil, lalu kau akan melahirkan, dan akan terus begitu hingga akhir hayatmu! Inilah perjanjian awal kita dimana rakyatmu akan selamat selama kau menuruti perintahku! Kau mengerti?!"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, sebulir air mata jatuh, " maka terjadilah."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, hatinya hancur, "PRAJURIT!" Ia memanggil dengan lantang, tak peduli meski ia masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Tak sampai beebrapa detik, puluhan prajurit masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Chnayeol menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Bawa ia, ke kamar paling terasingkan di istana ini! Jangan ada apapun di dalam kamarnya, sebuah lemari, ranjang, ataupun lukisan. Hanya sebuah tikar, dan selimut yang akan menemaninya di saat malam terlalu dingin. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh berbicara kepadanya, jangan melakukan kontak mata, jangan sedikitpun menyentuhnya meskipun hanya pakaiannya, jangan memberikan kebaikan atau berbelas kasihan kepadanya. Jika ada seorang yang melanggar aku akan langsung membunuh ia dan keluarganya! Kalian mengerti?!"

Prajurit yang awalnya terdiam tegang itu menjawab dengan terbata-bata, beberapa dari mereka memandang kasihan pada Baekhyun dan mulai bertanya-tanya apa yan terjadi.

"BAWA DIA KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

Dan prajurit itu dengan segera menyeret Baekhyun dari ruangan. Baekhyun tak memberontak, ia hanya berusaha tabah akan semuanya. Mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang bagus. Sebab mungkin ini akan menghentikan perasaannya.

Perasaannya yang mana ia mungkin telah mencintai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol sebelum memasuki penjara yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol terdiam kaku saat melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya yang megah. Kemudian, Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia telah kehilangan nyawanya, air matanya mengalir dengan deras. "BAJINGAN KAU KRIS!" Chanyeol mengengam belati yang beracun itu, lalu membuangnya ke lantai, belati itu berputar dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kolong mejanya.

Kemudian, menutup matanya sambil menangis dalam diam.

…

…

* * *

...

…

"Tuanku−" Suho memanggil dengan suara lemah, setelah berjam-jam, akhirnya ia sadar dari pingsannya. " Apakah engkau, masih mencintai permaisuri Irene?"

Kris menoleh kepada Suho, memandang pelayannya itu dengan wajah tidak biasa. "mengapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?"

Suho menggeleng pelan. "Aku bermimpi tentang bagaimana pernikahan antara tuan dan permaisuri Irene."

Kris tersenyum kecut, "itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Suho, " Itu hanyalah bunga tidur. Namun, wajah tuanku di mimpi itu tampak bahagia sekali. "Suho tersenyum, mengingat wajah Kris yang ada di mimpinya.

Kris hanya menghela napas pendek, "aku−masih berusaha mencintainya."

Suho mencoba memaksakan senyumnya, " tuanku sungguh pria yang setia. Membuatku berpikir untuk mundur akan perasaanku."

Kris menoleh pada Suho saat mendengar perkataan pelayannya itu. Ia tidak menjawab, namun tentunya menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari Suho.

"aku mengingat perkataan sang Ratu. Beliau bilang, jika kau mencintai seseorang, maka kau harus mencintainya dengan cara yang benar." Suho berkata dengan nada lemah, " aku ingin, mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku, tuan."

Kris terdiam, lalu mengengam tangan Suho, " tidurlah lagi!" Perintahnya. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyum lembut dari Suho. "Jangan memikirkan terlalu jauh tentang perkataan ibuku."

"Aku baru saja bangun." Suho memajukan bibirnya.

Namun Kris menggeleng, " tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat." Yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Suho. Mana bisa dia menolak perintah dari tuannya.

…

Kris mengelus surai rambut Suho yang berwarna hitam legam. Pemikiran kakak dari Chanyeol itu hanya berputar di sekitar perkataan Chanyeol. "Suho−" Kris berkata dengan lembut, tak berharap Suho akan mendengar perkataannya, " aku berusaha untuk terus mencintai Irene−agar aku tak jatuh kepadamu."

…

…

…

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: ANJIRRRR. GUA. NGAK. TEGA. NYIKSA. UKE. ANJIR. #selamatkanBaekhyuniee. ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR. Gue ngebuat Chanyeol nyiksa Baekhyun anjirr. Astaga, aku serasa kering waktu ngebuat adegan ChanBaek. Oh no! Uri Baek! T.T) HUHUHUHU. Aku kan author yang ngak tegaan nyiksa uke. Apalagi uke imut macem Baekhyun. Jadi kayaknya, untuk yang berharap adegan Chanyeol nyiksa Baek (kalau ada) ngak bisa terlalu berharap. Wahahhahaha.

Btw, ketemu lagi dengan saya. Author yang updatenya kayak lagi nunggu kiamat. Aku ngak mau banyak alasan sih perihal kenapa lambat banget updatenya, soalnya 80% lebih dari alasan itu adalah 'kemalasan'. Huft! Tapi untunglah aku tetap punya semangat untuk ngelanjutin KINGS. Hehehe, jangan marah yang dengan author.

Itu aja sih kayaknya yang pengen gua bilang di chapter ini. Terakhir, selalu berterima kasih dengan reader yang sudah nge-review, nge-favorite, dan nge follow. Hehehe, apalah daya saya tanpa kalian.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan. Hehehe.

Ayo review kawan-kawan!


	13. Chapter 12

_**Arco Iria Present**_

 _ **KINGS**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

" **Aku akan memenjarakanmu. Dan aku akan membuatmu menjadi penghasil anak bagiku! Kau akan melahirkan anak ini, dan aku akan menyetubuhimu lagi hingga hamil, lalu kau akan melahirkan, dan akan terus begitu hingga akhir hayatmu! Inilah perjanjian awal kita dimana rakyatmu akan selamat selama kau menuruti perintahku."**

…

…

…

* * *

"HOEK! Uhuk! Uhuk! Hkggh!" Baekhyun membuang ludahnya ke dalam bejana yang ada di ujung ruangannya. Seperti biasa, pada pagi hari rasa mual dan muntah selalu menyerangnya, dan itu terjadi hampir setiap hari. Dengan sedikit terhuyung Baekhyun terduduk di lantai yang terbuat dari tanah. Dadanya sesak dan perutnya sakit, terlebih lagi dengan denyut-denyut perih di kepalanya.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna kelabu. Masih dengan napas terengah-engah, Baekhyun memukul pelan dadanya, memberi dorongan untuk dirinya sendiri agar tetap kuat. ia kemudian menatap nanar pada bejana yang setiap hari akan ia isi dengan muntahannya sendiri.

Dan di dalam situ, hanya ada air. Karena rasa mual itu menyerang tepat saat ia tidur, dan malamnya Baekhyun tidak mengonsumsi apapun, sehingga membuatnya hanya muntah air saja. Sambil sedikit terbatuk, Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk berdiri, memandang ke arah jendela yang ditutupi oleh besi jeruji yang kokoh.

Pagi telah menyapa.

Dan dengan langkah terseok, Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya ke seberkas sinar mentari yang masuk ke dalam kamar gelapnya. Setidaknya, hanya dengan merasakan sinar matahari, ia mampu untuk merasakan sedikit rasa tenang.

"Sembilan." Baekhyun bergumam dengan suara serak, ia menggoreskan sebuah arang ke dinding, menggambar sebuah garis di mana ia selalu menghitung keberadaannya di penjara itu.

Sudah Sembilan hari lamanya. Baekhyun berada di penjara ini.

Sebuah penjara yang berupa ruangan tertutup, hanya dengan satu jendela dan pintu besi kokoh yang hampir tak pernah terbuka. Lantainya terbuat dari tanah, dan di dalam sana hanya ada sebuah tikar dari jerami, dan selimut yang sungguh tipis.

Hampir tak mungkin untuk tidur nyenyak saat malam di ruangan ini. Sebab dinginnya malam sungguh menusuk hingga ke sumsum tulang. Malam-malam itu membuat Baekhyun bahkan tak mampu untuk tidur hingga pagi, dan melakukan beberapa gerakan bela diri untuk terus menghangatkan badannya. Karena, jika ia tidak bergerak, mungkin ia akan mati beku.

Jatah makannya hanya sekali sehari. Dan tidak ada waktu menentu kapan makanan itu akan di antar. Di suatu hari makanan-makanan ini diberikan pada subuh saat mentari bahkan belum bersinar , namun untuk keesokan harinya Baekhyun harus menunggu hingga petang. Membuat Baekhyun harus mati-matian menahan rasa laparnya.

Lucunya, meskipun ia hanya diberikan makan sehari sekali. Makanan yang diberikan adalah makanan sehat dan bergizi dalam porsi yang cukup banyak. Jadi−Baekhyun kadang menyiasati rasa laparnya dengan makan sedikit-sedikit untuk menyimpannya di lain waktu.

Yang paling menyiksa adalah bagaimana tak seorang pun berkomunikasi dengannya. Tak seorang pun. Dan itu adalah sebuah hantaman untuk Baekhyun. Menyadari bahwa ia sungguh kesepian. Dan rasa kesepian, mampu membunuhnya.

Baekhyun kadang terisak di tengah malam. Ia menangis sebisa yang ia mampu−hingga tertidur. Tubuhnya mungkin kuat menahan siksaan fisik yang diberikan penjara itu. Namun mentalnya, ia tak sanggup. Ia tak mampu, menahan rasa bersalah akan rakyatnya dan Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol yang menangis kala itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Begitu juga sepercik rasa penyesalan akan tindakannya.

Dan ribuan 'jika' yang terus mendesak pemikirannya.

Bagaimana jika, ia tidak kabur ke luar istana pada hari berhujan itu?

Bagaimana jika ia tidak berusaha membunuh Chanyeol pada malam itu?

Bagaimana jika, malam itu−bukan sebuah upaya pembunuhan melainkan pembalasan cintalah yang Baekhyun berikan?

Akankah semua akan berbeda?

Sambil memikirkan itu semua, Baekhyun hanya dapat menangis sunyi sambil mengusap perutnya. Jika sungguh ada bayi yang hidup di tubuhnya, maka anak itu adalah satu-satunya yang Baehyun miliki sekarang. Satu-satunya' teman' di dalam penjara yang telah dibuat olehnya sendiri.

…

…

* * *

…

...

"Penyerangan akan dilakukan dalam dua hari lagi. Jenderal Jung telah siap dan akan segera berangkat ke lokasi pengintaian di mana pasukan telah menunggu lebih dari satu minggu yang lalu. Kemudian, terhadap masalah pajak yang terjadi di ibu kota pekan ini− yang mulia? "

Sehun menghentikan perkataannya untuk sementara, dengan teliti memandang wajah Chanyeol yang nampak lesu. Perdana menteri Exordium itu menunggu sebentar akan reaksi raja-nya.

Namun nihil. Chanyeol tetap terdiam dengan mata kosong dan pikiran yang entah di mana. Ia tidak memperhatikan sama-sekali tentang laporan yang diberikan oleh perdana menterinya itu.

Sehun menghela napas, " yang mulia!" ia kembali memanggil, kali ini dengan nada menyentak. Dan sukses membuat Chanyeol terlonjak sedikit karenanya. Dengan air muka kesal Chanyeol memutar bola matanya sinis kepada Sehun.

Sehun menunduk, " yang mulia. Hamba mohon untuk tidak memikirkan apapun selain masalah rakyat saat ini. Maafkan hamba jika diriku lancang, namun yang mulia tidak diperkenankan untuk mencampurkan masalah pribadi dan masalah Negara."

Chanyeol mendengus, mengambil pena bulu angsa yang ada di sampingnya. Menyibukan diri dengan berkas-berkas kerajaan yang harus ditandatangani. "Aku sedang memikirkan rakyatku Sehun . Kekhawatiranku kepada mereka membuatku hilang di dalam pikiranku sendiri." Bohong Chanyeol.

Padahal di dalam kepalanya hanya ada orang itu.

Ya. Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya sejak hari di mana ia mengasingkan Baekhyun. Sosok Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang menderita selalu muncul di pikiran Chanyeol tanpa henti. Terus-terusan.

Bahkan saat Chanyeol tidur pun, ia memimpikan pemuda itu. Berusaha menggapainya namun kemudian terbangun dalam kesendirian dan tanpa kehangatan.

Terkadang, Chanyeol ingin mencabut perintahnya kembali ,mengingat keadaan Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang mengandung anaknya. Chanyeol ingin membawa pemuda manis itu kembali kepadanya, Lalu memerangkap tubuh mungil itu selamanya. Namun−upaya pembunuhan yang dilakukan Baekhyun kembali mendinginkan hatinya.

'kau tidak bisa mengampuni orang yang berusaha membunuhmu' ulang Chanyeol bagai mantera di dalam pikirannya. Menendang segala belas kasihan dan rasa sayangnya untuk Baekhyun.

Tapi apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan, bayang-bayang Baekhyun akan selalu ada.

' _aku akan melihat keadaannya setelah ini− untuk memastikan apakah ia sudah cukup menderita.'_ Chanyeol berkata dalam hatinya.

Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hati milik raja Exordium itu. Terdengar suara−

' **kuharap ia baik-baik saja.'**

…

…

…

Chanyeol berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Ia terus saja berjalan tanpa mengetahui kemana arah tujuannya.

"Yang Mulia, mengapa kita pergi ke arah ini?" sebuah suara menyahut dari pelayannya.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya cepat. Ia terlonjak kaget saat menyadari bahwa ia tanpa sadar pergi ke bagian istana di daerah utara. Bahkan , ia sudah berjalan di lorong-lorong bangunannya. Istana bagian utara sangat terangsingkan dan mempunyai bangunan yang kecil−hanya digunakan untuk menyimpan arsip-arsip Negara.

Dan Baekhyun ada di bangunan ini.

Chanyeol menggeram, " perjalanan kaki dari istana utama ke bagian utara memakan waktu 10 menit, mengapa dari kalian tidak ada yang mengatakan kepadaku?!" bentaknya.

Dan sontak para pelayannya langsung bersujud takut di tanah. "Maafkan kami Yang Mulia! Kami pantas mati karena kebodohan kami!"

Chanyeol mendengus seraya mengusap wajahnya, lalu setelah berpikir sebentar, raja Exordium itu melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam istana itu.

Ya, dia ingin melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Setidaknya melihat, apakah ia sudah cukup menderita?

…

* * *

…

Para prajurit yang menjaga ruangan Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat melihat raja mereka−Chanyeol , datang dengan wajah yang keras. Ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah Sembilan hari.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Chanyeol mengintip dari jendela kecil yang dibuat untuk memantau keadaan Baekhyun di dalam. Napasnya tercekat sebentar saat melihat sosok pemuda mungilnya di dalam.

Di dalam sana, Baekhyun terduduk diam di bawah sinar mentari. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah jendela yang mana telah memberikan cahaya untuknya. Baekhyun memang terlihat sedikit kotor.

Namun dia luar biasa cantik.

Kulitnya bersinar keemasan di bawah sinar mentari. Ia bagai sebuah ukiran patung yang dibuat oleh tangan yang sempurna. Dia−menakjubkan dan terlihat begitu rapuh.

Chanyeol meremat dadanya, merasakan sesak tidak tertahankan di sana, raja Exordium itu memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun yang mengusap perutnya.'a-apa bayiku baik-baik saja?' pemikiran itu masuk ke pikiran Chanyeol bagai wabah epilepsi. Chanyeol ingin sekali masuk dan memeluk lelaki mungil itu.

'tapi Ia adalah orang yang ingin membunuhmu!'

Dan lagi-lagi, Chanyeol akan mengulang kalimat itu di dalam hati, berusaha memperingatkan dirinya bahwa perasaan kasihan yang muncul adalah salah.

Chanyeol berbalik, hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tak sangup berlama-lama melihat keadaan Baekhyun di dalam sana. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang pelayan menggeret kereta makanan di depannya.

Pelayan yang membawa makanan itu berhenti untuk membungkukan badannya kepada Chanyeol. Entah apa yang raja Exordium itu pikirkan, ia membuka tutup saji dari makanan yang ada di atas kereta.

Dan bukan main kagetnya Chanyeol.

Sebab, di dalam sana, tersusun makanan-makanan mewah. Makanan yang hampir sama dengan yang disajikan untuknya. Daging, sayur, susu, dan buah-buahan tersaji lengkap di sana dengan porsi yang besar.

Chanyeo menggeram, kemarahan menguar di dalam hatinya. "Siapa yang dengan lancang memberikan makanan seperti ini kepada seorang tawanan berdosa!?" raungnya.

Chanyeol marah. Ia sangat marah. Mengetahui bahwa di dalam sana Baekhyun yang hampir membunuhnya tetap memakan makanan layak sungguh membuatnya murka. "SIAPA YANG BERBELAS KASIHAN KEPADA TAWANAN ITU!?SIAPA DI ANTARA KALIAN YANG BERANI MENGINGKARI PERKATAANKU!?" Chanyeol kembali berkata dengan suara lebih keras, dan membuat seluruh orang di sana bergetar ketakutan.

"Ya-yang mulia, ha-hamba tidak tahu. para juru masak dari kelas ketiga lah yang bertugas untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk para budak dan tahanan." Pelayan itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dengan penuh ketakutan.

Masih dengan wajah sinis, Chanyeol memandang prajurit-prajurit yang erjaga di depan ruangan pengasingan Baekhyun.

"Apa selama ini, dia selalu mendapatkan makanan seperti ini?!"

Kedua prajurit itu terdiam, nampak ragu untuk menjawab.

"JAWAB AKU!" Chanyeol mendesak, dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari prajurit-prajuritnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum menertawai kebodohannya sendiri, ia berjalan pelan dan mengangkat nampan berisi makan yang awalnya ditujukan untuk Baekhyun. "Bukakan pintunya untukku!" Chanyeol memerintah.

"Ta-tapi yang mulia−" kedua prajurit itu bersikap panik, namun tak mampu berbuat apapun saat memandang wajah murka milik pemimpin mereka.

…

…

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara amukan di luar. "C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bergumam. Mengenal dengan sangat jelas suara berat dan gagah itu. Namun, dari nada suaranya, Baekhyun tidak merasakan sesuatu yang baik.

BRAAAKKK!

Baekhyun terbelalak sedikit saat melihat pintu ruangannya terbanting dan Chanyeol masuk dengan wajah murka penuh kemarahan. Ia memegang sebuah nampan yang diatasnya penuh dengan makanan dan buah.

PRANNGGG! PRAAAKKK!

Chanyeol melempar nampan beserta makanan di atasnya itu di hadapan Baekhyun. Hingga raja Persei itu harus memundurkan tubuhnya ketakutan saat makanan-makanan itu terhambur keluar dan mengenai bajunya.

Dengan wajah tak mengerti Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol.

Dan pemuda mungil itu terhenyak, sebab Chanyeol memandangannya dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

"Jangan menatapku dengan wajah seperti itu!" Chanyeol memaki Baekhyun, tangannya terulur−

"Hngghkk!"

Baekhyun menahan napasnya penuh derita saat Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangan besarnya. Baekhyun ingin melawan, namun ia sadar akan posisinya.

"Kau−apa yang membuatmu berpikir dapat memakan makanan enak setelah berusaha membunuhku, apa kau tidak mengetahui di mana posisimu!?" Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkraman jari-jari panjangnya di pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menahan napas putus-putus saat melihat wajah kesakitan dari Baekhyun.

"a-aku, hngg! tidak punya pilihan lain. Makanan itu diberikan begitu saja kepadaku.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan susah payah di bawah cengkraman Chanyeol.

BRUKK−Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman jemarinya dari wajah Baekhyun. Raja Exordium itu memandang lelaki mungil yang tersungkur di bawahnya dengan pandangan kejam seolah kesetanan. "Kalau begitu makan ini!"

Chanyeol menendang piring-piring yang ia jatuhkan di tanah tadi. Beberapa makanannya tercampur di tanah. Dan Baekhyun memandang penuh ketakutan pada makanan-makanan itu. Baekhyun tergagap, tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau ragu? Bukankah ini adalah makanan yang diberikan kepadamu!" Chanyeol menahan napasnya saat menyadari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Otak dan hatinya memberontak. Otaknya berkata untuk membuat Baekhyun menderita sesakit-sakitnya. Sedangkan hatinya−mengatakan untuk memeluk dan mencium pemuda mungil yang sedang mengandung anaknya ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat saat Chanyeol mendesak dirinya untuk memakan makanan kotor yang telah bercampur dengan tanah itu. Matanya panas karena kekhawatiran akan bayinya. "Kau−mengapa kau melakukan ini?!"tanyanya dengan suara parau pada Chanyeol. Sudah cukup diperlakukan bagai budak seraya mengurus seorang bayi di perutnya, dan sekarang ayah dari bayinya itu memperlakukannya bagai binatang.

"Kau menuai apa yang kau tanam. " sahut Chanyeol cepat. Sikapnya sudah tak peduli lagi.

Dan Baekhyun tertawa mengejek, satu buah bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya " kata-kata itu berlaku juga untukmu yang mulia." Dan Baekhyun pun mengambil segumpalan nasi yang terdapat butir-butir pasir, lalu memasukannya ke mulutnya.

"Ughh! Hkkh!"Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, menahan napsu untuk tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dan segumpal nasi itu berhasil ia telan. Raja Persei itu kemudian bersusah payah untuk tetap membiarkan nasi itu berada di perutnya, meskipun organ-organ pencernaannya memaksa makanan tidak layak itu untuk dibuang.

Baekhyun mengambil napas dengan terengah-engah. Air matanya mengalir banyak sebab tubuhnya merasa sangat sakit. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, ia menunduk dan membiarkan air matanya menetes.

Ia tidak bisa.

Dan saat Chanyeol melihat bulir-bulir air mata yang perlahan jatuh ke tanah. Juga bahu Baekhyun yang nampak bergetar. DANG−Chanyeol merasa kepalanya bagai dihantam oleh batu besar.

Dan raja Exordium itu tercengang atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

'apa yang kulakukan?' Chanyeol berteriak dalam hati seraya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Menahan tubuh ringkih itu yang bergetar dalam penderitaan.

"Muntahkan !" Chanyeol berkata pelan, ada penyesalan di dalam hatinya. Baekhyun menggeleng, dan mencoba meraih sebuah gumpanan nasi lagi.

Chanyeol menggeram murka, "Aku bilang muntahkan!" bentar Chanyeol samba menarik Baekhyun berdiri dan menyeretnya ke arah gentong besar.

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia masih menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Namun Chanyeol dengan segera menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan memijatnya pelan.

"HUEKK!" rangsangan tangan Chanyeol yang memijat tengkuknya pun membuatnya mampu memuntahkan makanan tidak layak itu. Setelah muntah, Baekhyun terduduk di tanah dengan bahu surut dan wajah lelah.

"Maafkan aku," Bekhyun mengusap sisa saliva yang ada di sudut bibirnya, " aku akan memakan makanan sisa yang lain." Ujar pemuda itu sambil berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. Namun Chanyeol yang mendengar itu pun sontak naik pitam.

PRAKKK!

Dan ia menendang mangkuk nasi yang ada di tanah untuk mengekpresikan kemarahannya. "hentikan!"

Baekhyun Terdiam, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh keheranan. Matanya mengilap karena air mata. Cantik sekaligus menyakitkan.

Chanyeol berdecak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dan perasaannya seolah-olah diremas saat melihat wajah menyedihkan milik pemuda mungil di depannya. Chanyeol ingin membencinya, ingin melihatnya tersiksa hingga ke sumsum tulang, mempermainkan perasaannya. Namun, semuanya hanya omong kosong.

Karena Chanyeol tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk menahan cintanya akan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berbalik, ia berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Bawakan kembali makanan utnuk tawanan itu!" Chanyeol memerintahkan dayang yang awalnya mengantarkan makanan untuk Baekhyun tersebut.

"Ba-baik Yang Mulia. Jika ha-hamba boleh bertanya, makanan seperti apakah yang berkenan untuk tawanan ini?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak untuk beberapa saat. Lalu kemudian memutuskan, "bawakan dia makanan yang sama dengan yang kau makan." Putus Chanyeol. Membiarkan Baekhyun memakan makanan yang sama dengan apapun yang juru masaknnya makan.

…

…

…

* * *

"Yang mulia−"

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan tenang, merasakan semilir angin musim dingin menerpa wajahnya. Ia melihat dedaunan yang mulai mengugur di tanah.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di desa Yang Mulia." Ujar salah satu ajudannya.

Hari ini memang Chanyeol merencanakan untuk melakukan perjalanan ke desa-desa setempat, untuk melakukan inpeksi dan mengetahui keadaan masyarakat bawah. Namun−setelah ia berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sama sekali tak mampu memikirkan apapun selain laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol menganguk, "kalau begitu, bukakan tirai keretanya." Ujarnya dengan nada tenang. Kereta kuda yang membawanya pun diberhentikan oleh sang kusir.

"Tapi, udara di luar terlalu dingin Yang Mulia." Ujar ajudannya itu dengan wajah khawatir.

Chanyeol terkekeh, " orang-orang telah berkumpul bersama-sama dengan pakaian terbaiknya berjam-jam hanya untuk melihatku. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengecewakan mereka?"

Ajudan Chanyeol itu pun tersenyum lembut seraya menganguk. Memerintahkan para pelayan untuk membukakan tirai di samping kiri dan kanan juga di depan. Lalu memerintahkan kusir untuk mempesut tali kekang kuda-kudanya, hingga kemudian rombongan kerajaan itu berjalan lagi. tidak sedikitpun mempermasalahkan angin dingin yang sudah merongrong ganas.

…

…

"HIDUP SANG RAJA! HIDUPLAH NEGERI EXORDIUM!"

"HIDUP SANG RAJA! HIDUPLAH NEGERI EXORDIUM!"

Chanyeol terdiam senang dengan wajah datar, melihat rakyat-rakyatnya yang ada di desa menyambut dan mengelu-elukan namanya. Orang-orang sangat ramai dan bersemangat, dan para gadis bangsawan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan centil ke arah Chanyeol.

Beras, perhiasan, berbagai bunga-bungaan dan minyak wangi ditebarkan sepanjang jalan yang dilewati Chanyeol. Membuat keseluruhan desa itu tampak seperti ada perayaan festival. Chanyeol melihat bahwa seluruh orang-orang tampak bersenang-senang, para laki-laki dan wanita menari dengan gerakan apapun yang mereka ingini, dan para pemain musik memainkan alat-alatnya dengan sukacita.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati melihat itu, senang saat melihat rakyatnya nampak bahagia. Dari sudut matanya, pemuda tampan yang telah menjabat menjadi seorang raja itu melihat seorang anak yang terdesak di antara kerumunan. Ia kemudian jatuh dan tersungkur di dekat rombongan kerajaan.

Chanyeol mendengar anak itu menangis, dan seorang prajurit murka dan hendak memukul anak itu pergi. Namun Chanyeol menghentikan mereka, dan kemudian memangil anak itu untuk mendekatnya.

"Siapa namamu nak?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut, memandang anak perempuan yang terlihat sedikit lusuh namun memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik.

"Na-namaku Aeris Yang Mulia." Ujarnya dengan nada segan dan ketakutan saat menghadap Chanyeol. Ia menundukan sedikit tubuh sambil mengangkat gaunnya. Meskipun anak itu nampak seperti anak yang berkekurang, ia tetap bertingkah sopan seperti seorang _lady_.

Chanyeol mengelus surai anak itu, menyematkan sebuah bunga yang tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam keretanya tadi. Entah dilemparkan oleh siapa. Lalu memberikan 2 keping koin emas. "Pulanglah Aeris, dan sampaikan berkatku kepada seisi rumahmu."

Gadis cantik itu pun tersenyum lebar dan cantik sekali. Ia menundukan tubuhnya dengan semangat dan berlari-lari pulang ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Chnayeol dan rombongan kerajaannya dalam hati damai.

"ikuti gadis kecil itu,"Chanyeol memandang ajudannya, " dan lihat apakah ada sesuatu yang dapat kubantu sebagai seorang raja."

Ajudannya itu menganguk, dan kereta kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan yang penuh dengan warga.

Namun tiba-tiba,−

"KIIIIKKKKKKHHHH!", kuda-kuda yang membawa kereta Chanyeol tiba-tiba meringkik keras, menaikan kaki-kakinya ke udara sehingga menyebabkan sang kusir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. Kereta Chanyeol pun terguncang hebat. Suara derap langkah tak beraturan terdengar.

Chanyeol mendengar prajuritnya berteriak dan orang-orang memekik panik.

Indera pendengaran Chanyeol sangat jelas, dan ia mendengar kata-kata seperti 'penyusup!' dan 'lindungi raja!'. Chanyeol sempat tak sadar beberapa saat ketika ia mendengar suara ledakan dan pekikan kesakitan seolah seseorang meregang nyawa.

Namun, hanya dalam sepersekian detik, Chanyeol pun sadar akan situasi. Ia menarik pedang di pinggangnya dan berputar dari tempatnya. Menghindari sebuah panah besi berukuran besar yang kemudian menancap di tempat duduknya.

BRUAK!

Chanyeol menendang seorang berpakaian hitam yang menyusup ke kereta dan menerjangnya dengan pedang yang tersemat di tangannya. Chanyeol pun tanpa ragu menggoreskan pedang tajamnya di leher orang tersebut.

"PEMBERONTAKAN! LINDUNGI SANG RAJAA!" kembali Chanyeol dengan pekikan frustasi itu. Dan setelah Chanyeol sadari, orang-orang sudah terkapar mati di jalan-jalan. Beberapa dari mayat itu adalah prajuritnya, beberapa yang lain adalah warga sipil.

Chanyeol menggeram, "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!" lalu menerjang seorang pemberontak yang datang ke arahnya. Mereka bertarung beberapa saat, namun Chanyeol tentu saja unggul. Saat Chanyeol berhasil memenggal seorang lagi pemberontak, ia berbalik.

Dan SWUSSSHHH!

Sebuah panah menancap dan melewati perut Chanyeol.

"YANG MULIAAA!"

Chanyeol menarik napas, ia bergetar dan tiba-tiba segala yang ia dengan menjadi bising. Darah merembes keluar dari pakaian sutera miliknya yang mahal. Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya, dengan tangan bergetar ia mengengam panah itu dan mencabutnya keluar.

Namun−swusshhh! −Swuusshh! Chanyeol pun merasakan sebuah−bukan! dua buah panah menancap di punggungnya, ia terjatuh di tanah. Chanyeol tersenyum getir saat merasakan rasa anyir darah yang ada di mulutnya. Mata Chanyeol berkunang-kunang, namun ia dapat melihat sekilas bahwa beberapa prajurit dan ajudannya mendatangi ia.

Mengelilingi dan melindunginya.

"YANG MULIAA! BERTAHANLAH!"

Chanyeol sayup-sayup mendengar teriakan itu. Tubuhnya sudah tak merasakan apapun, dan pandangannya gelap. Chanyeol tersenyum getir, " a-aku tidak−uhuk, selemah itu bodoh." Ujarnya lemah menjawab prajurit-prajuritnya.

Chanyeol pingsan di antara kepungan prajurit-prajuritnya. Ia tak mampu merasakan dan melihat apapun.

Seluruhnya gelap.

Namun Chanyeol dapat mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggilnya.

'Baek−hyun?'

…

…

* * *

…

…

Baekhyun membuka mata dari meditasinya, membiasakan diri dengan sinar dari matahari senja. Mata bulat pemuda mungil itu memandang jendela dengan mata kebingungan. Ia tertengun sebentar, merasakan suatu keanehan yang menyergap.

"Mengapa di luar ribut sekali?" Baekhyun menggumam. Ia mendengar samar-samar suara orang yang memekik, berteriak−dan menangis. Baekhyun juga dapat mendengar derap langkah terburu-buru yang dipenuhi oleh kepanikan.

Dan seketika. Perasaan gugup menyerang Baekhyun hingga dadanya sesak. Baekhyun memukul dadanya pelan. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dan raja Exordium yakin bahwa ini adalah hal besar.

Baekhyun berdiri, ia masih setia memandang jendela dengan pendengaran yang terpasang tajam. Suara keributan itu menghilang−namun Baekhyun masih mendengar suara tangis. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu menyerang perasaannya.

Hal yang dirasakannya ini sama, dengan perasaan di mana ia menghawatirkan hal-hal yang disayangi.

Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"A-APA! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!?"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia mendengar seorang prajurit berteriak tepat di depan pintu ruang pengasingannya. Dengan gerakan sigap, Baekhyun berlari dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu. Berusaha mendengarkan perkataan-perkataan prajurit itu.

"Terjadi pemberontakan di desa. Dan Yang Mulia terluka parah."

Bagai petir, Baekhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya disengat dan jantungnya pun seketika rusak dan berhenti bekerja. Pemuda itu pun tidak bernapas.

"He-hei, Yang Mulia pasti akan selamat kan?" suara seorang prajurit terdengar lagi, perkataannya bermakna positif namun dikatakan dengan nada ragu.

"Sang Raja tertembak oleh 3 buah panah saat mengunjungi desa. Dan sialnya terdapat racun mematikan di panah-panah itu. Ya-Yang Mulia mungkin tidak akan selamat."

"Oh Tuhan."

Percakapan kedua prajurit itu berlanjut. Namun Baekhyun tak mendengarkan. Ia berdiri dan berjalan terseok-seok ke tikar tempatnya terlelap. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba begitu lemah.

Namun, hanya beberapa langkah, pemuda mungil itu terjatuh ke tanah. Pandangannya kosong.

Tes.

Sebuah air mata jatuh ke tanah, menuruni pipi mulus Baekhyun. Raja Persei itu mengedipkan matanya, dan lebih banyak air lagi yang turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Mengapa dia menangis. Ia harusnya senang di saat Chanyeol celaka. Sebab ia tidak akan menderita lagi. Ia hanya perlu mencali celah, kabur, dan kembali ke Persei untuk hidup bahagia.

Namun di dalam dirinya hanya ada ketakutan, kecemasan, dan kesedihan. Baekhyun terisak. Bahunya bergetar seraya air mata mengalir deras dari pipinya.

"Chan−yeol!" Baekhyun memanggil dengan suara parau.

"Chanyeol." Sekali lagi Baekhyun memanggil, pemuda mungil itu menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan. Berusaha mencegah agar air matanya tidak terus keluar.

"Chanyeol!−jangan mati."

Baekhyun menekan dadanya, berusaha menghentikan tangis dan rasa sakit yang menghantam dadanya. Tapi ia tak bisa. Benar-benar tidak bisa.

…

…

…

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu kemudian menyadari keadaannya yang ternyata tertidur di tanah tanpa sadar, hari pun sudah mulai gelap. Baekhyun menghapus bekas air mata yang ada di wajahnya. Dan raja Persei itu dengan susuah payah menopang tubuhnya untuk bangkit.

Ia berniat untuk pindah tempat dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di tempat yang lebih nyaman−tikar jerami. Namun urung dilakukannya saat ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara pekikan dan gedebak-gedebuk. Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, dan instingnya mengatakan bahwa ada suatu pertarungan di luar sana.

BRUAK!

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar sedikit saat ia mendengar suara hantaman yang paling keras, dan beberapa saat kemudian semuanya hening.

KLEK! KLEK!

Baekhyun berjengit waspada saat seseorang berusaha untuk membuka pintu ruang tahanannya. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda bela diri. Namun, saat pintu terbuka, Baekhyun melihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah rupawan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Memperhatikan sosok berbaju jirah ringan yang berjalan perlahan-lahan kepadanya. Wajah pemuda itu sangatlah cantik, wajahnya putih bersih dan bibirnya berwarna merah delima.

Baekhyun mengira bahwa seorang di depannya ini adalah seorang ksatria wanita.

Namun sosok itu berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun dan raja Persei itu dapat melihat jakun yang berada di leher pemuda itu. Baekhyun menahan napasnya sebentar saat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Sekilas, Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia pernah melihat wajah dari pemuda ini.

Tapi ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengingatnya.

"Tuan Baekhyun. Namaku adalah Luhan, aku telah diperintahkan oleh para menteri untuk membawamu ke tempat yang aman."

Baekhyun terdiam sambil memperhatikan pemuda di depannya lekat-lekat. Ia beringsut mundur saat pemuda dengan wajah cantik itu melangkah ke arahnya. "Me-mengapa aku harus mempercayaimu?" ujar Baekhyun berusaha untuk tenang.

"Sebab sang Raja akan mati." Jawab pemuda bernama Luhan itu dengan wajah yang datar.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Jantungnya seolah berhenti saat ia mendengar kabar itu. "La-lalu, mengapa para menteri memerintahkanmu untuk membawaku pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya. Ia tidak mampu berpikir karena di dalam otaknya hanya ada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol saja.

"Yang Mulia saat ini tidak mempunyai seorang pasangan sah atau pewaris tahta. Jika sang raja mati, maka akan ada banyak pihak yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan tahta kerajaan yang kosong. Untuk saat ini, bayi yang sedang kau kandung adalah satu-satunya pewaris kerajaan yang ada. Hanya kau. Bahkan tidak seorang selir pun yang kedapatan mengandung darah daging Yang Mulia. "

Luhan menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Jika seseorang mengetahui keberadaanmu, kau akan dibunuh segera. Tidak akan ada ampun. Kau seharusnya mengetahui itu!"

Baekhyun terdiam dan membenarkan dalam hati. Raja Persei itu mengelus perutnya dan menganguk. "Ta-tapi " Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, " biarkan aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu."

…

…

Kyungsoo terdiam di sebelah ranjang sang raja. Matanya menatap sendu akan sosok Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah di ranjang.

Di sana. Chanyeol tertidur di ranjangnya dengan keadaan yang sama sekali tidak baik. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya membiru, dan perban membalut hampir seluruh dadanya. Terlebih lagi, Chanyeol hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai racun di tubuhnya menyebar dengan sempurna.

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa marah dan kehilangan arah. Ia begitu marah kepada tabib-tabib istana yang tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Tidak ada penawarnya? Omong kosong! Seluruh racun memiliki penawar, tapi tabib-tabib itu cukup bodoh dengan tidak mengetahui penawar dari racun tersebut.

"mmmh."

Kyungsoo menaikan kepalanya saat ia mendengar desisah lirih. Matanya terbelalak saat ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah membuka matanya. Kyungsoo terkesiap dan mencoba menenangkan sikapnya.

"Ya-yang mulia? Engkau telah sadar? Apa engkau merasa sakit?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lembut, berusaha untuk memperluas ruang untuk sang raja dengan menggeser tubuhnya menjauh.

Chanyeol menggerakan matanya untuk melihat ke sekeliling. Lalu mengingat-ingat kejadian yang mengalaminya. Chanyeol menarik napas dengan susah payah. Dan menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sungguh tidak baik sama sekali. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "A-aku butuh air." Ujarnya dengan suara serak.

Dan Kyungsoo memberinya air.

"A-apa ada lagi yang kau butuhkan Yang Mulia?" Dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lemah.

Keadaan hening untuk sementara. Dan Kyungsoo sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi menemui tabib kerajaan.

Namun Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya, dengan suara yang begitu lemah seolah nyawanya hendak tercabut. "K-Kyungsoo."

"Ada apa Yang Mulia?" Kyungsoo menjawab.

"A-apakah kau−yang memberikan makanan-makanan sehat itu kepada Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan menganguk lemah. " B-benar Yang Mulia. Orang itu adalah hamba." Dalam hatinya Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk mendapat hukuman dari Chanyeol. Ia menunggu sebentar untuk mendengar respon Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo."

Dan Kyungsoo membuka matanya kaget. Berusaha mencerna arti dari kata-kata tuannya itu. Namun nihil, Chanyeol kembali terdiam dan hanya memandang langit-langit kamar mewahnya.

Suasana pun kembali menjadi dingin.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk merapikan teko dan cangkir-cangkir gelas teh yang awalnya dibuatkan untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol berkedip dengan lambat, dan tanpa ia sadari, tangannya telah terulur untuk mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang mulai membuncit.

Kyungsoo terkesiap kaget dan menundukan kepalanya malu. Tangan Chanyeol yang besar masih mengelur perutnya dengan begitu lembut. "Bagaimana keadaan anakmu?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, " dia tumbuh dengan sehat, Yang Mulia dan telah menjadi anak yang pintar."

"Itu kabar baik. Kupikir bayi ini akan seperti ayahnya yang nakal dan merepotkan." jawab Chanyeol diiringi dengan kekehan sayu. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dan menganguk.

Dan kekehan Chanyeol semakin lama semakin memudar tatkala suatu perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan menghantamnya. Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar, dadanya berdenyut perih, dan setetes air mata jatuh perlahan mengaliri pipinya.

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Saat melihat orang nomor satu di Exordium meneteskan air matanya. Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikannya. "Y-Yang Mulia. Apa Yang membuatmu menangis?"

Chanyeol diam. Namun air matanya mengalir. "Aku merasa sedih−dan marah."

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah kain lembut yang dicelupkan ke air hangat. Mengusapnya pelan pada pipi Chanyeol untuk menghapus air matanya. "Apa yang engkau risaukan Yang Mulia?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Aku−" setetes demi setetes air mata Chanyeol berjatuhan, " –aku akan mati, sebelum dapat melihat anakku."

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, matanya berair. Itu berarti bahwa Chanyeol telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Yang Mulia. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, ia tahu akan keadaan yang terjadi saat itu. "Aku menginginkan Baekhyun di sisiku. Bawakan ia kepadaku."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Yang Mulia, Para Menteri telah memerintahkan untuk memindahkan Baekhyun ke tempat yang aman."

Dan Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya pelan untuk menelan rasa kecewa yang menyeruak di dadanya. Chanyeol ingin marah dan mengamuk. Tapi sekarang ia bagaikan seorang lumpuh yang tak mampu melakukan apapun. Ia tidak boleh bertindak egois saat ini.

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol menjawab dengan pelan namun tegas.

Chanyeol begitu merindukan Baekhyun. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Setidaknya, Chanyeol ingin mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia–

Menyesal.

Ia sungguh menyesal atau apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Baekhyun dan bayi mereka.

Chanyeol menutup mata, memikirkan bayang bayang Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh tawa. Bahkan hanya dengan menghayalkan Baekhyun, Raja Exordium itu telah bahagia.

"Aku akan mengistirahatkan tubuhku lagi." ujar Chanyeol. Yang kemudian ditanggapi Kyungsoo dengan sigap, juru masak istanan itu segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ingin tidur kembali, sebab hanya dalam mimpilah ia dapat bertemu Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, jika kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tolong katakan kepadanya dan anakku bahwa aku minta maaf."

−dan siapa tahu. Bahwa ia akan beristrihat selamanya. Bahwa mungkin saat ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia membuka mata.

Kyungsoo menganguk lembut. Dan Chanyeol tertidur kembali.

…

…

…

Baekhyun melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan wajah sendu. Matanya panas ingin menangis dan dadanya seolah diremas-remas oleh tangan kasat mata. Tubuhnya ia rapatkan ke balik pintu agar ia dan Luhan tidak ketahuan mengintip.

"Juru masak itu dan Yang Mulia terlihat 'intim'." Luhan menyahut dari belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam kaku seraya memandang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang tampak sedang berbincang-bincang. Kyungsoo merawat dan menemani Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hati. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Baekhyun merasakan dadanya mencelos saat melihat interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah Tuan masih ingin menemui Yang Mulia?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar untuk mempertimbangkan, namun ia memutuskan dengan cepat. Raja Persei itu menganguk, sebab mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia dapat melihat Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang tahu−apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Chanyeol.

Luhan menganguk setuju, ia dan Baekhyun kemudian menunggu hingga juru masak istana bernama Kyungsoo itu membereskan hal-hal di dalam ruangan Sang Raja dan pergi.

"Masuklah, aku akan berjaga di sini." Luhan bersandar di pintu kamar Sang Raja yang terbuat dari kayu ebony dan memiliki ukiran rumit. Baekhyun nampak tegang, tapi kakinya tetap membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia berjalan seperti siput dan ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar langkahnya sendiri. Baekhyun kemudian membuka tirai putih yang mengelilingi seluruh ranjang Chanyeol. Menemukan sang Raja tertidur di sana.

Pemuda mungil itu merasakan napasnya berhenti. Dan dadanya dipenuhi oleh kesakitan. Di tempat tidur itu, ia dapat melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang begitu menyedihkan. Manik Baekhyun menelusuri seluruh tubuh Chanyeol, wajahnya pucat, dan bibirnya membiru, luka-luka di tubuh bagian atasnya begitu parah sehingga perban hampir menutupi seluruh dadanya.

Napas Chanyeol terdengar begitu berat, putus-putus dan sangat tidak teratur. Wajahnya yang tampan itu mengernyit kesakitan. Dan Baekhyun sungguh tidak sanggup melihatnya.

Pemuda mungil itu perlahan mengelus wajah Chanyeol. Memberikan sentuhan lembut seolah menenangkan. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol hilang dan tidurnya terlihat sedikit tenang.

Tes!

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya saat merasakan setetes air mata lolos. Ia tidak ingin menangis. "Chanyeol, kau itu−adalah seorang paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal." Baekhyun berbicara pelan, air matanya terus berjatuhan.

"Kau telah menjajah kerajaanku, membunuh rakyatku, memperkosa dan membawaku ke negeri yang brengsek ini. Menghamiliku dan melakukan hal-hal kejam lainnya kepadaku−" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang terus berjatuhan, " –dan kau berani-beraninya ingin pergi sebelum menebus dosa-dosamu?!"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Chanyeol!"

Beekhyun terjatuh ke lantai. Ia lalu menangis tanpa suara di ranjang Chanyeol. "Chanyeol−" Baekhyun berbisik, " –kau tidak boleh mati."

"A-aku tidak mau kau mati." Baekhyun melanjutkan. Masih berusaha menahan gejolak kesedihan yang menguasai tubuhnya.

Baekhyun kemudian merasakan tepukan lembut di pundaknya. Itu adalah Luhan. Mengisyaratkannya untuk segera pergi.

"L-Luhan−" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan. Dan Luhan terkejut saat melihat mata Baekhyun. Di sana, di mata itu, Luhan dapat melihat sebuah kesedihan besar yang kekhawatiran yang begitu tulus.

"Luhan, apakah tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, " kecuali ada yang mampu membuatkan penawarnya, mungkin Yang Mulia akan selamat. Tapi−bahkan para tabib pun tidak mengetahui racun apa yang diberikan pada Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar saat mendengar perkataan Luhan. Pemuda mungil itu memandang Chanyol dengan wajah kosong sambil berpikir keras. Dan dalam sekejab, ia berdiri, lalu memperhatikan seluruh aspek yang ada di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Bibirnya membiru dan wajahnya memucat, tapi lehernya sangat merah," Baekhyun bergumam, lalu membuka mulut Chanyeol dan menghirup napasnya, " napasnya berbau anyir." Kemudian pemuda mungil itu melihat telapak tangan dan kaki Chanyeol, menemukan bahwa tidak ada satu pun bintik hitam yang ia cari.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Luhan bertanya cepat saat melihat Baekhyun yang menginvestigasi tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menjawah pertanyaan Luhan, ia malah membuka selimut Chanyeol dan berusaha melepas perbannya. "Luka tusukan panahnya tidak membiru atau menghitam." Baekhyun mengernyitkan matanya kaget saat menyadari keanehan yang di temukan.

 _Mungkin tebakannya benar−_

"Luhan, tolong bantu aku untuk mempertahankan tubuh Yang Mulia dan tahan kepalanya. Aku ingin melihat punggungnya."

Luhan menganguk dan membantu Baekhyun. Mereka berdua mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol yang terbilang besar dan Baekhyun menelusuri punggung Chanyeol. Ada luka yang berasal dari panah di sana. Namun kecil. Pasti sangat sakit untuk Chanyeol saat tertembak oleh 3 panah sekaligus.

Dan Baekhyun menemukan apa yang dia cari. Bercak hitam. Letaknya ada daerah sekitar tulang punggung Chanyeol. Berukuran sangat kecil seperti tahi lalat.

"Dragon's silks" Baekhyun bergumam, dan terdiam kaku. "Mereka memakai racun dari bunga Dragon's silks."

Luhan mengernyit, " itu tidak mungkin! Dragon's silk adalah bunga langka yang hanya ada di pegunungan dua musim di kerajaan Pendragon. Bunga ini sama sekali tidak beracun. Bahkan, digunakan oleh para pemuda untuk melamar gadis pujaannya karena melambangkan keabadian."

Baekhyun memandang Luhan tajam, " Dragon's silks tidak akan beracun−jika kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya beracun."

Luhan terdiam.

"Rebus bunganya dalam air yang diberi asam dan fermentasikan selama lebih dalam 3 tahun di dalam kuali besar yang dikubur di dalam tanah. Maka Dragon's silks akan jadi racun yang paling membuatmu menderita di dunia ini. Racunnya pertama-tama akan menyerang tulang punggung dan membuatmu lumpuh selama berbulan-bulan, lalu memakan seluruh tubuhmu sedikit demi sedikit dalam perderitaan. " Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, " siapapun yang ada dibalik perberontakan itu, pastilah sangat dendam kepada Sang Raja."

Baekhyun pun kembali menidurkan Chanyeol dan memperbaiki letak perbannya. "Luhan, di mana tempat terdekat untuk mendapatkan laba-laba Tigrihorn. Kau tahu, laba-laba beracun yang kepalanya sangat besar dan corak seperti harimau."

"Mereka hidup di hutan kabur di tenggara Exordium. 4 jam jika berkuda dengan kecepatan penuh." Jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun menganguk "Kalau begitu, mungkin belum terlambat. " Lalu kemudian berjalan melewati Luhan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ma-mau kemana kau, Tuan Baekhyun?" Luhan memanggil.

Raja Persei itu berhenti di depan pintu, ia membalikan badannya dan mendapati Luhan terdiam kaku sambil memandang lurus kearahnya. Wajahnya tegas, dan tidak ditemukan sedikitpun keraguan ataupun ketakutan di sana. "aku akan pergi menangkap laba-laba itu. "

…

…

…

Baekhyun pergi ke arah perkebunan istana dengan sedikit berlari. Melewati hutan-hutan yang penuh bunga sendirian. Bulan telah membumbung tinggi di langit dan menjadi penerang satu-satunya. Raja Persei itu segera melangkahkan kakiknya ke kandang kuda dan menemukan Bacon di sana.

Kuda itu meringkik saat bayangan gelap Baekhyun mendatanginya, namun bersikap tenang dalam sekejab saat Baekhyun menyentuh tubuh kuda putih itu. Baekhyun mencium Bacon dan membisikan kata-kata lembut untuk menyambungkan ikatan antara ia dan kudanya itu.

"Kita akan pergi untuk beberapa saat." Baekhyun bergumam seraya memasang pelana dan mengencangkan tali kekang pada kudanya itu. Namun saat ia ingin naik ke atas punggung Bacon, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang melihatnya dengan tajam.

Dalam diam, Luhan menyematkan jubah hangat pada Baekhyun dan mengikatnya. Dan memasang satu untuknya sendiri. "Udara malam sangat dingin. Dan aku yang akan mengendarai kuda. Engkau cukup beristirahat di belakangku."

Baekhyun tergagap hendak membantah. Namun Luhan dengan cepat menyingkirkan keberadaannya dan naik ke atas Bacon. Baekhyun pun pada akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Luhan membawa kudanya.

…

…

* * *

…

...

Kuda putih milik Baekhyun itu berlari membelah padang rumput dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Baekhyun merapatkan jubahnya karena angin malam yang begitu dingin. "Apa kita sampai?" Baekhyun bertanya

Luhan berdecak, "tentu saja belum Tuan. Kita baru saja melewati perbatasan kota dan masih ada tiga setengah jam perjalanan. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

"Tapi− aku tidak bisa beristirahat sama sekali."

Luhan menggeleng prihatin saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Kau harus beristirahat. Demi kandunganmu. Memang saat ini rahimmu sangat kuat karena masih berada di bulan-bulan awal kehamilan, tapi kau tetap tidak boleh gegabah?"

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti saat mendengar celetukan Luhan, " rahimku kuat di awal-awal kehamilan? Apa yang engkau maksud?"

" Tuanku tidak mengetahuinya? Ini hal yang penting untuk kau ketahui karena kau sekarang sedang mengandung!"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Menunggu penjelasan dari Luhan.

Perlahan, Luhan pun tertarik untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Baekhyun. "Dahulu, anatomi rahim wanita dan rahim yang ditumbuhkan oleh kacang Graviar di dalam tubuh laki-laki benar-benar sama. Kebanyakan laki-laki yang mengandung tidak mengetahui bahwa dia hamil dan tanpa disadari melakukan aktivitas-aktivitas berat.−kau tahu, seperti berpedang, berburu dan mengikuti pertarungan. Itu membuat anak mereka tak dapat bertahan dan mati bersama induknya. Lalu entah bagaimana, kacang Graviar berevolusi dan membuat rahim laki-laki begitu tebal, kuat, dan aman di awal-awal kehamilan. Sehingga resiko bayi untuk mengalami keguguran bisa dikurangi. Nyatanya, keadaan ini hanya bertahan hingga kandungan berusia 5 bulan. Selanjutnya, kau harus berhati-hati, sedikit tindakan gegabah akan membuatmu kehilangan bayimu!"

Baekhyun berkedip takjub. Ia mengeratkan gengaman tangannya pada jubah Luhan. " Kau tau banyak soal masalah ini rupanya−"

Luhan terdiam sesaat, " tentu, aku pernah merasakan hal itu−" ia menjawab dengan suara lemah. Sangat lemah sampai-sampai segera tertutup oleh hembusan angina sesaat setelah ia diucapkan.

Namun Baekhyun dapat mendengarkan suara Luhan.

"Kau mempunyai anak? "

Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali kekang kuda. Suaranya penuh keraguan, "Ya, aku melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki 3 tahun yang lalu."

Baekhyun menahan napas, di antara gelap dan dinginnya udara malam ia kembali bertanya, " di mana anakmu sekarang? Apa ia bersama ayahnya?"

Luhan terdiam.

"Aku membuangnya."

Baekhyun terdiam seketika setelah mendengar perkataan dari Luhan. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Luhan mengigit bibirnya, mengingat akan bayang-bayang bayinya yang sungguh tampan bertahun-tahun lalu. Pemuda cantik itu berusaha menahan tangisnya. " aku memberikannya kepada orang lain, sebab aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Ta-tapi−mengapa?"

"Tidurlah." Luhan menjawab dengan nada tegas, suaranya lantang dan membelah malam dengan sempurna. "Kau akan kekurangan tenaga saat berburu laba-laba itu. Tidurlah!"

Baekhyun merengut dan kemudian meringsut di punggung Luhan. Raja Persei itu menutup matanya sambil merasakan belaian angin. Baekhyun berusaha melupakan perkataan Luhan dan membiarkannya saja. Namun, ia tidak mampu.

Sebab suara Luhan tampak begitu tertekan dan sedih saat membicarakan itu.

…

…

…

"Baek−Baekhyun. Tuan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat saat seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Tuan Baekhyun, kita sudah sadar."

Dan Baekhyun langsung sadar sepenuhnya saat mendengar perkataan dari Luhan, ia menegang dan memperhatikan ke sekitar. Hari masih begitu gelap, dan bulan menjadi satu-satunya penyinaran.

Namun Baekhyun akhirnya sadar, betapa horrornya hutan kabut itu. Pohon-pohon di hutan itu tampak mati, dan tanahnya terbuat dari gambut yang kering, Bekhyun menutup hidungnya saat merasakan bau minyak dan bangkai hewan dari antara gambut itu. Malam itu kabut tidak terlalu pekat, sehingga Baekhyun masih dapat melihat pemandangan 10 meter di depannya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun memasuki hutan itu lebih dalam lagi. Dan mereka berdua benar- benar waspada saat mendengar suara kerikan serangga dan desau menyeramkan dari hewan-hewan lain di dalam hutan itu. Hanya sedikit cahaya dari bulan yang mampu menembus kebalnya kabut, namun itu sudah cukup untuk Baekhyun dan Luhan yang telah terlatih untuk menghadapi situasi seperti itu.

"Tuan Baekhyun−" Luhan menyodorkan Baekhyun busur beserta anak panahnya. "Laba-laba Tigrihorn bergerak sangat cepat, segera setelah kita menemukan keadaan mereka, kau harus langsung memanahnya."

Baekhyun menganguk mengerti. Ia menerima busur itu dari tangan Luhan. Dan mereka berdua memasuki bagian hutan kabut yang lebih dalam lagi.

Awalnya Baekhyun dan Luhan mengalami kesusahan ketika mereka menemukan sebuah sungai yang lumayan besar, untunglah sungai itu tidak memiliki arus yang deras sehingga Bacon−kuda cantik Baekhyun yang ternyata pemberani itu dapat melawatinya dengan tenang.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit menyusuri hutan itu dan menemukan beberapa hewan aneh dan mengerikan. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kuda mereka. Ia terdiam sambil menanjamkan indera pendengarannya kepada suara sekecil apapun.

"Tuan−bersiaplah." Luhan memperingatkan.

Baekhyun menganguk, dan mempersiapkan panah Luhan. Memegangnya erat-erat dan bersikap waspada. Mereka berdua diam tak bergerak, menajamkan telinga saat suara gemerisik di dahan-dahan pohon terdengar.

SShkk!

"DISANA!" Luhan berteriak.

Dan Baekhyun melepas anak panahnya. SHUTT!

Sayangnya, tembakan raja Persei itu meleset. Laba-laba itu bergerak dengan cepat dan berpindah tempat, dan Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menarik anak panah, dan mengeker laba-laba berwarna orange hitam dan berukuran sekepalan tangan laki-laki dewasa itu. Laba-laba itu berpindah ke antara dahan-dahan pohon yang lebih tinggi dan Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkannya kabur.

SYUT!

Anak panah kembali dilentingkan, namun lagi-lagi meleset dan hanya melewati dedaunan. Laba-laba itu pun kembali bergerak dan menghilang di balik dedaunan.

Luhan berdecak kesal melihat upaya sia-sia Baekhyun dan kesempatan yang telah dia buang. Sungguh suatu kesalahan mempercayakan panah itu pada Baekhyun.

"Berikan padaku!" Luhan merebut busur dan panahnya kembali dari tangan Baekhyun. Ia merentangkan busurnya dan mengeker, bersiap untuk menembak laba-laba itu.

"Tapi Luhan, laba-laba itu sudah menghilang di balik dedaun−"

SYUTTT! PRAK!

Baekhyun terbelalak, saat mendengar jeritan tercekik. Perlahan, panah itu jatuh ke tanah namun di ujungnya terdapat laba-laba mengerikan dan besar yang akan menjadi penawar racun bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun takjub bukan main. Ia bersorai dan memuji-muji Luhan. "Kau sungguh hebat Luhan. Padahal, laba-laba itu tadi sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Itu memang keahlianku." Luhan menggedikkan bahunya bangga sambil turun dari atas kuda milik Baekhyun, ia mengambil panahnya dan memasukan laba-laba itu ke dalam kantung dari kulit lembu. "Kita sudah dapatkan laba-laba ini, Sekarang kita harus kembali ke Exordium dan membuat obat penawarnya."

Baekhyun menganguk dari atas kudanya. Bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Persei.

SShhkk−Ssshhk−Sssskkkk!

Namun mereka berdua sontak terdiam saat mendenga suara gemerisik yang terdengar cukup keras. Perlahan, mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara, dan menemukan ratusan−ribuan laba-laba Tigrihorn merayap ke arah mereka.

"LUHAN! NAIK KE ATAS KUDA SEKARANG!" Baekhyun berteriak lantang. Ia segera melompat ke depan dan mengambil tali kekang kudanya. Luhan pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompat ke atas punggung Bacon. Kuda itu meringkik keras sebelum akhirnya berlari kencang.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"Tuan! Mereka begitu cepat!" Luhan berteriak dari belakang, menyadari bahwa laba-laba itu mengikuti mereka dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun mengumpat, ia berkonsentrasi menuntun kudanya untuk melewati pohon-pohon yang tumbuh tak beraturan, terutama dengan cahaya yang terbatas dan kabut yang mengangu pengelihatan.

"Tahan mereka Luhan!"

Luhan menganguk, dan mulai menembakan anak panahnya sebanyak yang ia bisa. Namun Laba-laba itu sangat banyak sehingga tembakan panah Luhan bukanlah apa-apa.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, " kita pasti bisa!' ia bergumam, terus berusaha menuntun Bacon melewati tanah-tanah berlumpur, kudanya mulai kehabisan napas, namun tetap berusaha mempertahankan kecepatannya.

Baekhyun berdecak. Ia hampir putus asa.

Namun kemudian ia menemukan sebuah ide.

"Luhan! Apa kau mempunyai bahan peledak!?"

Luhan terdiam, lalu menganguk cepat, "Ya! Aku punya! Aku berencana untuk meledakan mereka jika mereka sudah terlalu dekat!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Itu tidak perlu!" Lalu menarik tali kekang kudanya dan berjalan ke arah lain. Dengan senyum percaya diri, Baekhyun berusaha menuntun kudanya agar sampai ke tempat 'itu'.

"Tuan, apa yang kau rencanakan!?"

Baekhyun menyeringai, " persiapkan bahan peledakmu Luhan, Kita akan membakar seluruh laba-laba itu!"

Luhan menganguk patuh, Ia memandang khawatir atas ribuan laba-laba yang mendatang mereka dengan begitu cepat. "TUAN! mereka datang!"

Baekhyun menganguk, " Luhan, nyalakan bahan peledakmu!"

Dan Luhan kemudian menyadari bahwa mereka telah berada di bagian hutan yang dipenuhi gambut kering yang beraroma tidak sedap itu!

"LUHAN! LEMPAR PELEDAK ITU!" Baekhyun memberi perintah.

Luhan menurut, melepaskan bahan peledak itu dari tangannya. Dan−BLARRRR!

Luhan menganga saat melihat kobaran api yang begitu besar, bahan peledak itu meledak dan percikan apinya membakar tanah gambut kering yang dikenainya. Hasilnya adalah erangan api yang sangat-sangat besar seperti sebuah dinding raksasa. Api itu Melahap habis seluruh koloni laba-laba yang mengejar mereka.

Apinya menyebar cepat di daerah yang tanahnya dalah gambut, dan tidak ada satu hewanpun yang bisa mengangu mereka berdua. Diam-diam Baekhyun menghela napas lega sambil melecut tali kekang kudanya untuk segera keluar dari hutan itu.

"Kita kembali ke Exordium." Baekhyun berkata final.

Luhan menganguk puas. Lalu memperlihatkan kantung yang di dalamnya terdapat seekor laba-laba Tigrihorn yang cairan di dalam tubuhnya dapat menjadi penyembuh racun bagi Chanyeol.

…

…

…

Baekhyun berjalan dengan begitu pelan memasuki ruangan pribadi sang Raja , suara langkahnya bahkan tidak terdengar. Pemuda manis itu memandang dengan gusar akan sosok Chanyeol yang terbaring lemak di atas ranjangnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. Ada perasaan lega saat menyadari bahwa ia dapat melihat Chanyeol kembali. Meskipun ia hanya beberapa jam pergi. Perlahan, Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kristal dari balik jubahnya. Di dalam tabung itu, ada ekstrak dari cairan dari dalam tubuh laba-laba Tigrihorn. Ia meraciknya sendiri.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur, mengelus kulit pipi Chanyeol yang terasa dingin. Perlahan jemarinya turun, menyentuh bibir Chanyeol yang retak, Baekhyun mengusap bibir itu dengan pelan. Jemarinya kemudian berusaha membuka mulut Chanyeol.

Namun entah bagaimana, Chanyeol nampak tak nyaman dan membuang mukanya.

Baekhyun mencoba lagi, namun Chanyeol seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau diberi minum obat.

Pemuda mungil itu menghela napasnya, ia memikirkan cari lain untuk memberikan obat kepada Chanyeol. Dan dengan sebuah ide gila, Baekhyun memasukan ramuan itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mencium bibir Chanyeol.

Mentransfer ramuan itu.

Dan secara ajaib. Chanyeol terdiam tenang dan menerima saja apa yang Baekhyun lakukan kepadanya.

Baekhyun melepas ciumannya, mengusap bibirnya yang terdapat sisa ramuan itu. Ia menghela napas puas. Selanjutnya, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja untuk kedepannya. Baekhyun pun membalikan badannya. Bersiap untuk pergi.

Namun Baekhyun tersentak saat merasakan tangannya digengam oleh seseorang.

"Apa ini mimpi?"

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Chanyeol memandangnya dengan mata lemah namun penuh akan harapan. Baekyun tergagap.

"B-Baekhyun. Apa itu kau?"

Baekhyun membisu. Tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia takut bahwa Chanyeol akan murka mengingat dirinya yang hanya tawanan hina ini dengan lancang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Mendekatlah."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia ragu. Namun tarikan lemah tangan Chanyeol membuatnya melangkah maju. Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya ke lantai, dan hati Baekyun benar-benar diremas ketika Chanyeol mengecup jemarinya.

"Baekhyun, apa itu benar dirimu?"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, " itu benar, Yang Mulia."

Dan pemuda mungil itu terkesiap kaget saat Chayeol mengeluarkan setetes air mata. "A-aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menganguk. Menahan perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dalam tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun- maafkan aku." Chanyeol berkata dengan suara parau. Sangat lemah. " Maafkan aku atas segala yang kulakukan."

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, matanya memerah dan tangisnya mendesak untuk keluar, " kesalahan yang engkau perbuat begitu besar dan banyaknya." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecut, "−dan hanya kematianku yang mampu membayarnya."

Baekhyun menggeleng . Gengaman tangannya pada jemari Chanyeol menguat. " Aku tidak ingin kau mati."

Chanyeol terdiam. Lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke arahnya hingga mereka berdua begitu dekat. " A-apa itu artinya. Kau mencintaiku?"

Baekhyun kembali membuang mukanya, pipinya merah bukan main seperti buah delima lagi-lagi jari-jari Chanyeol membelai wajahnya. Napas hangat dari lelaki tampan di depannya menerpa kulit Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu merinding bukan main.

Terutama saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya.

Baekhyun bagai terhipnotis. Ia tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di atas ranjang Chanyeol, dengan lengan pemuda itu yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun, tetaplah di sini bersamaku." Chanyeol berbisik. Suaranya melemah. " Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Dan Baekhyun tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Otaknya mengatakan ingin pergi. Namun hati dan tubuhnya tak mampu melepaskan dekapan putus asa yang telah diberikan oleh Raja Exordium itu.

Chanyeol mengendus harum tubuh Baekhyun. "Tetaplah bersamaku Baekhyun." Ujarnya, suaranya kian melemah Karena kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang.

Baekhyun menganguk lembut. Mengusap surai Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Baekhyun." Dalam tidurnya, Chnayeol memanggil nama pemuda mengingau, namun igauan benar-benar membaut hati Baekhyun kedat-kedut.

"Baekhyun, Aku sunguh mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menahan napas. Mengecup dahi Chanyeol. "a-aku−mungkin juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mendengar perkataan Baekhyun itu dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa damai lahir batin. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa mimpi di mana Baekhyun membalas cintanya ini tidak akan berhenti.

…

…

…

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Dan ia berusaha membangunkan dirinya. Suara kicau burung terdengar di telinganya. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, merasakan tubuhnya lebih ringan meskipun ia masih merasa kesakitan karena luka bekas panah di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping. Ia tidak menemukan seorang pun. Padahal−kehangatan itu masih ada. Hati Chanyeol mencelos saat menyadari bahwa kejadian yang terjadi malam itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Ilusi yang dibuat oleh pikirannya yang terlalu merindukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap matanya yang lelah, lalu kemudian mendengar derap langkah ke arah ruangannya. Ia menemukan para tabib dan pelayan istana dengan wajah gembira mendatanginya.

"Yang Mulia. Sungguh sebuah berkat bagi kami semua mendapati bahwa dirimu baik-baik saja." Ujar salah satu dari mereka sambil bersujud di depan Chanyeol. Raja Exordium itu menganguk, lalu berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya, dibantu dengan beberapa pelayan.

"Aku pikir−aku tidak akan dapat membuka mataku lagi. " ujar Chanyeol. Merapatkan jubah mewah yang diberikan pelayan kepadanya.

"Ka-kami juga berpikir seperti itu tuan. Melihat betapa mematikannya racun yang telah diberikan. Ta-tapi, entah apa yang terjadi, tuanku dapat melawan racun itu. Sungguh hebat dirimu yang mulia!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Lagi-lagi dia memikirkan mimpinya semalam. Tentang ciuman yang lembut dan cairan berbau amis yang diberikan kepadanya. "Siapa yang mengambil alih tugas kerajaan pada saat ini?"

"Perdana menteri Oh Sehun lah yang dengan murah hati menggantikan tugas anda yang mulia."

Chanyeol menganguk, " kalau begitu, lekas buatkan aku ramuan-ramuan yang dapat mempercepat kesembuhanku. "

Para tabib yang mendatanginya itu menganguk. Mereka mohon undur diri setelahnya. Beberapa dayang dan pelayan pribadinya kemudian membawa segentong air hangat untuk membasuhnya.

"Apa dari kalian mengetahui ke mana Baekhyun dibawa?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian, sebab seingatnya, Baekhyun di bawa pergi agar nyawanya tidak terancam.

"Baekhyun−tahanan itu−dia, sama sekali tidak beranjak dari ruang pengasingannya Yang Mulia. Ia menolak saat dibawa pergi."

Chanyeol menahan napasnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat otaknya memberikan sinyal bahwa ia begitu merindukan sosok itu. Tubuhnya gatal ingin berlari dan menemui pemuda mungil yang manis itu.

"Aku mengerti. " ujar Chanyeol. "Tetap awasi apapun yang dilakukan oleh tahanan itu, pastikan bahwa ia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh pada bayi di tubuhnya." Ujarnya kemudian.

…

…

…

* * *

"Bagaimana mungkin otak dari pemberontakan ini tidak ditemukan!? Apa kau pikir aku memperkerjakanmu hanya untuk memenggal kepala para penjahat?!"

Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan begitu kuat, suaranya tegas dan menusuk tatkala ia membentak ketua dari tim investigasi. Menteri pertahan Negara, Kim Jonghyun kemudian berusaha menjelaskan, " Yang Mulia. Pemberontakan ini adalah pemberontakan yang terstruktur dan terorganisir. Dalang dari pemberontakan pastilah seseorang yang memiliki kuasa dan kedudukan yang tinggi."

Menteri Hukum dan Peradilan, Xiumin menganguk, " dalang di balik pemberontakan ini pastilah seseorang yang telah menaruh dedam lama kepada paduka. Melihat racun yang ia gunakan adaah racun yang baru terbentuk setelah di fermentasi selama bertahun-tahun.

"Pelaku di balik pemberontakan ini pastilah kakak anda yang mulia!" Menteri pertanian, Kim Namjoon angkat suara, " racun yang digunakan adalah racun dari bunga dragon breath yang hanya di temukan di pegunungan di kerajaa Pendragon."

Chanyeol menggeleng tenang, tangannya terangkat untuk mendiamkan para menteri yang mulai terlibat. "Kakakku tidak akan menggunakan cara pengecut seperti itu. Kakakku adalah seorang−yang jika ia mampu, ia akan membunuh sendiri musuhnya." Ujar Chanyeol. Matanya kemudian berkeliling sambil menatap tajam para menterinya. "Lagipula−jika aku mati. Pihak yang akan mendapatan keuntungan pertama kali adalah kalian. Para Menteri!"

Seketika, suasana di ruang rapat langsung riuh.

"Yang Mulia!" Menteri Hukum dan Peradilan, Xiumin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, " dengan segala hormat, hamba mohon, tolongcabut perkataan anda!"

Menteri yang lain mengiyakan. Mereka tidak setuju atas tuduhan yang dilayangkan oleh Raja Exordium tersebut.

"Yang Mulia−"Sang Perdana Menteri, Sehun akhirnya menyahut, " tolong berhati-hatilah dalam berkata."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam, " Jangan mengguruiku Sehun!" ujarnya tenang namun menusuk. "Seluruhnya tenang! Xiumin! Kembali ke tempat dudukmu!" Chanyeol memerintah. Xiumin awalnya menolak untuk duduk di kursinya kembali, namun aura mengintimidasi Chanyeol membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Saat ini, posisi ratu tidak diisi oleh siapapun. Dan karena itu−aku tidak mempunyai pewaris yang sah. Hanya Baekhyun−tawanan dari kerajaan Persei itu saja yang saat ini mempunyai darah dagingku. Menurut peraturan kerajaan−jika aku mati, dan anak yang dikandungnya itu tidak selamat. Maka, tahta kerajaan akan jatuh kepada perdana menteri−" Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Namun, jika perdana menteri tidak sanggup menjalankan tugasnya, maka tahta akan jatuh kepada salah satu menteri dengan berbagai pertimbangan." Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mengedarkan pandangan kepada seluruh menterinya, " ada yang ingin menyampaikan pendapatnya?"

Xiumin kembali membuka mulutnya, " maka dengan kekhawatiran itulah−kami para menteri segera memberikan perintah untuk membawa tawanan Persei itu ke tempat yang aman." Xiumin meremat perkamen-perkamen yang dipegangnya. " Yang Mulia, kami para menteri telah bersumpah untuk terus patuh dan mengabdi kepadamu. Ha-hamba, menteri hukum dan peradilan, bersama dengan divisiku akan sekuat tenaga mencari dalang di balik pemberontakan ini. Maka dengan itu, nama para menteri akan bersih dari pandangan Yang Mulia." Xiumin merendahkan kepalanya. Berharap Chanyeol menimbang perkataannya.

Chanyeol memandang Xiumin dengan datar, " kalau begitu, kau rela jika aku memengal kepalamu seandainya ternyata otak dari pemberontakan ini adalah salah satu diantara kalian? Kau tampak begitu membela." tanya Chanyeol.

Xiumin menelan ludahnya. Ia gugup. "Ha-hamba rela melakukan apapun untuk yang Mulia. Bahkan mati pun hamba bersedia."

Chanyeol menganguk, ia tersenyum miring melihat tingkah Xiumin. " kalau begitu, aku mempercayaimu." Ujarnya.

Xiumin menganguk. Ada perasaan lega namun juga ketakutan di dalam hatinya.

"Yang Mulia. Kita punya masalah lain yang harus di balas." Di sampingnya, Sehun menyahut. Mata elang dari perdana menterinya itu menatap Chanyeol. "Ini mengenai pernikahan Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa dengan itu?"

Sehun menundukan kepalanya hormat, " hamba harap, Yang Mulia segera memilih seorang puteri yang terhormat dan bersahaja untuk segera mendampingi Yang Mulia. 3 bangsawan besar, keluarga Lee, Kim, dan Choi bersedia untuk memberikan puteri terbaik mereka."

Kim Namjoon menteri pertanian dan Kim Jonghyun menteri pertahanan Negara mengangukan Negara, " Itu benar Yang Mulia. Keluarga Kim siap mengirimkan puteri terbaik kami untuk menjadi pendampingmu."

Chanyeol mengernyit tajam dan menampakan wajah tak suka kepada seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu. " bukankah sudah kukatakan−bahwa aku berniat untuk menjadikan tawanan Persei itu sebagai ratuku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada tegas tanpa keraguan.

"Tapi, mengangkat seorang yang hampir membunuh Yang Mulia menjadi seorang ratu sungguh akan mengundang tanda tanya dari orang-orang." Sehun kembali berkata. "Kepercayaan rakyat kepada Yang Mulia berkurang sejak meninggalnya permaisuri Irene, dan mereka bertanya-tanya mengenai datangnya pewaris. Namun hingga saat ini, Yang Mulia tidak juga memberikannya kepada mereka. "

Xiumin menganguk, " lahirnya seorang pewaris akan menstabilkan keadaan Negara dan juga adalah salah satu tugas besar seorang raja. Selain itu, mungkin−pemberontakan dapat sedikit diredam dengan adanya pewaris." Ujarnya, " Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon untuk memikirkan permintaan kami." Ujar Xiumin.

"Kami mohon dengan sangat Yang Mulia," para menteri kemudian bersama-sama memohon kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menarik napasnya berusaha merendam emosi yang ada di hatinya. "Anak dari tawanan Persei itu akan menjadi pewaris tahtaku." Ujanya tegas.

"Yang Mulia, maafkan kelancangan hamba, namun−mengambil seorang ratu dari keluarga bangsawan yang berpengaruh jauh lebih baik daripada mengambil seorang tawanan dari wilayah yang telah kita jajah. Status kehormatan seorang tawanan begitu rendah, dan akan mempermalukan keluarga kerajaan jika pemuda itu naik sebagai seorang ratu. " Sehun berbicara di sebelah Chanyeol. Berusaha mengubah pemikiran Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah datar. Namun tangannya terkepal erat, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia ingin meninju wajah perdana menterinya. "Sehun, apa kau lupa dari mana kau berasal?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Keluargamu terdahulu, sebelum kau naik sebagai perdana menteri, berada pada tingkat bangsawan terendah. Keluargamu adalah bangsawan, namun dipandang seolah hanya rakyat biasa oleh orang-orang. Tapi−apakah ayahku pernah meragukan kemampuanmu dan mempermasalahkan latar belakangmu? Tidak. Ia membiarkanmu bersekolah dan bergabung bersama-sama dengan para bangsawan besar, lalu membuatmu berada di posisimu sekarang. Seseorang tidak boleh ditutup jalannya hanya karena kehormatannya. Kau tahu itu bukan?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. Menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

Sehun tetap diam membisu. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Baekhyun adalah orang yang kucintai. Maka rakyatku juga akan senantiasa mencintainya. Sikap Baekhyun dalam saat mengasihi rakyatnya melebihi kehormatan itu sendiri. "

Chanyeol berdiri. Memberi hormat kepada para menterinya, kemudian Raja Exordium itu memandang menteri hukum dan peradilannya, Xiumin. Mereka berdua bertukar pandangan penuh teka-teki. Raja Ke-4 Exordium itu kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

Pertemuan dengan para menteri pada hari itu . Selesai.

…

…

* * *

...

...

Baekhyun memandang jendela tinggi yang ada di ruang pengasingannya itu. Malam sudah begitu larut dan dingin benar-benar menusuk sanubari. Satu-satunya penerangan adalah cahaya bulan yang masuk dari arah jendela.

Seharusnya pemuda mungil itu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Namun Baekhyun tidak mampu untuk terlelap sedikit pun. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan itu semua karena sosok itu.

Si brengsek yang membuat Baekhyun selalu memikirkannya setiap saat.

Seorang yang membuatnya menderita namun sikapnya begitu memabukan.

Chanyeol. Raja dari bangsa yang telah menjajah kerajaannya. Entah apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun selalu memikirkan dan memimpikan Chanyeol. Sudah 5 hari berlalu semenjak kejadian di mana Baekhyun tertidur bersama Chanyeol stelah memberikannya ramuan penawar racun.

Yang Baekhyun curi dengar dari para penjaga adalah bahwa Chanyeol berhasil sembuh dan mulai akan mengurus urusan kerajaan lagi pada hari ini. Baekhyun senang saat mendengar kabar itu, namun tetap saja ia merasa khawatir. Khawatir akan nasib Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri−juga bayinya.

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya sayang. Ia merasakan perutnya yang masih sangat datar. Baekhyun bahkan tidak benar-benar yakin akan keadaan bayi di dalam tubuhnya. Apakah ia sungguh benar benar ada di sana?

Namun, entah karena gejolak apa. Mungkin itu adalah insting keibuannya. Baekhyun selalu mengelus perutnya dengan sayang. Tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa Baekhyun sudah mulai menerima Bayi di dalam perutnya. Bahkan kadang Baekhyun dapat bernyanyi dan berbicara dengan perutnya sendiri.

KLANG!

Baekhyun terlonjak dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia berubah menjadi waspada saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara langkah yang terdengar berat dan terseret-seret. Seolah-olah seseorang itu ragu untuk melangkah.

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang saat suara langkah itu semakin dekat kea rah ruang pengasingannya.

Seseorang mengincar dirinya. Itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Hal ini hampir sama dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan kepadanya beberapa hari lalu. Datang di tengah malam dan membuatnya ketakutan.

CKLEKK! CKLEKK!

Napas Baekhyun tercekat. Ia beringsut mundur saat mendengar kunci pintu ruangannya dibuka. Pintunya pun tergeret ke belakang. Menampilkan seseorang yang tidak terlihat begitu jelas di antara kegelapan. Namun sosoknya melekat begitu kuat dalam benak Baekhyun.

"Cha-Chanyeol." Baekhyun tak mampu memikirkan apapun. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Raja Exordium di tempat yang hina ini? Pada saat tengah malam.

Wajah Chanyeol terkena sedikit oleh Cahaya Bulan. Wajahnya berkilauan dengan cahaya perak. Chanyeol melangkah, dan Baekhyun menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang. "Baekhyun−" Chanyeol memanggil, meraih tangan Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menjauh dari ia. "Tak apa. Janganlah takut kepadaku."

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dengan penuh ketegangan. Raja Persei itu menelan ludahnya gugup saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di telapak tangannya, " a-apa yang membawamu kesini Yang Mulia? Ke tempat yang hina ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, lalu mengusap pipi Baekhyun "aku−aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Jawab pemuda tinggi nan gagah tersebut. Memandang lekat-lekat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang bermandikan cahaya bulan.

"Malam itu, di saat aku di batas antara hidup dan mati. Apakah engkau yang membawaku 'pulang' kembali?"

Baekhyun kembali menundukan wajahnya, kali ini lebih dalam. "I-itu bukanlah hamba Yang Mulia."

Jemari Chanyeol menaikan dagu Bakhyun hingga mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Dengan belaian dan kasih sayang, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "jangan berbohong kepadaku. Aku mengetahui semuanya."

Seketika, Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Tubuh pria mungil itu bergetar dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mencoba lepas dari cengkraman 'mematikan' itu. Namun Chanyeol menariknya secepat kilat, dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan lembut di atas tikar jerami yang tipis.

Baekhyun terlena, memandang wajah tampan Chanyeol yang ada di depannya. Baekhyun membuang mukanya,menganguk sedikit. Ia sungguh tidak mau menatap Chanyeol sedikitpun. "Engkau sudah mengetahui. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan yang mulia?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku membutuhkan kejujuranmu." Chanyeol kembali mengecup kening Baekhyun. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain untuk beberapa detik, bertukar impuls-impuls romantis yang memabukan. "Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah indahnya, kedua lengannya tersampirkan di bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun kemudian membuka mulutnya, " apa kau marah jika diriku mengambil seorang wanita dan membuatnya menjadi ratu?"

Baekhyun tergagap. Menahan napas dan rasa sakit yang menjalar di dadanya. "Ha-hamba tidak mungkin berani Yang Mulia." Ujar Baekhyun, ia melepaskan ikatan mata mereka berdua.

"Mengapa Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Tangannya turun untuk mengelus perut pemuda mungil di bawahnya. Membuat Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Sebab gesture itu seolah-olah mengelus bayi yang dikandungnya dengan sayang.

"A-aku, aku hanyalah seorang tawanan. " ujar Baekhyun. Tangannya berusaha menggapai jemari Chanyeol yang mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan sensual.

Chanyeol menyeringai seksi, jemarinya kemudian masuk ke dalam pakaian Baekhyun dan mengelus kulit lembut tawanannya itu. Wajah Baekhyun yang menahan sentuhan itu berpendar cantik karena cahaya bulan. " Lalu, apa menurutmu segala yang kulakukan kepadamu adalah omong kosong?"

Chanyeol menyikap kain baju Baekhyun ke atas. Memberikan kecupan di atas perut, lalu naik perlahan ke dadanya. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas tidak karuan saat merasakan Chanyeol memainkan dadanya. "Apa belas kasihan dan kasih sayang yang kuberikan kepadamu tidak membuatmu merasa istimewa?"

"Hnng. Ya-Yang Mulia!" Baekhyun memanggil. Merasakan tubuhnya bergetar penuh nikmat saat Chanyeol mengigit dan mejilat putingnya. Ia menggeleng, berusaha menarik tubuhnya pergi dari Chanyeol.

"Apa menurutmu, seorang raja akan rela pergi di tengah malam, mendatangi seorang tawanannya yang berada di tempat pengasingannya yang kotor dan kumuh?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia mendesis saat Chanyeol lagi-lagi membelai tubuhnya dengan penuh godaan. "Kumohon. He-hentikan−HNGH!" Baekhyun mendesah tertahan, merasakan Chanyeol yang menjilat perutnya dan mengecup setiap inci dari kulitnya.

"Kau menjaga anak kita dengan baik." Gumam raja Persei itu, dan Baekhyun membuang mukanya. Menahan perasaan sakit yang mana disebabkan oleh jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu kencang. Sebab Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa bayi di dalam perutnya itu adalah anak mereka berdua.

"Yang Mulia. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Kumohon jangan mempermainkanku." Baekhyun menjawab tegas.

"Tidak, Kau yang teristimewa bagiku Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbisik. Dan Baekhyun bergetar dalam perasaan sayangnya pada Chanyeol. Raja Exordium itu kemudian menelusupkan jari-jari panjangnya ke dalam celana Baekhyun, membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil mengejang kaget. "−dan karena itu, aku benar-benar ingin menyutubuhimu."

Baekhyun megnatup mulutnya. Wajahnya panas dan sudah pasti berwarna merah padam. Sebab perkataan Chanyeol begitu vulgar. Baekhyun ingin menolak, namun ia mengingat bahwa posisinya hanyalah tawanan yang harus menuruti perintah tuannya. Lagipula−jauh di dalam lubuk hati Baekhun, ia pun merindukan Chanyeol jua.

"La-lakukan seperti kehendakmu. Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengecup hidup mungil milik Baekhyun. Bibirnya kemudian turun dan menghisap bibir pemuda yang menggeliat resah di bawahnya. Chanyeol melepas satu persatu helai kain yang ada di tubuh Baekhyun.

…

…

"Hngg! AH! AH! MMhhh!" Baekhyun mendesah kencang. Matanya berkunang dan tubuhnya yang penuh peluh bergetar hebat. "NGAHH!" Baekhyun menutup matanya, tak sanggup merasakan kenikmatan beruntun yang diberikan oleh tubuh kekar yang sedang memompa penis ke lubangnya.

Chanyeol mengeluar masukan penisnya dengan lambat, namun kuat dan tepat sasaran. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan di seluruh dinding lubangnya. Baekhyun menggeleng, gaya bercinta Chanyeol saat itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Chanyeol kadang memompa tubuhnya dengan cepat, namun setelah Baekhyun ingin keluar ia melambatkan gerakannya.

Itu membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat melakukan pelepasan.

"HMMHH! NGAH! Ahh! Anghh!" Baekhyun memukul pelan dada telanjang Chanyeol saat raja Exordium itu lagi-lagi mempercepat pompaan penisnya. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melenguh saat merasakan cengkraman lubang Baekhyun sangat ketat.

Chanyeol menyeringai seksi. Lalu meraih penis Baekhyun dan mengocoknya. Membuat submisif di bawahnya kalang kabut.

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Merasakan dirinya sebentar lagi akan sampai. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya. Tubuh Chanyeol penuh akan keringat dan ia begitu menggairahkan. Baekhyun menelan ludah dan kembali mendesah. Ada perasaan yang hangat di hatinya saat merasakan kecupan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi dihadiahkan di bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengakui. Bahwa ia sudah mulai menaruh kasih sayang kepada penjajah negerinya ini.

"Baekhyun..ah! Aku− aku mencintaimu!" Chanyeol menjilat telinga Baekhyun dan membisikan kata-kata itu dengan syahdu. Menyatakan sekali lagi perasaannya di tengah-tengah persetubuhan mereka.

Baekhyun tersentak. Wajahnya merah padam saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggejotnya kian cepat dan Baekhyun merasa ia akan pingsan. Namun kehangatan Chanyeol menariknya kembali.

Baekhyun terlena. Saat ia menatap mata bulat Chanyeol yang melihat lurus ke arahnya seolah-olah dia adalah dewi yang begitu dipuja.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa lengkap.

Ia jatuh cinta.

"Hmmhh! C-Chanyeol- a-aku juga−ngah! −mencintaimu! Ah!AHHNNHH!" Baekhyun berusaha membalas pernyataan cinta Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan Exordium itu menghentakan penisnya dengan kuat hingga Baekhyun langsung keluar saat itu juga.

Ia mencium bibir pemuda mungil itu dan melumatnya. Tubuh besar Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang bisa terbilang kecil, memerangkapnya dalam kehangatan.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Ada rasa nyaman yang menyusup di dalam hatinya saat merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan sedemikian rupa oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, "Ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kita bercinta−"

DEG

Baekhyun menahan napas. Ia terdiam dan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Dalam hati, Baekhyun bertanya apa maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol? Apa itu artinya Chanyeol akan menikahi seorang wanita dan ia akan dibuang?

Sungguh?

Setelah Baekhyun membalas cintanya?

"A-aku mengerti Yang Mulia. Engkau memang membutuhkan seorang ratu." Baekhyun ingin menangis. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Dengan segera, Baekhyun menggeliat resah di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Meminta raja Exordium itu untuk melepaskannya.

Chanyeol yang mengerti akan perubahan suasana hati Baekhyun itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan melepaskannya. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di kepala Baekhyun. "Tidurlah."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mau memandang wajah Chanyeol. Perlahan, Baekhyun dapat mendengarkan bahwa Chanyeol mengemasi pakaiannnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah itu, ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama akan tangisnya.

Baekhyun terisak di kegelapan. Merasa marah atas takdir yang menimpanya.

…

…

* * *

...

…

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya berada di posisi yang tidak nyaman dan suara kaki kuda menyapa telinganya. Belum lagi tentang matanya yang seolah-olah langsung mendapat sinar.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun membuka matanya. Dan tersentak kaget saat mendapati bahwa ia sedang berada di padang rumput. Baekhyun sontak meluruskan tubuhnya, dan ia hampir saja merosot jatuh dari atas kuda jika saja tidak ada tangan yang menahannya.

Masih dengan pikiran kosong dan penuh kekagetan, Baekhyun memandang ke arah sekitar. Lalu menemukan bahwa tangan kekar yang menahan tubuhnya itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan lembut, " perbaiki postur tubuhmu Baekhyun, kau bisa jatuh."

Kemudian, Baekhyun pun menyadari bahwa ia, entah sejak kapan tertidur di dekapan Chanyeol yang sedang mengendarai kuda. Kuda hitam ini adalah kuda yang sama dengan yang digunakan Chanyeol saat menjajah kerajaannya. Baekhyun mengenalnya karena postur tubuh kuda ini yang begitu tinggi dan gagah.

Berada di atas kuda hitam ini membuat Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah menjadi pemimpin dunia karena kegagahannya.

Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Bacon−kuda putih miliknya mengikuti di belakang mereka dengan menarik sebuah kereta yang Baekhyun tidak tahu isinya apa. Baekhyun kemudian juga mendapati, bahwa mereka juga diikuti oleh satu regu prajurit sebanyak kira-kira 150 orang.

Baekhyun terlonjak, menahan napas, " ke-kemana kita akan pergi, Yang Mulia?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun, ia menyeringai, " kita akan kembali ke Persei." Ujarnya singkat.

Baekhyun menegang. Ia panik saat mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. "A-apa−!" Baekhyun hendak bertanya, namun Chanyeol menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Baekhyun, percayalah kepadaku." Jawab Chanyeol, wajahnya tegas dan penuh dengan keyakinan, sehingga membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

Namun di dalam hatinya, Baekhyun benar-benar takut. Bahwa Chanyeol akan membuangnya begitu saja setelah mereka sampai di Persei.

…

* * *

…

Jongdae mengusap peluhnya yang membasahi seluruh keningnya. Ia kembali memfokuskan pekerjaannya untuk menyusun batu-bata yang akan selesai menjadi dinding sebuah rumah. Ini adalah salah satu rumah yang akan menjadi salah satu tempat tinggal bersama untuk rakyatnya.

Segera setelah penjajahan yang mereka rasakan beberapa bulan lalu, Jongdae berusaha untuk memperbaiki fasilitas-fasilitas umum di kerajaan itu. Membuatkan rumah dan menutupi persedian bahan makanan adalah salah satu hal yang sudah ia lakukan.

Setelah Baekhyun mempercayakan rakyat Persei kepadanya. Jongdae berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Sebab para rakyat bergantung di pundaknya. Di samping itu, Jongdae berharap Baekhyun dapat kembali bersama mereka lagi.

"TUANKU!"

Jongdae mengernyit bingung saat merasakan salah satu bawahannya memanggil. Mendatanginya seolah-olah sedang dikejar oleh hantu. Jongdae kemudian memberhentikan pekerjaannya dan menaruh perhatian pada prajuritnya.

Melihat betapa paniknya anak buahnya itu membuat Jongdae merasa khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Anak buahnya itu terengah-engah, dan wajahnya memandang Jongdae horror, " Ra-Raja dari para penjajah itu datang dan saat ini sedang berada di perbatasan kerajaan. Da-dan juga, Yang Mulia bersama mereka!"

Jongdae membelalakan matanya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kejutan itu. Jongdae kemudian berbalik dan mengambil pedangnya, menyematkan di pinggang. "Panggil seluruh prajurit yang tersisa! Kita akan menyambut bedebah itu.

…

…

…

Jongdae memandang tanpa rasa takut ke arah Chanyeol yang masih duduk di atas kudanya yang gagah. Ia menggeram penuh benci saat melihat raja mereka−Baekhyun, duduk di atas kuda yang sama dengan bedebah itu.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan!" Jongdae memerintahkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai, Ia kemudian turun dari atas kudanya dengan gaya yang elegan. Diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang turun dengan inisiatifnya sendiri. Mata Baekhyun menyorotkan sinar khawatir dan penuh ketakutan.

Chanyeol kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongdae, dan tangan kanan Baekhyun itu sudah menarik pedang dari sarung. Prajurit Chanyeol yang ada di belakang pun bergerak waspada, namun prajurit-prajurit Persei yang masih selamat dari kejadian penjajahan kemarin ikut maju untuk memberikan gertakan. Dan tidak hanya prajurit, rakyat Persei pun bergabung karena mereka mendengar bahwa raja mereka kembali. Jadi, mereka berjumlah lebih dari 1000 orang.

150 orang prajurit yang dibawa oleh Raja Exordium ini adalah jumlah pasukan yang mampu dikalahkan dalam sekejab. Dan karena itu, Jongdae yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak datang untuk untuk berbuat masalah. Melainkan untuk bernegosiasi.

Chanyeol berdiri gagah di depan Jondae. Lalu mengedarkan pandanganya pada seluruh prajurit dan rakyat Persei yang ada di belakang Jondae.

"Aku datang dengan damai!" Chanyeol berteriak lantang. Raja Exordium itu tersenyum dan berbalik sebentar untuk melihat Baekhyun.

"Aku datang, untuk mempersunting rajamu!"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget sambil menahan napas. Diikuti oleh Jongdae dan ribuan rakyatnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat wajah penuh kebingungan yang ditampakkan oleh Jongdae. Raja Exordium itu kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

"Kumohon, berikan raja kalian kepadaku."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N:

Halo para readerku semua. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas kesetiaan kalian dalam menunggu ffku hingga saat senang banget kalian nunggu-nunggu ffku, dan terus mengingatkan aku buat update. Benar-benar berterima kasih. Aku juga senang banget karena ff KINGS udah dapat lebih dari 1000 likes dan 2000 review. Rasanya kayak mimpi karena sewaktu awal membuat cerita ini, aku ngak pernah nyangka bakal dapat antusiasme yang begitu besar.

Terakhir, aku juga berterima kasih banget untuk para reader yang udah dengan rela ngingatin aku update, sekaligus nyemangatin aku. Kak Restika Dena, Aisyah1, Vava1487, Azurekkaka, Sehunluhan0905, dll. Juga kepada reader setia yang meramaikan kotak review dengan permintaan updatenya.

Love you guys~

Haha.

See u next time~


End file.
